KOI NO YOKAN- 2
by yunkimin
Summary: YOONMIN! (Disarankan baca KNY-1). "Tentu saja begitu. uangku adalah uangku, uang Yoongi hyung adalah uangku. kita sepakat" "Mari bertemu di neraka kalau begitu" . NAMJIN, VKOOK. DLDR. Mpreg, BxB, BL. Typos.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Aku khawatir, sayang"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Tentu saja begitu, uangku adalah uangku, uang Yoongi hyung adalah uangku. Kita sepakat"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Setidaknya Namjoon hyung masih lebih manusiawi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Shut the F* up, Asshole number 2"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Yang namja menjadi yeoja, yang yeoja menjadi namja. Sekeluarga sakit semua"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Sudah lama aku tidak menggunakan tongkat baseball-ku. Aku senang sekali hari ini."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Dia sakit jiwa"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Mari bertemu di neraka kalau begitu"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **KOI NO YOKAN- 2**


	2. prolog

"Hey, anak _Mommy_ , apa kabar?" Stella tersenyum senang melihat Jimin yang muncul dilayar ponselnya. Jimin terlihat semakin chubby diusia kandungannya yang menginjak tujuh bulan.

" _Mommy_! Kenapa baru menghubungiku sekarang?" bukannya menjawab, Jimin malah melancarkan protesnya.

" _Mommy_ banyak pekerjaan" Stella tersenyum lebar.

Sudah enam bulan lebih sejak Stella kembali ke Kanada. Selama enam bulan itu pula Jimin sering mencoba menghubungi Stella. Tidak jarang juga Jimin merengek pada Yoongi untuk menghubungi Stella dari ponselnya, tapi sama saja. Tidak ada yang berhasil menghubunginya.

Setelah enam bulan berlalu, baru hari ini Stella menghubunginya kembali. Luar biasa sekali.

"Selama enam bulan?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Kau sudah merindukan _Mommy_ , _kitten_?" Stella terkekeh melihat wajah cemberut Jimin.

" _Mommy_ benar-benar keterlaluan…" Jimin memicing tajam menatap wajah Stella yang terpampang diponselnya.

"Bagaimana kabar mochi? Kalian sehat?" Stella mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia semakin besar. Lihat ini _Mom_ …" Jimin menjauhkan ponselnya sedikit agar perutnya yang mulai membuncit terlihat di layar.

"Kau bertambah gendut…" Stella tertawa.

"Aku sangat banyak makan sekarang. Bisa sampai lima kali sehari, bagaimana tidak gendut. Belum lagi aku sangat suka makan es krim" Jimin berubah sedih.

" _Mommy_ hanya bercanda, _Kitten_. Kau terlihat lucu dengan perut gendutmu itu" Stella tersenyum hangat. "Dimana _Asshole_?"

Jimin tertawa kecil. Panggilan itu tetap tidak berubah untuk Yoongi dari Stella.

"Bekerja, _Mom_. Kapan _Mommy_ akan kembali ke Korea?"

"Saat kau melahirkan, mungkin?" Stella berucap tak yakin.

"Kenapa pakai kata mungkin?" Jimin mengernyit.

" _Mommy_ tidak bisa janji, _Kitten_. Tapi, kabari _Mommy_ saat kau akan mengeluarkan Mochi dari perut gendutmu itu"

"Ya, mungkin _Mommy_ akan tahu aku sudah mengeluarkan Mochi dari perutku saat umur Mochi sudah 2 tahun"

Stella tertawa riang. Jimin jelas sedang menyindirnya sekarang.

" _Mommy_ akan selalu menyimpan ponsel _Mommy_ di kantong celana mulai sekarang, _Mommy_ janji" Stella tertawa lagi. " _Kitten_ , _Mommy_ harus pergi sekarang, nanti _Mommy_ hubungi lagi, oke? _Mommy_ mencintaimu, sampaikan salam _Mommy_ pada _Asshole. Bye_.."

Belum sempat Jimin membalas, layar ponsel Jimin sudah kembali menunjukan aplikasi-aplikasi miliknya dilayar. Stella sudah memutuskan sambungan _videocall_ mereka.

"Kenapa semua orang selalu sibuk…" guman Jimin pelan dan sedikit merajuk.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung…" Jimin berlari menuruni tangga saat melihat Yoongi sudah muncul didepan pintu rumah.

Yoongi dengan panic melempar tasnya sembarangan dan bersiap menangkap Jimin yang tengah berlari kearahnya dengan perut besarnya. Yoongi jantungan.

"Jim, jangan lari-lari" Yoongi langsung menangkap Jimin erat-erat, memeluknya dengan protektif dilengannya.

"Selamat datang" Jimin melongokkan kepalanya kearah Yoongi yang tengah memeluk pingganya dan tersenyum bahagia, sementara Yoongi merasa jantungnya masih berdetak panic.

"Jangan lari-larian seperti itu lagi" Yoongi memperingatkan dengan tegas.

"Ne, Appa…" Jimin menatap sedih pada Yoongi karena intonasi nada Yoongi yang meninggi.

"Astaga, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu, aku hanya takut kau dan _baby_ kenapa-kenapa, Jim." Yoongi memeluk Jimin lagi, menyesal karena nada suaranya yang sempat meninggi.

"Ne…" Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi untuk menguraikan pelukannya. Jimin berjalan kedapur dengan wajah tertekuk sedih.

"Sayang, aku khawatir" Yoongi berjalan kearah Jimin dan memeluk bahu Jimin dari belakang, mengecup bahu Jimin berkali-kali sebagai tanda kalau Yoongi tengah menyesal. Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jimin.

"Aku hanya berlari kecil tapi hyung malah membentakku" Jimin mulai merajuk. Semenjak hamil, perasaan Jimin memang lebih sensitive. Mendengar suara Yoongi yang meninggi saja Jimin bisa takut dan terkadang sering menangis.

"Aku takut kau jatuh, Jim. Dan lagi, kenapa berlari seperti itu?" Yoongi memutar badan Jimin agar menghadapnya. Alisnya mengerut tidak suka dengan tindakan Jimin.

"Aku hanya ingin menyambut hyung pulang saja" Jimin menunduk sedih.

"Kau biasanya tidak berlari seperti itu saat menyambutku pulang. Itu bahaya. Kalau kau terpeleset bagaimana?" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin suaranya dibuat setenang mungkin agar tidak membuat Jimin takut padanya.

"Appa, _Kami_ minta maaf…" Jimin menarik ujung jas Yoongi dan mencubit kecil ujung jas hitam itu.

Ini dia. Yoongi tidak akan tega marah jika Jimin sudah membawa-bawa bayinya bersamanya jika ada masalah diantara mereka. Yoongi tau dia akan selalu kalah

"Jangan di ulangi" Yoongi mengecup dahi Jimin dan merangkul Jimin ke meja makan.

"Tadi _Mommy_ menghubungiku, hyung" Jimin kembali menatap dengan wajah berbinar kearah Yoongi.

"Jadi karena itu kau sangat senang hari ini?" Yoongi menarik kursi makan dan mempersilahkan Jimin duduk.

Jimin menganggukkan kepalanya dengan semangat.

" _Mommy_ ternyata masih ingat padaku. Aku senang sekali" Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, tentu saja dia mengingatmu. Kalian kan bersekutu" Yoongi mendudukan diri disamping Jimin.

"Aku pikir _Mommy_ sudah lupa padaku. Ternyata tidak. _Mommy_ menitip salam padamu hyung"

"Hmm.." jawab Yoongi tanpa minat. "Sudah minum susu?"

"Sudah, tadi sudah dibuatkan Song ahjumma"

"Vitaminnya?"

"Sudah" Jimin mengangguk lagi.

" _Baby_ tidak menyusahkanmu lagi, kan?" Yoongi menyentuhkan tangannya di perut Jimin, mengelus pelan perut buncit itu dengan jari-jarinya.

Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya, tersenyum hangat melihat tangan Yoongi yang berada diperutnya.

"Hyung, maaf mengganggu" Jackson, tiba-tiba sudah memunculkan diri di ruang makan.

"Ada apa? Ku pikir kau sudah pulang?" Yoongi berdiri berhadapan dengan Jackson.

"Sepertinya diluar ada wartawan lagi…" lapor Jackson.

Yoongi menghela napas sementara Jimin melirik dengan mata membola.

"Mereka mau apa lagi. Astaga" Yoongi memijat kepalanya.

Semenjak Jimin mengumumkan kalau dia sudah mundur dari dunia hiburan, para wartawan itu bukannya berhenti malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Tidak jarang Yoongi menerima laporan bahwa ada situs berita yang masih saja memberitakan Jimin dan kehamilannya disertai dengan foto-foto terbaru Jimin.

"Cari berita, tentu saja. Aku sangat heran melihat mereka, seperti tidak ada artis lain saja yang bisa mereka beritakan. Jelas-jelas Jimin-ssi sudah mengumumkan mundur, tapi masih saja mereka cari" Jackson ikut-ikutan memijat kepalanya.

"Apa perlu ku bereskan, boss?" Jackson tersenyum cerah.

"Biarkan saja. Aku sedang memikirkan cara mengusir mereka dengan halus" Yoongi melirik pada Jimin yang tengah menyentuh pergelangan tangannya.

"Apa perlu aku meminta saran Namjoon hyung? Dia sangat jenius untuk urusan menghilangkan orang tanpa jejak" Jackson menawarkan.

Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jackson.

"Oh, maksudku, cara mengusir wartawan itu dengan halus… benar, seperti itu, Jimin-ssi" Jackson tersenyum salah tingkah. "Aku permisi boss" Jackson membungkuk dan berlari keluar rumah.

Yoongi membalikan badan kearah Jimin yang tengah menatap lurus padanya. Mata Jimin terlihat tengah meminta penjelasan.

"Jackson bercanda, sayang" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin dengan sayang.

"Tidak lucu, hyung" Jimin menatap tajam pada Yoongi.

"Itu bercanda ala kami, itu biasa" Yoongi berkelit.

"Aku tidak paham cara bercanda mafia" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi yang berada dikepalanya, menggengam erat tangan pucat itu untuk membantunya berdiri dari kursi.

"Tentu saja kau tidak paham, kau bukan mafia" Yoongi memegang pinggang Jimin untuk membantu Jimin berdiri. Keadaan perut Jimin yang membuncit, membuat Jimin agak sulit dalam bergerak.

"Aku capek, ingin istirahat" Yoongi merangkul pinggang Jimin erat-erat, mengajak Jimin naik keatas menuju kamar mereka.

Satu kebiasaan Yoongi yang belum berubah. Jika dia ingin istirahat, Jimin akan selalu ada disampingnya. Jika biasanya Yoongi akan menidurkan kepalanya didada Jimin, kali ini sudah tidak bisa. Kebiasaan Yoongi itu berganti dengan memeluk Jimin dalam tidurnya.

"Hyung akan pergi lagi tengah malam nanti?" Jimin membantu Yoongi melepaskan jasnya begitu sampai dikamar.

"Kau ingin aku pergi, atau tetap tinggal dirumah?" Yoongi memberi pilihan.

"Bisakah hyung tetap dirumah saja, malam ini?" Jimin melonggarkan dasi Yoongi sebelum melepaskannya melewati kepala Yoongi.

"Apa hadiahnya jika aku tetap dirumah?"

"Aku dan _baby_?" Jimin menawarkan diri dan tertawa.

"Hmm, akan ku pikirkan matang-matang"

"Kau menyebalkan, hyung" Jimin menarik pipi Yoongi yang seperti sibuk berpikir.

Yoongi tersenyum, menarik tangan Jimin dari pipinya dan mengecup tangan Jimin dengan sayang.

Si mafia pucat arogan ini tidak banyak berubah semenjak menikah. Dia masih saja kaku seperti biasa. Terkadang juga sifat menyebalkannya muncul, seperti sekarang contohnya. Dan Jimin sudah paham betul dengan sifat suaminya itu.

"Temani aku istirahat" Yoongi menuntun Jimin ketempat tidur diikuti oleh Yoongi yang ikut tertidur dengan Jimin yang berada dipelukannya.

Yoongi langsung memejamkan matanya sementara Jimin menyamankan tidurnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan dada Yoongi, meyurukkan kepala mencari kenyamanan yang hanya bisa Jimin dapat dari Yoongi.

"Hyung, nanti malam tidak akan pergi kan?" Jimin berguman pelan.

"Tidak. Aku akan di rumah menemanimu dan _baby_ " Yoongi menjawab dengan mata tertutup, hidungnya menghirup rakus wangi shampoo yang tertinggal dirambut Jimin.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Appa" bisik Jimin.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum tanpa membalas ucapan Jimin. Dia masih merasa canggung dengan hal-hal seperti itu. Tapi hatinya selalu menghangat jika Jimin mengucapkan hal-hal manis padanya, membuat Yoongi merasa lebih menjadi manusia.

.

.

.

TBC

Btw, KNY-2 ini bercerita soal kehidupan Yoongi sama Jimin waktu belum punya anak sebiji pun. Masih dalam proses anaknya…

Itu juga kalau ada yang berminat untuk ceritanya di lanjutin sih, soalnya kan udah tau juga endingnya. LOL


	3. Chapter 3

" _Morning, Assholeeee…."_ Sapaan terlalu ceria itu menyambut Yoongi yang baru saja sampai diruangannya.

Didepan Yoongi sedang duduk seorang 'gadis' yang sedang mengangkat kedua kakinya keatas meja kerja Yoongi. Wajahnya terlihat lebih pucat dari terakhir kali Yoongi melihatnya, rambutnya sudah di cat berwarna coklat gelap dengan lipstick merah menyala di bibirnya. Cantik dan menantang, itu kesan yang akan ditangkap jika orang baru pertama kali melihatnya.

"Ku pikir kau akan datang saat anakku berumur 2 tahun" Yoongi menutup pintu dibelakangnya dan berjalan menuju meja kerjanya.

"Dokumen kematianku sudah selesai, jadi aku kembali ke sini, soalnya aku bingung harus pergi ke negara mana" Stella menurunkan kakinya dan menyangga wajahnya diatas meja dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "Ada ide?"

"Apalagi kali ini?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Belikan aku senjata baru" Stella berubah serius.

"Jangan buat masalah lagi. Kemana saja kau selama ini?" Yoongi mendudukan diri didepan Stella yang masih enggan beranjak dari kursi kerjanya.

"Ada pengecut sialan yang mensabotase mobilku" Stella menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi.

"Kau kecelakaan di Kanada?" Yoongi mencoba menebak.

"Hampir mati!" Stella mencebik kesal mengingat selama enam bulan ini dia harus memulihkan kondisinya pasca kecelakaan yang nyaris saja membunuhnya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?"

"Belum saatnya saja" Stella mengangkat bahunya cuek. "Belikan aku senjata" pintanya lagi.

"Siapa yang sedang kau incar?" Yoongi menatap penasaran.

"Salah satu anggota intelejensi Negara yang hidup dan bernafas disini, Shim Changmin. Aku akan menunjukkan padanya sebuah karya seni yang berjudul bagaimana cara membunuh yang sebenarnya, tepat di depan matanya" Stella tersenyum bahagia.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

"Hoseok hyung, ada apa?" Jimin mendudukan diri didepan meja Hoseok.

Tadi pagi Hoseok menelepon Jimin untuk bertemu di kantor agensi. Ada seseorang yang mencari Jimin.

"Jimin, maaf membuatmu kerepotan, dan terimakasih sudah datang" Hoseok tersenyum bahagia. Sudah lama dia tidak melihat Jimin. "Kenalkan, ini Shim Changmin" Hoseok memperkenalkan Jimin pada lelaki yang sedang berdiri disamping Hoseok.

"Park Jimin imida" Jimin menundukkan kepalanya sekilas, dia sudah kesulitan membungkuk, jadi maklumi saja.

"Maaf mengganggu waktu anda, anda pasti sedang sibuk sekali…" Changmin tersenyum dengan kaku.

Jimin melirik pada Hoseok, sedikit member kode pada Hoseok lewat matanya. "polisi?" Tanya Jimin tanpa suara.

Hoseok hanya mengangguk sekilas.

"Tidak, ada apa?" Jimin melirik antara Hoseok dan Changmin secara bergantian. Dia mulai panic. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan pelanggaran hukum, kenapa ada polisi yang mencarinya.

"Jangan panic, maaf membuat anda tidak nyaman" Changmin yang mengetahui kepanikan yang berusaha Jimin sembunyikan, berusaha tersenyum sebaik mungkin.

"Langsung saja, Changmin-ssi. Aku takut Jimin memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak dan berakibat buruk pada bayinya" Hoseok tersenyum kearah Jimin sambil menyodorkan minuman mineral.

"Baiklah, Jimin-ssi, apa anda mengenal orang ini?" Changmin menyodorkan selembar foto dari dalam amplop berwarna coklat pada Jimin yang sudah duduk tidak nyaman di kursi depan Hoseok.

Jimin memperhatikan seseorang yang dilingkari merah didalam foto. Jimin yakin foto itu diambil dari potongan rekaman CCTV. Jimin menarik foto itu mendekat dan menatap tak yakin pada orang yang berada didalam lingkaran.

"Aku tidak tau" Jimin menatap Changmin kebingungan.

"Dia dikenal sebagai Stella" jelas Changmin.

Jimin menunduk, berpura-pura memperhatikan foto itu lagi untuk menyembunyikan ke gugupannya.

"Kenapa anda menanyakan hal ini padaku?" Jimin bertanya tanpa melihat kearah Changmin. Matanya masih focus melihat kedalam foto yang disodorkan Changmin. Dia mulai yakin orang yang berada didalam foto itu adalah Stella, tapi dia merasa asing dengan lingkungan tempat foto itu diambil. Sepertinya itu berada di luar negeri.

"Anda yakin tidak mengenalnya?" Kejar Changmin. Dia sengaja menundukkan badannya agar bisa melihat wajah Jimin, mencari tahu gelagat mencurigakan yang mungkin bisa ditangkap matanya.

"Aku tidak kenal orang di foto ini" Jimin berucap gugup.

"Jangan coba berbohong, Jimin-ssi" Changmin berusaha menahan geram dengan sikap Jimin yang dirasa menyembunyikan fakta.

"Kenapa kau menekanku seperti ini?" Jimin menatap tajam pada Changmin. "Kalau aku bilang tidak kenal, ya tidak kenal!" Jimin meninggikan suaranya.

"Jimin, tenanglah." Hoseok berdiri dari kursinya dan berjalan kebelakang Jimin untuk menenangkannya.

"Kalau anda menyembunyikan fakta, anda bisa…"

"Jangan coba mengancamku" potong Jimin.

Changmin terdiam, matanya menatap datar pada Jimin yang terlihat tidak takut sama sekali padanya.

"Maafkan saya" Changmin mengalah.

"Aku pergi Hoseok hyung" Jimin berusaha berdiri dengan berpegangan lengan kursi. Merasa Jimin kesulitan, Hoseok membantu untuk berdiri.

"Jim…"

Belum sempat Hoseok menyelesaikan ucapannya, Jimin sudah berjalan dengan menghentakkan kakinya keluar ruangan, membanting pintu Hoseok dan masih mengomel diluar, bahkan suaranya masih terdengar sampai kedalam ruangan Hoseok.

"Changmin-ssi, dia sedang hamil, maklum saja emosinya jadi tidak stabil" Hoseok tersenyum tak enak hati.

"Dia mengenalnya" ucap Changmin tiba-tiba membuat Hoseok kebingungan.

"Huh?"

"Dia mengenal si ratu perputaran uang bawah tanah itu, Hoseok-ssi"

.

.

.

Yoongi bukan satu dua kali berhadapan dengan rekan bisnis yang berusaha menggodanya. Bukan satu dua kali juga Yoongi mendapatkan sodoran wanita demi melancarkan kerja sama. Jika itu dulu, Yoongi mungkin tidak akan menolaknya, tapi sekarang sudah jauh berbeda. Yoongi si brengsek sudah berubah.

Seperti hari ini, lagi-lagi Yoongi dihadapkan dengan rekan bisnis yang sengaja membuka dua kancing teratas kemejanya sehingga mata Yoongi bisa melihat leluasa kearah belahan yang disuguhkan dengan gratis.

"Bagaimana, tuan Min?" gadis dengan setelah blajer berwarna krim dan kemeja putih dengan dua kancing teratas terbuka tersenyum manis dengan wajah menantang kearah Yoongi yang masih sibuk melirik kertas perjanjian ditangannya.

"Aku perlu yang lebih mendetail soal ini" Yoongi meletakkan kertas ditangannya diatas meja.

"Seperti?" gadis itu memajukkan tubuhnya hingga dadanya bertabrakan dengan sisi meja.

"Kalian tidak detail menjabarkannya, terutama yang ini" Yoongi membalikkan kertas kearah gadis itu, jari tangannya menunjuk pada poin yang dirasa tidak mendetail penjabarannya.

"Kami akan berusaha memperbaikinya, tuan" gadis itu dengan sengaja menyentuh jari Yoongi dengan jarinya yang dicat berwarna merah.

"Besok harus sudah selesai. Aku perlu membacanya lagi" Yoongi menarik jarinya dari kertas dan menatap datar kearah gadis itu.

"Baiklah tuan, kami akan memperbaikinya segera" gadis itu berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kearah Yoongi yang sedang menatap bingung padanya.

"Maaf, ada sesuatu di rambut anda" gadis itu berdiri malu-malu didepan Yoongi.

"Oh.." Yoongi menaikan tangannya untuk menyentuh rambutnya.

"Biar ku bantu, tuan" gadis itu dengan sengaja memegang pergelagan tangan Yoongi, dadanya yang berhadapan dengan wajah Yoongi, sengaja dibusungkan.

"Biar aku saj…"

" _What The F*CK!"_ Yoongi dan gadis itu tersentak mendengar suara Stella yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu ruangan Yoongi.

" _Who's that b*tch?"_ Stella berjalan geram kearah Yoongi dan gadis itu yang sedang berdiri dibelakang Yoongi seolah minta perlindungan.

" _Asshole, WHO'S THAT B*TCH?!"_ Stella menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

Merasa tidak ada jawaban yang diterima, Stella mendorong Yoongi dan menarik kerah kemeja gadis yang sedang ketakutan didekat dinding kaca dibelakangnya.

" _How dare you_ …" Stella mendesis marah, tangan kanannya berada dileher gadis itu membuat gadis itu sulit bernapas.

Yoongi yang tersungkur dengan kepala membentur lemari masih terduduk disana karena kepalanya terasa pusing, pandangannya bahkan berkunang. Stella yang sedang marah benar-benar tidak akan menahan-nahan kekuatannya.

"S-siapa kau?" gadis itu memegang pergelangan tangan Stella yang mencekiknya, merasa cekikan itu makin kuat disetiap detiknya.

"Kalau kau ingin menjadi jalangnya, aku harus memperingatkanmu dengan keras." Stella berbisik tepat di depan bibir gadis itu yang sudah kepayahan untuk sekedar mengais udara.

"Kau tak layak" Stella tersenyum sinis. "Bahkan telapak kaki anakku masih lebih menarik dari wajahmu" Stella menekan kepala gadis itu kedinding kaca belakangnya.

"Hentikan, Stella" Yoongi bersuara ditengah-tengah rasa pusing yang menyerangnya. "Lepaskan dia"

"Aku benar-benar akan mencakar wajahmu jika kau berani muncul lagi disini" Stella tersenyum, menciptakan kengerian yang nyata diwajah gadis yang masih tercekik ditangannya.

"Le-lepass" Gadis itu sudah ketakutan, badannya sudah lemas karena udara yang sudah menipis diparu-parunya.

"Keluar dari sini" Stella melepaskan cekikannya dan membiarkan gadis itu pergi dengan langkah yang terlihat kesulitan.

Suara pintu yang tertutup dari luar menjadi tanda untuk Stella mengarahkan pandangannya pada Yoongi yang masih terduduk didekat lemari dengan mata memicing.

Suara tapak sepatu Stella yang bergesekan dengan lantai membuat Yoongi membuka matanya Stella menarik rambut Yoongi, memaksa Yoongi untuk berdiri didepannya.

Yoongi bisa melihat mata Stella yang berubah kelam. Stella benar-benar marah.

" _Explain it, you f*cking Asshole_ " tuntut Stella tanpa melepas tangannya dari rambut Yoongi.

"Periksa saja CCTV nya, kau tidak akan percaya walaupun aku menjelaskannya sampai mulutku berbusa" Yoongi berlutut didepan Stella, kepalanya masih terasa berputar.

"Kalau kau tertarik dengan jalang itu dan menyakiti _Kitten_ , aku yang akan mencabut nyawamu" Stella menatap serius pada Yoongi yang mendongak dengan senyum remeh diwajahnya.

" _Do it_ " Yoongi menantang.

" _Sure_ " Stella melepas tangannya dari rambut Yoongi, berjalan santai, mengambil pistol Yoongi yang tersembunyi dibawah meja. "Kepala atau jantung?" Stella mengarahkan pistol kedepan Yoongi yang sedang duduk didepannya.

"Jimin akan menangis kalau aku mati" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku yang akan menggantikan posisimu dan membuat _Kitten_ bahagia kalau kau mati" Stella tertawa . "Kepala atau jantung?"

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu lebih dulu" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Stella.

"Hah, ternyata kau benar-benar jatuh cinta, tidak seru" Stella membuang sembarangan pistol ditangannya dan menarik tangan Yoongi sampai berdiri dengan benar.

"Dasar sakit jiwa" maki Yoongi.

"Aku terharu, terima kasih" Stella mengibaskan rambutnya dan mendudukan diri dimeja Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau kembali lagi?" Yoongi memperbaiki jasnya dan mendudukan diri dikursi kerjanya.

"Aku bosan di hotel. Rasanya seperti jadi simpanan ahjussi saja" Stella berucap asal.

"Cuma ahjussi gila yang mau membuatmu menjadi simpanan nya" Yoongi memutar bola matanya, memijit kepalanya yang masih berdenyut.

" _Asshole_ , jangan katakan pada kitten kalau aku berada di Korea, ya" Stella menatap serius pada yoongi.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku harus menyelesaikan urusanku dengan si Changmin brengsek itu dulu baru aku akan muncul"

"Ya, terserahmu sajalah" ucap Yoongi tanpa minat.

"Tadi aku kerumah, _kitten_ tidak ada disana"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Dengan cepat tangannya menyambar ponselnya dari atas meja untuk menghubungi Jimin.

"Dasar posesif" ejek Stella.

Yoongi tidak berminat menanggapinya.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung?" Jimin tersenyum senang saat menerima telepon dari Yoongi.

" _Kenapa keluar rumah tidak bilang_?" suara berat Yoongi diujung telepon terdengar seperti sedang mengajukan protes. Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Ku pikir hyung sedang sibuk"

" _Sedang dimana?"_

"Bersama Seokjin hyung, dirumah mereka. Aku bosan dirumah hyung" Jimin melirik Seokjin yang sedang meletakkan minuman kedua mereka didepan Jimin.

" _Ku jemput sekarang_ " Yoongi mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Jimin membolakan matanya. Matanya melirik pada jam yang berada dinding, masih jam empat sore. Tidak biasanya Yoongi pulang cepat.

"Kenapa Jim?" Seokjin melirik penasaran.

"Yoongi hyung akan menjemputku, hyung. Tumben sekali" Jimin mau tidak mau tersenyum.

"Kau tidak izin akan kesini?"

"Tidak" Jimin menggeleng.

Seokjin tertawa. "Suami mu itu posesif sekali. Dia tidak bisa tenang kalau kau tidak di rumah kurasa"

"Padahal aku hanya kerumah hyung saja" Jimin ikut tertawa.

Tidak sampai setengah jam Yoongi sudah sampai di apartemen Seokjin. Jimin yang membukakan pintu karena Seokjin sedang menerima telepon.

"Ayo pulang" Yoongi tersenyum lega saat melihat Jimin terlihat baik-baik saja.

"Tapi Seokjin hyung masih menerima telepon, masuk dulu hyung" Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi untuk masuk.

Yoongi menurut dan berjalan mengikuti Jimin dari belakang.

"Yoongi-ssi" Seokjin tersenyum ramah.

"Apa kabar?" Yoongi balas tersenyum, tentu saja dengan kaku.

"Baik. Silahkan duduk" Seokjin mempersilahkan.

"Terimakasih, tapi kami akan langsung pulang" Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin agar berdiri disampingnya. "aku rasa Jimin sudah berjam-jam merepotkanmu"

"Aku tidak merepotkan" Jimin menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Aku senang Jimin datang, jadi aku punya teman bicara" Seokjin tertawa.

"Dengar itu, Min Yoongi-ssi?" Jimin menatap memicing pada Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, kami akan pergi sekarang. Terimakasih sudah menjaga Jimin" Yoongi membungkuk sopan.

Selama dalam perjalanan, Yoongi terus menggenggam tangan Jimin erat. Jimin yang sedang bersandar dilengan Yoongi sesekali melirik pada Yoongi yang menatap lurus kearah depan. Sesekali Jimin bisa melihat supir didepan melirik kebelakang dan tersenyum sendiri.

"Tumben sekali hyung pulang cepat" Jimin melirik Yoongi lagi.

"Tidak banyak pekerjaan"Yoongi balas menatap Jimin. "Kenapa pergi keluar tidak bilang dulu?" Yoongi merentangkan tangannya dan mengalungkannya pada bahu Jimin, membuat Jimin bersandar didadanya.

"Aku takut mengganggu, hyung"

"Lain kali kau harus memberitahuku"

"Ne, Appa" Jimin menatap Yoongi lagi, menunggu reaksi namja pucat arogan itu.

Jimin tersenyum saat Yoongi mengecup hidungnya.

"Kau pintar sekali membuat ku tidak jadi marah"

Jimin tertawa kecil, memeluk perut Yoongi. "Aku masih punya senjata ampuh lain yang bisa membuat Yoongi hyung tidak jadi marah" Jimin berucap bangga.

"Huh?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya penasaran.

Saat melihat tangan Jimin yang bergerak mengelus perutnya sendiri, Yoongi mendengus dan tertawa. Jimin sedang mengeluskan tangannya pada bos Yoongi yang sesungguhnya.

"Cukup ampuh kan untuk membuat tuan Min Yoongi ini tidak kesal, kan?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya.

Yoongi tertawa sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, Jimin jelas-jelas sudah memegang kelemahannya.

.

.

.

Sampai dirumah, Jimin sedang membuatkan kopi untuk Yoongi didapur. Disana sudah ada pembantu yang siap membantu Jimin, tapi Jimin menolak dan ingin membuatkan sendiri kopi untuk Yoongi.

Yoongi yang sedang berada diruang tamu atas, terlihat sedang mengompres kepalanya dengan air hangat. Stella sepertinya mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk mendorong Yoongi. Yoongi melirik Jimin yang sudah terlihat kepalanya diujung tangga dan tersenyum.

"Kemari" Yoongi menepuk sofa disampingnya.

"Kenapa hyung mengompres kepala?" Jimin meletakkan kopinya dan mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi.

"Pusing" jawab Yoongi sekenanya. Mana mungkin dia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, mau ditaruh dimana wajahnya kalau Jimin tau dia jatuh terbentur hanya karena di dorong Stella.

Jimin mengambil alih kompres ditangan Yoongi dan membantu Yoongi untuk mengompres kepalanya.

Yoongi menurunkan tubuhnya agar mempermudah Jimin mengompres kepalanya, kakinya diletakkan diatas meja dan salah satu tangannya memeluk pinggang Jimin, mengelusnya pelan.

"Ada masalah di kantor, hyung?" Jimin bertanya sambil tanganya terus berada diatas kepala Yoongi.

"Badainya sudah datang" ucap Yoongi. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut saat mengingat Stella.

Jimin mengernyit tak mengerti. "Maksudnya hyung?"

"Bukan apa-apa." Yoongi menyandarkan pipinya diperut Jimin, tangannya memeluk Jimin dengan erat.

"Hyung bisa cerita padaku jika ada masalah" Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi dengan jari-jarinya.

"Ne"

"Ada masalah apa?" Jimin menundukkan kepalanya untuk mengecup kepala Yoongi yang bersandar di perutnya.

"Bukan masalah besar, hanya masalah biasa di kantor" jawab Yoongi sekenanya. "Elus kepalaku lagi" Yoongi memerintah saat tak merasakan tangan Jimin dirambutnya.

"Jangan terlalu keras pada dirimu sendiri, hyung. Kau bisa membaginya denganku, kan?" Jimin mengeluskan tangannya lagi dirambut Yoongi.

"Memelukmu saja masalahku sudah hilang" Yoongi berucap asal.

"Manisnyaaa…" Jimin terkekeh. Jarang sekali Yoongi bisa bersikap manis seperti ini.

"Oh iya hyung. Tadi aku melihat box bayi milik Seokjin hyung" adu Jimin. "Kita belum membelinya kan?"

"Mereka sudah beli box bayi? Bukannya Seokjin masih hamil tiga bulan?" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Iya. Aku juga ingin punya hyung…" Jimin merengek.

"Ya sudah, nanti di beli"

"Aku juga melihat baju _couple_ keluarga milik Seokjin hyung. Lucu sekali hyung"

Yoongi menegakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin lekat dan berangsur-angsur semakin memicing.

"Jangan bilang kau juga ingin punya" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk. "kalau hyung tidak mau baju, kita bisa beli piyama kembaran saja"

"Sejak kapan aku berubah menjadi ATM berjalanmu, Park Jimin-ssi?"

Jimin tertawa, menarik wajah Yoongi dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas. "Sejak kita menikah tentu saja" Jimin tertawa lagi melihat wajah Yoongi yang menatap tajam padanya.

"Aku tidak ingat berjanji akan menjadi ATM berjalan saat kita menikah"

"Lalu, Yoongi hyung tidak ingin membelikannya?" Jimin menatap Yoongi, wajahnya tersenyum lebar.

"Kau tau aku tidak akan bisa menolaknya, makanya kau berani menantangku kan?" Yoongi mau tidak mau tersenyum saat Jimin beralih memeluknya. Tawa Jimin terdengar menyenangkan ditelinganya.

"Kami mencintaimu, Appa…" Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi dan mengurai pelukannya.

"Jadi, kapan kita akan membelinya?" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"Kau benar-benar ingin punya?"

Jimin mengangguk semangat, senyumnya tidak hilang diwajahnya.

"Ne, tapi aku ingin membelinya pakai uang Yoongi hyug"Jimin tertawa lagi.

"Cium aku, cepat" Yoongi menatap kedalam mata Jimin.

"Tapi belikan, ya?" Jimin membuat penawaran.

Perlahan Jimin mendekatkan diri, bibir mereka hampir bersentuhan sampai Jimin tersadar, Yoongi belum menjawab pertanyaannya. Jimin tiba-tiba menjauhkan lagi wajahnya.

"Kenapa tidak jadi?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin, alisnya berkerut kesal.

"Hyung belum menjawaku. Setelah ku cium, hyung harus membelikannya untukku. Janji dulu" paksa Jimin.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Janji. Cepat cium" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin agar mendekat.

Jimin perlahan menarik Yoongi kearahnya, mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi, member senyum jahil sebelum benar-benar mencium Yoongi. Jimin tersenyum diantara ciumannya.

Jimin melepas lumatan Yoongi perlahan dan menghasilkan decakan tidak suka dari Yoongi. Jimin merasa pipinya memerah dan melepakan tangannya.

"Hyung harus menepati janji" Jimin mengecup hidung Yoongi dan duduk dengan baik kembali.

"Hmm… sepertinya sebentar lagi seluruh uangku akan menjadi milikmu" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin.

"Tentu saja begitu, uangku adalah uangku, uang Yoongi hyung adalah uangku. Kita sepakat" Jimin tertawa lagi. Rasanya sangat menyenangkan mengganggu Yoongi.

"Dasar" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin dengan sayang dan mengecup dahi Jimin.

.

.

.

"Min Yoongi, suami dari Park Jimin, aku ingin kau juga mengawasinya. Aku curiga dia ada sangkut pautnya dengan penjualan senjata illegal dan pencucian uang"

.

.

.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

"Apa ini?" Changmin mengernyitkan alisnya bingung kearah salah satu bawahannya yang membawakannya sebuah salinan dokumen. Dokumen kematian.

"Dokumen kematian, Pak"

"Aku tau, milik siapa ini?" Changmin melirik nama asing yang tertera di dokumen itu. Dia tidak mengenali nama itu sama sekali.

"Stella."

"Apa maksud mu dia sudah mati?" Changmin menatap tak percaya pada dokumen di tangannya.

"Di dokumen Itu nama aslinya, Pak. Setelah dia merubah gendernya, dia merubah namanya menjadi Stella. Itu salinan dokumen yang baru saja dikirim dari interpol"

Changmin terdiam. Wanita berbahaya yang Changmin akui cantik itu, transgender dan sudah meninggal? Omong kosong macam apa ini!.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN- 2

.

.

.

"Bangun, Pakai bajumu" Yoongi melemparkan jas yang dipakainya ke atas tempat tidur dimana Stella sedang tidur tanpa busana.

Stella terbangun saat jas Yoongi mendarat tepat di atas bokongnya, menutupi sebagian tubuhnya yang polos, mata Stella menyalang marah seperti siap menghajar Yoongi saat itu juga. "Aku baru bisa tidur satu jam lalu, brengsek. Kenapa kau menggangguku?" Stella mengeram marah, melempar balik jas Yoongi dan mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur.

"Ku tunggu di ruang tamu. Kita perlu bicara." Yoongi berucap tak peduli, meninggalkan Stella yang sedang menyumpah serapah di dalam kamar.

Lima belas menit di pakai Stella untuk mandi sementara Yoongi sedang sibuk dengan ponselnya, sedang berkirim pesan dengan Jimin. Saat Stella muncul, Yoongi melirik Stella yang sudah terlihat segar dengan _bathrobe_ membalut tubuhnya, mendudukan diri di depan Yoongi.

"Ku harap omonganmu penting" Stella menatap kesal pada Yoongi.

"Seseorang sedang mengikutiku" mulai Yoongi.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini, _stupid_?"

"Aku berhasil mengelabuinya. Katakan padaku, apa yang membuat Shim Changmin itu mencarimu? Semalam Jimin bertemu dengannya dan dia menunjukan fotomu"

"Dia menemui _kitten_?" Stella menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kau mendengarku dengan jelas. Jadi, apa masalahmu dengannya?"

"Aku membunuh _yakuza_ yang kebetulan datang ke _seoul_ , menurut informasi yang ku dapat, si Changmin itu sedang menyelidiki _yakuza_ itu, tapi aku malah membunuhnya, mungkin dia kesal padaku" Stella tak sepenuhnya berbohong, dia hanya bohong soal Changmin yang kesal padanya.

"Kapan kau melakukannya?" Yoongi membolakan matanya. Apa Stella sudah gila? Membunuh yakuza, itu sama saja mengibarkan bendera perang.

"Saat kau menikah. Malamnya aku pergi dengan Luhan, ingat?"

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Singkatnya, dia mau mencoba menipuku dan kau tau sendiri kalau aku tidak suka ditipu. Karena kesal, ku tembak saja kepalanya, lalu aku pulang ke Kanada" Stella terkekeh mengingatnya.

"Kau gila" Yoongi berucap tak percaya.

" _I am_ " jawab Stella cuek. "Jadi, apa saja yang si Changmin itu katakan pada _Kitten_ -ku?"

"Dia mencoba mencari tau tentangmu, tapi Jimin bilang dia tidak kenal"

"Ah, aku terluka, anakku melupakanku..." Stella bermimik sedih.

"Hentikan" Yoongi menatap malas pada Stella. "Tapi aku yakin si Changmin itu pasti sudah tau Jimin berbohong"

"Tidak mengejutkan, _Kitten_ sangat buruk dalam berbohong" Stella menaikkan bahunya.

"Kau benar" Yooongi menyetujui. "Aku harusnya tidak peduli ada urusan apa kau dengan si Changmin itu, terserah dia ingin mengusikku seperti apa, tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja kalau dia menyentuh Jimin dan anakku"

"Seperti aku akan diam saja kalau dia berani menyentuh anakku" Stella memutar bola matanya.

"Aku serius, aku akan membunuhnya kalau dia berani menekan Jimin lagi" Yoongi berucap serius.

"Aku akan membunuhmu jika kau membunuhnya, Cuma aku yang boleh menghabisinya. Dia mangsaku. Ingat itu" Stella berucap sama seriusnya. "Dan soal Jimin, aku bisa pastikan dia akan menemui Jimin lagi, cepat atau lambat" Stella berucap yakin.

Yoongi menaikkan alis matanya.

"Percaya padaku, Jimin tidak akan terlibat. Ini antara aku dan si brengsek itu. Aku akan menghabisnya tepat di depan matanya, dia harus merasakan setiap detik dari kematiannya." Stella tersenyum lebar. Dia benar-benar sakit.

"Soal kecelakaan mu di Kanada?" Yoongi menatap penasaran.

"Si Changmin itu terlibat" Stella menggeleng kepalanya. "Si sampah itu punya borok yang ingin dia sembunyikan demi reputasinya, makanya dia mengincarku, _but, table has turned_. Giliranku yang memburunya sekarang" Stella menaikkan salah satu kakinya ke kaki yang lain.

"Kau tau boroknya. Tidak heran dia mengincarmu"

"Aku bahkan tau dosa terkecil sampai dosa paling besar yang pernah dia lakukan selama hidupnya" Stella tersenyum sepele.

"Terserah padamu, hanya pastikan dia tidak menyentuh Jimin lagi." Yoongi berdiri dan bersiap pergi.

"Itu tugasmu untuk menjamin keamana Jimin, kau suaminya, kan?" Stella berucap remeh.

Yoongi menatap lurus pada Stella.

" _Why so serious?"_ Stella tertawa melihat tatapan tajam Yoongi yang terarah padanya. " _I'm his_ _mom, Son in law._ " Stella tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah kesal Yoongi.

Yoongi menatap lagi, meneliti wajah Stella dan berpaling saat melihat Stella yang sudah tertawa lagi. Susah memang berbicara dengan orang sakit jiwa.

.

.

.

"Yang warna biru bagus, tapi yang kuning juga, bagaimana ini Yoongi hyung?" Jimin menatap sedih pada Yoongi yang sejak tadi hanya berdiri dibelakang Jimin, mengikuti kemanapun Jimin pergi selama berada di toko peralatan bayi.

"Ambil keduanya" jawab Yoongi santai.

"Pemborosan namanya" omel Jimin.

Yoongi hanya terdiam, enggan menanggapi. Sudah berbaik hati memberi jalan keluar, kena omeli.

"Yang ini paling terbaru tuan" Salah satu pelayan toko menunjukkan box bayi disampingnya, memiliki warna dominan putih dengan aksen hitam.

Jimin berjalan kearah box bayi yang ditunjukan sang pelayan, matanya berbinar senang, jelas sekali kalau dia ingin box yang baru saja di tunjukkan oleh pelayan itu padanya. Jimin berbalik, menatap Yoongi tanpa bicara.

"Kami ambil yang ini" putus Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum lebar, memeluk tangan Yoongi dan mengecup bahu Yoongi.

" _Gomawo_ , Appa" Jimin terkekeh.

"Hmm.. ada lagi?" Yoongi menatap datar pada Jimin yang masih menempel padanya.

"Kita jadi beli baju piyama kembar dengan _baby_ kan?" Jimin menatap penuh harap pada Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya juga.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia tidak akan bisa menang dari Jimin kalau sudah menatapnya seperti anak anjing.

"Appaa…" Jimin menggoyang-goyangkan tangan Yoongi karena Yoongi tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Kau yang bayar piyamanya" Yoongi mengajukan syarat.

"Tapi aku tidak bawa dompet, hyung…" Jimin merengut sedih.

"Ya sudah, tidak jadi beli" Yoongi berjalan kearah kasir, meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap sedih pada Yoongi.

" _Cash_ atau pakai _card_ , tuan?" kasir yang sedang berhadapan dengan Yoongi itu tersenyum ramah.

" _Card_ "

"Baiklah, box bayinya akan kami antar langsung, bisa tulis alamat lengkap anda tuan?" sang kasir menyerahkan kertas dan pulpen pada Yoongi.

"Piyama yang ada di patung itu, sekalian kirim ke rumahku" ucap yoongi tanpa melihat kasir karena dia sibuk menulis alamatnya.

"Piyama _couple_ untuk keluarga itu?" sang kasir mencoba memastikan piyama mana yang dimaksud Yoongi.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ada lagi tuan?"

"Kurasa tidak ada" Yoongi selesai menulis alamat, menyerahkan kertas dan pulpen pada kasir yang masih tersenyum padanya.

"Berarti satu box bayi dan piyama ya, tuan" sang kasir mengkonfirmasi ulang pesanan Yoongi.

"Ne."

" _Card_ nya tuan?"

"Oh, sebentar" Yoongi melirik ke belakang dimana Jimin masih berdiri di dekat box bayi berada, bibirnya tertekuk sedih membuat Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Jiminie, dompetku" panggil Yoongi. Iya, seperti kebiasaan yang mulai berubah, jika Yoongi dan Jimin sedang pergi, Jiminlah yang memegang dompet Yoongi.

Jimin berjalan lamban kearah Yoongi yang masih berdiri di kasir, menyerahkan dompet Yoongi dan menatap sedih pada Yoongi lagi.

"Hyung, nanti kita kesini lagi ya" bujuk Jimin.

"Aku sibuk. Nanti saja kalau sudah tidak sibuk lagi" jawab Yoongi tegas.

"Kalau begitu, nanti aku kesini bersama supir, boleh ya?"

"Tidak boleh" jawab Yoongi final.

"Yoongi hyung…." Jimin mulai merengek.

"Tidak, berarti tidak. Ini sudah hampir malam, kita juga akan makan malam setelah ini, kalau kembali lagi, tokonya pasti sudah tutup"

"Kalau begitu, pinjami aku uang hyung dulu, nanti sampai di rumah aku ganti" bujuk Jimin.

"Tidak, sayangku" Yoongi menekan kata sayangnya di akhir, itu artinya Jimin harus menurut.

"Tapi mau piyamanya hyung…" rengek Jimin.

"Kau tidak malu merengek di depan orang lain?" Yoongi merangkul bahu Jimin, membawa Jimin mendekat padanya, menggusak rambut Jimin dengan sayang dan menyerahkan kembali dompetnya setelah transaksi selesai.

"Pesanan anda akan kami kirim setengah jam lagi, tuan" kasir itu tersenyum dan menyerahkan _card_ milik Yoongi.

"Terimakasih" Jimin yang menjawab, tersenyum ramah pada kasir yang berjaga.

"Eum, Jimin-ssi, boleh aku minta tanda tangan?"

.

.

.

"Hyung, besok kita ke toko itu lagi ya" bujuk Jimin, masih berusaha keras mendapatkan piyama yang diinginkannya.

"Jangan bicara saat makan" Yoongi mengusap bibir Jimin yang sedikit terkena saos dari makannannya.

"Tapi hyung…" Jimin menatap sedih pada Yoongi. Dia menatap sedih pada Yoongi, sebenarnya dia tidak ingin merengek seperti anak kecil seperti ini, tapi entahlah, sifat Jimin banyak berubah semenjak hamil, dia jadi manja dan suka merengek untuk hal-hal yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu penting.

Seperti tadi saat memilik tempat makan, Jimin berkeras ingin makan ayam goreng sementara Yoongi tidak mengizinkan karena tidak sehat, tapi lagi-lagi Jimin merengek dan mengancam tidak mau makan kalau tidak makan ayam goreng, jadilah Yoongi mengalah dan ikut makan disamping Jimin yang terlihat lahap dengan ayamnya.

"Besok kita harus pergi ke acara ulang tahun tuan Choi, ingat? Kau harus menemaniku, atau kau lebih memilih ke toko bayi daripada menemani suamimu?"

"Acaranya kan malam, hyung" Jimin mencoba bernego.

"Kita akan pergi sore hari, aku tidak berencana sampai tengah malam disana, kau butuh istirahat yang cukup"

"Kalau aku perginya siang?" tawar Jimin.

Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang masih saja mencoba bernego dengannya, membuat Jimin salah tingkah karena Yoongi hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara.

"Oke, Appa." Jimin menurut, rasanya sangat malu jika di tatap berlama-lama seperti itu.

"Makan yang benar" Yoongi kembali makan tanpa bicara.

Selesai makan, Yoongi dan Jimin berjalan keluar restoran, Yoongi memakaikan Jimin coat miliknya dan salah satu tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jimin dengan erat. Beberapa mata yang mengenali Jimin, menatap terang-terangan dan mengarahkan kamera mereka pada Jimin dan Yoongi.

Yoongi mendegus kesal, bagaimana pun Yoongi harus mencoba untuk bersabar agar tidak menghajar orang-orang yang sepertinya tidak mengenal kata privasi ini. Terkadang Yoongi bingung bagaimana bisa Jimin bertahan dengan kamera yang selalu mengarah padanya selama menjadi artis, Yoongi saja rasanya sudah ingin meledak.

Yoongi bisa melihat beberapa gadis memekik dan berbisik sambil melihat mereka berjalan, Jimin yang selalu ramah, melemparkan senyum dan terkadang menyapa beberapa orang yang memanggilanya, berbeda jauh dengan Yoongi yang terlihat datar tanpa emosi di wajahnya, tidak tahu saja namja pucat itu sedang menahan diri agar tidak meledak sungguhan.

Saat melihat supir yang sudah menunggu mereka di samping mobil, Yoongi mempercepat langkahnya, membawa Jimin makin mendekat pada mobil, membukakan pintu dan membantu Jimin masuk kedalam mobil. Setelah memastikan Jimin sudah duduk dengan benar, Yoongi masuk dan pintu di tutup oleh supir yang membawa mereka.

"Sabar…" Jimin mengusap dada Yoongi dan tertawa kecil, dia sangat tau Yoongi sedang menahan diri sedari tadi.

"Hmm" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

Yoongi melirik kearah keramaian yang sedang terjadi di luar sana, dia sedang mencari sesuatu dan dia menemukannya. Dia menemukan mobil yang belakang ini mengikutinya kemana pun Yoongi pergi. Yoongi menyeringai mengejek. Mobil polisi itu lagi. Ya, biarlah, toh selama dua bulan kedepan dia tidak akan turun tangan di dunia malam, dia hanya akan focus pada Jimin-nya. Sia-sia orang itu megikuti Yoongi.

.

.

.

Acara itu berlangsung meriah, banyak orang kalangan atas yang muncul diacara ulang tahun pengusaha itu. Jimin berdiri disamping Yoongi yang sedang berbincang kecil dengan beberapa kenalannya, sesekali Jimin juga di kenalkan pada relasi bisnis Yoongi.

Suasana mendadak hening sedetik saat seorang wanita muncul didepan pintu megah itu. Dress putih yang membalut tubuhnya, wajah cantik dan terkesan sombong, serta aura dominan yang menguar saat orang itu berjalan, membuat orang-orang tidak bisa berpaling menatapnya.

Stella muncul dan Yoongi mengumpat dalam hati.

" _Mommy_ …" cicit Jimin tak percaya.

Yoongi buru-buru menahan pinggang Jimin yang sudah akan bergerak kearah Stella dan mendapat tatapan kesal dari Jimin.

"Hyung, aku ingin bertemu _Mommy_ " bisik Jimin tidak sabar.

"Tidak sekarang, ada yang sedang mengawasi kita. Tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kalau si Changmin itu tidak ada disini. Tetap disini" Yoongi tersenyum hangat pada Jimin untuk mengelabui orang-orang, terutama seseorang yang sedang bersembunyi dilantai dua yang sedang memantau Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Dia disini?" Jimin membolakan matanya. Jujur saja, Jimin agak takut pada Changmin.

Yoongi bergerak memeluk Jimin erat "Tetap tenang, oke? Aku disini" bisik Yoongi. Setelah berbisik, Yoongi mengurai pelukannya dan mengecup dahi Jimin.

"Hyung, tidak akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk kan?" Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan berani di tempat seramai ini. Aku akan menghajarnya kalau berani membuat Jimin-ku ketakutan" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku akan menempeli hyung terus"

"Aku akan senang kalau begitu" Yoongi terkekeh dan kembali meletakkan tangannya di pinggang Jimin.

Stella berjalan santai diantara kerumunan orang-orang yang menatapnya. Dia berjalan kearah Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang berdiri membelakanginya, menepuk bahu Namjoon dan tersenyum ramah padanya.

"Stella-ssi" Namjoon hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya saat melihat Stella muncul. Gadis ini benar-benar gila. Dia sudah dapat kabar dari Yoongi soal Stella dan melihat gadis ini muncul di depan umum dengan santai, sepertinya Namjoon harus mempertanyakan nyalinya.

"Jangan seperti melihat hantu, Namjoon-ssi" Stella tersenyum mengejek pada Namjoon. "Tidak ingin mengenalkanku pada pasanganmu?" Stella menunjuk Seokjin yang sedang menatap bengong padanya.

"Oh, kenalkan, ini Seokjin, Seokjin, ini Stella" Namjoon memperkenalkan keduanya.

Seokjin berkedip-kedip, sadar kalau dia baru saja bertingkah aneh didepan Stella. Dia buru-buru mengulurkan tangan pada Stella dan menyebut namanya.

"Aku sering mendengarmu dari Namjoon" ucap Stella ramah.

"Oh, terimakasih" ucap Seokjin gugup.

Stella mendengus dan tertawa. "Aku heran kenapa pria brengsek seperti kalian bisa mendapatkan anak baik-baik" Stella merujuk pada Yoongi dan Namjoon . Rasanya tidak percaya melihat Namjoon dan Yoongi mendapatkan pasangan polos seperti Seokjin dan Jimin.

Seokjin membolakan matanya, bukannya gadis didepannya ini terlalu frontal dalam bicara?.

"Ada apa?" Namjoon mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak apa si _puppy_ ini tau?" Stella melirik pada Seokjin yang menunduk disamping Namjoon.

"Jinseok, bisa ku tinggal sebentar?" Namjoon meminta izin.

" _How cute_! Pergi beberapa meter saja minta izin, astaga, carikan aku suami, Namjoon…" Stella memekik gemas.

"Stella-ssi, hentikan, oke?" Namjoon memutar bola matanya.

"Hey, _Puppy_ , aku pinjam suami mu sebentar ya?" Stella tersenyum lebar saat Seokjin mengangguk.

"Ayo" ajak Namjoon.

Stella dan Namjoon berdiri didekat pilar megah yang berada didalam ruangan, keduanya terlihat bicara santai dengan minuman ditangan masing-masing.

"Kau bawa?" Stella menatap lurus pada Namjoon.

"Kau ingin apa dengan _laser pointer_ ini?" Namjoon menyerahkan benda ditangannya pada Stella.

"Bermain-main sedikit" jawab Stella sekenanya.

"Jangan aneh-aneh"

"Aku memang sudah aneh dari dulu, apa yang bisa kau harapkan dari orang aneh seperti ku?" Stella memutar bola matanya.

"Dan kenapa kau keluar dari hotel?"

"Tuan Choi mengundangku, tentu aku harus datang saat _sugar daddy_ ku ulang tahun" ucap Stella cuek.

"Omong kosong macam apa itu?"

"Kau pikir aku membayar tagihan hotelku pakai uang siapa?" Stella menatap Namjoon remeh.

"Kau punya uang sendiri kan?" Tanya Namjoon tak percaya.

"Punya, tapi kalau ada yang mau membayarkan semua tagihanku, kenapa harus menolak?"

"Kau tau dia sudah punya istri" geram Namjoon.

"Tau. Tapi dia mengejarku, bahkan selama di kanada, dia yang membayar semua tagihan rumah sakitku" jawab Stella tanpa dosa.

"Kau sakit?" Tanya Namjoon lagi.

"Hampir mati"

"Kenapa?"

"Kecelakaan"

"Kenapa bisa?"

"Sejak kapan kau jadi cerewet?" Stella menatap kesal pada Namjoon.

"Aku hanya Tanya. Jadi, untuk apa _laser pointer_ itu?"

"Aku ingin bermain, sudah ku bilang kan?"

"Dengan siapa?"

"Shim Changmin"

.

.

.

Changmin terkejut saat ada laser merah yang mengarah padanya. Buru-buru Changmin berdiri, menatap keluar jendela kerjanya dan sialnya, sinar itu sudah hilang.

"Ada apa, pak?" salah satu bawahan Changmin menatap bingung padanya yang sedang menatao kearah luar jendela dengan panic.

"Ada yang mengarahkan laser ke wajahku" guman Changmin pelan.

"Huh?"

"Bukan apa-apa. Ada apa?" Changmin kembali duduk di kursinya.

Disebrang gedung tempat Changmin bekerja, Stella sedang memainkan benda di tangannya sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Masih di laser saja sudah takut, bagaimana kalau aku benar-benar menembak kepalanya" ejek Stella sambil tertawa. "Ini masih awal, Changmin-ssi. Aku tidak akan membunuhmu langsung, silahkan nikmati permainanku ini dulu sampai kau nyaris gila" Stella tersenyum senang, membuka tasnya, mengambil lipstick dan memoleskan lipstick ditangan ke bibirnya.

"Cantik sekali…" Stella menatap kaca yang memantulkan wajahnya dengan tatapan memuja.

.

.

.

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah seminggu lebih Changmin diganggu dengan sinar laser yang selalu mengintainya dimanapun. Tidak peduli di kantor, di mobil, bahkan di apartemennya yang berada dilantai 7 pun, sinar laser itu sering mengganggu dan Changmin sudah berada diatas batas sabarnya sekarang.

Dia sedang berada di mobil, baru saja pulang dari reuni dengan teman masa SMA-nya. Saat tepat di lampu merah, lagi, sinar laser itu mengarah tepat di dahinya, Changmin sudah bersiap keluar mobil sampai suara klarkson berbunyi nyaring dari mobil-mobil di belakangnya karena lampu lalu lintas yang sudah berubah hijau. Terpaksa Changmin mengurungkan niatnya.

Changmin menepikan mobilnya tidak jauh dari rambu lalu lintas tadi, matanya berkeliling mencari sumber sinar laser yang mengarah padanya, tapi nihil, jalanan mulai lengang karena jam sudah hampir tengah malam.

Changmin keluar dari mobil, berdiri di trotoar samping mobilnya dan matanya mengarah kearah gedung perkantoran disekitarnya, tidak ada yang mencurigakan sampai ban mobil bagian belakang miliknya pecah.

"Brengsek!" Changmin memaki saat melihat ban mobilnya yang ditembak hingga pecah.

Matanya kembali berkeliling kesekitarnya, beberapa orang yang kebetulan berjalan disana terkejut mendegar suara letusan ban mobil Changmin yang cukup kuat.

"Ada apa tuan?" Seorang pria yang sepertinya pekerja di restoran cepat saji bertanya memastikan keadaan Changmin.

"Ban ku pecah, tidak apa, jangan khawatir" ucap changmin tak enak hati.

"Astaga, ku pikir ada apa"

"Maafkan saya" ucap Changmin sambil membungkuk.

Pria itu kemudian berlalu, meninggalkan Changmin yang mulai merasa was-was. Matanya menatap curiga keseluruh tempat. Jujur saja, dia mulai tertekan dan merasa terancam selama seminggu ini, dia ingin bertindak tapi pelakunya seolah kasat mata dan Changmin membenci kenyataan itu.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN

.

.

.

"Hyung tidak pergi ke club?" Jimin melirik Yoongi yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Tidak, aku ingin dirumah saja"

"Biasanya hyung selalu pergi jika sudah tengah malam begini" Jimin mengelus lembut tangan pucat Yoongi yang sedang memeluknya.

"Sedang malas" Yoongi beralasan.

"Apa di kantor banyak pekerjaan?"

"Tidak juga, memangnya kau tidak suka suami mu dirumah saja?" Yoongi menaikkan sedikit badannya untuk bisa melihat Jimin.

"Suka sekali, kalau bisa, hyung tidak usah saja pergi ke club lagi" Jimin terkekeh , mengelus pipi Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya.

"Harus kah aku pensiun dini?" Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Jimin yang sedang tertidur miring.

"Bukan ide yang buruk. Nanti kalau kita punya anak, tenaga Yoongi hyung yang susah tidur malam itu sangat dibutuhkan. _Baby_ akan minum susu setiap dua jam sekali, itu artinya, sama sekali tidak bisa tidur nyenyak" ucap Jimin.

"Minum susu dua jam sekali?" Yoongi mengernyit heran.

"Ne. nah, karena Yoongi hyung tidak biasa tidur malam, jadi, Yoongi hyung yang akan menjaga _baby_ dari malam sampai pagi, mulai dari mengganti popok, membuatkan susu, me…"

"Yang benar saja…"potong Yoongi.

"Tentu saja benar" Jimin mengernyit, menggeser kepala Yoongi yang berada di bahunya, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di kepala ranjang.

"Kata siapa itu? Kenapa baby minum setiap dua jam? Bukannya berlebihan?" Yoongi mendudukan diri disamping Jimin yang sedang menatapnya lekat.

"Bayi memang seperti itu, hyung. Kenapa? Hyung tidak bersedia membantuku menjaga _baby_ nanti?"

"Kita cari _babysitter_ saja, ya…" usul Yoongi.

"Boleh,kita akan cari _babysitter_ kalau hyung keberatan menjaga _baby_ , tidak masalah, tapi nanti jangan keberatan kalau _baby_ memanggil hyung dengan sebutan _ahjussi_ " Jimin tersenyum lebar sarat ancaman.

"Mana bisa begitu, aku Appa-nya!"

"Benar, hyung Appa-nya, se Korea Selatan ini juga sudah tau, tapi kalau _baby_ tidak mengenali bau-mu dan menolak digendong oleh mu, jangan salahkan aku kalau _baby_ memanggil hyung dengan sebutan _Ahjussi_ nantinya" jelas Jimin.

"Nah, karena hyung keberatan membantuku menjaga _baby_ dan memilih punya _babysitter_ saja, jadi, jika nanti aku selalu tampil berantakan, tubuhku kurus kering, mataku ada lingkaran hitam, dan aku tidak bisa melayani hyung dengan baik, hyung juga tidak boleh protes" Jimin mengelus pipi Yoongi sambil tersenyum penuh ancaman.

"Kau mengancamku?"

"Tidak, tuan Min, aku sedang membeberkan fakta"

"Ya sudah, akan ku bantu…" putus Yoongi.

"Memang sudah seharusnya, kau kan Appa-nya. Lagian aku tidak ingin anakku diasuh _babysitter_ , aku tidak percaya."

"Anak kita" koreksi Yoongi.

"Oh, ku kira ini hanya anakku, soalnya Appa-nya menolak merawatnya…" bisik Jimin sambil memicingkan mata pada Yoongi.

"Ya! Park Jimin, aku bukannya tidak mau, tapi…"

"Tapi apa?" pancing Jimin.

"Aku… aku tidak tahu caranya." Guman Yoongi pelan. " Aku takut _baby_ sakit jika aku salah meletakkan tanganku nanti saat menggendongnya, aku takut aku salah menakar bubuk susunya, aku takut kalau airnya terlalu panas, aku takut menyakiti _baby_ dengan tanganku…" Yoongi tertunduk. Ini pertama kalinya dia terlihat begitu ketakutan pada sesuatu.

Jimin tersenyum hangat, tangannya mengarah pada rambut Yoongi dan mengelusnya penuh sayang.

"Aku takut tidak bisa menjadi Appa yang baik, Jim" Yoongi tersenyum lemah.

"Kita bisa belajar menjadi orangtua yang baik bersama, kan?"

"Kau benar…" Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya dipaha Jimin, kembali tertidur dan memaksa Jimin untuk mengelus rambutnya lagi.

"Aku baru tau ternyata tuan Min ini takut pada bayi…" Jimin terkekeh.

"Jim…" panggil Yoongi pelan, mengabaikan candaan Jimin barusan.

"Ya?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan jika aku pergi malam hari?"

"Menunggu mu pulang tentu saja, aku tidak bisa tidur nyenyak sampai hyung pulang ke rumah kita" Jimin tersenyum dan tangannya masih sibuk mengelus rambut Yoongi.

"Selain itu?"

"Mengelus perutku?" ucap Jimin ragu.

Yoongi tersenyum dan mendudukan diri lagi di tempat tidur. "Istirahatlah" Yoongi mengecup dahi Jimin.

"Hyung mau kemana?" Jimin mengernyit bingung.

"Merokok, di balkon"

.

.

.

"Min Suga atau Min Yoongi, dinyatakan bersih pak. Tidak ada catatan kriminal lain selama sepuluh tahun terakhir" lapor bawahan Changmin.

"Kau sudah periksa keseluruhan? Bagaimana dengan pelanggaran lalu lintas?" Tanya Changmin tak percaya.

"Tidak ada, Pak. Min Yoongi selalu memakai supir"

"Kepemilikan senjata?"

"Revolver, Pak. Sudah ada izin resminya"

Changmin terdiam. Dia yakin Yoongi adalah orang penting bawah tanah, tidak mungkin catatannya bisa bersih sama sekali.

"Penggunaan obat-obatan terlarang?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Bulan lalu sudah ada pemeriksaan di Club malam milik Min Yoongi, semua tamu di periksa, termasuk Min Yoongi sendiri, dia bersih"

Changmin mendengus dan menggeleng tak percaya. "Bagaimana dengan pembayaran pajak miliknya?"

"Laporannya sudah ada, Pak. Sudah terlampir di dalam map dan Min Yoongi bersih"

Changmin terperangah. Rasanya begitu sulit mencari celah dari Min Yoongi, dia sangat licin, tidak tersentuh.

"Bagaimana dengan Kim Namjoon?" Tanya Changmin lagi. Jika dia bisa mendapatkan sedikit saja cela pada Namjoon, maka itu bisa Changmin gunakan sebagai titik awal pemeriksaan.

"Laporan terakhir, Kim Namjoon hanya terlibat satu kali kecelakaan lalu lintas, itupun sekitar enam tahun yang lalu, Pak. Itu juga karena mobilnya tertabrak mobil dibelakangnya, secara garis besar, Kim Namjoon hanya korban"

"Sial" guman Changmin geram. "Terimakasih. Jika ada laporan baru atau hal yang mencurigakan, segera beritahu aku, kau bisa pergi" ucap Changmin.

Saat pintu ruangan Changmin tertutup dari luar, Changmin menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi. Dia benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Tidak mungkin gadis itu bergerak sendiri, aku yakin ada orang besar yang membantunya! Aku juga yakin gadis itu belum mati" geram Changmin. "Park Jimin, aku harus mencari tahu ada hubungan apa dia dengan Stella"

.

.

.

"Berhenti bertingkah, Min Stella" Yoongi memijat pangkal hidungnya, kepalanya mendadak pusing.

"Apa? Bicara yang jelas" Stella menaikkan kakinya keatas meja kerja Yoongi.

"Apa yang ada dikepalamu? Apa maksudmu kau ingin liburan dengan tuan Choi? Kau sudah gila apa bagaimana?" Yoongi meradang.

"Kau terlalu cerewet, berikan saja aku paspor palsunya dan biarkan aku pergi liburan" Stella memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Tapi tuan Choi sudah punya istri" geram Yoongi.

" _So? Where's the problem, Asshole_?"

Yoongi kehilangan kata-katanya.

"Aku butuh paspornya besok siang. Kau masih punya _power_ untuk itu, kan? Jangan bilang kalau kau sudah turun pangkat" Stella tertawa mencibir.

"Ku berikan kau paspor, tapi dengan syaratm jangan kembali kesini lagi. Kepalaku sakit menghadapimu setiap hari"

"Jangan mengaturku, _Asshole_. Kau sudah tahu aku bukan anak penurut" Stella menggedipkan matanya dengan genit.

"Si Changmin itu mengincar Jimin-ku" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Aku tau. Dia mendekati produser bernama Jung Hoe.. siapa? Aku lupa namanya… Hoki?"

"Jung Hoseok?"

"Ah, iya, benar dia. Si Changmin itu sengaja mendekati Hoseok untuk bisa menggali informasi soal kalian dari Jimin, termasuk informasi tentangku, tapi, memangnya _Kitten_ tau apa soal aku" Stella tertawa kecil.

"Cepat selesaikan masalahmu dengannya, kau tau aku seperti bom yang bisa kapan saja meledak dan membunuh siapa saja jika milikku di usik"

"Tidak salah aku menikahkan anakku padamu" Stella menatap bangga pada Yoongi.

"Kapan kau akan mengakhirinya?"

"Setelah liburan? Aku mulai bosan melaser wajahnya dari jauh, aku butuh hiburan sedikit untuk mengumpulkan tenaga agar aku bisa menghabisinya dengan tenang"

"Kata Namjoon, kau menembak ban mobilnya"

"Tadinya ku pikir untuk hiburan saja, ternyata tidak lucu, bahkan aku tidak tertawa saat menembak ban mobilnya, mungkin sebaiknya aku menembak kepalanya semalam, iya kan?" Stella menurunkan kakinya dari meja, menatap Yoongi seolah minta persetujuan.

"Kenapa tidak kau lakukan saja?"

"Aku masih ingin main-main. Kalau dia mati, mental siapa lagi yang bisa ku rusak?"Stella mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Kalau tuan Choi tau kau sakit jiwa, dia pasti akan membuangmu detik ini juga" cibir Yoongi.

"Hey, kalau di depan tuan Choi, aku kucing yang jinak yang perlu dilindungi. Miaw.." Stella ber-aegyo membuat Yoongi merinding jijik.

"Oh, semalam aku bertemu Yoon Jisung, mantan kekasihmu" Yoongi menyeringai saat tubuh Stella menegang.

.

.

.

"Jim, maaf merepotkanmu siang-siang begini" ucap Hoseok tak enak hati.

"Tidak apa, hyung. Silahkan diminum" Jimin mempersilahkan. "Kau mencari apa, Changmin-ssi?" Tanya Jimin tajam.

Siang ini, Jimin dibuat terkejut dengan kedatangan Hoseok yang tiba-tiba, ditambah adanya Changmin disamping Hoseok, membuat Jimin mau tidak mau menatap waspada padanya.

"Maaf, aku hanya melihat dekorasi rumah kalian saja. Maaf tidak sopan" Ucap Changmin tenang.

"Kalau kau mencari suamiku, dia ada di kantor. Aku akan lebih senang kalau kau mau berkenalan langsung dengannya" ucap Jimin lagi. "Lain kali, datanglah saat sore hari"

Changmin menatap lurus pada Jimin, sedang membaca sifat Jimin yang terlihat tenang didepannya.

"Maaf soal pertemuan pertama kita yang kurang menyenangkan" Changmin menunduk sopan.

"Jimi…" ucapan Seokjin tertahan saat melihat ada tamu lain diruang tamu bawah milik Jimin.

"Seokjin hyung, duduklah." Sambut Jimin senang.

"Kenapa tidak bilang jika ada tamu?" Seokjin tersenyum kearah Hoseok dan Changmin dengan canggung.

"Mereka datang tiba-tiba, duduklah hyung" Jimin mempersilahkan.

"Kalau begitu, aku permisi ke dapur sebentar, aku mau mengabari Namjoon kalau aku sudah sampai di rumah mu" pamit Seokjin.

Saat nama Namjoon disebut, Changmin menegakkan tubuhnya, matanya bergerak mengawasi Seokjin dari jarak terjaga, menatap Seokjin beberapa detik dan mengingat dengan baik rupa Seokjin, bertambah satu lagi orang yang bisa dia jadikan sumber informasi.

"Oh, ne, hyung" Jimin tersenyum dan memperhatikan langkah Seokjin menuju dapur.

"Jadi, ada apa hyung kesini? Tumben sekali?" Jimin menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum hangat.

"Hanya ingin bertemu saja, aku merasa pertemuan terakhir kita berakhir tidak baik, aku khawatir kau kesal padaku, jadi aku datang untuk minta maaf" jelas Hoseok.

"Mana mungkin aku bisa marah denganmu, hyung" Jimin tersenyum ramah.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Hoseok balas tersenyum.

"Kau butuh sesuatu Changmin-ssi? Sepertinya kau sedang mencari-cari sesuatu di ruangan ini?" tembak Jimin. "Yang di foto itu suami-ku" ucap Jimin menjelaskan foto yang terpajang di dinding ruang tamu, meskipun Jimin yakin kalau Changmin mengenali Yoongi.

"Maaf aku kembali tidak sopan, hanya saja, rumah kalian sangat mewah" Changmin beralasan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Jimin sinis.

"Ya, ini benar-benar rumah mewah yang elegan"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu berkeliling, tapi kau tahu sendiri, aku tidak bisa capek. Mungkin nanti kalau suami-ku datang kau bisa diajak berkeliling rumah kalau mau. Sepertinya kau sangat tertarik dengan rumah kami, kau seperti sedang merekam isi ruangan ini dengan matamu" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum dengan mata yang menyorot tajam pada Changmin.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, Jim" Hoseok berucap tak enak hati.

"Hyung, jangan terlalu baik, lihat sekitarmu, bisa saja ada orang yang sedang memanfaatkan kebaikkanmu, iya kan, Changmin-ssi?" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

Changmin balas tersenyum. Dia yakin Jimin mulai curiga padanya, terlihat dari sikap Jimin yag mulai terang-terangan menunjukan rasa tidak sukanya pada Changmin.

Changmin menatap Hoseok yang sedang menunduk karena merasa tidak enak pada Jimin, rasanya Changmin sedikit merasa bersalah, tapi sesuatu yang berada didekat Hoseok menarik perhatian Jimin. Pistol pink didalam kotak kaca. Changmin membolakan matanya sedetik dan kembali bersikap normal. Dia tahu siapa pemilik pistol pink itu, pistol yang sama yang digunakan untuk membunuh tamunya yang berasal dari Jepang. Yang menjadi pertanyaannya, kenapa pistol itu ada dirumah ini.

.

.

.

"Hyung, Shim Changmin ada dirumahmu" lapor Namjoon.

Yoongi dan Stella sama-sama menegakkan tubuhnya saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon.

"Dari mana kau tahu?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Saat akan kesini, aku ditelepon oleh Seokjin dan dia bilang sudah sampai di rumah kalian karena dia dan Jimin ada janji untuk bertemu, Seokjin bilang kau ada tamu, jadi aku meyuruh Seokjin mengambil foto diam-diam, disana ada Hoseok dan Changmin" Namjoon meletakkan ponselnya diatas meja Yoongi.

Stella yang lebih dulu menyambar ponsel Namjoon dan menatap geram pada foto itu.

"Harusnya aku menembak kepalanya semalam" geram Stella.

"Jangan gegabah" Namjoon menarik ponselnya dari tangan Stella. "Aku dapat informasi baru soal Shim Changmin" Namjoon mendudukan diri disamping Stella.

"Apa?" Tanya Yoongi mulai tak tenang.

" _Yakuza_ yang kau bunuh" Namjoon menepuk bahu Stella pelan. "Changmin bekerja untuknya dalam menyelundupkan obat-obatan terlarang ke sini"

"Yah, sudah tidak seru" Stella mengibaskan rambutnya, menatap kesal pada Namjoon yang sudah membeberkan fakta yang sengaja Stella simpan untuknya sendiri.

"Kau tahu, anak buah _yakuza_ itu mencari-carimu, mereka ingin kau yang memimpin grup mereka selanjutnya. Ini gila" Namjoon tertawa. "Itu kenapa Changmin ingin membunuhmu, karena dia mengincar posisi _yakuza_ itu. Ternyata ada yang lebih busuk dari aku" Namjoon terkekeh.

Stella dan Yoongi menaikkan alisnya tidak percaya.

"Info dari mana itu?" Stella mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Kim Taehyung, yang pernah merebut mantan pacarmu" Namjoon dan Yoongi tertawa puas.

.

.

.

"Mereka sudah pulang sore tadi, hyung" Jimin membantu Yoongi melepaskan jasnya dan meletakkan jas kerja Yoongi di atas tempat tidur, kemudian beralih membuka dasi Yoongi.

"Kau tidak apa?" Yoongi menarik Jimin agar mendekat, memegang kedua sisi wajah Jimin dan menatap lekat kedalam mata Jimin.

"Tidak, aku bisa mengatasinya sendiri, hyung" Jimin berucap bangga.

"Anak pintar" puji Yoongi dan tertawa kecil.

"Hadiahnya?" Jimin mengedip-kedipkan matanya.

Yoongi menarik wajah Jimin semakin dekat dan memberikan Jimin ciuman dibibir. Saat sibuk berciuman, sesuatu terasa menendang perut Jimin. Buru-buru Jimin melepaskan tautan bibirnya dan Yoongi.

"Hyung, ada yang menendang perutku" ucap Jimin terlihat bingung.

"Hanya ada kita berdua disini, siapa yang menendang?" Yoongi mengernyit heran.

Keduanya menatap kearah perut Jimin.

"Kau sudah mulai berani mengganggu kesenang Appa, ya." Yoongi berkacak pinggang sambil menatap keperut Jimin.

Jimin tertawa sambil mengelus dada Yoongi dan mengatakan sabar berkali-kali.

"Bibit nakalnya sudah terlihat sepertinya." Jimin menatap memicing tajam pada Yoongi.

"Syukurlah itu bukan dariku, aku anak yang baik saat kecil" Yoongi balas menatap Jimin dengan memicing.

.

.

.

TBC

Buat kakak-kakak yang kurang puas dengan FF ini, yang nanya, ini kok begini? Kok ini begitu? Monmaap yes. Apalah dayaku yang masih anak sekolah ini… jadi author juga masih bisa diitung jari lamanya…

Monmaap kalau ga memenuhi ekspektasi kakak yorobun sekalian…

*Lari ditengah hujan*


	6. Chapter 6

" _I trusted you, you fuck*ng Asshole_!" Stella berjalan buru-buru dilorong rumah sakit bersama Yoongi yang terlihat panic disampingnya.

"Jackson, dimana Jimin?" Yoongi bertanya tanpa basa-basi begitu teleponnya di angkat.

 _"The f*ck_?" Stella menatap jengkel pada Yoongi yang seolah mengabaikannya.

"Aku kesana" ucap Yoongi buru-buru dan berlari kecil di lorong rumah sakit menuju lantai 3.

" _Asshole!"_ panggil Stella yang hanya diabaikan oleh Yoongi yang sudah berlari menuju tangga. Sangkin paniknya, Yoongi lupa apa fungsi _lift_ yang berada didepannya. Stella memaki kesal dan mengikuti langkah Yoongi menuju tangga, dia berdecak kesal saat kakinya mulai terasa sakit karena _heels_ yang dipakainya sangat tidak bisa diajak kerja sama sekarang.

" _Where the F*ck we're going_?" Stella berucap geram sambil terus mengikuti Yoongi yang berjalan melewati dua anak tangga sekaligus.

"Lantai 3." Jawab Yoongi buru-buru.

Stella berhenti saat mereka mencapai lantai 1 setelah dari lantai dasar. Matanya menatap kesal pada Yoongi yang sudah berlari meniti anak tangga menuju keatas. " _Stupid Asshole_ " Stella menyibak rambutnya kebelakang dan berjalan menuju _lift_ yang berada disudut di dekatnya berdiri.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Stella lebih dulu sampai dilantai 3 dan disambut oleh Jackson yang terlihat agak panic.

"Dimana Yoongi hyung?" Tanya Jackson penasaran saat melihat Stella muncul sendiri dari dalam _lift_.

"Otak bodohnya sedang kambuh, dia lupa apa fungsi _lift_ , jadi dia melewati tangga. Bodoh sekali" Stella menggeleng dan tersenyum miris. "Dimana _kitten_?"

"Sudah masuk ruang oprasi"

"Bagaimana bisa _Kitten_ melahirkan sekarang?" Stella mengernyit dan berjalan menuju pintu dekat ruang oprasi.

"Saat aku kerumah untuk mengambil berkas untuk Yoongi hyung dari club, aku melihat Jimin-ssi sudah berkeringat dingin saat memberikan berkas itu padaku dan tiba-tiba dia…."

"Mana Jimin?" Yoongi dengan nafas yang berantakan berjalan menuju Stella dan Jackson yang sedang berdiri bersandar di dinding.

"Sudah di dalam" jawab Stella enteng.

"Bagaimana bisa dia melahirkan sekarang? Harusnya…"

"Shhhh…. Ini karena kau saja yang bodoh" potong Stella. "Bagaimana bisa kau meninggalkan anakku disaat dia akan memasuki bulan-nya? Otakmu sudah pensiun bekerja apa bagaimana?" Stella memarahi Yoongi.

"Menurut dokter…"

"Menurut dokter _my ass!_ Harusnya kau bisa memperhitungkannya lebih detail. Bagaimana bisa kau memilih pergi mengurus club milikmu daripada anakku?" Stella seperti sudah siap member bogem mentah pada Yoongi kalau saja Jackson tidak muncul sebagai penengah.

"Stella- _nim_ …"

"Jangan membelanya!" Stella memotong ucapan Jackson telak. "Sudahlah, kita tunggu saja disini sampai _Kitten_ selesai di oprasi." Stella melepas heels yang dipakainya dan berjongkok di lorong rumah sakit.

Ini sudah tengah malam dan Stella sangat bersyukur saat tau Gyuri masih di Rumah sakit dan bersedia melakukan OP untuk Jimin. Jangan harapkan Yoongi, saat Jackson bilang Jimin akan melahirkan, otak Yoongi langsung kosong, dia tidak tau harus melakukan apa kalau saja Wonho tidak menegurnya dan menyuruhnya pergi ke rumah sakit.

Stella baru saja sampai di Seoul saat Jackson meneleponnya dan dengan sigap Stella menelepon Gyuri untuk mempersiapkan ruangan untuk Jimin. Dia bahkan meninggalkan kopernya di bandara, begitu juga dengan tuan Choi yang pergi berlibur selama tiga minggu dengannya. Stella sudah tidak peduli, yang ada diotaknya saat itu, dia harus menemani _Kitten_ -nya.

Yoongi berdiri tepat di samping Stella, wajahnya terlihat datar tapi matanya jelas memancarkan ke khawatiran. Pandangan Yoongi menatap kosong pada dinding di depannya. Stella sadar, Yoongi pasti sedang kalut sekarang. Seumur hidup menjadi sepupu Yoongi, baru kali ini Yoongi tampak bodoh dimatanya.

"Kau tidak berencana menunjukan tampang bodohmu itu pada anakmu kan?" ucap Stella santai sambil meluruskan kakinya.

"Aku takut…" guman Yoongi teramat pelan.

Stella mendongak sedikit kearah Yoongi dan tersenyum lembut. Rasanya cukup aneh mendapati adik sepupunya ini ketakutan. "Mochi bisa menangis histeris melihat wajahmu yang menyeramkan begitu" canda Stella.

Yoongi memilih tidak menanggapi candaan Stella dan sibuk berputar dengan isi kepalanya. Jackson terlihat pergi menuju lift, entah siapa lagi yang akan datang kali ini, Yoongi dan Stella tidak peduli. Keduanya hanya terdiam sampai satu jam lebih, seorang perawat keluar dari ruangan dan menanyakan keluarga Park Jimin.

Yoongi tersentak, matanya melirik pada Stella dan Stella hanya mendorong bahunya pelan. "Suaminya" Ucap Stella pada perawat sambil mendorong bahu Yoongi.

"ikut saya, tuan" ucap sang perawat mempersilahkan Yoongi masuk kedalam ruangan.

Yoongi sudah siap dengan pakaian khusus diruang oprasi, tangisan bayi yang terdengar samar membuat langkah Yoongi terhenti. Dia tidak berani mendekat, tangannya terasa dingin.

"Jimin-ssi mencari anda" ucap sang perawat lagi.

Yoongi terkesiap dan berjalan masuk ke ruangan disebelah kiri, terlihat Jimin sudah sadar meskipun selang oksigen masih terpasang di hidungnya.

"Hey…" Jimin tersenyum lemah saat Yoongi muncul di depannya. Jimin tersenyum makin lebar saat Yoongi terlihat sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. "Mochi sedang dibersihkan…"

Yoongi terdiam dan berjalan terburu kearah Jimin, mengecup kepala Jimin berkali-kali dan mengucapkan maaf. "Maaf…" guman Yoongi.

"Mana hadiah untukku, hyung?" Jimin terkekeh lemah dan mengelus pipi Yoongi yang terlihat makin pucat.

"Jiminie, terimakasih" ucap Yoongi tulus.

Ini adalah ucapan terima kasih paling tulus pertama yang pernah Jimin lihat. Biasanya Yoongi hanya berterimakasih hanya untuk basa-basi.

Jimin tersenyum sendu saat Yoongi menggenggam tangannya erat dan menutup wajahnya dengan tangan Jimin. Jimin bisa merasakan tangan Yoongi yang mendingin.

"Sudah jadi Appa sungguhan, huh?" goda Jimin. "Jadi, siapa nama Mochi kita?" Tanya Jimin lemah.

"Mino?" Tanya Yoongi seolah meminta persetujuan.

"Min Mino. Nama yang bagus, aku suka" Jimin menggusak rambut Yoongi.

"Kau sudah melihat Mochi?" Tanya Yoongi, tangannya masih menggengam tangan Jimin erat.

"Sudah. Dia merah sekali" Jimin terkekeh.

"Bagaimana wajahnya?"

"Tampan seperti Appa-nya" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Permisi tuan, kami akan memindahkan _Baby_ ke ruangan khusus bayi." Seorang perawat muncul samba menggendong mochi ditangannya.

Yoongi berdiri, matanya berbinar menatap bayi kecil yang terbungkus dengan kain biru ditubuhnya.

"Siapa nama-nya tuan?" Tanya perawat disebelahnya sambil mendorong sebuah troli seperti kaca yang mereka yakin sebagai tempat tidur mochi malam ini.

"Min Mino" jawab Yoongi sambil mendekat.

Seorang perawat yang mendorong troli kaca itu menulisakan nama Mino di papan yang dibawanya. Papan yang berisi nama, jenis kelamin, berat badan, tinggi badan bayi dan juga sebuah foto bayi.

"Ingin menggendongnya, tuan?" perawat yang menggendong Mino menawarkan.

Yoongi menggeleng gugup. "Nanti saja…"

"Appa-nya tidak tahu caranya" ucap Jimin sambil terkekeh. "suster, boleh aku lihat sekali lagi?" Tanya Jimin.

"tentu" perawat itu tersenyum, membawa Mino yang berada dalam gendongannya mendekat pada Jimin.

Yoongi ikut mendekat dan tersenyum kecil melihat bibir Mino yang bergerak-gerak karena Jimin menyentuh pipinya. "Lucu, kan?" Jimin menatap Yoongi yang masih tersenyum pada Mino.

Yoongi menyentuhkan jarinya pada pipi Mino dengan hati-hati. Dia takut tangan besarnya akan menyakiti Mino, jari Yoongi bergerak halus menyentuh pipi Mino dan lagi-lagi Mino bergerak merasa terganggu. "Sampai bertemu besok, Mino-ya" guman Yoongi pelan.

Jimin tersenyum lucu saat Yoongi mengajak Mino bicara. Suaminya mendadak sudah tidak menyeramkan lagi.

.

.

.

"Lucunya…" Stella berkedip-kedip menatap Mino yang tertidur di dalam troli kaca.

Pagi ini Mino diantarkan ke ruangan Jimin setelah selesai di mandikan. Stella langsung menyambut dengan terlalu heboh begitu troli bayi itu muncul di depan pintu.

" _Mommy_ , ingin di panggil apa oleh Mochi?" Tanya Jimin sambil tersenyum hangat.

"Apa ya? _Mommy_ belum memikirkannya." Jawab Stella.

"Tentu saja _Ahjussi_ " Yoongi ikut andil dalam pembicaraan Jimin dan Stella.

" _Asshole, you wanna die_?" Stella tersenyum lebar.

Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Aku kan hanya menyarankan, kalau kau mau di panggil _ahjussi_ ya bagus, mau di panggil _ahjumma_ juga tidak masalah" Yoongi berucap santai dan mendudukan diri disamping Jimin.

"Hyung, dokter Gyuri bilang ada banyak wartawan di bawah" Jimin meletakkan tangannya diatas paha Yoongi untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi.

"Sudah ditemui oleh Namjoon. Kepalaku sakit berurusan dengan mereka." Jawab Yoongi.

"Aku heran dengan wartawan itu, bukannya _Kitten_ sudah bilang akan berhenti jadi artis? Kenapa masih saja muncul dan suka mencari tau." Stella menegakkan tubuhnya dan berjalan menuju kulkas yang tersedia di ruangan Jimin.

"Percuma juga dilarang. Makin dilarang dan dihalangi mereka malah makin penasaran" Yoongi menggeleng.

"Jihyun kapan akan datang?" Stella melirik Jimin yang sedang dielus kepalanya oleh Yoongi.

"Belum tau, _Mom_. Surat cutinya belum ditanda tangani oleh direktur rumah sakit tempat Jihyun bekerja" Jawab Jimin pelan.

"Permisi" Jungkook memunculkan kepalanya dari balik pintu dan langsung berhadapan dengan Stella yang masih berdiri di dekat kulkas.

"Kau teman _kitten_ , kan?" Stella menaikkan alisnya.

Jungkook mengernyit bingung. "Aku mencari Jimin" jawab Jungkook masih bertahan di posisinya.

"Sama saja. Masuk" ucap Stella.

"Siapa _Mom_?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

" _A baby boy with bunny teeth_ " jawab Stella lembut.

Jungkook masuk kedalam setelah yakin kalau ruangan ini adalah ruangan milik Jimin, setelah membungkuk sopan pada Stella, Jungkook berjalan senang kearah Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"Selamat hyung" ucap Jungkook bahagia. "Mana dia?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mencari-cari anggota baru keluarga Min. setelah melihat troli kaca yang tidak jauh dari tempat tidur Jimin, Jungkook berlari kecil kesamping troli kaca dan melihat Mino dari samping. "Lucunya…"

"Namanya Mino" ucap Yoongi sambil tersenyum ramah. Ini agak langka sebenarnya.

"Namanya bagus" Jungkook melihat kearah Yoongi dan Jimin. "Hallo Mino, aku Jungkook…" ucap Jungkook sambil menempelkan jarinya di kaca.

"Kau sendirian kesini?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Ada Taetae hyung juga, tapi dia sedang menemani Namjoon hyung bertemu wartawan di bawah" jelas Jungkook.

Selang lima belas menit, Taehyung muncul didalam ruangan bersama Namjoon dan Seokjin. Stella yang baru keluar dari kamar mandi terlihat terkejut melihat Taehyung ada disana, berdiri disamping tempat tidur Jimin sambil merangkul bahu Jungkook.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Kim Taehyung-ssi" sapa Stella sinis.

Taehyung tersentak dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Seokjin terlihat akan menjerit histeris melihat Stella, entah sejak kapan Seokjin mulai mengikrarkan diri sebagia fans dari Stella.

"Hey, _Puppy_. Lama tidak bertemu" sapa Stella ramah pada Seokjin. Yang dibalas dengan lambaian gugup dari Seokjin. Entah sudah berapa kali Seokjin melihat Stella secara langsung, aura Stella tetap membuatnya takjub dan terintimidasi, padahal Stella hanya berdiri tanpa melakukan apapun. Iya, Stella sedominan itu.

"Wah, ada reuni kecil-kecilan ternyata" Namjoon terkekeh senang dan bertos ria bersama Yoongi yang juga ikut tertawa, mengundang rasa penasaran Jungkook, Jimin dan Seokjin yang hanya berdiri kebingungan. "Hanya tinggal membawa Jisung saja kesini, dengan begitu reuni jadi lengkap"

"Jadi, si _bunny_ ini pacarmu sekarang?" Stella menaikan alisnya sinis menatap Taehyung yang terlihat gugup dan salah tingkah.

"Apa kabar?" Tanya Taehyung gugup.

"Sangat baik sejak saat itu" sindir Stella. "Kau, apa kabar?" Stella menatap lurus pada Taehyung.

"Aku baik…"

"Baguslah" ucap Stella cuek dan mendudukan diri di kursi.

"Jangan Tanya soal Jisung, Taehyung sudah tidak tahu kabarnya" goda Namjoon.

" _Shut up_ " Stella memutar bola matanya kesal.

.

.

.

"Pak, Stella-ssi terlihat di bandara" bawahan Changmin meletakkan selembar foto diatas meja Changmin.

Changmin buru-buru mengambil foto itu dan tercengang. Meskipun yakin kalau Stella belum mati, tapi kemunculan Stella di Seoul jelas akan menjadi ancaman untuk Changmin.

"Terimakasih, kau bisa keluar" ucap Changmin pelan untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya.

Changmin terlihat sibuk menekan layar ponselnya untuk mengirim pesan. Dia bingung. Jika Stella baru saja sampai di Seoul kemarin, lalu siapa yang selama ini menerornya dengan laser?. Changmin rasa kepalanya nyaris pecah.

Belum lagi laporan soal Yoongi yang sudah di mata-matai selama ini hasilnya sangat-sangat mengecewakan. Tidak ada hal yang mencurigakan dari Yoongi. Yoongi hanya pergi kerja dan sesekali terlihat pergi keluar bersama Jimin untuk berbelanja atau sekedar makan malam, selebihnya, Min Yoongi selalu ada di rumah!.

Changmin mengusap wajahnya kasar karena dia tidak tahu dengan siapa dia sedang berhadapan sekarang. Ini seperti bertarung bersama udara, tidak terlihat, tapi jelas ada.

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini" ucap changmin.

Saat sibuk meremas rambutnya, lagi, sinar laser muncul tepat di pipinya dan kemudian menghilang lagi, Changmin merasa mulai frustasi. Dia sudah lelah setiap detik harus waspada, tidak ada lagi rasanya hari tenang dalam hidupnya sejak dia berurusan dengan Stella.

Di sudut sana, diantara gedung tempat Changmin bekerja, seorang namja cantik sedang memain mainkan laser ditangannya sambil mengerung kesal. Sudah tiga minggu dia diminta Stella untuk mengganggu Changmin dan tampaknya dia mulai kesal.

"Aku sudah melakukannya lagi hari ini, lalu apa? Ini sama sangat mengesalkan, kau tau? Kenapa tidak ditembak langsung saja? Apa serunya bermain-main dengan laser seperti ini?" Luhan protes, tangannya memegang ponsel ke telinganya. Dia sedang tersambung dengan Stella di ujung sana.

" _Sebentar lagi. Kau sudah akan menyelesaikan tugasmu selama tiga minggu ini dan kau mendapatkan mobil barumu minggu depan_ " Stella terkekeh. " _Urusan menyelesaikannya, aku akan menyelesainya dengan Changmin secepatnya"_

.

.

.

Tepat di hari dimana Jimin keluar dari rumah sakit, Stella benar-benar muncul untuk Changmin.

Seperti kebiasaan yang sudah Stella tau, Changmin akan berada di kantornya sampai tengah malam. Ada banyak polisi yang lalu lalang selama Stella berjalan menuju gedung kepolisian tempat Changmin bertugas.

"Jackson, _it's showtime_ " Ucap Stella pada sambungan telepon. Stella memperbaiki _headset Bluetooth_ yang terpasang ditelinganya dan berjalan santai dengan pistol pink miliknya di dalam kantong coat coklat yang sedang dipakainya

 _"Aku sudah menghancurkan system CCTV mereka. Kau sidah bisa masuk Stella_ -nim" lapor Jackson. " _Tapi Stella-nim, apa tidak bahaya? Aku tidak bisa memantau keadaan mu disana karena CCTV mereka sudah ku hancurkan_ " ucap Jackson khawatir.

"Kau tidak perlu memantauku, aku bukan bayi" Stella memutar bola matanya kesal.

Stella memasuki gedung tanpa dicurigai sama sekali, keadaan yang lengang membuat Stella lebih gamppang bergerak. Stella melangkahkan kakinya kelantai dua dimana ruangan changmin berada. Setelah memastikan keadaan sepi, Stella berjalan keruangan Changmin, berdiri tepat disamping pintu, menuggu Changmin keluar sendiri dari ruangannya.

Setelah setengah jam menunggu akhirnya penantian Stella sudah berakhir, saat melihat Changmin yang sedang mengunci ruangannya, Stella menembak betis Changmin tanpa aba-aba.

" _Annyeong_ , Changmin-ssi" sapa Stella terlalu ramah.

.

.

.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Hoseok mengernyit heran. Changmin bilang dia akan turun menemui Hoseok, tapi sudah 10 menit Hoseok menunggu, Changmin belum juga muncul.

Hoseok mencoba menghubungi telepon Changmin tapi ponsel Changmin sudah tidak aktif, Hoseok mengernyit dan memilih tetap menunggu didalam mobil saja karena keadaan yang sepi membuat Hoseok agak takut keluar mobil.

Merasa tidak tahan, Hoseok akhirnya turun dan memilih menyusul Changmin. Sampai di lobi keadaan kantor kepolisian itu benar-benar lengang, hanya ada beberapa polisi yang berlalu lalang membawa minuman panas menuju ruangan mereka masing-masing.

Hoseok memilih menitikan kakinya di tangga dan apa yang dilihatnya saat hampir sampai diruangan Changmin, membuat kakinya bergetar hebat. Di depan sana, sedang berdiri seorang wanita cantik menggunakan dress selutut berwarna putih yang membentuk lekukan tubuhnya yang sempurna dan dibalut sebuah coat berwana coklat. Wanita itu sedang menjambak rambut seorang pria yang terlihat berlutut didepan gadis itu, pria yang Hoseok kenali sebagai Changmin.

Hoseok membolakan matanya dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, gadis itu mencium Changmin tepat di depan mata Hoseok. Hoseok yakin gadis itu sudah mengetahui ada Hoseok disana, terlihat dari matanya yang menyorot tajam seperti menantang Hoseok untuk mendekat. Hoseok ingin lari tapi kakinya seolah terpaku disana.

Stella menyeringai saat melihat Hoseok yang terlihat syok didepan sana. Tangannya menarik rambut Changmin kebelakang dan membuat bibirnya dan bibir Changmin terpisah begitu saja.

"Bagaimana ini, pacarmu melihat kita" Stella menyeringai dan memaksa Changmin untuk melihat kebelakangnya.

"Ja-jangan sentuh Hoseok!" Changmin berucap ditengah rasa sakit akibat tembakan di kaki dan jambakan tangan Stella di rambutnya.

"Tidak ingin berteriak meminta tolong seperti pengecut, eoh?" Stella menertawai wajah pucat Changmin dan mengusap bibir Changmin yang sudah belepotan terkena lipstick Stella dengan ujung pistolnya.

"Haruskah aku menyelesaikan pacarmu lebih dulu?" Stella menaikan satu alisnya. Wajah cantiknya terlihat dingin dengan senyum cantik yang mengancam.

"Jangan sentuh dia…" geram Changmin.

"Aku jadi semakin ingin menyentuhnya." Stella mengarahkan pistolnya pada Hoseok yang masih saja berdiri kaku disana.

Tepat setelah suara klik terdengar dari pistol milik Stella, Hoseok terkesiap dan terjatuh kelantai. Kakinya kehilangan daya dan dia menyeret langkahnya semakin mundur dan terguling ditangga hingga kelantai.

"Hoseok…" ucap Changmin panic.

"F _arewell_ , Shim Changmin" ucap Stella sambil tersenyum sinis.

.

.

.

TBC

banyak yang nanya identitas asli stella itu siapa. Kalau kakak yorobun, pengennya siapa? LOL


	7. Chapter 7

"Yoongi _hyung_ , terimakasih" Jimin memeluk Yoongi dari belakang dan menempelkan pipinya di punggung Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi bingung dan melirik Jimin kebelakang punggungnya.

"Aku menemukannya…" Jimin tersenyum dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Menemukan apa?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung. Dia sedang sibuk memasang box bayi milik Mino di kamar mereka.

"Piyama"

"Oh…" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau _hyung_ membelinya?" Jimin terkekeh pelan, mengurai pelukannya dan bergeser untuk berdiri didepan Yoongi.

"Apa?"

"Piyama, _hyung_ … piyamaaa…"Jimin berucap geram.

"Kau kan ingin sekali punya piyama itu, ku beli saja" ucap Yoongi dan kembali sibuk dengan box bayi milik Mino.

Jimin tertawa. "Manisnyaa…." Ucap Jimin dan memeluk Yoongi lagi. " _Gomawo, Appa_ "

"Hmm…"

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Kau melakukan apa lagi, sekarang?" Yoongi memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Wonho baru memberitahunya kalau Changmin masuk rumah sakit karena ulah Stella.

"Kita membahas soal siapa sekarang?"

"Changmin" ucap Yoongi jengah.

"Oh.. aku hanya bermain sedikit" Stella merapatkan jari telunjuk dan ibu jarinya bersamaan didepan Yoongi.

"Kenapa kau menembak kedua betis dan kedua bahunya? Kau sudah gila?"

"Aku sedang bermain, _Asshole_. Kau tuli?" Stella memutar bola matanya.

"Kau juga mendorong Hoseok dari tangga!" tuduh Yoongi.

"Huh? Ya! aku bahkan sama sekali tidak menyentuhnya. Dia sendiri yang jatuh dari tangga karena menyeret mundur tubuhnya, kenapa menyalahkan ku?" Stella tak terima.

"Kau bisa kena kasus karena hal ini, kau tau?"

"Hey, Appa baru, aku tau apa yang sedang ku lakukan. Aku hanya menunjukan pada si Changmin itu bagaimana seharusnya laki-laki berperang. Bertatap muka langsung, kau tau?"

"Dasar psikopat"

"Seperti kau waras saja" cibir Stella. "Lagian, aku tidak membunuhnya. Aku hanya membuatnya … setengah mati…" Stella tertawa senang. "Sama seperti yang dia lakukan saat mensabotase mobilku. Si sialan itu beraninya bertarung lewat belakang, tidak jantan" Stella kembali mencibir.

"Ya, terserah. Kalau kau akhirnya di panggil di kantor polisi, jangan bawa-bawa aku" kesal Yoongi.

"Aku telanjang saja mereka juga akan melepaskanku Cuma-Cuma" Stella mengedipkan matanya.

"Menjijikan…"

"Kau tidak tahu saja rasanya menjadi aku yang sekarang. Banyak lelaki yang bersedia mencium kaki ku hanya untuk bisa jalan denganku. Harusnya aku jadi perempuan sejak dulu saja. Kau tau, mereka semua menuruti permintaanku, memanjakanku dengan barang mahal dan memandikanku dengan uang" Stella tersenyum bangga.

"Seperti yang kau lakukan pada Jisung-mu dulu?"

" _Fu*k you, Asshole_ " Stella menggebrak meja Yoongi dan berjalan keluar ruangan kerja Yoongi.

"Mau kemana? Kau tidak mau mendengar kabar dari cinta pertamamu?" Yoongi tertawa keras.

" _Keep it yourself, stupid Asshole. I hate You!"_ Ucap Stella dan membating pintu ruang kerja Yoongi. Meninggalkan Yoongi yang sudah tertawa puas di dalam ruangan.

.

.

.

"Tidur lagi?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Mino yang tertidur di tengah-tengah tempat tidur mereka.

" _Hyung_ , sudah pulang?" Jimin yang baru saja keluar kamar mandi, tersenyum lebar saat mendapati Yoongi sudah pulang.

" _Ne_." Yoongi mengecup bibir dan dahi Jimin begitu Jimin sampai di depannya.

"Ingin kopi?" Jimin menawarkan.

"Nanti saja" ucap Yoongi dan berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur, mendudukan diri di ujung ranjang dan tangannya bergerak menoel pipi Mino yang masih terlelap. "Apa anak bayi kerjanya tidur terus?"

"Masih seminggu _hyung_ , tentu saja kerjanya masih tidur. Mino bangun hanya untuk minum dan mengganti popok saja" jelas Jimin sambil berdiri dan merangkul bahu Yoongi.

"Begitu ya…" guman Yoongi mengerti.

"Hyung, mandi dulu, kau bau asap rokok" ucap Jimin sambil mengendus jas yang Yoongi pakai.

Yoongi menurut, namja pucat itu berdiri dan Jimin membantu Yoongi melepas jas dan dasi milik Yoongi.

"Kita pakai piyama kembaran ya?" Jimin menatap penuh antusias pada Yoongi.

"Kalian saja." Tolak Yoongi.

" _Hyuuung_ …" Jimin mengekori Yoongi yang berjalan menuju lemari pakaian didalam kamar mandi.

" _Apppaaa_ …." Bujuk Jimin lagi,

"Tidak, Jim. Kau dan Mino saja yang pakai" ucap Yoongi.

"Piyama untuk Mino masih kebesaran _hyung_ , Mino baru bisa memakainya saat dia berumur 9 bulan nanti" Jimin merengek.

"Ya sudah, nanti saja kalau Mino sudah berumur 9 bulan"

"Ahhh… _hyyuungg_ …" Jimin kembali merengek. Tangannya terentang untuk menghalangi Yoongi berjalan.

"Tidak, Jim"

" _Appaaa_ …." Rengek Jimin lagi dan kali ini memeluk Yoongi erat.

Yoongi menghela napas. "Kenapa harus sekali di pakai sekarang?"

"Aku ingin mengambil foto" Jimin mengubur wajahnya di leher Yoongi.

"Mengambil foto tidak harus pakai baju yang sama, kan?"

"Harus! Mino juga akan kupakaikan baju yang senada dengan warna piyama kita, _hyung_. Mau ya?" bujuk Jimin, matanya menatap memohon pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela napas dan mengangguk tidak ikhlas.

"Yey! _Saranghae Appa_ " Jimin mengecup bibir yoongi dan berjalan menuju lemari untuk mengambil piyama kembar milik mereka.

Yoongi telah selesai mandi dan hanya memakai celana piyama-nya saja. Ditempat tidur Jimin sedang memegang botol susu dan sibuk bermain dengan Mino yang sepertinya sedang bangun. Yoongi berjalan cepat dan menatap interaksi Jimin dan Mino dari ujung tempat tidur.

Mino terlihat menggerakan tangan dan kaki nya karena Jimin sudah tidak lagi membungkusnya dengan kain dan mengganti baju Mino dengan baju bayi yang tertutup sampai kaki berwarna _navy_ , sama seperti warna piyama milik mereka.

" _Appa_ cudah celecai mandi, Mino-yaa" ucap Jimin main-main dan menggerakan tangan Mino pelan. "Beri calam pada _Appa_ …." Jimin menggerakan tangan Mino yang terkepal kearah Yoongi yang masih berdiri di ujung tempat tidur.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil dan ikut duduk di dekat kaki Mino.

"Kenapa tidak pakai baju, _hyung_?" Jimin menatap.

"Rambutku masih basah" Jawab yoongi. Tangan Yoongi bergerak mengambil kaki kecil Mino dan mengecup kaki kecil itu. Jimin tersenyum hangat melihatnya.

Ya, walaupun Yoongi belum berani menggendong Mino, setidaknya selama seminggu ini Yoongi sudah sangat membantu Jimin dalam menjaga Mochi kecil mereka saat malam hari. Sudah seminggu ini Yoongi yang selalu membuatkan dan memberi susu untuk Mino saat tengah malam sementara Jimin disuruh tidur oleh Yoongi.

"Kenapa tidak dikeringkan, _hyung_? Nanti kau kena flu"

"Keringkan rambutku kalau begitu" perintah Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh. "Maaf _Appa_ , tapi boss Mino sedang minum susu. _Appa_ harus mandiri. Papa sedang sibuk"

Yoongi menaikan alisnya. Biasanya memang selalu Jimin yang mengeringkan rambutnya, kadang juga Jimin yang selalu memasangkan baju Yoongi atau hanya sekedar mengancing piyama milik Yoongi. Itu sudah kebiasaan sejak mereka menikah. Tapi sepertinya kebiasaan Yoongi tidak bisa diteruskan lagi.

"Ya sudah, ku keringkan sendiri" Yoongi kembali mengecup telapak kaki Mino dan berdiri untuk mengambil handuk rambut yang ditinggalkanya di kamar mandi. Ada saingan, eoh?

Yoongi kembali ke tempat tidur dengan handuk kecil yang tersampir di lehernya, kembali duduk di dekat Mino dan memainkan kaki kecil anaknya. Sama sekali tidak mengeringkan rambut.

" _Appa_ , sini" panggil Jimin sambil menepuk tempat di sampingnya.

"Wae?"

"Sini. Pegang botol susu Mino"

Yoongi bergeser dan memegang botol susu Mino. Jimin sedikit mundur kearah kepala ranjang, berlutut ditempat tidur dan kemudian tangannya bergerak mengeringkan rambut Yoongi dari belakang.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Kita sudah punya anak, _hyung. Hyung_ tidak boleh manja lagi seharusnya." Ucap Jimin dan tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambut Yoongi.

"Siapa yang manja?"

Jimin menghentikan gerakan tangannya. "Jadi tidak mau mengaku? Hmm?" Jimin memeluk leher Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi dari samping.

Keduanya bertatapan. Jimin dengan tatapan memicing tajam dan Yoongi dengan tatapan datarnya.

Kemudian Yoongi mengedipkan satu matanya genit dan tersenyum.

"Menyebalkan!" Jimin mengecup bibir Yoongi dan kembali sibuk untuk mengeringkan rambut suaminya itu. Pipinya merona.

" _Hyung_ , kalau mau pakai _hairdryer_ ke kamar mandi ya, nanti Mino kaget" ucap Jimin.

"Aku mau tidur saja. Lagian rambutku sudah cukup kering, jadi bisa tidur" Yoongi membaringkan tubuhnya disamping Mino sambil telungkup, tangannya bergerak melepas botol susu yang sudah kosong dari bibir Mino. Anaknya kembali tidur.

"Kita kan mau foto, _hyung_ …"

"Nanti saja, aku ingin tidur" Yoongi mengelak. Tangannya menyerahkan botol susu pada Jimin dan ikut menutup mata untuk tidur sore-nya.

"Hyung pergi ke club nanti malam?" Jimin sedikit menundukan tubuhnya untuk bisa melihat wajah Yoongi yang sudah bersembuyi di lengan kecil Mino.

"Tidak. Aku betah di rumah"

Jimin tersenyum hangat. Sebelum pergi untuk menyimpan botol susu dan handuk, Jimin menyempatkan untuk mengecup pipi Yoongi dan Mino.

"Jadi sekarang dada ku sudah diganti dengan tangan kecil Mino, ya… baiklah…" guman Jimin pelan.

Belum sempat Jimin bergerak dari tempat tidur, tangan Yoongi yang bebas bergerak menahan Jimin.

"Kenapa, hyung?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Aku butuh pahamu untuk jadi bantal" ucap Yoongi tanpa membuka matanya.

"Sudah tidak suka tidur di dadaku lagi _hyung_?" bisik Jimin.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang begitu, kalau bekas oprasimu sudah sembuh aku akan kembali tidur di dadamu" jawab Yoongi lagi-lagi tanpa membuka mata.

Jimin terkekeh dan kembali mengecup pipi Yoongi.

"Sebentar ya, Mino _Appa_. Papa ingin menyimpan handuk Boss _Appa_ dan botol susu Boss Mino dulu…" pamit Jimin.

.

.

.

Changmin sudah sadar. Hal pertama yang dilihatnya saat membuka mata adalah ruangan serba putih dan bau obat yang menyengat. Changmin meringis kesakitan. Kedua bahu dan betisnya terasa kebas dan nyeri disaat yang bersamaan, belum lagi perutnya terasa sakit.

Hoseok bergerak mendekat ke ranjang rumah sakit dimana Changmin tengah berbaring, setelah melihat pergerakan Changmin, Hoseok tersenyum lega dan berjalan keluar memangil suster.

"Hosiki…" panggil Changmin pelan.

"Ne? jangan terlalu banyak bergerak, _hyung_ " ucap Hoseok dan memegang tangan Changmin.

"Kau tak apa?" suara Changmin terdengar parau.

"Tidak. Kakiku hanya keseleo dan badanku memar karena bergelinding di tangga. Tapi, aku sudah baik-baik saja"

"Jangan berurusan lagi denganku. Pergilah. Kau bisa berada dalam bahaya…" guman Changmin pelan.

" _Hyung_ , kau meracau. Tunggu suster datang, oke?"

"Hosiki…"

"Tidak sekarang, hyung. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil susternya lagi" ucap Hoseok sambil berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Lapor, Stella-Nim. Changmin sudah sadarkan diri" Wonho berjalan santai melewati ruangan rawat Changmin setelah mendapatkan perkembangan baru soal namja itu.

" _Kau bisa pergi dari sana sekarang_." Perinta Stella dari sambungan telepon.

Stella memandang pantulan dirinya dikaca, tersenyum sinis sambil menggoreskan lipstick merah di bibirnya. "Ini masih awal, Changmin. Persiapkan mental dan fisikmu jika bermain denganku" Stella melepas satu kancing kemeja yang digunakannya hingga belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat.

"Tunggu sampai kau benar-benar akan memohon ampun padaku…"

.

.

.

"Aku perlu tau, dia siapa" Yongguk melemparkan selembar foto ke atas meja.

"Apa yang ingin anda ketahui soal wanita ini tuan?"

"Semuanya. Tanpa terkecuali. Aku tidak puas hanya mengetahui namanya. Aku tidak peduli, kau harus mendapat info soal dia secepatnya. Aku ingin menaklukan ratu malam itu ditanganku" Yoonguk menaikan alisnya senang.

"Oh, dan cari tahu apa hubungannya dengan mafia _tak tersentuh_ Min Yoongi. Kalau dia adalah _peliharaan_ Min Yoongi, aku tidak tertarik lagi. Jadi, cari tahu selengkap-lengkapnya"

"Baik tuan"

"Kau bisa pergi" ucap Yongguk.

Setelah pintu ruangannya di tutup, Yongguk menatap kearah layar ponselnya. Sebuah foto yang berisikan seorang wanita cantik bergaun merah dan terkesan berani terpampang disana. "Stella ya…. sial, aku tegang"

.

.

.

"Hyung, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Stella-ssi?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

Sikap tidak bersahabat yang di tunjukan Stella secara terang-terangan pada Taehyung, sedikit banyak mengganggu perasaan Jungkook. Jelas dia penasaran tentang masa lalu Taehyung dan Stella sebelum ini.

"Itu hanya masalalu, Kookie"

"Ya sudah, tinggal beritahu aku, kan?" paksa Jungkook.

"Aku merebut pacarnya, dulu" aku Taehyung.

"Kau…"

"Itu dulu Jungkook. Dulu dia memiliki pacar bernama Yoon Jisung. Jisung itu teman satu sekolahku. Aku sudah tau Jisung berpacaran sejak masuk sekolah dengan seseorang yang kuliah di luar negeri waktu itu, tapi aku tidak tau kalau yang dipcaranyi adalah Stella." Guman Taehyung.

"Lalu?"

"Aku mendekati Jisung dan tidak menyangka dia sedang dalam masa renggang waktu itu. Dia membiarkanku memperhatikannya, menjaganya, mengajak kencan dan akhirnya aku… tidur dengannya" Taehyung menatap penuh sesal pada Jungkook.

"Semuanya berjalan baik-baik saja sampai Stella pulang ke Seoul tanpa memberitahu Jisung. Dia… melihat kami sedang… kau tau…"

"Lalu?" Jungkook mengerjab tak percaya.

"Dia menghajarku habis-habisan waktu itu. Kalau Jisung tidak menariknya, aku pasti sudah mati ditangannya" Taehyung terdiam.

"Apa… apa Stella-ssi sudah seperti sekarang waktu itu?"

"Tidak. Dia tidak seperti sekarang yang mengenakan pakaian perempuan. Dia seperti namja lainnya."

"Lalu, bagaimana bisa hyung tau kalau Stella itu adalah mantan kekasih Jisung?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Tato nama Jisung di bahunya terlihat jelas saat malam pernikahan Yoongi hyung dan Jimin"

Jungkook terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa masalah ini.

"Tidak heran kalau dia membenciku sampai sekarang. Dia dan Jisung sudah berhubungan sangat lama. Dari pengakuan Jisung, mereka berpacaran lebih dari 6 tahun dan aku merusak hubungan mereka,jelas dia membenciku" guman Taehyung menyesal.

"Stella dominan?" Tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ne. dulu tingkah dan penampilannya barbar seperti brandalan. Tapi satu hal yang aku sadari, dia benar-benar sayang pada Jisung. Saat dia mendapati kami sedang seperti itu, dia hanya memukulku, tapi tidak menyentuh Jisung sama sekali…" kenang Taehyung.

"Kau benar-benar bermasalah, hyung" komentar Jungkook.

"Aku tau. Aku pengacau…" sesal Taehyung.

"Cobalah bicara baik-baik dengan Stella-ssi, hyung. Itu sudah lama berlalu, siapa tau dia sudah bisa memaafkanmu" ucap Jungkook sambil mengelus rambut Taehyung.

"Aku tidak siap di banting dan dihajar lagi olehnya, Kookie. Aku bahkan masuk rumah sakit karena dipukuli dengan tangannya. Tulang rusukku bahkan ada yang retak. Dia seperti monster kalau sedang mengamuk" Taehyung merasa ngeri.

Jungkook terkekeh. "Lalu, kenapa Stella-ssi merubah penampilannya seperti sekarang?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku pernah bertanya pada Yoongi hyung, Yoongi hyung bilang, Stella-ssi hanya bosan dengan wajahnya, jadi dia merubah dirinya seperti sekarang. Tidak masuk akal" ucap Taeyung.

.

.

.

Stella berjalan angkuh di lorong rumah sakit. Setelah mendapatkan nomor pasti kamar rawat Changmin, Stella berniat mengunjungi Namja itu. Tanpa rasa cemas atau apapun, Stella membuka ruangan rawat inap Changmin, berjalan kearah ranjang dan memukul bahu Changmin yang terluka.

"Bangun" Stella melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

Changmin meringis merasakan nyeri luar biasa di bahunya yang baru saja di pukul oleh Stella.

"Begitu saja kesakitan" ejek Stella.

"Ma-mau apa kau?" Tanya Changmin panic. Dilihatnya Hoseok sedang bergelung didalam selimut diatas sofa untuk memastikan Hoseok baik-baik saja.

"Berkunjung." Jawab Stella cuek dan mendudukan diri diranjang Changmin.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?" Changmin menatap geram pada Stella yang tersenyum mengejek padanya.

"Mengganggu kejiwaanmu, tentu saja" bisik Stella. Matanya berkilat jahil menatap Changmin. "Aku akan membiarkanmu hidup, kembali sehat dan aku akan kembali membuatmu sekarat seperti sekarang" Stella menaikkan alisnya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Itu rencanaku, Changmin-ssi"

"Kau sakit jiwa!" geram Changmin.

"Memang!" ucap Stella ceria. "Aku lebih suka membuat orang setengah mati daripada langsung mati, Changmin-ssi. Enak sekali kalau langsung mati. Terutama kau! Kau sudah sangat nakal dengan mensabotase mobilku, kali ini, aku akan mensabotase kewarasanmu, menghancurkannya dan membuatmu memohon untuk mati saja" Stella mengelus dada Changmin seduktif.

"Oh, ya, padahal aku menunggu surat panggilan dari polisi, kenapa tidak datang juga?" Stella melipat tangannya di dada Changmin, badannya membungkuk hingga dadanya bertabrakan langsung dengan badan Changmin. "Kau mengecewakanku, _Chagya_ " Stella pura-pura merajuk.

"Aku benar-benar akan menghancurkanmu. Tunggu saja" ancam Changmin.

"Aw… _do it, Daddy_! Aku suka di _hancurkan_ " Stella mengecup dagu Chagmin yang tepat didepannya.

"Keluar dari sini" geram Changmin.

" _Daddy_ takut kalau ketahuan kekasihnya yang sedang tidur itu, ya?" Stella menegakkan tubuhnya lagi, menatap polos penuh kepalsuan pada Changmin.

Changmin hanya menatapnya penuh amarah.

"Baiklah. Stella berjanji akan menjadi simpanan yang baik untuk Daddy. Jadi, stella akan menurut kali ini." Stella berdiri disamping ranjang, menarik dagu Changmin dan mencium bibir Changmin hingga lipstick Stella menempel berantakan di bibir Changmin.

"Cepat sembuh, Changmin-ssi. Aku tidak sabar bermain-main lagi" Stella kembali memukul bahu Changmin dan berjalan keluar ruangan.

Stella berjalan santai menuju parkiran mobil, menyalakan rokok dan mengepulkan asap sebelum dia masuk kedalam mobilnya. Stella menatap kesekitar hingga matanya menangkap seseorang yang sedang menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

"Sial" maki Stella dan berlalu masuk kedalam mobil.

Jisung. Orang yang sedang menatap syok pada Stella yang berlalu begitu saja. Jas dokter miliknya bahkan jatuh ketanah. Jisung jelas sangat hapal dengan bentuk wajah Stella, tidak peduli seperti apa Stella merias wajahnya.

Tangan Jisung bergetar, dadanya seperti dihantam palu besar. Dia tidak bisa bohong, dia rindu pada sosok itu, sosok yang enam tahun lebih menjadi kekasihnya. Sosok yang menato namanya di tubuhnya. Sosok Stella yang dalam balutan busana brandalannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

"Mino-ya, ayo bangun, minum susu…" Jimin mengangkat Mino ke gendongannya, menggoyangkan botol susu dan mengarahkan dotnya ke bibir Mino.

Mino terlihat bergerak-gerak karena tidurnya terganggu tapi tetap mengisap susu dari dot miliknya.

"Minooo…." Panggil Jimin lagi sambil menggoyang-goyangkan botol susu karena Mino berhenti menghisap susunya.

Mino terlihat membuka mata, mengerjab beberapa kali dan kembali menyusu. Jimin tersenyum kecil, menggesek hidungnya ke pipi Mino yang terlihat memerah.

"Anak pintar…" puji Jimin.

Saat Jimin sibuk bermain dengan Mino, pintu kamar mereka terbuka, menampilkan Yoongi yang terlihat sedang melepaskan jasnya. Berjalan santai kearah Jimin dan Mino yang sedang duduk di tempat tidur.

"Ada yang tertinggal, _hyung_?" Jimin menaikan alisnya. Ini masih siang dan sangat jarang Yoongi pulang disiang hari.

"Tidak. Hanya ingin makan di rumah saja" jawab Yoongi kemudian mengecup dahi jimin dan menoel pipi Mino yang sedang minum susu.

"Tumben, biasanya makan di kantor" Jimin mengernyit. "Sedang tidak ada pekerjaan ya, _hyung_?"

"Ada, tapi tidak terlalu banyak" ucap Yoongi dan mendudukan diri di depan Jimin, tangannya bergerak memegang tangan Mino yang terkepal, menyusupkan jari telunjuknya ke telapak tangan Mino yang kemudian di genggam erat oleh anaknya.

"Oh, sebentar ya, _hyung_. Setelah Mino minum susu, nanti makanannya aku siapkan" sudah kebiasaan Jimin untuk meyiapkan makanan untuk Yoongi walaupun hanya sekedar menghidangkan. Jimin kurang pandai dalam hal memasak, lagian pembantu di rumah mereka lebih jago dalam urusan masak memasak.

"Tidak perlu, aku sudah meminta Song Ahjumma untuk mengantarkan makanan ke atas…"

"Uwwuu… _Appa_ sudah mandiri Mino-ya. Biasanya harus papa yang menghidangkan makanan untuk _Appa_ " Jimin menggoda Yoongi.

"Kau bilang aku tidak boleh manja" Yoongi menaikan bahunya.

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Lihat siapa yang mau mengalah untuk Mino…." Goda Jimin lagi.

"Jim, nanti akan ada tukang service AC yang datang" Yoongi mengalihka pembicaraan.

"Ne"

"Kau bisa mengawasinya, kan? Nanti suruh salah satu pelayan membawaa Mino turun ke bawah selama AC masih di bersihkan"

" _Ne Appa_ "

Yoongi kembali memanikan jarinya yang digenggam oleh Mino erat, menatap anaknya yang juga sedang menatap padanya. Mino melepas botol susunya yang sudah kosong, matanya terus menatap Yoongi dan sesekali berkedip.

"Apa? Kenapa melihat _Appa_ seperti itu?" Yoongi balas menatap pada Mino.

Mino masih saja menatapnya dan kemudian tanpa mereka duga, Mino tersenyum walaupun tidak sampai satu detik.

"Jim, Mino baru saja tersenyum padaku?" Tanya Yoongi antusias.

"Mino! Jangan pilih kasih, kenapa tersenyum pada _Appa_ lebih dulu? Papa yang menjaga Mino setiap hari" Jimin mengajukan protes.

Yoongi tersenyum meremehkan pada Jimin. " Kau lihat itu, Jiminie? Sudah kelihatan kan Mino lebih sayang pada siapa?" Yoongi berucap sombong.

"Mino, tidak boleh begitu. Ayo senyum lagi…" paksa Jimin. Jarinya bergerak menarik pipi Mino hingga bibirnya tertarik pelan.

"Itu pemaksaan namanya, tentu saja Mino tersenyum padaku lebih dulu. Dia tau dia anak siapa, iya kan, Min Mino?" Yoongi berucap makin menyebalkan.

"Huh? Kita lihat saja nanti, kata pertama yang Mino ucapkan pasti Papa"

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Iya kan Mino-ya?" Yoongi mengecup tangan kecil anaknya.

"Kita lihat saja nanti"

Eum… kenapa ini jadi seperti kompetisi?

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Disebelah sini" seorang pelayan di rumah Yoongi mengantarkan dua orang namja yang mengaku sebagai tukang service AC ke depan pintu kamar Jimin dan Yoongi.

Setelah mengetuk beberapa kali, akhirnya Jimin membuka pintu dengan Mino yang berada dalam gendongannya.

"Tuan, mereka yang ingin membersihkan AC" ucap pelayan itu sopan.

"Oh, iya, silahkan masuk" Jimin membuka pintu kamarnya cukup lebar. "Nara, tolong bawa Mino kebawah" Jimin memberikan Mino pada Nara yang langsung disambut Nara dengan senang.

"Ne tuan" ucap Nara.

"Silahkan masuk…" ucap Jimin lagi saat kedua namja itu masih berdiri di depan pintu.

Jimin masuk lebih dulu ke dalam kamar, menunjukan letak AC yang akan di bersihkan.

"Ambil tangga" ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Kalian bisa menginjak sofa ini kalau tidak membawa tangga" Jimin menawarkan.

"Kami bawa tangga tuan" ucap salah satu dari mereka yang menggunakan kaos hitam.

"Oh, oke" Jimin tersenyum mengerti.

Tepat saat si kaos hitam keluar kamar, salah seorang dari mereka yang mengenakan topi berjalan mendekat pada Jimin. Jimin tercekat dan memundurkan tubuhnya ke belakang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Park Jimin, atau sekarang harus ku sebut Min Jimin?" Jikyung menyeringai.

.

.

.

Yoongi merasa tidak tenang selama pertemuannya dengan mitra bisnisnya yang baru. Yoongi sedang berada di salah satu café tempat minum kopi yang biasa menyewakan ruangan VIP mereka untuk dipakai rapat atau pertemuan penting. Selama mendengarkan presentasi di depannya, Yoongi merasa dadanya berdebar tidak menyenangkan.

"Hyung, kau tak apa?" Namjoon mencondongkan tubuhnya kearah Yoongi yang duduk disampingnya. Tidak hanya sekali Namjoon melihat Yoongi seperti mengernyit dan menggelengkan kepalanya, terlihat tidak tenang, sangat berbeda dengan yoongi yang biasanya.

"Huh? Tidak apa" jawab Yoongi tak yakin.

"Kau terlihat gelisah" komentar Namjoon. "Kau tidak puas dengan apa yang mereka presentasikan?"

"Bukan. Aku hanya merasa perasaanku tidak enak. Dadaku berdebar aneh tiap mengingat Jimin dan Mino" ungkap Yoongi.

"Kau baru saja dari rumah, kan, hyung?" Namjoon mengernyit.

"Ya, aku tadi dari rumah satu jam yang lalu. Jimin dan Mino baik-baik saja, mungkin kopi-nya saja yang terlalu kuat, jadi dadaku berdebar tidak enak" ucap Yoongi.

"Bisa jadi" Namjoon membenarkan, memang salah satu efek dari kopi adalah dada berdebar. Tapi, Yoongi sudah sangat terbiasa dengan kopi, kan?

Yoongi berusaha konsentrasi selama rapat, berusaha bersikap professional dengan mengabaikan getaran ponselnya di saku kemejanya. Selesai rapat, Yoongi undur diri lebih dulu, memerika ponselnya yang tidak berhenti berbunyi. Ada nomor asing yang menghubunginya.

Yoongi membuka pesan yang masuk ke ponselnya dan matanya membola. Seseorang mengirim foto Jimin yang terlihat tidak sadarkan diri dalam keadaan berlutut di lantai dengan tangan dan kaki yang di ikat rantai. Yoongi merasa dadanya berdebar makin kencang. Jimin tidak baik-baik saja.

Yoongi menghubungi nomor yang berkali-kali meneleponnya, saat panggilannya di angkat, Yoongi mengeram marah.

" _Lama sekali, Min Yoongi…."_ Ucap suara itu meremehkan.

"Kau…" geram Yoongi.

" _Masih ingat denganku? Atau aku perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi?"_ Jikyung tertawa meremehkan.

"Dimana Jimin?"

" _Santai sedikit. Setidaknya tanyakan dulu kabarku_ " ucap Jikyung, tawa meremehkannya bisa Yoongi dengar sangat jelas.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi lagi, berusaha menekan amarahnya yang sudah siap akan meledak kapan saja.

 _"Bukannya kau sangat ahli dalam mencari seseorang? Kenapa tidak kau cari saja seperti dulu?"_ Jikyung meremehkan. " _Satu jam, Min Yoongi. Waktumu hanya satu jam. Jika kau tidak menemukan Jimin, aku yang akan mengantarkan jasad Jimin ke rumahmu_ " Jikyung mematikan sambungan teleponnya.

Tangan Yoongi bergetar. Amarahnya benar-benar sudah berada di ujung kepalanya dan seakan siap meledak detik itu juga. Buru-buru Yoongi menghubungi Jackson dan meminta Jackson melacak nomor yang Jikyung pakai untuk menghubungi.

Namjoon keluar dan menatap Yoongi yang terlihat benar-benar marah sedang duduk dengan tidak tenang disalah satu bangku café. Tangan Yoongi terlihat mengetuk meja tidak sabaran. Namjoon yakin pasti ada yang salah dengan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_?" Namjoon menatap Yoongi penuh Tanya.

Yoongi hanya diam. Matanya benar-benar terlihat kelam. Sangat jelas namja pucat itu sedang dalam kondisi yang siap membunuh siapa saja.

Namjoon dengan berani merampas ponsel yoongi dan matanya terbelalak saat melihat foto Jimin terpampang di layar ponsel Yoongi. Buru-buru Namjoon menelepon Jackson untuk melacak tempat Jimin. Saat Namjoon mencoba menghubungi Jackson, Jackson sudah lebih dulu menelepon ke ponsel Yoongi.

 _"Hyung, tidak terlacak. Apa ada hal lain selain nomor ponsel ini?"_ Tanya Jackson di ujung telepon.

"Jackson, aku ada fotonya. Segera ku kirim" ucap Namjoon.

" _Namjoon? Mana Yoongi hyung?"_

"Sudah, kerjakan saja. Jangan banyak Tanya" ucap Namjoon dan mengirim foto Jimin pada Jackson.

" _Hyung_ , tenangkan dirimu" ucap Namjoon takut-takut. Jika Yoongi sudah tidak bersuara, Namja pucat itu pasti sedang berpikir keras dan sedang menekan mati-matian amarahnya.

Tidak sampai tiga menit Jackson sudah menemukan lokasi Jimin. Namjoon memberitahukan Yoongi dan Yoongi langsung menyambar ponselnya dan pergi begitu saja dari café, sendirian.

"Brengsek!" Yoongi memaki. Waktunya sudah tinggal 45 menit dan jarak yang harus Yoongi tempuh cukup jauh, belum lagi keadaan cukup macet. Seperti kehilangan akal, yoongi menerobos lampu merah dan mengabaikan makian yang Yoongi terima dari kendaraan lain. Tidak hanya sekali Yoongi nyaris membunuh dirinya sendiri karena berkendara dengan sangat cepat.

Yoongi memarkirkan asal mobilnya disalah satu bangunan tua yang berada di sudut kota. Yoongi menendang pintu dengan keras dan matanya benar-benar terlihat kelam saat melihat Jimin dirantai dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri.

"Kau sudah datang, Min yoongi. Cepat juga" Jikyung melompat turun dari meja yang bertumpuk yang berada tidak jauh dari Jimin. "Lama tidak bertemu" Jikyung berdiri tepat membelakang Jimin hingga Yoongi tidak bisa melihat Jimin lagi.

"Apa mau mu?" ucap Yoongi dingin.

Jikyung mendengus dan tertawa meremehkan. "Aku mengundangmu ke sini untuk melihat bagaimana aku menghabisi kesayanganmu ini tepat di depan matamu" Jikyung bergerak kebelakang Jimin dan menjambak rambut Jimin hingga kepala Jimin mendongak.

Yoongi merasa seluruh darahnya memanas melihat Jimin di perlakukan tak layak seperti itu. Dia ingin segera membunuh Jikyung tapi Yoongi yakin Jikyung tidak sendiri disini. Pasti ada orang lain yang bersamanya dan yoongi yakin mereka sedang bersembunyi diantara bangku dan kursi yang sudah usang berdebu.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak marah Jimin-mu ku perlakukan begini?" ejek Jikyung dan menghempaskan kepala Jimin begitu saja.

Yoongi hanya diam dan menatap tajam pada Jikyung yang tersenyum mengejeknya.

"Tidak ingin menyelamatkan Jimin-mu? Kenapa kau hanya berdiri disana?" pancing Jikyung.

Tepat saat Yoongi melangkah, saat itu juga Jikyung mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantongnya, mengarahkannya pada leher Jimin, matanya seolah menantang yoongi yang bergerak makin maju kearahnya.

"Maju dan Jimin-mu akan merasakan ini di kulit mulusnya" Jikyung mendekatkan alat berwarna hitam itu pada Jimin.

Yoongi berhenti. Jikyung sedang memegang _stun gun_ ditangannya.

Tapi Jikyung bukanla orang yang bisa di peganga ucapannya, meskipun Yoongi berhenti, Jikyung tetap menyeturum Jimin dan membuat Yoongi berlari kearah Jimin. Langkahnya hampir sampai hingga seseorang menghantamkan balok kayu tepat di punggung Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi terjatuh.

Belum lagi selesai rasa sakit atas pukulan yang Yoongi terima, yoongi harus merasakan lagi setruman di tubuhnya beberapa kali dan membuatnya lemas.

"Jauhkan dia dariku" ucap Jikyung angkuh.

Yoongi diseret paksa menjauh dari Jimin dan Jikyung oleh beberapa orang. Rasa perih akibat diseret paksa tidak lagi Yoongi rasakan. Matanya hanya menatap lurus pada Jimin yang lagi-lagi disentuh oleh _stun gun_ di tangan Jikyung. Yoongi rasanya ingin mati saja saat melihat Jimin seperti itu dan tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Gelak tawa terdengar mengolok Yoongi yang sudah tidak bisa bergerak. Badannya terasa sakit seluruhnya dan membuatnya tidak sanggup berdiri lagi walau hanya untuk membela dirinya sendiri.

"Bangun" Jikyung dengan sengaja menendang bahu Yoongi yang sudah tersungkur di lantai kotor penuh debu. "Kenapa? Kau tidak bisa melawan ku? Lemah sekali, Min Yoongi. Dulu kau tidak seperti ini" ejek Jikyung.

Jikyung menjambak rambut Yoongi dengan keras hingga kepala Yoongi terangkat. Keduanya saling bertatapan dengan Yoongi yang menatapnya datar dan dingin.

"Bahkan disaat seperti ini kau masih berusaha menantangku?" Jikyung terkekeh, detik berikutnya dia menghempaskan kepala Yoongi ke lantai, ada darah yang sedikit mengalir dilantai. "Dimana para peliharaanmu, eoh?" ejek Jikyung.

Yoongi menutup matanya, kepalanya terasa sangat pusing saat terhempas menghantam lantai.

"Jangan pingsan dulu, kau harus melihat bagaimana aku menghabisi kesayanganmu secara perlahan" Jikyung menepuk pipi Yoongi dengan kasar.

"Kau tau Min Yoongi, jika aku tidak bisa memiliki Jimin, maka kau juga tidak bisa. Jadi kita impas" Jikyung terkekeh pelan.

"Rantai lehernya" perintah Jikyung pada orang-orang yang sedang berdiri di dekat Yoongi. Ada sekitar dua puluh orang lebih disana. Ini jelas bukan jumlah yang seimbang.

Yoongi merasa lehernya diangkat paksa lagi, sesuatu yang dingin dan keras melingkari lehernya. Bunyi gemerincing rantai besi terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga Yoongi.

"Kalian bisa menjadikannya samsak tinju kalian" ucap Jikyung.

Tidak sampai satu menit sampai Yoongi merasakan injakan dan pukulan yang mengarah pada tubuhnya secara betubi-tubi tanpa henti. Yoongi rasa kesadarannya sudah mulai akan menghilang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Mochhhiiii…." Stella berjalan riang dan melemparkan tas belanjaannya sembarangan saat melihat Mino yang sedang digendong pelayan di halaman belakang.

" _Mommy_ _Princess_ , selamat datang" ucap pelayan Yoongi sopan.

"Aw, kau sangat tahu cara menyenangkanku" Stella menepuk pelan kepala pelayan itu dengan riang. "Berikan Mochi padaku" Stella mengambil Mino dari gendongan pelayan itu dan menimang tubuh Mino.

"Ingin minum jus sayur, _N_ ona?" tawa pelayan itu.

"Aku masih kenyang. Dimana anakku?" Stella bertanya tanpa melihat kearah pelayan rumah itu. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan Mino yang berada di gendongannya.

"Di kamar, AC kamar tuan besar sedang di bersihkan, jadi, tuan kecil dibawa ke bawah" jelas pelayan itu.

"Oh, oke. Kau istirahat saja. Biar aku yang menjaga Mochi" perintah Stella dan berlalu begitu saja keruang tamu. "Oh, sebelum aku lupa. Di depan ada belanjaan, aku membeli baju untuk Mochi, tolong bawa ke keranjang kotor untuk di cuci" ucap Stella.

Pelayan itu mengangguk dan membungkuk sopan.

Stella membawa Mino ke ruang tamu atas, menyalakan TV dan menonton bersama Mino yang ada di gendongannya. Sesekali Stella melirik kearah pintu kamar yang terbuka dan kembali menonton.

Sudah setengah jam Stella menonton dan tidak sedikitpun Stella mendengar suara mesin atu apapun dari dalam kamar Jimin dan yoongi, sedikit penasaran, Stella membawa kakinya ke arah kamar dan Stella mengernyit heran, tidak ada seorang pun di dalam kamar.

" _Kitten_? Kau didalam?" Stella mengetuk pintu kamar mandi pelan, mendekatkan telinganya ke daun pintu untuk memastikan apakah Jimin ada di dalam atau tidak.

" _Kitten_ , ini _Mommy_. Kau didalam?" ucap Stella lagi. Setelah tidak mendengar sahutan apapun dari dalam, Stella membuka pintu kamar mandi yang tidak terkuci dan mengernyit lagi. Kamar mandi itu kosong.

Stella berjalan kearah dapur dimana ada seorang pelayan yang Stella kenal dengan panggilan Song _ahjumma_ sedang sibuk mempersiapkan bahan masakan untuk makan malam.

"Ahjumma…" panggil Stella pelan.

"Nona _Princess_?" Song Ahjumma menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar menatap Stella yang baru muncul di dapur bersama Mino dalam gendongannya.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Stella penasaran.

"Di kamar, Nona. AC di kamar tuan besar sedang di bersihkan"

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa di kamar" ucap Stella.

"huh?" Song ahjumma terkejut dengan ucapan Stella.

"Oh, sudahlah. Lanjut saja masaknya. Dimana ruang control CCTV di rumah ini?" Tanya Stella lagi.

"Ada di kamar tuan besar, hanya tuan besar yang bisa mengakses masuk kedalam ruangan itu, Nona. Membukanya harus dengan sidik jari" jelas Song Ahjumma.

"Oh, oke" ucap Stella dan berlalu dari dapur.

Perasaannya mulai tidak enak saat Stella menghubungi Yoongi tapi tidak juga di angkat. Merasa buntu, akhirnya Stella menghubungi sekertaris Yoongi dan lagi-lagi Stella merasa kesal karena Yoongi tidak ada di kantor.

"Kemana perginya orangtuamu, Mino-ya?" Stella menatap Mino cemas.

.

.

.

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

Stella tidak henti-hentinya mengumpat kata kotor dari mulutnya saat Namjoon meneleponnya. Ini benar-benar di luar pemikirannya. Anaknya dalam keadaan tidak baik-baik saja.

Setelah menitipkan Mino pada Song _ahjumma_ , Stella memacu mobilnya ke tempat Jimin berada dari alamat yang di kirimkan Namjoon padanya. Stella kalut dan beberapa kali hampir menabrak mobil di depan dan disampingnya.

" _What the f*ck is going on here?!"_ geram Stella. Dia tidak tau ada hal apa sampai Jimin harus di Sandera seperti ini. Belum lagi saat Namjoon bilang Yoongi pergi sendiri. Selain bodoh, Stella menganggap tindakan gegabah Yoongi itu namanya cari mati.

" _Calm f*ckin down, Stella_!" marah Stella pada dirinya sendiri. " _Otakmu tidak bisa berpikir lurus kalau kau kalut seperti ini!"_ Stella memukul keras stir mobilnya sebagai pelampiasan.

"Ayolah, otakku, cepat beritahu aku apa yang harus aku lakukan..." geram Stella, masih saja berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri.

" _SHIITT!"_ maki Stella saat dia benar-benar menabrak mobil di depannya. Stella mematikan mesin mobilnya dan turun dari mobil, bersamaan dengan pengendara mobil di depannya yang juga turun dengan wajah tak bersahabat.

"YAH! DIMANA OTakmu..." namja yang baru saja turun dari mobilnya itu mendadak menghentikan makian yang siap terlontar saat melihat wajah Stella.

"Yah! Aku turun karena ingin meminta maaf dan mengganti rugi. Kau bertanya dimana otakku? Ada! Disini!" Stella menunjuk kepalanya dengan geram.

Namja di depannya hanya diam sambil memandang Stella tanpa berkedip dibalik kaca mata hitamnya.

"Dengar, aku buru-buru. Aku tidak sempat mengurusi kerusakan mobilmu. Ambil ini untuk memperbaiki mobilmu" Stella menarik tangan namja itu dan memberikan setumpuk uang kedalam telapak tangan namja yang masih saja berdiri tak bergerak.

Stella berlalu tanpa mau repot-repot berurusan lagi dengan namja yang masih saja berdiri menatapinya. Stella berlalu melewati namja itu tanpa bicara apapun lagi bahkan hanya untuk mengklarkson, Stella tidak berminat. Stella memajukan mobilnya dengan sangat cepat, meninggalkan namja berkacamata hitam itu di pinggu jalan.

"Galak juga..." Yongguk tertawa setelah sadar dari keterpukauannya. "Benar-benar minta di jinakkan ternyata".

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"PAPA!" Stella berucap heboh saat teleponnya akhirnya diangkat.

" _Ya, Nak? Kau baik?"_ Tanya tuan Min di ujung telepon.

"PAPA! Cucumu, anakku..."

" _Huh? Sebentar, jangan panic. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, oke_? _Bicara pelan-pelan, ada apa?"_ Tanya tuan Min.

"Papa, aku butuh bantuan, sekarang. Alamatnya akan ku kirim. Anakku, _Kitten_ , dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja" ucap Stella dengan nada cemas yang kentara.

" _Apa maksudnya? Kitten kenapa?"_ Tanya tuan Min penasaran.

"Ada orang yang mengambilnya dariku!" Stella berucap geram.

" _Berani sekali dia mengambil kesayangan anakku. Tenangkan dirimu, oke? Kirimi papa alamat Kitten berada, papa akan kesana sekarang_ " Tuan Min menenangkan.

"Sudah ku kirim. Cepat kesana, Pa!"

" _Nak, dengar, kau tidak boleh panic. Kalau kau panic, kau hanya akan membuat dirimu dalam keadaan bahaya. Kau bisa menabrak orang. Kau sedang berkendara, kan?"_

"Papa terlambat mengingatkan. Aku sudah menabrak orang tadi. Sampai bertemu disana, Pa" Stella memutuskan sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

Stella buru-buru memarkirkan mobilnya disamping mobil Yoongi yang terbuka pintunya dan mesinnya masih menyala. Stella turun dengan sebuah pisau terselip di sepatu _boots_ hitam yang melindungi kaki hingga lututnya. Stella memperbaiki celana jeans ketat yang membalut kaki panjangnya, merapikan sedikit kaos putih polos yang memeluk ketat tubuh atasnya.

Stella berjalan masuk kedalam gudang yang terlihat kumuh dan mendengar adanya suara riuh tawa mengejek dari dalam gudang itu. Stella mengernyit dan detik berikutnya darahnya berdesir panas melihat apa yang terjadi di depannya. Jimin sedang di cium paksa. _Kitten_ -nya di lecehkan.

"Pertunjukan yang buruk" Stella mengeraskan suaranya dan mengambil alih seluruh perhatian orang yang berada disana.

Jikyung langsung melepaskan tangannya dari rambut Jimin yang tidak sadarkan diri dan sedang dirantai.

Stella menatap ke sekitar. Jika dihitung, ada dua puluh orang namja yang berada di gudang ini. Dia bisa mati konyol kalau melawan mereka semua sendirian. Kalau satu lawan satu, Stella pasti bisa menanganinya, tapi kalau sekali maju dua puluh orang?.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Jikyung sinis. Tangannya bergerak ke atas untuk menahan pergerakan orang-orang yang berada disana yang sudah bersiap menghajar Stella.

"Hanya kebetulan lewat saja. Ku dengar kalian sedang tertawa kencang. Ku pikir ada apa, ternyata hanya sedang melecehkan seseorang yang sedang tak sadarkan diri" ejek Stella.

Stella menyeret kursi kayu berdebu melewati kerumunan namja disana, menarik salah seorang namja berbadan kekar ikut dengannya yang langsung menerima reaksi siulan nakal dari mereka.

"Duduk, ya." Stella menekan bahu namja itu dan membuat namja itu duduk di kursi kayu. Siulan makin meriah saat Stella mendudukan diri dipaha kiri namja itu, kakinya menopang di kakinya yang lain, salah satu tangannya memeluk bahu namja kekar itu sebagai pegangan agar tidak jatuh dari pangkuan.

"Kau sedang menjajak diri atau hanya tersesat?" Jikyung menatap lurus pada Stella yang duduk santai sambil balas menatapnya.

"Anggap saja aku menjajakan diri" jawab Stella enteng dan mendapat sorakan riuh dari pria disana.

"Kau ku beri waktu untuk keluar dari gudang ini sekarang juga, anggap saja aku sedang berbaik hati pada wanita cantik sepertimu" Jikyung menyeringai.

" _Oh my God, I'm touched_ " Stella tersenyum penuh binar pada Jikyung. "Sayang, bisa kau kunci pintu gudangnya?" Stella melirik kebelakang dimana namja yang lain dengan senjata ditangannya berdiri. Dadanya bertabrakan langsung dengan namja yang sedang didudukinya saat melihat kebelakang.

Lagi, tindakan Stella membuat para namja disana seolah tertantang. Siapa yang tidak akan meneteskan air liur melihat _wanita cantik_ dan menantang datang sendiri tanpa di undang?.

"Punya nyali juga" Jikyung mendengus dan tertawa.

"Aku bahkan lebih mengejutkan dari yang bisa kau bayangkan." Stella mengedipkan satu matanya pada Jikyung. Diam-diam Stella melirik Yoongi yang terkapar dilantai dalam keadaan babak belur dan ada darah yang tercetak disekitar Yoongi terkapar. Stella memutar bola matanya.

Stella butuh mengulur waktu selama mungkin. Tidak ada waktu yang pasti kapan Papa-nya akan muncul. Menunggu Namjoon dan yang lain datang, jelas bukan pilihan Stella sekarang. Namjoon sedang dimana saja, Stella tidak tau. Dan Stella jelas akan berakhir seperti Yoongi jika dia melawan sekarang.

"Jadi, kalian sedang apa sebenarnya?" Stella berdiri dari duduknya, berjalan kearah Jikyung yang berdiri didekat Jimin.

Dengan sengaja Stella menginjak punggung Yoongi yang terkapar dan berpura-pura terkejut. "Astaga, apa yang baru saja ku injak?" Stella berpura-pura.

Yoongi menutup erat matanya saat badannya kembali diinjak. Rasa sakit yang belum hilang semakin bertambah karena Stella menginjak tubuhnya.

Jikyung berubah waspada dengan pergerakan Stella.

"Astaga, ternyata hanya sampah masyarakat. Mengagetkan saja" cibir Stella sambil menatap sinis pada Yoongi yang menatap sayu padanya.

"Jadi, kau sedang bermain apa, _Daddy_?" Tanya Stella ramah. Kepalanya bergerak miring untuk mengintip keadaan Jimin yang masih tak sadarkan diri.

Yoongi yang terkapar dilantai kembali menutup erat matanya, kepalanya benar-benar berputar dan penglihatannya terasa kabur. Sedikitnya dia bisa merasa lega karena ada Stella muncul disana.

"Tetap disana, Nona. Jangan mendekat" Jikyung menatap dingin pada Stella.

"Oh, oke" Stella menurut dan berdiri didekat Yoongi.

Jikyung terkesiap saat ada suara keras yang berasal dari mobil besar yang menabrak habis orang-orang bayarannya tanpa sisa bahkan menghancurkan kedua sisi bangunan. Hanya dalam hitungan detik keadaan sudah berputar. Orang bayarannya yang berjumlah puluhan itu sudah tidak bisa diandalkan lagi. Mereka berserakan penuh darah karena di tabrak oleh dua mobil besar sekaligus dan ada beberapa yang terlindas ban mobil.

"Jangan mendekat!" Jikyung mengarahkan _stun gun_ miliknya pada Jimin lagi. Dia terancam.

"Apa acaranya sudah selesai, _Princess_?" tuan Min turun dari salah satu mobil besar itu dengan senyum cerianya, seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Seperti tidak ada orang yang bersimbah darah didekat mobilnya.

Pria dengan tampang dingin mengerikan itu berjalan menuju anaknya dan merangkul bahu Stella, menatap ramah pada Jikyung yang mulai gugup.

"Baru di mulai, Papa. Kenapa lama sekali?" Stella menyiku perut papa-nya dengan keras dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tawa menggema dari tuan Min.

"Maafkan Papa. Papa harus melacak gps mobilmu dulu" tuan Min mengacak surai panjang anaknya. "Jadi, ini dia orang yang merebut kesayangan anakku?" tuan Min berjalan kearah Jikyung.

"Kalau kau mendekat, Jimin tidak akan selamat" ancam Jikyung.

"Ah, Papa takut, _Princess_." tuan Min terkekeh dan menghentikan langkahnya.

" Papa, jangan mendekat. Dengarkan saja permintaan terakhir pecundang menyedihkan itu" Stella memperingatkan dengan gaya yang mengolok pada Jikyung.

"Oke, Papa mundur saja lagi" tuan Min mundur lagi kesamping stella. "Ah, Anakku, tebak Papa bawa siapa di mobil" ucap tuan Min dan mulai mengabaikan Jikyung.

"Siapa?" Tanya Stella penasaran.

"Papa bawa _Yoongi!_ " Tuan Min tersenyum ceria. "Jaebum, turunkan _Yoongi_ " perintah tuan Min pada Jaebum yang berdiri bersama empat _bodyguard_ lain di dekat mobil.

Jikyung tidak bisa untuk tidak takut sekarang. Kedua orang didepannya ini pasti sudah tidak waras lagi. _Yoongi_ yang mereka maksud bukanlah manusia, tapi macan kumbang besar berwarna hitam.

" _Yoongiiii..."_ Stella berlari dan memeluk macan kumbang hitam itu dengan senang dan mengecup puncak kepala macan yang terlihat jinak padanya.

Stella menarik tali di leher macan itu dan kembali berjalan kesamping papanya yang sedang tersenyum hangat padanya.

"Kau senang?" Tanya tuan Min.

Stella mengangguk antusias.

" _Yoongi_ belum makan saat sampai disini" Tuan Min menatap ramah pada Jikyung.

"Jangan coba mengancamku!" Jikyung berteriak keras dan kembali menjambak rambut Jimin.

"Astaga, kenapa kau biarkan adikmu babak belur?" Tuan Min akhirnya menyadari keadaan Yoongi yang terkapar di lantai dengan rantai besi melilit lehernya. Tuan Min berjalan dan melepas rantai di leher Yoongi, membalik tubuh Yoongi yang lemas dan meminta Jaebum membawa Yoongi ke mobil.

"Jimin..." guman Yoongi pelan.

"Tenang, ada Papa. Kau, tidurlah. Ini tidak akan lama, Papa membawa kembaranmu yang kelaparan" Tuan Min menepuk kepala Yoongi pelan dan membiarkan tubuh Yoongi di angkat oleh Jaebum dan seorang _bodyguard_ nya.

"Itu karena dia saja yang bodoh, Papa. Membuat malu keluarga Min saja" cibir Stella saat Papa-nya kembali berdiri di sampingnya.

"Nah, _Yoongi_ , anak _Mommy_ , kau tahu kan siapa yang jadi makanan mu hari ini? Yang sedang tidur itu anak _mommy_ juga, jadi tidak boleh kau sentuh. Kalau kau menyentuh _kitten_ _mommy, mommy_ akan menggorengmu, mengerti?" Stella membungkuk di depan macan kumbang miliknya, mengelus kepala macan itu dan melepaskan tali dilehernya.

"Siap untuk makanan mu hari ini?" Stella menatap Jikyung yang bersiap akan menyetrum Jimin lagi. "Lakukan dengan cepat, _Yoongi_ " Stella melepas macannya.

Suara teriakan kesakitan dari Jikyung tidak ada satupun yang menghiraukan. Stella berjalan santai kearah Jimin dan melepas rantai yang mengikat Jimin tanpa ada kesulitan apapun. "Angkat Anakku" perintah Stella dan dituruti tanpa banyak bicara.

Stella menatap kosong pada tubuh Jikyung yang sudah robek dimana-mana tanpa ada ras belas kasihan di matanya, tidak heran kalau orang bilang dia sakit jiwa.

"Tikus sepertimu memang lebih baik untuk jadi makanan hewan saja" Stella berbalik, mengibaskan rambutnya santai seolah yang baru saja dilihatnya memang kejadian wajar.

"Cukup makannya, _Yoongi_. Ikut _Mommy_ pulang sekarang" Stella berjalan lurus tanpa melihat lagi kebelakangnya. Macan kumbang miliknya mengikuti dengan patuh, meninggalkan sosok Jikyung yang sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dilantai penuh debu.

.

.

.

"Dimana Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi parau. Badannya sedang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit. Setelah dari gudang itu, tuan Min membawa Yoongi langsung ke rumah sakit meskipun Stella tidak setuju.

"Di bawa si pecundang itu. Sudah dijadikan istri. Kalian sudah bercerai" ucap Stella asal. "Kenapa harus aku yang menjagamu disini" Stella mengomel. Padahal sejak tadi dia duduk disamping tempat tidur Yoongi tanpa bergerak sedikitpun hanya untuk memastikan keadaan adik sepupunya itu.

"Mino..." guman Yoongi lagi.

"Sudah ku adopsi jadi anak. Kau kalah di pengadilan karena sudah gagal jadi Appa" omel Stella lagi.

"Ya! _asshole_ , aku tau otak di kepalamu itu hanya hiasan, tapi, apa memang instingmu tidak bisa bekerja? Pergi sendiri untuk menyelamatkan anakku, kau pikir kau keren?" omel stella tanpa henti.

"Cerewet" balas Yoongi dan menutup kembali matanya.

"Besok kau harus sudah bisa berjalan dan pulang dari rumah sakit. Aku tidak mau tau!" Stella berjalan menuju sofa dan mendudukan diri disana.

" _Mom..."_ cicit Jimin yang sedang berdiri di depan pintu ruang rawat inap Yoongi lengkap dengan baju khas pasien miliknya.

Mendengar suara Jimin, Yoongi kembali membuka matanya. Rasa bersalah seolah menertawakan Yoongi saat itu juga. Dia merasa gagal.

" _Kitten?_ Kenapa kemari?" Stella berdiri dari duduknya dan membantu jimin berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Yoongi hyung sudah sadar?" Tanya Jimin pelan.

"Matanya sudah menghijau, begitu kau datang" ejek Stella.

Jimin tersenyum lebar dan berjalan kearah Yoongi yang berbaring.

"Aku pergi dulu, baru kalian bermesraan" ucap Stella dan beranjak keluar dari ruangan Yoongi.

" _Mommy!"_ Jimin merajuk. Dia malu.

Saat pintu tertutup dari luar, Jimin mendudukan diri di kursi disamping ranjang Yoongi, menatap sendu pada wajah Yoongi yang penuh lebam dan luka.

"Pasti sakit..." Jimin meletakkan kepalanya dibahu Yoongi, menggesekan pipinya yang mulai dialiri air mata.

"Aku senang kau baik-baik saja" Yoongi menaikkan tangannya dan mengelus rambut Jimin.

"Maaf aku ceroboh, _hyung_ " isak Jimin pelan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Yoongi yang berada di kepalanya.

"Salahku. Harusnya aku memperketat penjagaan dirumah. Jangan menangis, lupakan kejadian semalam. Kau harus sembuh, Mino membutuhkanmu" ucap Yoongi lagi.

"Mino juga membutuhkan _Appa_ -nya" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, menatap sedih pada Yoongi yang malah terkekeh kecil melihat wajah menangis Jimin.

"Dimana Mino?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dirumah Chae Appa, Eomma yang menjaga Mino sejak semalam. Eomma bilang Mino akan disana sampai kita benar-benar sudah pulih" adu Jimin.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu" Yoongi berucap lega, tapi saat melihat Jimin menangis makin keras, Yoongi mengernyit heran. "Kenapa menangis?" Yoongi menghapus air mata Jimin yang makin deras.

"Aku merindukan Mino. Chae _Appa_ melarang Mino dibawa kerumah sakit karena Mino masih rentan terkena penyakit. Tapi... tapi... huks... ini pertama kalinya aku jauh-jauh dari Mino, _hyung_..." isak Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan membuat perutnya terasa sedikit sakit. "Naik, sini" Yoongi menepuk ranjangnya, menggeser sedikit tubuhnya untuk berbagi tempat tidur dengan Jimin.

Jimin menurut, menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Yoongi, tangannya memeluk perut Yoongi pelan.

" _Appa_ benar. Kasihan Mino kalau di bawa kesini. Besok kita pulang" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin untuk menenangkan.

Jimin mengangguk. "Hyung, ini pasti sakit semua kan?" Jimin menyentuh lembut lebam diwajah Yoongi.

"Sudah tidak sakit lagi" elak Yoongi.

"Bagaimana tidak sakit, lukanya saja masih basah" Jimin menatap sendu pada wajah Yoongi.

"Hanya luka kecil, tidak masalah. Di cium juga sembuh" Yoongi menatap lurus pada mata Jimin membuat Jimin salah tingkah dan buru-buru duduk di tempat tidur.

" _Hyung_! Kita sedang di rumah sakit" Jimin menatap memicing pada Yoongi.

"Aku tidak minta di cium sekarang juga, kan?" goda Yoongi.

Jimin merona.

"Sini tidur lagi" Yoongi menepuk bantal yang dipakainya agar Jimin kembali berbaring.

"Jangan macam-macam" ancam Jimin tapi tetap saja menurut dan menidurkan tubuhnya disamping Yoongi.

"Kata dokter Gyuri aku memang tidak boleh macam-macam sampai luka jahit bekas oprasimu sembuh. Jadi, tenang saja"

Jimin mencubit perut Yoongi. Niatnya hanya bercanda tapi Yoongi meringis saat perutnya terasa perih.

Jimin kembali mendudukan diri dan menatap penuh rasa bersalah pada Yoongi. " _Hyung_ , sakit, ya?" Tanya Jimin panic dan mengelus bekas cubitannya di perut yoongi.

"Lumayan" yoongi terkekeh dan membuat Jimin semakin merasa bersalah.

" _Hyung_ , maaf..." sesal Jimin. "Coba ku lihat"

Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Yoongi, pelan-pelan Jimin membuka kancing piyama rumah sakit yang Yoongi pakai dari yang paling bawah. Mata Jimin membola saat melihat tubuh Yoongi yang membiru nyaris diseluruh tempat. Jimin menangis lagi.

"Jim, tidak apa. Sudah tidak sakit" Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin yang bergetar karena menangis. Memeluk tubuh Jimin erat meskipun badannya terasa sakit jika digerakkan.

Tidak ada yang Jimin ucapkan. Yoongi hanya mendengar isak tangis Jimin yang makin keras setiap Yoongi mengatakan dia sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi bekas luka fisik ditubuhnya memang tidak bisa berbohong.

"Jangan menangis, Jim. Ini sudah tidak sakit" bujuk Yoongi dan mengecup kepala Jimin berkali-kali.

"Ini semua karena aku, hyung. Aku menyesal..." isak Jimin.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Aku akan marah kalau kau menyalahkan dirimu lagi. Ini bukan salahmu"

"Hyung maaf..." isak Jimin pilu.

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau menangis, badanku jadi sakit lagi..." Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin.

Hampir setengah jam penuh Jimin menangis dalam pelukan Yoongi hingga akhirnya Jimin merasa lelah dan mulai tertidur.

Yoongi menatap kelangit-langit di kamar rawatnya, Jimin masih meringkuk disampingnya. Sesekali Yoongi aku mencium dahi Jimin jika Yoongi mendengar isakan Jimin dalam tidurnya. Kepala Yoongi terasa penuh sekarang, Ingatan soal semalam kembali masuk dalam kepalanya saat di depan matanya Jimin di cium dan tubuhnya di sentuh sembarangan. Mengingat itu Yoongi merasa ingin sekali membunuh Jikyung. Kemudian ingatannya kembali kesaat sebelum dia dibawa pergi dari gudang, Saat terakhir sebelum kesadarannya hilang, dia masih bisa melihat Namjoon yang berlari panik bersama Jackson dan Wonho, dan seekor macan kumbang hitam yang membawa daging penuh darah di mulutnya. Yoongi jadi penasaran, daging siapa yang dibawa _Yoongi_ di mulutnya.

.

.

.

"Kasus ini bisa kita buat untuk menjebak Min Yoongi. pertama kasus Shim Changmin yang di serang di kantor dan yang kedua kasus penculikan Park Jimin dengan korban meninggal 22 orang, bukannya Min Yoongi ini terlalu luar biasa?. ingat, jangan bawa kasus ini ke media"

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

Stella menatap lurus pantulan wajahnya di kaca kamarnya. Hari ini dia pulang ke rumah orangtuanya yang berada disalah satu pulau tersendiri. Rumah super mewah dan satu-satunya yang berdiri di tengah pulau. Tempat pelarian paling aman untuknya.

 _Bathrobe_ hitam yang membungkus tubuhnya turun perlahan menunjukan sisi bahunya dan tato itu muncul tanpa permisi. Rambutnya yang basah tidak membantu sama sekali dalam menyembunyikan nama di bahunya itu.

Stella tersenyum sinis. Saat nama itu muncul di kepalanya hanya ada rasa marah dan kehilangan besar yang dirasa. Stella merasa kekosongan yang benar-benar nyata dan hanya dia yang bisa merasakan seperti apa rasanya kehilangan orang itu.

Saat sibuk memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di kaca, seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarnya, Stella berjalan malas dan memasang wajah datar dan angkuhnya yang selalu di tunjukannya di depan umum. Salah satu pelayan rumahnya tersenyum dan membungkuk sopan pada Stella.

"Apa?" Stella berdiri bersandar di samping pintu.

"Bunga untuk anda, Nona Princess"

Stella menaikkan alisnya. "Dari siapa? Aku yakin ini bukan dari Papa, mana mungkin Papa membelikanku hal tidak berguna seperti ini" Stella menatap lurus pada pelayannya.

"Tamu tuan besar yang memberikannya, Nona"

"Siapa?" Stella mengambil bunga dari tangan pelayannya. "Papa sudah tau soal ini?"

"Maaf, saya kurang tau, Nona. Tapi di dalam bunga itu ada memonya. Dan tuan besar sudah tau soal bunga ini"

"Oh, ya sudah. Terimakasih. Oh, ya, antarkan jus sayur ke kamarku" perintah Stella dan menutup pintu kamarnya.

Stella membuang bunga itu kedalam tong sampah begitu saja. Bunga itu terpental sedikit dan memo yang berada di dalam bunga itu tikut terpental dan terjatuh kelantai kamarnya. Sebuah kertas kecil berwarna merah muda yang sangat kontras dengan warna lantai kamar Stella yang berwarna hitam.

Stella melirik sekilas dan mulai tertarik. Rasa penasaran membuat Stella rela membungkukkan badannya hanya untuk mengambil kertas berwarna merah muda itu dari lantai.

'uangmu tidak cukup untuk perbaikan mobilku' – BYG.

Stella mendengus kesal. "Apa-apaan si brengsek ini" geram Stella.

Stella akhirnya mengingat kalau beberapa hari yang lalu dia menabrak seseorang . Seorang namja berkaca mata hitam yang bertanya dimana otaknya.

"Si brengsek ini akan tau dengan siapa dia berurusan! Kalau perlu aku akan membelikan tujuh mobil baru seperti miliknya itu!" Stella berjalan bergegas, menyambar _card_ berwarna hitam di atas tempat tidurnya dan berjalan keluar kamar dengan rasa kesal yang menumpuk.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN- 2

.

.

.

Ini pertama kalinya Jimin muncul di kantor Yoongi semenjak menikah dengan Yoongi dan memiliki anak. Hari ini Yoongi meminta Jimin ke kantornya bersama Mino karena mereka akan pergi ke dokter untuk cek bekas oprasi Jimin. Kalau Yoongi harus pulang ke rumah dulu, akan sangat merepotkan, mereka bisa-bisa tidak tepat waktu karena jalanan Seoul di sore hari sudah pasti macet total.

Jimin masih berdiri di depan pintu lobi dengan Mino di dalam gendongannya. Seorang _bodyguard_ berdiri di belakang Jimin membawakan sebuah tas dengan aksen lucu khas anak-anak yang cukup besar. Jangan Tanya apa isinya, isinya hanya barang-barang milik Mino.

Sekertaris Yoongi sudah menunggu di lobi dan kedatangan Jimin jelas menyedot perhatian seluruh karyawan yang berada di lobi, mereka berbisik-bisik satu sama lain untuk memastikan apakah itu benar-benar Park Jimin.

"Sebelah sini, tuan" Sekertaris Yoongi mengarahkan Jimin pada _lift_ VIP yang hanya bisa dipakai tamu Yoongi dan Yoongi sendiri. Jimin terseyum ramah dan mengangguk kecil mengikuti jalan sekertaris Yoongi.

"Itu Park Jimin?" seorang gadis dengan rambut yang di gulung rapi menatap Jimin dengan antusias dan sesekali mencuri pandang pada sesuatu yang ada di pelukan Jimin. Mino.

Jimin melirik saat namanya disebut dan tersenyum ramah. Pintu lift terbuka dan Jimin buru-buru masuk bersama sekertaris Yoongi dan seorang _bodyguard_.

"Kecilkan suaramu, bodoh" karyawan Yoongi yang berdiri di samping gadis dengan rambut di gulung itu menyiku tangannya. "Kau tau, aku kasihan padanya. Yang ku dengar, pernikahannya dengan bos kita karena di paksa dan mereka sering cekcok di rumah. Ada juga yang bilang karena Park Jimin sudah hamil, dia memaksa boss kita untuk bertanggung jawab. Kau tau, mau sekaya atau setenar apapun Park Jimin itu, tetap saja dia punya sisi kelam tersendiri. Dia sangat pintar menjaring lelaki kaya raya seperti boss."

"Kau tau darimana soal itu?" gadis bername tag Luda itu menatap tak percaya pada temannya.

"Kabarnya sudah banyak di internet. Fans Park Jimin sendiri yang bilang begitu. Setiap ada fans yang menangkap mereka jalan berdua, fansnya selalu bilang kalau boss kita terlihat tidak senang setiap bersama Park Jimin. Wajahnya selalu datar dan dingin. Aku kasihan padanya"

"Jangan mengarang cerita! Lalu, kenapa sekarang Park Jimin datang ke kantor kita? Selama ini dia tidak pernah mucul"

"Tentu saja untuk pencitraan, kau tidak lihat banyak kamera diluar sana" gadis itu menunjuk pada arah depan kaca lobi yang memang terlihat cukup ramai dengan beberapa orang memegang kamera.

" Kalau memang benar Park Jimin tidak bahagia, aku kasihan sekali padanya. Lagian,dari semua pengusaha sukses di Seoul, kenapa dia memilih boss galak seperti Min Yoongi, sih?"

.

.

.

Bunyi klik terdengar tanda pintu sudah tidak terkunci. Bodyguard Jimin berjalan kedepan dan mendorong pintu ruangan Yoongi dan mempersilahkan Jimin dan Mino masuk. Bodyguar itu meletakkan tas milik Mino diatas meja tamu dan membungkuk untuk permisi keluar meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi.

" _Appa…"_ sapa Jimin ceria dan berjalan pelan menuju Yoongi.

Yoongi berdiri dan tersenyum kecil, berjalan kearah Jimin dan Mino, kemudian mengecup dahi Jimin dan Mino yang masih tertidur di gendongan Jimin.

"Bagaimana Mino hari ini?" Yoongi merangkul bahu Jimin dan mendudukan Jimin di kursi kerjanya.

"Tadi dia bangun cukup lama. Mungkin ada sampai satu jam, dia hanya bermain sendiri di tempat tidur" Jimin terkekeh.

"Sayang sekali aku tidak bisa pulang saat makan siang tadi" sesal Yoongi. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi Mino yang sudah merasa terganggu dengan elusan di pipinya. Anaknya bergerak gelisah dan membuka matanya.

"Bagaimana luka di tubuhmu, hyung? Masih sering sakit?" Jimin mengelus dada sampai perut Yoongi untuk memastikan tubuh Yoongi baik-baik saja.

"Tidak sakit lagi. Jangan khawatir" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin dan mulai sibuk bermain dengan Mino yang sudah bangun. Jarang sekali anaknya ini membuka mata hanya untuk bermain. Biasanya Mino hanya bangun kalau dia haus atau popoknya basah.

Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi, rasanya cukup ajaib melihat Yoongi yang kemarin masih babak belur parah dan hanya dalam beberapa hari, Yoongi sudah sembuh seperti tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa menatapku begitu?" Yoongi memutar sedikit kursi kerjanya agar berhadapan tepat pada Jimin. Matanya menatap lurus pada Jimin yang masih saja menatap matanya.

" _Hyung_ , kau manusia, kan?"

Yoongi tertawa. "Yah, Park Jimin, kenapa kau meragukanku sebagai manusia? Kau habis menonton film apa di rumah?"

"Aku serius, hyung" Jimin memutar bola matanya.

Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin dan meletakkannya diatas jantungnya. "Bagaimana? Masih berdetak tidak?" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Menyebalkan!" Jimin mencubit dada Yoongi main-main.

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku bukan manusia, Hm?"

"Hanya takjub saja dengan masa pemulihan hyung yang sangat cepat"

"Bagus kan? Kau ingin aku sakit-sakitan terus?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Tentu saja tidak mau"

Mino bergerak dipangkuan Jimin, tangannya terangkat keatas dan terkepal, matanya melirik lurus pada Jimin dengan tatapan polos khas bayi. Jimin mengecup kepalan tangan kecil milik Mino dan terkekeh saat anaknya mengangkat satu lagi tangannya keatas dan mengarahkannya pada Yoongi yang berdiri di depan Jimin.

Bukannya mencium, Yoongi malah melakukan 'tos' kepalan tangan pada tangan kecil Mino. Jimin tertawa.

"Hyung, kau harus bekerja. Aku dan Mino akan di sofa saja." Jimin berdiri dari duduknya.

"Pekerjaanku sudah selesai" ucap Yoongi dan ikut berjalan kearah sofa.

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu hyung harus belajar sekarang" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Belajar apa?"

"Menggendong Mino" Jimin tertawa melihat wajah panic Yoongi. "Duduk hyung" Jimin melirikkan matanya kearah sofa meminta Yoongi untuk duduk.

"Jim, aku rasa…"

"Tidak boleh nanti-nanti. Harus sekarang!" paksa Jimin.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya kasar dan menurut untuk duduk di sofa.

"Nah, tangannya" perintah Jimin agar Yoongi membuat tangannya berbentuk seperti menggendong.

Pelan-pelan Jimin membungkuk dan meletakkan tubuh kecil Mino di gendongan super kaku Yoongi. Sangkin takutnya, Yoongi tanpa sadar duduk sangat tegak. Tangannya tidak bergerak sama sekali, tetap kaku seperti robot yang dipaksa menggendong bayi.

Setelah memastikan posisi Mino nyaman, Jimin melepas tangannya dan tertawa cukup keras melihat Yoongi yang terlalu kaku.

"Jim, jangan jauh-jauh, nanti kalau Mino menggelinding bagaimana?" Yoongi berucap panic.

"Aku perlu ke toilet, _hyung_. Sebentar ya" pamit Jimin. Tawanya terdengar sangat lepas hingga pintu kamar mandi tertutup dari dalam.

"Mino jangan bergerak-gerak, nanti kau jatuh. _Appa_ bisa kena marah" guman Yoongi sambil menatap lurus pada mata Mino yang hanya berkedip sesekali. Mana mungkin Mino mengerti apa yang di ucapkan _Appa_ -nya.

Tangan kiri Yoongi yang bertugas sebagai bantalan kepala Mino mulai terasa kebas karena Yoongi yang terlalu kaku. Jimin yang dengan sengaja memperlama diri di kamar mandi benar-benar membuat Yoongi pasrah untuk dikerjai.

Saat kaki Mino bergerak terangkat ke atas, Yoongi bergerak kaku. Dia hanya bisa meningkatkan kewaspadaannya dalam menggendong Mino. Tangan kanannya yang berdungsi untuk menahan bahu Mino mulai berani mengangkat tubuh kecil anaknya untuk mendekat kearahnya. Wajahnya tertunduk untuk menempelkan hidungnya di pipi bayi-nya dan ajaibnya, bayi kecil itu membuat Yoongi ketagihan menduselkan hidungnya di pipi anaknya.

"Pantas saja Papa suka sekali menciummu. Wangi begini…" Yoongi kembali mengganggu ketentraman hidup anaknya dengan mencium pipi bayinya dengan gemas.

"Kemajuan yang sangat pesat, _Appa_ " Jimin terkekeh dan berjalan kearah Mino dan Yoongi yang duduk di sofa. Jimin menekuk lututnya di sofa dan memeluk bahu Yoongi dari belakang, meletakkan dagunya diatas bahu Yoongi sambil melirik anaknya yang sedang menggerakkan tangannya keatas.

"Rasanya seperti punya mainan baru kan, _Appa_ " Jimin mempererat pelukannya dibahu Yoongi, menumpukan seluruh berat badannya di punggung suaminya itu.

"Aku tidak tau kalau bayi semenyenangkan ini untuk di gendong. Dia kecil sekali…"

Jimin terkekeh lagi. "Kalau bayi besar yang sedang _Appa_ gendong di belakang, bagaimana?" goda Jimin.

Yoongi melirik kesamping dan mengecup pipi Jimin sekilas. "Jangan menggodaku, Jim."

"Aku kan hanya bertanya, _Appa_. Bukan menggoda…." Bisik Jimin tepat di telinga Yoongi.

"Kau akan mendapatkan masalah besar nanti malam, sayang" ancam Yoongi. "Lihat Papa, Mino. Dia mulai nakal" Yoongi mengadu pada anaknya.

"Masalah seperti apa, hyung?" bisik Jimin lagi.

"Kau berani seperti ini karena kau tau aku tidak boleh menyentuhmu, kan? Licik sekali"

Jimin tertawa dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi. "AKu tidak licik"

"Tunggu sampai dokter Gyuri memberikan izin, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar selama satu minggu." Ancam Yoongi. "Mino, nanti kau akan Appa titipkan pada Nenek dan Kakek. Jangan protes, oke?"

Jimin tertawa lebar dan memukul pelan bahu Yoongi. Bisa-bisanya dia mengajak anaknya bernego masalah ini.

Keduanya berjalan dilobi dengan Jimin yang kembali menggendong Mino, Yoongi berjalan disamping Jimin, sementara boduguard mereka berdiri dibelakang. Keadaan lobi yang cukup ramai karena memang sudah jam pulang kantor, terlihat semakin ramai saat mereka melihat Jimin yang berjalan bersisian dengan Yoongi yang berwajah datar dan dingin.

Bisik-bisik kembali terdengar dan hanya sekali lirikan yang Yoongi layangkan, keadaan mendadak tenang dan mereka membungkuk sopan. Saat mobil yang akan mereka gunakan muncul, _bodyguard_ mereka dengan sigap membukakan pintu, mempersilahkan Jimin lebih dulu masuk dan kemudian di susul oleh Yoongi. Pintu di tutup dan keadaan lobi mulai ramai kembali.

"Apa ku bilang, pernikahan mereka tidak bahagia" komentar salah satu karyawan Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Kami punya surat perintah penggeledahan" Changmin meletakkan surat perintah itu diatas meja kerja Namjoon yang duduk sangat tenang di kursi kerjanya.

"Atas dasar apa kalian menggeledah kantorku?" Namjoon mengambil surat diatas mejanya dan membaca sekilas kemudian mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Kau diduga terlibat dalam kasus pembunuhan 22 orang di gudang tempat Park Jimin di sekap" jelas Changmin. Dibelakang Changmin sudah berdiri sedikitnya empat orang bawahan yang siap untuk menggeledah kantor Namjoon.

"Kalian juga berniat menggeledah rumahku?" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya tak percaya dan terkekeh. Dia terlalu tenang dan Changmin kesulitan menangkap emosi apapun di wajah Namjoon.

"Kami akan memeriksa keseluruhan. Aku harap kau bisa bersikap koperatif dalam pemeriksaan ini" ucap Changmin.

"Lakukan saja. Hanya pastikan kau tidak menimbukan suara yang bisa mengganggu konsentrasiku selama bekerja" Namjoon menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum remeh.

Changmin balas menatap Namjoon dan berusaha mencari emosi yang tersembunyi di wajah Namjoon dan lagi-lagi tidak ada emosi apapun disana. Yang ada hanya sikap tenang dan meremehkan.

"Kami akan memeriksanya sekarang" Changmin berdiri dan mulai memeriksa ruangan kerja Namjoon.

Nyaris satu setengah jam mereka menggeledah dan tidak ada satupun hal yang mencurigakan di ruangan Namjoon. Tiba saat meja kerja Namjoon yang diperiksa, Namjoon berjalan menuju sofa dan hanya menatap Changmin dan bawahannya yang sedang bekerja. Tidak hanya laci meja, isi computer milik Namjoon pun ikut diperiksa, tapi lagi-lagi nihil. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan. Isi computer itu hanya data dan laporan pengelolaan hotel miliknya.

"Kami sudah memerika seluruhnya. Terimakasih sudah bersikap koperatif. Kalau anda berniat ikut, kami akan kerumah anda untuk melanjutkan pemeriksaan disana" ucap Changmin.

"Aku sibuk. Kau bisa kerumahku. Disana ada pasanganku. Oh, ya, jangan membuatnya stress atau takut, dia sedang hamil. Oh, aku juga akan memantau kalian dari CCTV di rumahku."

Changmin menaikkan alisnya menatap Namjoon. Lagi-lagi Namjoon bersikap terlalu santai. Ini diluar perkiraannya. Dengan sikap Namjoon yang seperti ini membuat pekerjaannya menjadi semakin sulit.

"Kalau begitu, kami permisi" pamit Changmin.

Namjoon mengangguk dan tersenyum, mengantar tamu tidak diundang itu sampai ke lobi hotel. Namjoon kembali ke ruangannya dan tertawa kencang. "intel apanya." Ejek Namjoon.

"Bahkan Seokjin lebih jeli dari pada kalian" Namjoon terkekeh dan menurunkan lukisan kecil disamping jendela kaca besar, menekan naik paku yang bertugas menahan lukisan yang baru saja di turunkannya dan terpampanglah koleksi Namjoon yang tersembunyi. Seluruh jejak kejahatannya tersembuyi di balik dinding. Lengkap dengan senjata-senjata illegal miliknya.

"Sayang, ada polisi yang akan ke rumah kita. Jangan takut, bersikaplah yang ramah pada mereka. Aku akan pulang sekarang untuk memantau mereka" Namjoon mematikan sambungan teleponnya pada Seokjin yang hanya berlangsung beberapa detik. Tangan Namjoon bergerak mengambil laser didalam dinding dan sebuah senapan angin miliknya yang biasa dipakainya untuk bermain dengan binatang kecil dihutan.

"Karena hanya kucing yang masuk sarang, ada baiknya aku juga harus bermurah hati kali ini" Namjoon terkekeh, matanya mengelam.

.

.

.

Setelah memeriksa rumah Namjoon dan tidak menemukan apapun disana, Changmin akhirnya mucul di rumah Jimin dan Yoongi dengan alasan ingin mengetahui kronologi kejadian. Pemeriksaan terpaksa di undur karena keduanya dalam keadaan tidak memungkinkan untuk dimintai keterangan saat hari kejadian itu.

Changmin agaknya cukup senang karena dia memiliki alasan untuk datang lagi kerumah mewah ini. Saat menunggu Jimin turun, mata Changmin bergerak liar untuk memindai ruang tamu Jimin. Hal pertama yang dicarinya adalah kotak kaca berisi pistol pink itu, tapi pistol itu sudah tidak ada disana. Yang ada hanya foto seorang bayi yang sedang tertidur di dalamnya.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Changmin-ssi?" Sapa Jimin.

Changmin berdiri dan membungkuk sopan. Ditangan Jimin ada seorang bayi yang terlihat tertidur.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anak kalian" ucap Changmin.

"Walaupun terdengar basa-basi, tapi, terimakasih" ucap Jimin sinis. "Silahkan duduk"

Changmin mendudukan diri didepan Jimin. Disamping Changmin ada tiga orang bawahannya yang berseragam polisi ikut membungkuk sopan pada Jimin.

"Aku sudah mendapat telepon dari kantor kalian, mereka bilang kalian ingin mengetahui kronologi kejadiannya" mulai Jimin.

"Ne. Kami butuh informasi yang detail soal kejadian disana" ucap Changmin.

"Kejadian awalnya terjadi di rumah ini, Changmin-ssi. Kenapa kau hanya penasaran kejadian yang terjadi di gudang?" Jimin menatap lurus pada Changmin.

Changmin terdiam dan balas menatap pada Jimin. "Maksudku, kejadian dari awal"

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, tolong dengarkan dengan baik dan ketik dengan benar. Sebenarnya ada hal yang membuatku penasaran, kenapa kalian meminta melakukan introgasi di rumahku? Kenapa tidak memintaku datang ke kantor kalian saja?" Jimin menatap lurus pada seorang polisi yang memangku laptop dan berakhir menatap Changmin sinis.

"Ini perintah dari kantor" jawab Changmin.

"Sepertinya aku menjadi warga Negara yang special" Jimin terkekeh sinis. "Kalian kesini bukan untuk memata-matai rumahku, kan?"

Changmin terdiam.

"Ah, sepertinya aku banyak bicara. Kita mulai saja" Jimin berucap santai dan mulai menceritakan kronologi kejadian yang menimpanya. Tidak banyak mereka dapat, karena Jimin memang tidak sadarkan diri saat di bawa dari rumah dan dia baru siuman saat sudah di rumah sakit.

Tepat saat Jimin selesai memberi keterangan, Yoongi muncul di depan pintu. Jimin tersenyum menang saat melihat tubuh Changmin yang tegak kaku.

"Itu suamiku" ucap Jimin dan berdiri menyambut Yoongi.

"Aku pikir kalian akan mengintrogasi Jimin di kantor kalian, ternyata di rumah kami, ya." ucap Yoongi dan merangkul pinggang Jimin. "Mencari sesuatu, Changmin-ssi?" Tanya Yoongi tajam.

"Maaf?" Tanya Changmin sambil menatap Yoongi. Tidak beda jauh dengan Namjoon. Pria pucat ini sangat tenang. Bedanya, Yoongi adalah orang yang sinis dengan kesan arogan yang kental.

Pertemuan pertama dengan kesan yang buruk.

"Bisa langsung saja? Kalian juga butuh informasi dariku kan?" Yoongi mendudukan diri di sofa tempat Jimin duduk. "Sayang, naik keatas." Perintah Yoongi pada Jimin.

"Tapi, _hyung_?"

"Naik sekarang" perintah Yoongi tak terbantah.

Jimin menatap lama pada Yoongi, berharap namja pucat itu merubah pikirannya dan meminta Jimin untuk tetap tinggal, tapi Yoongi tetap dengan keputusannya. Jimin berlalu bersama Mino menuju kamar mereka.

"Apa informasi yang kalian butuhkan?" mulai Yoongi.

"Apa anda mengenal orang yang menculik Jimin-ssi?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tentu. Dia orang yang terobsesi dengan Jimin-ku" jawab Yoongi santai.

"Apa kau terlibat dalam pembunuhan sadis itu?"

"Aku babak belur di pukuli oleh orang-orang-nya. Bagaimana bisa aku mencabik-cabik tubuhnya?" Yoongi tidak memutuskan kontak mata dengan Changmin. Bawahan Changmin yang berada disana mulai merasa terintimidasi. Ada aura berbahaya yang keluar dari namja pucat ini meskipun dia hanya duduk tenang di sofa.

"Darimana kau tahu tubuhnya di cabik?" Changmin bertanya lagi.

"Aku lihat foto-nya. Itu menjijikan" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama disana?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya tidur dilantai tanpa bergerak karena aku dipukuli puluhan orang"

"Lalu, bagaimana Jimin bisa bebas? Dan bagaimana bisa puluhan orang itu mati begitu saja?" kejar CHangmin.

"Kau bicara seolah kau sedang menuduhku yang melakukannya" Yoongi terkekeh. "Mana aku tau" Yoongi memutar bola matanya.

"Kau ada disana, mana mungkin kau tidak tau"

"Itu tugasmu sebagai penyelidik. Aku ini korban"

"Orang-orangmu pasti membantumu, iya kan?" kejar Changmin.

"Orang apa yang kau maksud?" Tanya Yoongi tenang.

"Orang yang bekerja untukmu di bawah tanah" Changmin terkuasai emosi dengan sikap Yoongi yang terlihat menyebalkan, tanpa sadar dia membuka fakta kalau dia sudah tau banyak soal Yoongi. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Apa maksud ucapanmu, Changmin-ssi? Kau menuduhku jadi bagian dari bisnis illegal bawah tanah? Bagaimana bisa kau menuduhku yang bukan-bukan seperti itu? Apa kau pernah terlibat? Kasus apa yang kau sembunyikan? Penyelundupan obat-obatan terlarang?" Yoongi tersenyum remeh.

Changmin terdiam. Apa yang Yoongi ucapkan adalah fakta.

"Itu diluar konteks. Kembali kemasalah di gudang. Dan mana mungkin aku terlibat hal-hal seperti itu. Kau justru makin mencurigakan karena tau hal seperti itu" ucap Changmin.

Yoongi tertawa sinis. "Sepertinya kita sama. Sama busuknya" ejek Yoongi.

Changmin terdiam lagi. Dia sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi karena Yoongi jelas tau keterlibatannya di bisnis illegal. "Cukup keterangannya. Kami akan datang lagi kalau kami memerlukan informasi tambahan" Changmin berdiri.

Tepat saat Changmin berdiri dan ingin berjalan bersama bawahnnya menuju pintu rumah Yoongi, pintu rumah itu terbuka dan menunjukan sosok Stella yang sedang menatap lurus padanya.

" _Daadddyyy…."_ Wajah dingin Stella berubah dalam sedetik saat melihat Changmin. Dia berlari kearah Changmin dan memeluk erat tubuh Changmin yang kaku.

"Stella rindu sekali pada _Daddy_ …" rengek Stella. "Ternyata _daddy_ sudah sembuh, seperti janji ku, aku akan kembali bermain saat kau sudah sembuh" bisik Stella.

"Lepas!" Changmin mendorong keras tubuh Stella yang memeluknya.

"Jahat…" rengek Stella. "Apa karena ada teman-teman _Daddy_ , aku tidak boleh manja?!"

Changmin berusaha mengabaikan Stella. Dia butuh menyelamatkan wibawanya di depan bawahannya sekarang. "Kita pergi sekarang" perintah Changmin dan berjalan melewati Stella begitu saja.

" _Daddy_ hati-hati di jalannn" teriak Stella.

"Kau sudah gila?" Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya dimana ada Stella sedang melambaikan tangan pada Changmin.

" _He's my toy_ " Stella terkekeh.

"Dia sudah tau aku cukup banyak sepertinya" ucap Yoongi.

"Terserah. Dia hanya boleh mati di tanganku. Aku akan melenyapkannya segera karena aku sudah ada mainan baru"

"Apa maksudmu?"

" _Wait and see."_ Ucap Stella sok misterius. "Dan soal Changmin. Aku berencana bermain sedikit lagi dan akan melenyapkannya"

"Aku harap kau lakukan dengan cepat karena dia mulai terlalu banyak tau soal aku" ucap Yoongi. "Kalau kau tidak cepat, aku yang akan lebih dulu melenyapkannya"

"Santai sedikit. Kerajaan mu tidak akan terusik. Dimana _kitten_?"

"Di kamar bersama Mino"

"Aku akan ke atas" ucap Stella dan berlalu meninggalkan Yoongi.

Yoongi kembali keruang tamu untuk memerika sofa yang tadi di duduki Changmin dan bawahnnya. Tangannya merogoh sudut sofa dan terkekeh sinis saat melihat alat penyadap suara yang terpasang disudut sofa miliknya.

Yoongi berjalan ke kamar tamu sambil membawa alat penyadap ditangannya. Pelan-pelan Yoongi menyalakan TV dan dengan sengaja mencari-cari _Flashdisk_ milik Jackson yang isinya adalah viceo dewasa. Jangan heran kenapa Yoongi bisa tau soal FD milik Jackson. Selain karena Jackson sering menginap disana, semua benda asing yang masuk rumah ini akan diperiksa oleh Yoongi, tanpa terkecuali.

Yoongi menyalakan TV dan memasukan flashdisk itu kesamping TV, memainkan remote dan memilih-milih video dewasa yang akan dia putar, dengan sengaja Yoongi meletakkan alat penyadap yang tidak jauh dari speaker dan menyeringai saat video dewasa itu mulai terpampang di layar.

Yoongi keluar kamar, menutup pelan pintu itu dan mengunci dari luar. Matanya berkilat jahil dan tertawa puas membayangkan Changmin yang akan mendengarkan desahan-desahan murahan dari wanita yang ada di dalam video.

Sementara itu….

"P-pak, aku rasa…" salah satu bawahan Changmin yang bertugas mengoprasikan alat penyadap itu terlihat memerah malu. Apa yang didengarnya dari earphone yang terpasang di telinganya membuatnya tidak nyaman dan salah tingkah.

"Apa?" Tanya Changmin bingung.

"A-aku rasa, tuan Min dan gadis itu…"

Changmin melepas _earphone_ dari telinga bawahannya dan memasang ketelinganya. Changmin membeku. Desahan ribut yang masuk ketelinganya membuatnya memerah padam.

"Biarkan saja seperti itu" ucap Changmin sambil melepas _earphone_ dari telinganya.

.

.

.

" _Appa_ , kakiku sudah pegal. Kalian dimana? Kenapa tidak menjemputku di bandara?" Hyungwon mengomel dengan ponsel tertempel ditelinganya. Hyungwon, si anak manja, kembali kerumah.

.

.

.

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

"Aku tidak suka orang yang bekerja tidak becus. Aku ingin si Changmin itu terlihat kecelakaan secara alami" Namjoon menatap lurus pada Kai yang sedang mengangguk paham di depannya.

"Apa ini perintah dari Yoongi-ssi?" Kai menaikkan alisnya.

"Ne. kau tau kan, dia tidak suka orang yang terlalu banyak mencari tahu soal kehidupannya, apalagi kehidupan 'bawah tanah' nya. Dia ingin malam ini juga si Changmin itu selesai"

"Tapi Stella-ssi bilang..." Kai menatap bingung pada Namjoon.

"Dia sudah menemukan mainan barunya. Terlalu lama membiarkan Changmin berkeliaran, itu bisa mengganggu kesenangan Yoongi _hyung_. Tapi, kalau kau menolak untuk bekerja kali ini, aku yang akan turun tangan langsung. _FYI_ , uang yang akan masuk ke rekeningmu bukanlah jumlah yang sedikit" Namjoon menyeringai saat melihat Kai mulai goyah.

"Berapa?" Tanya Kai ragu.

Namjoon tertawa dan membuka laci miliknya, meletakkan sebuah buku tabungan atas nama Kai diatas meja.

Kai dengan ragu mengambil buku tabungan itu dan menatap lurus pada Namjoon.

"Kenapa diam? Kau tidak ingin tau jumlahnya?" pancing Namjoon. "Kalau kau tidak mau, uang itu akan masuk ke tempatku sekarang juga. Aku hanya sedang berbaik hati dengan memberimu pekerjaan, Kai. Wonho sedang sibuk mengurus club, itu kenapa aku memintamu melakukannya"

Kai terdiam beberapa detik, tangannya terulur membuka buku tabungan itu. Saat matanya menangkap jumlah yang fantastis di dalam buku tabungan itu, Kai menyeringai.

"Yoongi-ssi memang yang terbaik" Kai berdiri dan memberikan kembali buku tabungan itu pada Namjoon. "Malam ini, uang itu jadi milikku" ucap Kai.

"Aku suka anak muda yang optimis" Namjoon tertawa senang. "Pastikan dia bertemu Tuhan lebih dulu baru kau bisa menemuiku, anak muda"

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Jimin menepuk pelan bahu Yoongi yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu kaca samping yang mengarah langsung ke taman dan kolam renang milik mereka. Di depan sana sedang ada beberapa tukang yang bekerja mengeruk tanah disamping kolam dengan sebuah alat berat .

"Jim?" Yoongi berbalik dan tersenyum kecil, merangkul Jimin yang sedang menggendong Mino di tangannya.

"Kenapa tanahnya di keruk?" Jimin mengernyit heran. "Kenapa hyung tidak bilang kalau sudah pulang?"

"Tadi aku sudah ke kamar, tapi kau dan Mino sedang tidur, jadi aku ke bawah lagi" jelas Yoongi.

"Lalu tanahnya?"

"Oh, itu untuk membuat kolam yang lebih dangkal"

"Kolam berenang? Bukannya sudah ada?" Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi dan di hadiahi kecupan di hidungnya.

"Untuk Mino"

Jimin terkekeh. " _Aigoo_ Mino-ya... _Appa_ memberikanmu hadiah kolam berenang, bilang terimakasih pada _Appa_ "

Yoongi menatap datar pada Jimin yang sedang tertawa.

"Kalau aku dapat hadiah apa, _hyung_?" Jimin menatap berbinar pada Yoongi.

"Ucapan terima kasih dari hatiku yang paling dalam." Yoongi berucap datar.

"Menyebalkan" Jimin memukul pelan lengan atas Yoongi.

"Mino masih tidur? Kenapa dibawa keluar?" Yoongi memainkan tangan kecil anaknya dan meletakkannya diatas telapak tangannya yang besar.

"Tadi sudah bangun, _hyung_. Waktu ku bawa berjalan ke bawah, dia tidur lagi" Jimin terkekeh. "Mau gendong?"

"Huh?" Yoongi memundurkan langkahnya karena terkejut.

"Astaga, _hyung_. Ini hanya bayi, anakmu. Kenapa takut?" Jimin mengernyit saat melihat wajah panic Yoongi.

"Siapa yang takut?" elak Yoongi.

"Lihat _Appa_ -mu, Mino-ya. Katanya tidak takut tapi dia terkejut hanya karena disuruh menggendongmu.." cibir Jimin.

Yoongi memilih tidak meladeni ucapan Jimin. Yoongi merapatkan Jimin ke sisi tubuhnya dan memeluk pinggang Jimin dengan salah satu tangannya.

"Dulu, sebelum Mino lahir, sepertinya _hyung_ jarang sekali di rumah" Jimin melihat ke sisi samping wajah Yoongi.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau tidak suka suamimu pulang ke rumah lebih cepat?" Yoongi memiringkan wajahnya dan bertatapan langsung dengan Jimin.

" _Ani_. Aku senang hyung lebih sering di rumah." Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Oh ya, nanti malam temani aku pergi ke acara relasi bisnisku" itu bukan pertanyaan, itu perintah, jadi Jimin tidak punya pilihan selain menurut.

"Kemana _hyung_? Lalu Mino?"

"Acara di aula hotel. Tentu saja kita bawa Mino"

"Kalau begitu aku bilang _mommy_ dulu, _hyung_ "

"Huh? Kenapa harus izin padanya? Yah, Park Jimin, kenapa kau lebih menurut pada Stella daripada aku?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku sudah berjanji pada _Mommy_ malam ini, _hyung_ " Jimin mengelus dada Yoongi pelan-pelan. " _Mommy_ mengajakku untuk menonton video konserku dulu"

"Video konser?"

Jimin memutar bola matanya. " _Hyung_ , aku bahkan yakin kau tidak tahu lagu-lagu yang dulu aku nyanyikan" Jimin berdiri di hadapan Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum dan menggusak rambut Jimin. Dia tidak tega untuk mengatakan 'iya', jadi dia memilih untuk tersenyum saja sebagai jawaban.

"Sudah ku tebak" Jimin berucap kesal.

Ayolah Park Jimin, suamimu bahkan menonton televise terakhir kali selama satu jam itu saat kau masih membawa Mino yang berumur sebulan di perutmu, apa yang kau harapkan dari suami mu yang bahkan harus membuat janji jauh-jauh hari untuk ditemui?.

"Hey, kenapa malah marah?" Yoongi memeluk Jimin, membuat anaknya terjepit diantara mereka.

"Tidak marah" elak Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menangkup pipi Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Matanya berkilat jahil saat melihat Jimin yang masih kesal dan berusaha melepas tangan Yoongi dari pipinya.

"Nanti aku akan memutar lagu mu sepanjang hari di kantor" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Tidak perlu"

"Mino-ya, papa merajuk" Yoongi menunduk untuk mengecup pipi anaknya yang masih saja tertidur, tangannya terlepas dari pipi Jimin.

"Itu karena _Appa_ menyebalkan" Jimin ikut ikutan mengadu, padahal anaknya tidak perduli dengan pertengkaran kekanakan orangtuanya.

"Sudah tahu menyebalkan, masih saja mau diajak menikah. Punya anak lagi" balas Yoongi.

"Papa di paksa" Jimin tak mau kalah.

"Kapan aku memaksamu?" Yoongi mengernyit menatap Jimin.

"Waktu di Busan"

"Tidak. Aku tidak memaksa, aku bahkan memberimu pilihan"

Jimin terdiam. "Aku akan tidur di kamar tamu malam ini" Jimin berjalan melewati Yoongi dengan kaki yang menghentak kesal.

Yoongi yang menatap punggung Jimin mulai tertawa kecil dan berjalan menyusul Jimin dan Mino yang sudah berdiri ditangga pertama.

"Jangan ikut-ikutan!" Jimin menatap sengit pada Yoongi yang masih saja tertawa.

"Kata orang-orang, kalau masih melirik ke belakang itu artinya minta disusul" Yoongi tertawa remeh.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lihat kebelakang. Ini namanya menatap kesamping, bukan ke belakang" Jimin berkeras.

"Sama saja. Kau tetap mencari keberadaanku, kan?" ejek Yoongi.

"Kau menyebalkan, _hyung_ " Jimin melanjutkan jalannya.

"Tapi aku suamimu" Yoongi tertawa dan tetap ikut menyusul Jimin menaiki tangga.

"Jangan ikut!" Jimin berbalik kebelakang untuk melihat Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin" Yoongi berucap dengan nada bercanda.

"Tidak dengar! Tidak lucu!"

"Jiminie, _saranghae_ " Yoongi menjadi-jadi.

"Tidak dengar" Jimin berjalan makin cepat meniti tangga. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Papa Mino, _I love You_ "

"Kau norak, _hyung_ "

Bukannya berhenti, Yoongi makin tertawa keras dan menggoda Jimin tanpa henti. "Jiminie, sayangku hanya padamu"

"H _yuuunnggggggg_ " Jimin berteriak kesal dan malu. Sekalinya mengatakan cinta, kenapa suaminya ini malah bercanda.

.

.

.

"Aku rasa ini cukup bagus" Gyuri menaikkan kalung dengan hiasan mata berlian kearah Stella.

"Terlalu feminim" Komentar Stella dan kembali sibuk menatap etalase kaca di depannya.

"Kita mencari kado untuk siapa?" Gyuri meletakkan kembali kalung ditangannya dan menyerahkannya pada pemilik toko perhiasaan yang sejak tadi melayani mereka berdua.

"Anakku, _Kitten_ "

"Jimin-ssi ulang tahun?"

"Tidak. _Asshole_ menyuruhku untuk membelikan perhiasan untuk _Kitten_."

"Yoongi-ssi maksudnya?" Gyuri menatap bingung pada Stella.

Stella mengangguk tanpa minat.

"Romantis juga ternyata. Aku pikir Yoongi-ssi itu orang yang keras dan tegas" komentar Gyuri.

"Dia hanya lemah pada Jimin dan takut pada anaknya" ucap Stella tak peduli.

"Aku pernah membaca beberap artikel yang membahas soal Jimin dan pernikahannya. Banyak komentar jelek yang muncul disana. Ada yang bilang Yoongi-ssi sebenarnya terpaksalah, menikah karena Jimin hamillah, bahkan ada komentar paling jahat yang pernah bilang Jimin-ssi menjebak Yoongi-ssi. Keterlaluan, kan?" Gyuri tertawa dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Untung saja mereka bersembunyi dibalik akun palsunya, kalau tidak, aku sendiri yang akan merobek jari-jari sampah mereka agar tidak bisa meninggalkan komentar jahat lagi"

Gyuri tertawa. Menjadi dokter pribadi Jimin dan sahabat Stella, membuat Gyuri tau cukup banyak soal Stella yang sangat sayang pada _Kitten_ -nya. Stella ini sudah bisa dinobatkan sebagai ' _Angry- Possessive Mom of the year'_ menurut Gyuri.

"Bagaimana Mino?" Gyuri mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Dia semakin pintar" Stella tersenyum lebar. "Jarang menangis dan mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara imut seperti gumanan. Astaga, rasanya seperti masuk surga saat mendengar suara kecil Mochi-ku itu"

"Memangnya kau sudah pernah ke surga?"

"Kau tidak pernah mendengar kata perumpamaan? Sekolah dokter bertahun-tahun tapi hal sepele begitu saja tidak paham" Stella memutar bola matanya.

Gyuri mencebikkan bibirnya. "Oh, kau ingat Jisung? Mantan pacarmu? Dia bekerja di…"

"Aku ambil yang ini" potong Stella. Tangannya sudah memegang sebuah kalung berbandul batu berlian hitam.

"Pilihan yang bagus" puji Gyuri dan mendadak lupa dengan ucapannya barusan.

"Tentu." Ucap Stella bangga.

"Oh ya, soal Jisung.."

" _Shut up_ , Gyuri!"

Keduanya keluar dari toko perhiasan yang ada di sebuah Mall itu sambil berbincang kecil. Keduanya menuju sebuah restoran untuk makan malam. Hari ini Jimin sudah bilang kalau dia tidak bisa menonton video konser di rumah karena Yoongi mengajaknya pergi, jadilah Gyuri yang dijadikan Stella korban untuk menemaninya.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan dan sibuk memilih pesanan, kemudian kembali berbincang hal-hal yang tidak terlalu penting untuk dibahas.

Saat sedang sibuk makan, seorang pelayan berjalan kemeja mereka dan membawa sebuah kertas _bill_ dan tersenyum ramah pada Stella dan Gyuri.

"Kami belum minta _bill_ " Gyuri menatap bingung pada pelayan laki-laki yang berdiri canggung di samping meja mereka.

"Kau salah meja" Stella menaikan alisnya.

"Oh, bukan Nona, ini memang bill untuk meja ini…"

"Tapi kami tidak minta _bill_ " Stella mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Ini sudah dibayar" jelas pelayan itu cepat-cepat sebelum ucapannya kembali di potong.

Stella da Gyuri saling berpandangan, keduanya bingung.

"Dan di _bill_ ini ada pesan untuk anda. Nona Stella, kan?" Tanya pelayan itu memastikan dan tersenyum ramah pada Stella.

Stella mengangguk masih kebingungan. "Terimakasih" ucap Stella basa-basi.

"Lihat" Gyuri menarik kertas bill ditangan Stella yang sudah bertulisan tangan dibaliknya.

'Bagaimana urusan mobilku, Stella-ssi?'- BYG. Setelah membaca pesan yang ditulis oleh pengirim pesan itu, Gyuri mengembalikan kertas _bill_ itu pada Stella.

"Si brengsek ini" maki Stella geram, matanya melirik kesekeliling ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan pria yang ditabraknya kemarin. Meskipun samar, Stella yakin dia bisa langsung mengenali pria itu jika bertemu.

"Siapa BYG?" Gyuri mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Pria yang sempat aku tabrak mobilnya. Ini benar-benar membuatku kesal"

"Kenapa kesal? Dia membayar makanan kita." Gyuri menatap bingung pada Stella.

"Kau tidak lihat dia menyepelekan ku? Dia pikir aku tidak mampu mengganti kerugian mobilnya!"

"Hey, ratu pemarah, sudahlah. Ambil sisi baiknya saja, setidaknya kita makan gratis hari ini" Gyuri terkekeh. "Kalau tau akan di traktir begini, aku memesan lebih banyak saja"

"Kau bisa memesan semua menu di restoran ini, Gyuri. Jangan berlagak seperti orang susah" Stella memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau pakai uangku sendiri kan tidak asik"

Stella mendengus. "Lihat saja, kalau aku bertemu muka dengannya, aku benar-benar akan melempar lembaran uang ke mukanya!" geram Stella.

.

.

.

Jimin meletakkan tubuh kecil Mino pelan-pelan diatas tempat tidur agar Mino tidak terganggu. Perlahan Jimin membuka pakaian Mino dan mengganti pakaian anaknya ke pakaian yang lebih nyaman. Tidak jauh dari mereka, Yoongi sedang tersenyum kecil melihat Jimin yang sepertinya sudah bisa menjaga Mino dengan benar.

"Hyung, tolong temani Mino sebentar, aku ingin ganti baju" pinta Jimin.

Tanpa menjawab, Yoongi berjalan kearah tenpat tidur dan melepaskan jas yang sejak tadi dipakainya di acara pesta. Namja pucat itu menidurkan tubuhnya di samping Mino yang sudah tidur telentang dengan kepala miring ke kiri, tepat ke samping Yoongi.

"Hey, gendut" panggil Yoongi sambil mencium pipi bulat anaknya.

Mino terlihat sedikit bergerak karena terganggu dan hal kecil itu membuat Yoongi tersenyum.

"Kau benar-benar anakku ternyata, kita punya hobi yang sama" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Hyung, tidak ganti baju?" Jimin muncul dengan bathrobe yang membalut tubuhnya, Yoongi mengernyit melihatnya.

"Mau mandi?"

"Huh? Oh, _ani_. Aku sedang mencari penjepit rambut, _hyung_. Aku ingin cuci muka" ucap Jimin.

"Kesini" panggil Yoongi.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya dan tetap bertahan diposisinya didekat sofa.

"Yah, Min Jimin" panggil Yoongi tak sabaran.

"Kenapa, _Appa_? Kau butuh sesuatu?" Jimin terkekeh dan berjalan menuju Yoongi yang duduk didekat Mino.

Yoongi menurunkan tungkai kakinya saat Jimin sudah berada disamping tempat tidur, tangan pucatnya menarik Jimin agar mendekat. Tanpa Jimin duga, Yoongi memeluk pinggangnya dan menyurukkan wajah pucatnya di perut Jimin.

"Sedang manja, huh?" Jimin terkekeh. Jari-jarinya bergerak memainkan rambut Yoongi. Rasanya sudah lama Jimin tidak memanjakan suaminya ini. Kasihan juga.

"Nanti aku akan ke club, ada urusan dengan Namjoon" gumanan Yoongi teredam di perut Jimin.

"Jam berapa _hyung_ akan pulang?" Jimin menunduk, mengecup puncak kepala Yoongi.

"Subuh mungkin"

Jimin terdiam.

"Malam ini saja. Besok tidak pergi ke club" Yoongi berbicara lagi saat Jimin masih terdiam.

Yoongi mendongak dan melihat Jimin hanya menatap kosong kearah tempat tidur. "Hey, Jiminie"

Jimin menghembuskan nafasnya. Sekalipun Jimin tidak suka Yoongi pergi ke club lagi, tapi Jimin tidak berani melarang, bagaimanapun itu pekerjaan Yoongi dan akhirnya Jimin mengangguk, pertanda dia setuju.

Yoongi menarik Jimin hingga terduduk di pahanya, tersenyum nakal dan mendapatkan cubitan di perutnya.

"Aku tidak bilang apa-apa, kenapa dicubit?" Protes Yoongi.

"Wajahmu terlihat mesum, _Hyung_ " Jimin memicingkan matanya.

"Aku hanya ingin minta cium"

"Tinggal bilang, kan? Kenapa memasang wajah seperti tadi?"

"Seperti apa memangnya?" pancing Yoongi.

"Wajah Yoongi hyung seperti ingin memakanku hidup-hidup"

"Aku tidak tau ekspresi wajahku sejujur itu" Yoongi tertawa dan lagi dihadiahi cubitan oleh Jimin.

"Sini" Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi mendekat, mencium Yoongi pelan beberapa menit sampai Yoongi akhirnya yang memegang kendali. Jimin meremas kemeja Yoongi saat lidah Yoongi mejelajah didalam mulutnya dan Jimin kelepasan mendesah karena Yoongi menjalankan telapak tangannya dipaha Jimin yang terlihat sebagian karena _bathrobe_ -nya yang tidak lagi sempurna menutupi paha dan dadanya.

" _H-hyuung…"_ Guman Jimin gemetar. Yoongi sudah berpindah menuju dadanya. Remasan tangan Jimin di kemeja Yoongi terlihat mengerat dan nafas Jimin terasa memberat. Ini bisa gawat kalau di lanjutkan.

" _Hyuungg…"_ rengek Jimin saat Yoongi malah makin membuka lebar _bathrobe_ yang Jimin kenakan dan memunculkan sebelah bahu Jimin.

"Eung…" Jimin dan Yoongi membatu. Anaknya terbangun dan sedang menatap polos pada Yoongi dan Jimin.

"Astaga!" Jimin mendorong bahu Yoongi, memperbaiki bathrobe-nya buru-buru. "Mino… kau bangun?" Jimin salah tingakah. Tangannya terulur untuk mengambil bayi kecilnya di tempat tidur.

"Mino-ya. kasihan sedikit pada _Appa_ -mu" Yoongi meletakkan dahinya diperut Mino yang sedang dipangku Jimin.

Jimin tertawa dan mengelus kepala Yoongi pelan. "Hyung, kau berat, kasihan Mino"

Baru saja Yoongi ingin mengangkat kepalanya, Yoongi merasakan ada tangan kecil yang sedang mencengkram pelan rambutnya. Tangan Namja pucat itu terulur memegang tangan kecil anaknya dengan dahi yang masih menempel diperut Mino.

"Oke, _Appa_ kalah. Kau bos nya sekarang. Papa milikmu, bisa lepaskan rambut _Appa_ sekarang?" guman Yoongi.

Bukannya dilepas, Mino malah tetap bertahan dengan tangan kecilnya yang menjambak rambut Yoongi pelan.

Yoongi terkekeh, melepaskan tangan anaknya dari rambutnya pelan-pelan, mengangkat kepalanya dan menggantikan rambutnya dengan jarinya yang kini di genggam Mino dengan erat.

"Kenapa kau kecil sekali? Huh?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada anaknya yang sedang menatapnya juga.

" _Appa, gumawo_ " guman Jimin pelan.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Jimin tersenyum hangat padanya. Jimin harus akui, Yoongi sudah sangat banyak berubah sejak mereka memiliki anak. Pria pucat ini tidak lagi kaku seperti dulu. Yoongi bahkan sudah pintar menggodanya sekarang.

"Huh?"

"Terimakasih sudah mencintai kami berdua" ungkap Jimin tulus.

Yoongi terdiam, ada rasa hangat yang menjalar di dalam dadanya saat Jimin mengungkapkan itu padanya. "Harusnya aku yang berterimakasih" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin pelan.

.

.

.

"Mana _Asshole_?" Stella membanting pintu dibelakangnya dengan keras. Luhan yang sedang berbincang dengan Namjoon bahkan terkejut dengan kemunculan Stella yang tiba-tiba.

"Sedang di ruangan Wonho…" jawab Namjoon tak yakin. Sepertinya singa betina ini sedang benar-benar marah.

"Ada apa, Princess?" Tanya Luhan hati-hati.

Stella mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang dan berjalan kesal kearah meja kerja Luhan dan mendudukan bokongnya diatas meja.

"Si _Asshole_ brengsek itu, berani sekali dia membunuh Changmin" geram Stella.

Namjoon menelan ludahnya susah payah.

"Kau terlibat" tuduh Stella, matanya memicing tajam pada Namjoon.

"Huh?"

"Oh, tentu saja kau terlibat, Kim Namjoon" Stella memutar bola matanya. Rasanya kesal sekali saat mendengar Changmin sudah tidak bernyawa. Hey, nyawa Changmin itu hak nya!.

"Dengar Stella…"

"Suaramu keras sekali" Yoongi yang baru saja muncul di ruangan Luhan menatap kesal pada Stella yang duduk diatas meja Luhan.

"Ini dia adik brengsek yang berani sekali menentang perintahku" Stella berdiri diatas meja, tangannya bersidekap didepan dada.

"Apalagi sekarang? Mana hadiah Jimin?" Yoongi berucap santai dan mendudukan diri disamping Namjoon yang sudah memasang alarm tanda bahaya ditubuhnya. Stella ini gila, tindakannya tidak pernah terbaca, makanya Namjoon perlu waspada.

"Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" Stella menatap Yooongi dengan tajam.

"Itu kecelakaan" Yoongi berucap santai.

"Cuma orang awam yang akan percaya kalau itu kecelakaan, _Asshole_!"

"Anggap saja aku orang awam" Yoongi berucap tak peduli.

"Si brengsek ini" Stella berjalan dan menendang bahu Yoongi sampai Yoongi tersudut di sandaran kursinya. "Kau tau aku tidak suka dilanggar, kan?" geram Stella.

"Kau tau aku tidak pernah taat aturan" balas Yoongi.

Stella makin menekan keras _heels_ nya pada bahu Yoongi. "Kau mau mati?"

"Kau mau anakmu cepat jadi duda?" balas Yoongi.

"Berterimakasihlah karena kau menikah dengan _Kitten_ ku, brengsek" Stella menarik kakinya dan kembali duduk diatas meja.

Yoongi hanya menaikkan bahunya tak peduli.

"Kai menghantam jackpot kali ini" Luhan berucap tiba-tiba.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Selain Changmin, ada korban lain" Luhan tersenyum.

"Huh? Tentu saja ada. Itu kecelakaan beruntun" ucap Yoongi.

"Memang ada orang penting lain yang jadi korban?" Tanya Stella.

"Ada. Bang Yongguk, si pemilik kartel minyak yang biasa menjual perempuan di perlelangan manusia" Luhan terkekeh.

"Wow, kau harus membayar Kai jauh lebih mahal, _hyung_ " canda Namjoon.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. "Aku yakin dia belum mati. Kalau dia sampai mati, akan ada satu orang yang dia gentayangi di ruangan ini"

Luhan menatap horror pada Yoongi. "Bos, kau tau itu tidak lucu. Jangan membicarakan soal makhluk tak kasat mata disini"

Namjoon tertawa keras. Membuat Stella dan Luhan menatap bingung pada Yoongi dan Namjoon yang sedang bertos ria didepan mereka.

.

.

.

"Ini ponsel milik salah satu korban, pak" seorang berpakaian polisi yang bekerja di TKP menunjukan ponsel temuannya pada atasannya.

"Oke" ucap sang atasan.

"Maaf, dok, bisa pegangkan ponsel ini sebentar? Aku harus kesana sebentar" polisi itu menunjuk mobil yang terbalik dan mengeluarkan asap dari mesinnya.

"Oh, ne" Jisung mengangguk kaku. Keadaan begitu kacau di TKP, banyak darah tumpah di aspal dan itu membuat Jisung semakin maul.

"Ya, Dokter yang disana" seorang namja yang duduk di dalam ambulan memanggil Jisung yang masih berdiri ditempatnya.

"Ya?" Jisung berjalan mendekat pada Namja itu. "Apa masih ada yang sakit?" Tanya Jisung khawatir. Kepala Namja itu sudah di balut perban, tangannya juga sudah diobati.

"Bukan, itu ponselku" Yongguk tersenyum ramah.

"Oh, maaf" Jisung menyerahkannya tanpa berpikir dua kali.

Sesaat sebelum ponsel itu sampai ke tangan Yongguk, Jisung tanpa sengaja memencet tombol bulat di ponsel yang sudah retak layarnya itu. Jisung merasa nafasnya mendingin melihat wallpaper ponsel milik Yongguk.

Yongguk yang jeli, bisa menangkap raut terkejut diwajah Jisung. "Ada apa dokter? Kau seperti terkejut melihat foto kekasihku?" Yongguk menaikkan alisnya.

"Ke-kekasih?" ulang Jisung tak yakin.

"Huh? Yah! Apa-apaan wajah tidak percayamu itu. Dia benar-benar kekasihku!"

Jisung terdiam memandangi wajah Yongguk.

"Dengar dokter, aku sudah punya pacar, jangan memandangku seperti itu, nanti kau jatuh cinta"

Jisung merasa ingin muntah mendengarnya.

"Bilang pada polisi itu, aku akan pulang, aku butuh tidur dan mengembalikan staminaku" Yongguk berdiri.

"Huh? Yah! Kau tidak boleh pergi" Jisung menghalangi Yongguk.

"Woah.. agresif juga…" Yongguk menggeleng tak percaya. "Dengar dokter, aku tidak tertarik padamu. Maaf-maaf saja." Yongguk menepuk bahu Jisung dengan tatapan iba.

"Bu-bukan begitu…"

"Aish, biarkan aku pulang oke? Begini saja, mana ponselmu?"

Jisung mengernyit bingung. Dengan lancang, Yongguk merogoh kantung jas dokter Jisung dan berhasil menemukan ponsel Jisung.

"Buka ini" perintah Yongguk sambil mengarahakan ponsel Jisung kedepan pemiliknya.

Jisung menurut.

"Ini nomor ponselku, kalau kau butuh teman, kau bisa menghubungiku. Namaku Yongguk. Ingat itu" ucap Yongguk sambil berjalan menjauh meninggalkan Jisung yang sedang melongo tak percaya.

Ngomong-ngomong, sejak kapan Stella jadi pacarmu, Yongguk-ssi?.

.

.

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

" _Kitten_ sudah beritahu Yoongi kalau kita sudah di rumah sakit tempat Jihyun bekerja?" Stella memperbaiki gendongannya pada tubuh Mino yang sedang tertidur dengan pipi yang bersandar di bahu Stella.

"Aku sudah mengirim Yoongi _hyung_ pesan, _Mom_ , mungkin masih banyak pekerjaan di kantor, jadi pesanku belum dibalas" Jimin tersenyum dan berjalan mensejajarkan langkah dengan Stella.

"Oh, ya sudah. Dimana ruangan Jihyun?" Stella melirik ke kiri dan kanan lorong rumah sakit, mencari-cari ruangan Jihyun.

"Katanya setelah ruangan anak, kesebelah kiri…" guman Jimin sambil mengingat-ingat pesan Jihyun.

"Ini?" Stella berdiri diruangan dengan pintu kaca tepat disamping ruangan anak.

"Sebentar, ku lihat dulu _Mom_ "

Jimin mengetuk pintu kaca itu beberapa kali dan mendorong pelan pintu kaca itu, kepalanua menjulur kedalam dan melirik ke kiri dan kanan.

"Jimin-ssi?" Seorang perawat yang mengenali Jimin menutup bibirnya tak percaya. Ada artis yang datang kerumah sakit kecil seperti ini. Ini luarbiasa.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " sapa Jimin sambil membungkuk dan mendorong lebar pintu kaca didepannya.

"Ke-kenapa anda disini?" Tanya perawaat itu tak percaya, seperti melihat hantu, perawat itu makin mundur saat Jimin berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan.

"Aku ingin bertemu Jihyun…" ucap Jimin ramah.

"Dokter Park Jihyun?" perawat itu memastikan.

Jimin mengangguk semangat.

"Ada apa anda mencari dokter Jihyun?"

"Huh? Aku sudah buat janji dengannya…" jawab Jimin.

"Oppa!" Jihyun yang baru muncul dari kamar mandi berlari kecil kearah Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat.

" _Aigoo_ … adik kecilku ini…" Jimin terkekeh dan menepuk kepala Jihyun pelan.

"O-oppa?" ulang perawat itu tak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

"Jangan salah paham" Jimin berusaha menjelaskan. Bisa gawat kalau perawat ini salah mengartikan kedekatannya dan Jihyun. "Dia adik kandungku"

"Adik kandung?" Tanya perawat itu makin tak percaya.

" _Mommy!"_ Jihyun berteriak heboh saat melihat Stella yang tersenyum lebar didepan pintu.

"Kemari bola pegas"Stella merentangkan satu tangannya yang tidak menggendong Mino dan memeluk Jihyun erat. " _Mommy_ sangat merindukanmu"

"Aku juga! Aku juga sangat merindukan _Mommy_!" ucap Jihyun semangat. "Astaga, apa ini Mochi? Woah.. _Daebak_!" Jihyun berlari memutar kebelakang Stella dan menatap gemas pada Mino yang tertidur dibahu Stella.

" _Mommy_?" Perawat itu berguman pelan dan berhasil menarik perhatian Jimin yang masih berdiri didalam ruangan didekat pintu.

"Iya, itu ibu kami" ucap Jimin sambil tersenyum.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Direktur rumah sakit tidak mau menandatangani surat izinku, makanya aku tidak bisa ke Seoul" jelas Jihyun, kakinya bergerak-gerak sambil memangku Mino yang sudah bangun.

"Tidak apa, kalau kau tidak bisa ke rumah, kami bisa datang ke sini kan" ucap Jimin.

"Yoongi _oppa_ tidak ikut?" Tanya Jihyun.

"Tidak. Dia banyak pekerjaan, jadi tidak bisa ikut" Jimin meminum kopi-nya dan meletakkan kembali diatas meja. Mereka sedang berada di kantin rumah sakit karena Jihyun masih di jam kerja-nya, sedangkan Stella sedang berdiri agak jauh dari Jimin dan Jihyun, sedang menerima telepon.

"Begitu ya"

"Kau bisa ikut ke Busan kan? Aku dan _Mommy_ akan menginap di rumah kita di Busan" ucap Jimin.

"Tentu, besok aku off, _oppa_. Aku juga ingin bermain-main dengan Mochi satu harian" Jihyun berucap semangat.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan café? Kau masih sering ke sana?"

"Setiap minggu aku kesana, _Oppa_. Café sedang direnovasi, jadi untuk lantai dua, sedang di tutup"

"Kenapa tidak bilang kalau café sedang di renovasi? Kau dapat uang darimana untuk merenovasi café?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Yah, Oppa. Adikmu ini selain dokter, aku juga punya otak bisnis yang tajam. Tentu saja aku dapat uang dari hasil mengelola café." Ucap Jihyun bangga.

"Lalu kenapa tidak bilang?"

"Tadinya aku ingin membuat kejutan, tapi karena _Oppa_ sudah lebih dulu datang ke Busan, jadi kuberitahu saja sekarang" Jihyun terkekeh.

"Kau ini. Lalu, bagaimana dengan jajanmu?"

"Astaga, uang yang kuhasilkan dari menjadi dokter sudah lebih dari cukup, _Oppa_. Aku bukan anak kecil lagi, ayolah"

"Sok sudah dewasa" cibir Jimin.

"Aish, lupakan. Oh iya, _Oppa_ , kau dan Yoongi _Oppa_ sedang tidak bertengkar, kan?" Jihyun memajukan wajahnya kedepan Jimin.

"Kenapa bertanya begitu?" Jimin mengernyit.

"Aku membaca artikel di internet. Disana dibilang kalau pernikahan kalian sering cekcok. _Oppa_ , kau benar-benar bahagia, kan?" Tanya Jihyun khawatir.

"Jangan pikirkan soal artikel. Aku dan Yoongi _hyung_ baik-baik saja"

"Aku sempat percaya dengan artikel itu karena melihat foto-foto yang diambil oleh fansmu, _Oppa_. Yoongi _oppa_ selalu berwajah dingin setiap berada didekatmu" ucap Jihyun sedih.

Jimin terkekeh. "Kami baik-baik saja" Jimin meyakinkan.

"Sebenarnya aku ragu, kenapa bukan Yoongi _oppa_ yang menemani kalian kesini, tapi karena _Oppa_ bilang baik-baik saja, aku akan percaya" ucap Jihyun.

"Tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan, Jihyunie. Suamiku wajahnya memang begitu" Jimin terkekeh. "Benarkan Mino? Wajah _Appa_ memang minim ekspresi,kan?" Jimin memainkan tangan Mino yang terulur-ulur kearahnya sejak tadi.

Mino menggerakkan tubuhnya kegirangan.

"Bagaimana Yoongi _oppa_ memperlakukan Mino?" Tanya Jihyun lagi.

"Dia membuatkan kolam berenang khusus untuk Mino." Jimin terkekeh.

"Oh ya?" Jihyun tak percaya.

"Kau bisa datang ke rumah kami, kau bisa lihat sendiri kolam pribadi milik Mino. Bahkan kolam milik Mino isinya air hangat"

" _Daebak_ " ucap Jihyun kagum. "Sampai kapan Oppa akan disini?"

"Aku hanya akan menginap sampai hari minggu saja. Kasihan Yoongi _hyung_ kalau ditinggal dirumah sendirian"

.

.

.

Keempatnya baru sampai Busan saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Jarak dari rumah sakit tempat Jihyun bekerja ke Busan memerlukan jarak dua jam karena rumah sakitnya berada dipedesaan Busan.

Jimin mengerakan selimut ditubuh Mino yang lagi-lagi sedang tertidur dipelukannya, Jihyun dan Stella membantu Jimin untuk keluar dari mobil yang dikendarai oleh stella, mereka telah sampai di café milik Jimin dan Jihyun.

"Ini cafenya?" Stella tersenyum lebar melihat café milik Jimin dan Jihyun.

"Bagaimana? _Mommy_ suka?" Tanya Jimin dan berjalan masuk kedalam café.

"Dari lantai dua bisa langsung melihat pantai, _Mom_. Tapi karena sedang direnovasi, jadinya hanya bisa melihat airnya saja" jelas Jihyun.

"Café-nya sangat _homey_ " komentar Stella saat masuk kedalam café. Wangi kopi langsung menyambut penciuman Stella dan dia harus akui, café kecil ini sangat nyaman.

"Selamat dat…Jimin-sshii…" pekerja café itu terkejut melihat Jimin yang muncul bersama Jihyun, seorang bayi dann seorang wanita cantik seperti model papan atas.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_ " sapa Jimin ramah.

"Yah, dimana Kyungsoo?" Jihyun berjalan kemeja kasir dimana ada penjaga kasir yang sedang berdiri kaku, menatap tanpa berkedip kearah Jimin.

"Ji-jihyun, Jimin-ssi menyapaku" ucapnya girang.

"Yah!" Jihyun menjentikkan jarinya didepan wajah kasir itu. "Dimana Kyungsoo?" ulang Jihyun lagi.

"Di dapur, sedang memasak kue" ucap kasir itu tanpa melihat kearah Jihyun. Matanya masih sibuk menatap Jimin yang sudah duduk di tengah café bersama Stella dan Mino. "Yah, Jihyun! Kenapa tidak bilang aka nada artis dan model yang akan datang? Kalau begitu aku akan dandan serapi mungkin!"

"Model?" Jihyun mengernyit.

"Iya. Yang pakai _dress_ putih. Dia model-kan?"

"Yah! Itu _Mommy_ kami!" Jihyun memukul bahu namja bernama Ryuji itu lumayan kuat.

"Jihyun? Kau datang?" Kyungsoo yang baru saja muncul didapur bersama dengan kue ditangannya menatap Jihyun sambil tersenyum sopan.

"Ne. bisa buatkan kami makanan? Kami lapar" guman Jihyun.

"Kami?" Kyungsoo mengernyit.

"Jiminie _Oppa_ dan _Mommy_. Aku datang bersama mereka" jelas Jihyun sambil menunjuk Jimin dan Stella yang sedang berbincang.

Kyungsoo melirik kearah meja yang ditunjuk Jihyun dengan dagunya dan membungkuk sopan saat matanya bertemu dengan Stella.

"Ingin makan apa?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Apa saja. Aku suka semua masakanmu" Jihyun menepuk bahu Kyungsoo dan berjalan kearah meja Jimin dan Stella.

Belum sempat Jihyun menapaki kakinya ke meja, pintu café terbuka kembali, Jihyun yang menyambut tamu-nya kali ini. Seorang pria dengan coat hitam dan sarung tangan kulit disalah satu tangannya.

"Selamat datang" ucap Jihyun ramah.

"Dimana Stella?"

"Nde?" Jihyun menatap bingung pria didepannya.

"Oh, itu ternyata" pria itu berjalan melewati Jihyun begitu saja, kakinya bergerak yakin menuju Stella yang sedang menimang Mino dan menciumi perut bayi itu dengan gemas.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Stella-ssi" sapa Yongguk sambil tersenyum ramah.

.

.

.

Yoongi menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur. Ini sudah tengah malam dan Yoongi baru saja selesai mandi, rambutnya bahkan dibiarkan basah begitu saja. Yoongi menatap kesamping tempat tidurnya dan meraba tempat kosong itu dengan tangannya, biasanya ada Mino yang sudah menguasai tempat tidurnya, kini tempat tidur besar itu benar-benar terasa sangat lebar untuk Yoongi. Dia kesepian.

Yoongi baru ingat kalau dia belum ada menerima kabar apapun dari Jimin sejak mereka pergi subuh tadi. Yoongi juga tidak ingat sama sekali kalau dompet dan ponselnya masih tertinggal dimeja kamar. Biasanya, Jimin yang mempersiapakan keperluannya sebelum bekerja, mulai dari baju, jas, celana, dasi, dompet, ponsel, bahkan kaos kaki yang akan Yoongi kenakan, Jimin yang selalu mengurusnya.

"Sepi sekali" guman Yoongi. Tangannya bergerak menarik selimut kecil milik Mino dan menutup wajahnya dengan selimut kecil itu. Perasaanya bukan makin lega, dia malah semakin rindu dengan anaknya. Wangi Mino yang tertinggal diselimut kecil itu sama sekali tidak bisa mengobati rindunya.

Yoongi menarik kembali selimut itu dari wajahnya dan berjalan ke meja untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ada panggilan dan beberapa pesan yang masuk dari Jimin.

Yoongi bergerak kembali ketempat tidur, membaringkan tubuhnya ditengah-tengah tempat tidur dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Jiminie: Appa, kami sudah sampai Busan.

Jiminie: Appa, kami sudah di rumah sakit tempat Jihyun bekerja.

Jiminie: Hyung, jangan hanya minum kopi. Sudah makan siang?

Jiminie: Hyung, kalau tidak sibuk, telepon aku

Jiminie: Hyung, sudah pulang bekerja?

Jiminie: Hyung, kami menginap dirumah Busan. Kami sedang makan malam. Hyung sudah pulang bekerja?

Jiminie: Hyunggggg

Yoongi terkekeh melihat banyaknya pesan dan panggilan telepon dari Jimin yang masuk ke ponselnya.

Yoongi: ponselku tertinggal dirumah. Sudah makan, sudah mandi dan akan tidur. Cepat pulang, aku tidak suka tidur sendirian.

Yoongi hanya membalas pesan Jimin karena sudah tengah malam dan dia tidak ingin anaknya terbangun karena suara telepon darinya. Tidak sampai satu menit, Yoongi mendapatkan kembali balasan pesan dari Jimin.

Jiminie: Kenapa bisa tertinggal? Tadi pagi sebelum pergi aku sudah meletakkannya diatas meja. Hyung tidak ke club?

Yoongi kembali tertawa.

Yoongi: lupa. Biasanya itu tugasmu memasukan dompet dan ponsel ke saku jasku. Tidak, aku dirumah. Mino sudah tidur?

Jiminie: Sudah, hyung. Sudah tengah malam, tentu saja sudah tidur. Oh ya? coba kirim foto kalau hyung ada di rumah.

Jimin disana sedang tertawa kecil. Dia yakin Yoongi hanya akan mengirim foto kamar mereka tanpa ada wajahnya sama sekali.

Yoongi: Kau tidak percaya aku di rumah?

Jiminie: aku hanya ingin melihat hyung saja. Cepat kirim! Tapi wajahmu harus terlihat hyung.

Jimin terkekeh disana. Dia tau Yoongi sangat sulit diajak berfoto apalagi disuruh foto sendiri. Tawa Jimin terheti saat Yoongi mengirim fotonya, suaminya terlihat… panas.

Yoongi: sudah percaya?

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya saat panggilan telepon dari Jimin masuk ke ponselnya.

" _Mau pulang…"_ itu kata pertama yang Yoongi dengar saat telepon dari Jimin diangkat olehnya.

" Cepat pulang kalau begitu. Disini sangat tidak enak, tempat tidur kita menjadi terlalu besar untukku sendiri" keluh Yoongi.

" _Kesepian, ya?"_ Jimin tertawa pelan. Suaranya terdengar seperti berbisik.

"Ne. Biasanya aku tidur sempit-sempitan karena Mino menguasai hampir seluruh tempat tidur, tapi sekarang aku lebih suka tidur sempit-sempitan" Yoongi mendudukan dirinya ditempat tidur. "Mino sudah tertidur?"

Jimin tertawa kecil _. "Kami akan pulang hari minggu, Appa. Mino sudah tidur. Appa tidak merindukanku?"_ Jimin terkekeh lagi.

"Aku lebih merindukan Mino"

" _Oh, oke, fine_."

"Kenapa?" Yoongi tersenyum tipis mendengar nada bicara Jimin yang seperti sedang merajuk padanya.

 _"_ _Tidak. Memangnya aku kenapa?"_ Tanya Jimin ketus.

"Dimana Stella?"

" _Keluar. Mommy bilang ada urusan. Saat di café ada pria yang mengaku mobilnya pernah ditabrak oleh Mommy, jadi Mommy minta izin untuk pergi mengurus pria itu_ " jelas Jimin.

"Masih belum pulang?"

" _Belum. Aku juga sedang menunggu Mommy pulang, hyung. Aku agak khawatir_ "

"Jangan khawatir. Setan saja takut padanya"

" _Hyung, jangan kelewatan_!" mau tidak mau, Jimin jadi tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ya sudah, tidur sana. Sudah tengah malam"

" _Hyung akan pergi ke club_?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Tidak, Jim. Aku banyak pekerjaan di kantor. Jadi aku ingin mengerjakannya sekarang"

" _Jangan bergadang, Appa_ " Jimin memperingatkan.

"Hanya sebentar, nanti aku akan tidur"

" _Tidak boleh! Hyung harus tidur_ " paksa Jimin.

"Iya, ya sudah. Ku tutup teleponnya"

" _Jangan begadang, Mino Appa_ " kesal Jimin.

"Iya. Kau sudah bilang itu dua kali, Jim. Aku akan tidur, oke?"

" _Ne. saranghae, Mino Appa"_ Jimin berucap pelan.

"Hmm"

" _Ham hem ham hem!"_ omel Jimin.

Yoongi tertawa cukup keras kali ini mendengar ucapan Jimin. "Sana tidur" ucap yoongi.

"Hmm" balas Jimin.

Ada yang balas dendam ternyata.

.

.

.

"Silahkan" Yoonguk menarik kursi didekat Stella dan mempersilahkan Stella duduk tepat didepannya.

"Kau pikir aku sudah tua? Kalau hanya menarik kursi, aku bisa sendiri" kesal Stella.

Yongguk tertawa.

"Ne. silahkan duduk nona perkasa" canda Yongguk.

"Cepat katakan, berapa aku harus membayar ganti rugi kerusakan mobilmu. Yang benar saja, ini sudah beberapa minggu dan kau baru muncul sekarang?"

"Kenapa kita tidak minum dulu?"

"Tidak haus"

"Baiklah. Karena kau sudah bersedia ikut denganku, jadi biayanya gratis"

Stella mengernyitkan alisnya. Rasanya dia ingin menghajar Yongguk sekarang juga.

"Kau pikir aku tidak mampu ganti rugi?" Stella hampir meledak.

"Aku sedang memperlakukanmu dengan manis, kenapa kau tidak suka?" Yongguk menatap Stella frustasi.

"Siapa yang minta kau perlakukan dengan manis, huh?"

"Aku sedang berusaha menjadi seorang _gentleman_ untukmu, aku bahkan belajar cara-cara memperlakukan wanita dengan sopan, kenapa kau sensitive sekali padaku?" Yongguk menatap Stella tak percaya.

"Astaga, wajahmu itu bahkan sudah memprovokasiku untuk menghajar wajahmu. Cepat katakan, berapa yang harus ku bayar"

"Astaga, nona perkasa, kau…"

Yongguk kehilangan kata-katanya saat darah Stella menodai wajahnya sedetik setelah bunyi tembakan terdengar bersamaan dengan tubuh Stella yang ambruk ke meja café.

.

.

.

TBC


	13. Chapter 13

" _Hyung, Mommy_ belum pulang juga" adu Jimin pada Yoongi. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 4 pagi dan Stella belum juga kunjung kembali. Saat Jimin menelepon ke ponsel Stella, tidak ada jawaban yang Jimin terima.

 _"Dia sudah di Seoul, jangan khawatir. Istirahatlah, nanti aku akan menjemput kalian ke Busan_ " jawab Yoongi datar.

"Huh? Kenapa _Mommy_ tidak bilang?"

" _Ada urusan mendadak. Dia tidak apa-apa. Sampai bertemu nanti, oke_?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Jimin, Yoongi memutuskan sambungan teleponnya.

Jimin memandangi ponselnya yang masih menyala. Stella pulang ke Seoul tanpa memberitahu jimin, bukannya aneh?

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Ini konyol, bagaimana bisa dia lengah seperti ini" guman Yoongi pelan. Saat Jimin menelepon, Yoongi sudah sampai di Busan bersama Namjoon, Wonho, dan Luhan.

"Setiap orang pasti punya saat-saat lengah, Hyung." Komentar Namjoon.

"Stella pasti akan menyelesaikan orang yang menembaknya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa Stella bersama si Yongguk itu?" Luhan melirik kebelakang dimana ada Yoongi dan Namjoon yang duduk tenang disana, sementara Wonho terus konsentrasi menyetir.

"Nanti saja kau Tanya sendiri padanya" ucap Yoongi tak berminat.

"Ini tempatnya, Bos" Wonho memberhentikan mobilnya didepan rumah besar yang berada ditengah hutan. Keadaan masih gelap karena matahari belum muncul. Didepan gerbang yang terlihat kusam dan tidak terawat itu, berdiri dua orang bersenjata berbadan kekar, berjalan menuju kearah mobil Yoongi.

"Min Yoongi" ucap Yoongi setelah menurunkan kaca jendela-nya.

Dua orang pria berbadan kekar itu membungkuk sopan dan berjalan membukakan gerbang agar mobil Yoongi bisa masuk. Mobil diberhentikan tepat didepan pintu rumah megah itu. Yoongi lebih dulu turun disusul oleh Luhan, Namjoon dan kemudian Wonho.

"Ini seperti rumah hantu. Aku merinding" komentar Luhan saat melihat suasana lingkungan rumah yang tidak terawat.

Wonho yang mendengar komentar Luhan dengan iseng meniup sisi telinga kanan Luhan, saat Luhan berbalik, Wonho bersikap santai seperti tidak terjadi apapun.

"Apa?" Tanya Wonho bingung.

"Ada yang meniup telingaku" Luhan berucap gugup. Wajahnya mulai memucat.

"Tuan Min, silahkan masuk" seseorang yang mengenal Yoongi membukakan pintu dan mempersilahkan, tapi, Luhan mendahuli, namja cantik itu melewati badan Yoongi dan masuk lebih dulu kedalam rumah. Wonho, tertawa tertahan dibelakang Namjoon.

"Dimana Yongguk?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

"Silahkan masuk, tuan. Anda kesini pasti ingin menjemput nona Stella, benarkan?" pria berbaju jas lengkap itu tersenyum ramah.

"Hm" guman Yoongi pelan.

Yoongi melirik ke isi ruangan, memindai dengan teliti seluruh detail ruangan tempat dia berdiri sekarang. Disebelah kanannya ada tangga yang terbuat dari kayu mewah dengan ukiran rumit di sisi tangga. Ada juga obor tergantung di antara tiang tangga, yang membuat rumah ini terlihat seperti tempat pemujaan setan.

"Sebelah sini" pria itu mengarahkan Yoongi menuju arah kiri dimana ada tangga yang tersusun dari batu-batuan yang mengarah kebawah tanah.

"Aku berjaga disini, _hyung_ " bisik Namjoon. Namjoon memundurkan langkahnya dan tubuhnya bertabrakan dengan Luhan.

"Yah!" Luhan memukul bahu Namjoon cukup kuat. Namjoon yang dipukul, hanya menatap Luhan kebingungan. "Aku kaget, brengsek!" maki Luhan tanpa sadar.

"Yah, Luhan..." desis Namjoon tajam.

"Ada apa, Namjoon-ssi?" pria berjas itu berbalik dan menatap Namjoon dan Luhan.

"Aku tidak turun kebawah, aku akan tetap disini" ucap Namjoon.

"Maaf, tapi kalian semua harus turun" ucapnya Sopan.

Namjoon melirik Yoongi sekilas dan saat melihat Yoongi mengangguk, Namjoon menurut. Dia kembali berjalan disamping Yoongi yang sudah menginjak tangga pertama.

"Mari, sebelah sini" ucap pria berjas itu sopan.

Tangga berbentuk setengah lingkaran itu mengantarkan Yoongi, Namjoon, Luhan dan Wonho disebuah ruangan bercat merah maroon dengan aksen emas diseluruh dindingnya. Bagian sebelah kiri ruangan itu berhadapan langsung dengan laut dan ada sebuah tempat tidur didekatnya. Disana, mereka bisa melihat Stella yang bagian bahunya diperban, sedang tertidur tanpa baju. Hanya selimut yang menutupi badan bagian atas Stella.

"Mana Yongguk?" Yoongi menekan pelipisnya perlahan. Dia tahu Stella sedang tidur nyenyak sekarang.

"Sedang mengantarkan dokter yang tadi mengeluarkan peluru dari bahu nona Stella. Mungkin sebentar lagi kembali. Silahkan duduk" ucapnya Sopan dan mengarahkan mereka di sofa yang bersenrangan dengan tempat tidur.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Ada seseorang yang sedang mengincar tuan Yongguk" mulainya dan mendudukan diri disamping Wonho. "Anak haram dari _yakuza_ yang pernah nona Stella tembak"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Entah sampai kapan Stella berhenti menyebabkan masalah.

"Kenapa Stella? Bukannya yang diincarnya adalah Yongguk?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Benar. Tapi tuan Yongguk juga tertembak di perut. Mereka memang mengincar keduanya. Motifnya, dendam" jelasnya.

"Yongguk tertembak?" ucap Yoongi tak percaya.

Pria berjas formal itu berdiri, mengambil sesuatu dari meja dekat Stella tertidur dan meletakkan piring kecil didepan Yoongi. Bisa Yoongi lihat ada dua peluru yang berada disana.

"Salah sasaran kalau menurutku. Mereka mengincar jantung nona Stella dan kepala tuan Yongguk. Tapi sayangnya, tuan Yongguk langsung berdiri dan akhirnya peluru mereka menyasar diperut" ucapnya kalem.

"Amatiran" ejek Luhan.

"Lama menunggu, tuan Min?" sapa Yongguk ceria.

Yoongi melirik kearah tangga dan melihat Yongguk berjalan dengan sedikit kesusahan, kaos yang dikenakannya terlihat menonjol dibagian perut dan ada bau _povidone iodine_ yang tercium saat Yongguk mendekat.

"Selamat atas kelahiran anakmu, tuan. Dia tampan" puji Yongguk.

Yoongi tersenyum sedetik dan kembali berwajah datar. "Aku kesini ingin menitipkan Stella padamu untuk beberapa hari" ucap Yoongi tanpa basa-basi.

Yongguk membolakan matanya dan kemudian mata itu dipenuhi dengan binar bahagia, seperti anak kecil yang mendapatkan mainan impiannya. Namjoon terkekeh.

"Sebentar... sebentar" ucapa Yongguk dan mengeluarkan ponselnya. "Bisa katakan sekali lagi? Aku ingin merekamnya sebagai bukti" ucap Yongguk semangat.

Yoongi mendengus dan mengulang ucapannya.

"Aku rasa rumahmu cukup aman untuk Stella bersembunyi. Ini jauh dari perkotaan dan penjagaan dirumahmu cukup ketat" ucap Yoongi.

"Jangan mengambil keputusan sembarang, _Asshole_ " ucap Stella yang sudah terbangun. Dia mendudukan diri ditempat tidur dan bersandar punggung dikepala tempat tidur. Belahan dadanya sedikit terlihat dan Yoongi menghela nafas frustasi.

"Pakai bajumu" perintah Yoongi.

"Disini tidak ada bajuku. Bajuku sudah bolong, terkena darah. Sudah tidak cantik lagi kalau dipakai, _stupid_ " omel Stella.

Lagi-lagi Yoongi menghela nafas dan melepas coat yang dipakainya untuk Stella kenakan. Belum sempat Yoongi melangkah, pria berjas formal itu sudah mengambilkan kemeja milik Yongguk dan memberikannya pada Stella.

"Silahkan nona" ucapnya sopan.

"Apa tidak ada yang lebih manis?" protes Stella. "Ini sangat tidak feminim"

"Pakai saja!" geram Yoongi.

"Yah! _Asshole number two_ , kau tidak punya baju yang lebih bagus dari kemeja ini? Ini sangat tidak feminim, aku tidak suka" protes Stella pada Yongguk.

"Aku tidak punya baju perempuan, Nona perkasa" Yongguk memutar bola matanya. "Ambilkan dia _sweater_ saja" perintah Yongguk.

"Dan _sweatpants_ " tambah Stella. "Katakan padaku, _Asshole number two,_ siapa yang menelanjangiku? Huh? Kau cari kesempatan saat aku tidak sadar, ya?" tuding Stella.

"Harusnya kau biarkan saja dia sekarat" geram Yoongi.

"Aku mendengarmu, _Asshole_ " Stella memicing tajam pada Yoongi.

"Kau, tetap tinggal disini. Papa akan marah sekali kalau tau kau terluka seperti ini" Yoongi berjalan menuju tempat tidur dan berdiri diujungnya.

"Kau adikku kalau kau lupa" ucap Stella sarkastik. "Adik tidak punya hak mengatur kakak-nya. Paham?"

Yongguk membolakan matanya saat mendengar ucapan Stella. Yang benar saja...

"Lalu? Kau ingin pulang dengan keadaan sepert ini? Kau mau tuan Choi tau kalau kau ini sebenarnya sakit jiwa? Perempuan yang bekerja bersama mafia? Huh?" tantang Yoongi.

"Benar juga" Stella mengibaskan rambutnya kebelakang. "Mana ponselku. Aku harus menghubungi _kitten_ , dia pasti khawatir" ucap Stella panic saat sadar dia sempat melupakan anakknya.

"Baju anda, nona" ucap pria berjas itu sopan dan meletakkan baju dan celana diatas tempat tidur.

"Dimana ponselku?" Tanya Stella panic.

Yongguk berjalan mendekat kearah Yoongi dan menjatuhkan ponsel Stella ditempat tidur. " _Kitten_ mencarimu sejak tengah malam" ucap Yongguk dingin.

"Pasti khawatir" Stella menyambar ponselnya dan mulai sibuk sendiri. Yoongi menarik Yongguk menjauh untuk memberikan Stella privasi untuk bicara.

" _Hyung_ , apa tidak lebih baik kalau kita bawa Stella pulang?" Tanya Namjoon.

"Disini lebih aman." Ucap Yoongi tegas. "Aku akan mengirimi uang untuk perawatan luka Stella selama disini. Berikan dia dokter yang terbaik dan pastikan keadaannya pulih sebelum dia kembali." Ucap Yoongi pada Yongguk.

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan memberikan semua keinginan Stella Cuma-Cuma. Aku tidak butuh uangmu, tuan" Yongguk terkekeh.

"Baguslah kalau begitu" Yoongi berucap senang.

Yoongi kembali duduk disofa yang tadi dia tempati, samar-samar Yoongi bisa mendengar suara Stella yang tertawa dan meminta maaf pada Jimin. Mau tidak mau, Yoongi tersenyum kecil.

"Karena aku tidak mau _kitten_ khawatir, aku setuju tinggal disini" ucap stella tiba-tiba.

"Call. Aku akan minta asistenmu mengirim semua bajumu kesini" ucap Yoongi.

" _Asshole_ , aku bohong pada _kitten_ dan bilang kalau aku sudah di Seoul. Ada urusan mendadak. Jadi, jangan sampai salah bicara"

Yoongi mendengus dan tertawa. Ternyata Stella memang saudaranya, bahkan soal bohong pun mereka sepakat.

"Ada info lain yang bisa ku dapat _soal_ penembakan kalian?" Tanya Yoongi pada Yongguk yang sudah mendudukan diri disamping Luhan.

"Kami sedang mencari tahu siapa orangnya untuk lebih pastinya. Kalau kami sudah dapat, aku akan memberikan infonya padamu" Yongguk berucap serius. Mendadak rasa geram dan marah menyelimutinya.

"Beritahu secepatnya." Ucap Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau akan tinggal bersama Jimin atau ikut kami langsung ke Seoul? Seokjin sedang manja, dia tidak bisa ditinggal lama-lama" ucap Namjoon.

"Kalian kembali lebih dulu. Aku akan kerumah Jimin." Putus Yoongi. "Luhan, kau tetap di Busan untuk menyelesaikan urusan club malam yang ada disini"

"Ne" ucap Luhan tak semangat.

"Wonho, setelah sampai Seoul, kau pergi ke rumah tuan Chae. Temani Hyungwon jalan-jalan" perintah Yoongi.

Wonho tersedak. Dadanya berdebar. "N-ne, boss"

"Kalau kau tidak tahan dengan sikapnya _bossy_ -nya, bius saja agar tenang" ucap Yoongi pada Yongguk. Matanya melirik kearah Stella yang sudah memakai baju dan tengah sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Yongguk terkekeh. "Aku tidak akan tega"

Yoongi memutar bola matanya. "Kami permisi." Pamit Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Yoongi _oppa_ " Jihyun tersentak mundur saat melihat Yoongi tengah berdiri didepan pintu dan tersenyum ramah.

"Hey, kau sehat?" sapa Yoongi.

"Aku sehat, _Oppa_. Masuklah. Jimin _oppa_ sedang dikamar bersama Mino. Baru saja kami akan pergi jalan-jalan" ucap Jihyun.

"Mau kemana?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mengikuti Jihyun masuk kedalam rumah.

"Ke pantai." Ucap Jihyun ceria. "Oppa, temui Jimin oppa dan Mino dulu" Jihyun mempersilahkan.

"Ne. gomawo" Yoongi berjalan mendahului Jihyun. Kakinya melangkah kearah kamar Jimin dan membuka pintu itu pelan-pelan.

Yoongi tersenyum hangat saat Jimin sedang memasangkan baju pada Mino dan menyanyikan lagu anak-anak, sementara anaknya hanya menatap Jimin dengan tangan dan kaki yang terangkat keatas.

"Nah, sudah tampan. Anak siapa ini?" Jimin berucap gemas dan mencium pipi Mino sampai pipi anaknya naik keatas.

"Min Yoongi tentu saja"

Jimin tersentak dan melirik kesamping. Yoongi sedang berdiri disamping pintu dan tertawa kecil.

" _Hyung_ , cepat sekali sampainya" Jimin melirik kearah jam yang tergantung dikamarnya. Jam delapan pagi.

"Tidak ada pelukan untukku yang baru datang?" Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya.

Jimin tertawa kecil dan berjalan menuju Yoongi yang sedang menutup pintu dibelakangnya.

"Selamat datang, _Appa_ " Jimin memeluk erat Yoongi dan mencium bahu Yoongi lama.

"Hm. Bagaimana Mino?" Yoongi mengurai pelukan Jimin dan menangkup wajah Jimin dengan tangannya.

"Dia menjadi anak yang baik" ucap Jimin dan terkekeh kecil saat Yoongi mengecup bibirnya. "Mino, lihat siapa yang sudah merindukan kita..." Jimin berjalan kearah Mino dengan tangan Yoongi yang memeluk pinggangnya erat.

Yoongi melepaskan pelukannya dan telungkup disamping Mino. Tangannya bergerak memainkan tangan kecil anaknya yang lagi-lagi mengarah keatas.

"Bagaimana rasanya tidur tanpa _Appa_ , huh?" Tanya Yoongi sambil menggigit-gigit gemas tangan Mino yang terkepal memegang jari telunjuknya.

Jimin mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi yang sedang telungkup, tangannya mengelus tengkuk Yoongi pelan dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Yoongi. "Kami baik-baik saja tidur tanpa _Appa_. Iya kan, Mino?" Jimin menjawab dan mendapat kernyitan kesal dari Yoongi.

"Bercanda, sayang" Jimin menggusak rambut Yoongi dan mengecup pipi Yoongi sekilas.

"Kalian mau ke pantai?" Yoongi membalikan badan, tertidur dengan kepalanya yang tepat berada disamping Mino.

" _Ne_. tadinya mau pergi dengan _Mommy_ , tapi _Mommy_ pulang lebih dulu karena pekerjaan" gerutu Jimin. Tangannya terlipat diatas dada Yoongi dan meletakkan dagunya dilipatan tangannya.

"Ya sudah, kita bisa pergi bersama, kan. Lagian, ini pertama kalinya kita pergi liburan sekeluarga" ucap Yoongi menghibur.

"Benar juga" Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya terulur untuk menggendong Mino kedalam pelukannya. "Ayo, _hyung_ " .

.

.

.

"Kabari _oppa_ kalau kau sudah sampai di rumah sakit, Jihyunie" pesan Jimin.

" _Ne. oppa_ dan Yoongi _Oppa_ juga hati-hati di jalan" pesan Jihyun sambil memasukan tasnya kedalam mobil temannya yang menjemput Jihyun dari rumah.

Setelah selesai bermain di sekitaran pantai, mereka kembali pulang kerumah pada sore hari karena Mino sudah mulai rewel. Dan sekarang, Jihyun harus pulang ke rumah sakit sementara Jimin dan Yoongi akan kembali ke Seoul juga sore ini.

"Sampai bertemu lagi, Jihyunie" ucap Yoongi.

" _Ne, oppa_. Sampai jumpa. Aku pergi dulu _, Oppa_ " pamit Jihyun.

Mobil yang membawa Jihyun sudah berlalu, meninggalkan Jimin dan Yoongi didepan pagar rumah Jimin yang hanya sebatas betis orang dewasa.

"Ayo pulang" ajak Jimin dan memperbaiki posisi gendongannya pada Mino.

"Kita akan ke rumah _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ nanti. Mereka minta kita menginap disana" Yoongi merangkul pinggang Jimin dan berjalan kearah mobil.

"Oh iya, Hyungwon sedang disini, kan? _Eomma_ bilang dia baru saja pulang liburan dari Jeju bersama teman-temannya semalam" cerita Jimin.

"Oh, aku tidak tau soal itu" Yoongi membukakan pintu dan kemudian menutupnya untuk Jimin kemudian berjalan memutari mobil dan masuk kedalam kursi kemudi.

" _Eomma_ bilang, Hyungwon membelikan sesuatu untuk Mino" cerita Jimin.

"Oh" jawab Yoongi tak peduli.

"Sudah lama ya, kita tidak bertemu dengan Hyungwon" Jimin mengelus kepala Mino yang tertidur di dada-nya dan melirik Yoongi yang sudah konsentrasi menyetir.

"Iya mungkin" jawab Yoongi seadanya.

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Jangan terlalu dingin dengan adikmu sendiri, _Hyung_. Aku saja sudah melupakan soal pertengkaran kami dulu"

"Iya" jawab Yoongi malas.

"Iya.. iya…" Jimin mencebik kesal mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang terdengar malas-malasan.

"Iya sayangku…." Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin, menarik tangan Jimin dan mengecupnya sekilas. "Iya, aku tidak dingin lagi"

.

.

.

"Akhirnya cucu _eomma_ sampai juga…" Chae _eomma_ menyambut kedatangan Jimin dan Yoongi dengan senang. Tangannya langsung terulur kearah Mino yang sedang terbangun meminum susu-nya.

"Botol susu-nya, eomma" ucap Jimin saat memindahkan tubuh Mino ke Chae eomma, botol susu milik Mino terlepas dari bibir bayi itu.

Yoongi terlihat sedang menurunkan koper yang cukup besar dari dalam mobil, Yoongi yakin 90% isinya adalah milik anaknya.

"Kau bisa sendirikan, Yoon?" Chae Appa melirik Yoongi yang sudah menarik koper beroda itu menuju pintu rumah.

"Bisa, _Appa_." Yoongi menjawab dan terus menarik koper beroda itu.

"Masuk, Jim, Yoon, kalian pasti capek" Chae Appa mempersilahkan. "Hyungwon sedang pergi dengan Wonho. Ngomong-ngomong, terimakasih sudah mengizinkan Wonho menemani Hyungwon" ucap Chae Appa.

"Bukan masalah" Yoongi menyerahkan koper ditangannya pada pelayan yang baru saja muncul dari dalam rumah. "Masukan ke kamar tamu saja" perintah Yoongi pada pelayan itu.

" _Eomma_ , aku pinjam handuk" pinta Jimin. "Bajuku ketumpahan susu Mino" adu Jimin.

"Sebentar, _ne_. masuklah dulu ke kamar, nanti Yoongi yang akan memberikan handuk padamu" ucap Chae _Eomma_.

Jimin melirik kearah Yoongi, biasanya suaminya ini paling tidak suka diperintah dan disuruh-suruh, jadi Jimin agak kaget saat melihat Yoongi tersenyum licik dengan satu alis yang naik keatas.

"Aku tunggu handuknya saja, _Eomma_ " Jimin masih melihat lurus pada Yoongi yang sudah berubah ekspresi wajahnya. Wajahnya terlihat seperti tengah protes. Jimin terkekeh.

"Ya sudah, _eomma_ ke dapur dulu"

"Aku saja, _eomma_ " tolak Jimin.

"Tidak apa. Jangan segan pada _eomma_ , kalian baru sampai, pasti masih capek. Duduk dulu" Chae _eomma_ menepuk bahu Jimin dan tersenyum kecil kemudian berjalan kedapur untuk menemui pelayan bersama Mino yang masih minum susu dalam gendongan.

"Mandi saja dulu, Jim. Nanti masuk angin. Bajumu sudah basah. Biar Yoongi yang nanti mengantarkan handuk ke kamar" Chae _Appa_ memperingatkan. Yoongi yang berdiri disampaing _Appa_ -nya tersenyum miring dan mengangguk senang.

Jimin tersenyum kecil. Rasanya tidak enak menolak perintah dari Chae Appa seperti ini. Akhirnya dia menurut dan pamit untuk masuk kamar. Saat Jimin melewati Yoongi, Jimin dengan sengaja mencubit main-main perut Yoongi yang dibalas Yoongi dengan seringaian.

"Buatkan kami kopi" pinta Chae _Appa_ saat pelayan yang tadi membawakan koper Yoongi kekamar melintas diruang tamu.

" _Ne_ , tuan" jawabnya sopan dan berlalu ke dapur.

"Bagaimana keadaan kantormu? _Appa_ dengar kau sedang membangun club baru di Busan" tuan Chae mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal, bersebrangan dengan Yoongi yang duduk di sofa bermuatan tiga orang.

"Hampir 90% selesai. Tinggal pembukaannya saja dan sekarang sedang sibuk perekrutan pegawai. Kalau semua posisi sudah diisi, club malamnya akan dibuka" cerita Yoongi.

"Club mu maju pesat sepertinya" puji Chae _Appa_.

"Menurut _appa_ seperti itu?"

"Tentu, kau sudah buka cabang baru, tentu saja itu hebat." Tuan Chae tersenyum bangga. "Sesekali kau perlu mengajari adikmu berbisnis. Dia terlalu manja dan tidak mandiri sama sekali. Sebentar lagi kuliahnya akan selesai, tapi _Appa_ masih ragu untuk membuatnya menjadi pengganti _Appa_ " keluh tuan Chae.

"Aku rasa _Appa_ orang yang tepat untuk mengajari Hyungwon" elak Yoongi.

"Kau tahu sendiri Hyungwon itu selalu merengek kalau dia merasa tertekan. Kalau Appa yang mengajari, dia pasti banyak tingkah"

"Minta tolong Wonho saja, _Appa_. Belakangan aku sedang sibuk" Yoongi menolak tegas permintaan _Appa_ -nya.

"Apa tidak masalah? Kau tahu sendiri bagaimana Hyungwon kalau dengan Wonho"

"Kalau begitu, biar Luhan yang mengajarinya. Tapi aku tidak jamin kalau Hyungwon bisa baik-baik saja. Luhan tidak suka orang yang tidak menurut padanya"

"Luhan yang berambut terang?" Tanya tuan Chae memastikan.

"Ne. dia yang bekerja mengelola club untukku. Bagaimana? Kalau Appa mau, aku bisa minta Luhan membawa Hyungwon ke Busan untuk belajar dasar-dasarnya secara langsung" ucap Yoongi.

"Appa akan Tanya Hyungwon dulu kalau begitu" Tuan Chae tersenyum kecil.

"Bisa tidak kalau kalian tidak membahas bisnis terus menerus?" Chae eomma yang baru muncul bersama Mino, mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi.

"Kami hanya berbincang kecil" elak tuan Chae.

"Ini handuk untuk Jimin,Yoon." Chae Eomma menyerahkan handuk putih itu dipangkuan Yoongi. "Oh ya, dimana baju Mino? Biar eomma yang gantikan bajunya"

"Di kamar, eomma. Biar aku saja yang ambil, sekalian memberikan handuk pada Jimin" Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Yoongi membuka koper dan mengambil piyama milik Mino dari dalam koper. Setelahnya dia berdiri didepan pintu kamar mandi, mengetuk beberapa kali sampai Jimin menyahut dari dalam kamar mandi.

" _Hyung?"_ Tanya Jimin dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Handukmu, nyonya Min" teriak Yoongi dari luar.

Jimin membuka pintunya sedikit, kepalanya menyembul dari balik pintu. Rambutnya basah dan pipinya terlihat merona.

"Silahkan handuknya" Yoongi menyerahkan handuk ditangannya tapi saat Jimin menariknya, Yoongi menahan sebagian handuknya.

" _Hyung…"_ Jimin merengek. "Handuknyaa…"

Yoongi terkekeh dan menyerahkan handuk Jimin. Buru-buru Jimin menutup pintu.

"Aku suka wangi sabunmu, nyonya Min"

" _Hyyuuungggg_ " Jimin berteriak malu dari kamar mandi, sementara Yoongi sudah tertawa lebar dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar.

"Ini eomma…" Yoongi mendudukan diri kembali disamping eomma-nya dan menyerahkan piyama milik Mino.

"Jimin kenapa berteriak?" Tanya Chae eomma dan mengambil piyama Mino dari tangan Yoongi.

"Tidak ada, aku hanya sedikit mengganggunya" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Kopi-nya tuan" pelayan rumah itu meletakan dua cangkir kopi diatas meja dan permisi kembali kedapur.

"Yoon, malam ini Mino tidur dikamar _eomma_ dan _appa_ , ya" pinta Chae _Appa_.

Yoongi mengernyit. Dia ingin protes. Dia rindu tidur sempit-sempitan bersama Mino, tapi saat melihat wajah penuh harap _Appa_ -nya, Yoongi jadi tidak tega dan menghela napas. "Sebaiknya kita Tanya Jimin dulu, _Appa_ " ucap Yoongi akhirnya.

Tidak sampai 15 menit, Mino sudah selesai berganti baju dan Jimin juga sudah selesai mandi. Jimin mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi yang sedang meminum kopinya sampai habis.

" _Appa_ ingin Mino tidur dikamar mereka malam ini" ucap Yoongi dan meletakkan kembali cangkir kopinya di meja.

"Huh? Tapi nanti Appa dan Eomma tidak bisa tidur dengan nyenyak" ucap Jimin tak enak hati.

"Kami sudah biasa. Saat kalian masuk rumah sakit, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ yang menjaga Mino. Jadwal minum susunya juga _Eomma_ masih hapal" ucap Chae _Eomma_ dan berjalan kearah Chae _Appa_ , meletakkan Mino digendongan kakek-nya yang dari tadi sudah begitu sabar menunggu antrian menggendong.

"Apa tidak apa?" Tanya Jimin memastikan.

"Tidak apa. Lagian kami sudah rindu dengan cucu kami ini. Kalian sangat jarang kesini. Jadi, malam ini Mino tidur dengan kakek, iya kan?" tuan Chae menatap Mino yang berada digendongannya. Bayi itu menaikkan kakinya seolah sedang kegirangan.

"Kalau _eomma_ dan _appa_ tidak keberatan, aku tidak apa" ucap Jimin dan menatap Yoongi. " _Appa_ tidak apa-kan malam ini tidak tidur dengan Mino lagi?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya saat menatap Yoongi.

"Ya sudahlah" ucap Yoongi pasrah.

"Ya sudah, kalian istirahat saja dikamar. Sepertinya Hyungwon akan pulang larut. Besok pagi saja bertemu-nya" ucap Chae eomma.

"Kami bawa Mino keatas, ya" Pamit tuan Chae dan berdiri dari duduknya. Mino terlihat senang, kaki dan tangannya bergerak heboh digendongan tuan Chae.

"Ne, Appa" jawab Jimin dan Yoongi kompak.

Sepeninggalan tuan Chae dan nyonya Chae, Yoongi dan Jimin masih berada diruang tamu. Mata Jimin tidak sengaja menatap kedinding dan tersenyum hangat saat melihat foto Mino sudah terpajang cukup besar didekat jam.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran dan matanya melihat kearah tatapan Jimin dan ikut tersenyum kecil.

Jimin menjatuhkan tubuhnya, kepalanya bersandar malas didada Yoongi dan tangannya melingkar diperut Yoongi. " _Hyung_ belum mengantuk?" Jimin menggusak pipinya didada Yoongi.

"Belum. Kau sudah mengantuk?" Yoongi merentangkan tangannya, memeluk bahu Jimin dan mengelus bahu itu lembut.

"Lumayan" ucap Jimin. Jimin membolakan matanya saat Yoongi menarik dagunya dan mencium bibir Jimin. Dengan perlahan Jimin mendorong dada Yoongi hingga ciuman mereka terlepas dan menatap memicing kearah suaminya itu.

"Kenapa?"

" _Hyung_ , bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat?" protes Jimin.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Yoongi mengernyit.

"Ini diruang tamu, _hyung_ " Jimin berucap gemas.

"Berarti kalau dikamar, boleh?"

Jimin tergugup. Wajahnya merona .

"Ayo kekamar kalau begitu" Yoongi menarik pinggang Jimin menuju kamar.

Tepat saat pintu itu terkunci, Yoongi mendorong Jimin kedinding dan mencium Jimin seperti tidak ada hari esok untuk melakukannya. Jimin sendiri sudah tidak berniat mencegah Yoongi, dia membiarkan Yoongi melakukan apapun maunya malam ini.

Jimin mendorong Yoongi tanpa melepas ciumannya dan mengarahkan Yoongi keatas tempat tidur. Ciumannya terlepas saat Yoongi jatuh keatas tempat tidur dengan kaki yang menggantung kearah lantai. Jimin melepas bajunya tepat didepan Yoongi dan merangkak menaiki perut Yoongi dan duduk disana.

" _Bad kitten_ " Yoongi terkekeh.

" _Daddy_ tidak suka?" Jimin memiringkan kepalanya. Tangannya bertengger diatas dada Yoongi dengan kaki yang terlipat diantara tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi tertawa kecil. " _Daddy_ , huh?"

"Hari ini, Jiminie yang akan memanjakan Yoongi hyung…" Jimin membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja Yoongi sampai terlepas seluruhnya.

"Tapi daripada dimanjakan, aku lebih suka menandai daerah kekuasaanku di tubuhmu, Jiminie" Yoongi menarik tubuh Jimin hingga menempel ditubuhnya dan membalik tubuh mereka hingga Yoongi yang berada diatas.

" _Hyung_ …" Jimin mengerjapkan matanya karena terkejut dengan gerakan Yoongi yang tiba-tiba.

"Disini tidak kedap suara, Jiminie. Kita tidak bisa berisik" Yoongi menurunkan tubuhnya dan mulai menandai tubuh Jimin dengan bibirnya.

Saat sibuk dengan pekerjaannya _melukis dengan lidah_ ditubuh Jimin, ponsel Jimin yang berada dikantong piyama yang Jimin kenakakan bergertar. Dengan kesal Yoongi menyambar ponsel yang berada didalam baju Jimin yang sudah tergeletak diatas tempat tidur dan sedetik kemudian matanya membola.

" _Hyung_? Ada apa?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

Yoongi menghela nafas putus asa melihat pesan yang masuk keponsel Jimin dari Stella.

"Bukan apa-apa. Hanya salah kirim." Ucap Yoongi setelah menghapus pesan dan foto yang dikirim Stella ke ponsel Jimin yang Yoongi yakin salah kirim.

"Tapi, _hyung_ …"

"Aku sedang _lapar_ , Jiminie"

Protes Jimin tertahan karena Yoongi sudah membungkam mulut Jimin dengan ciuman panas. Tangan nakal Yoongi juga sudah merayap kearah celana Jimin dan membuka celana itu tanpa kesulitan. Persetan dengan Stella. Yoongi sedang ingin bermain dengan Jiminie lebih dulu sebelum dia harus membereskan kekacauan yang akan Stella buat sebentar lagi.

.

.

.

 **Stella: Asshole, coba tebak siapa yang akan membuat masalah malam ini?**

 **tbc**


	14. Chapter 14

" _Hyung_ " Jimin mengguncang bahu telanjang Yoongi yang sedang tertidur dengan memeluknya erat, wajah Yoongi bahkan tersimpan didada Jimin.

"Hmm.." suara serak khas bangun tidur Yoongi teredam di dada Jimin.

"Aku mau mandi, _hyung_. Ini sudah pagi, sebentar lagi Mino pasti bangun, _eomma_ dan _appa_ juga pasti bangun sebentar lagi" Jimin mengelus rambut Yoongi yang malah membuat Yoongi semakin nyenyak dalam tidurnya.

"Sebentar lagi…" guman Yoongi dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin.

" _Hyung_ , Mino sebentar lagi bangun dan harus mandi. Lepaskan aku" rengek Jimin.

"Iya, sebentar lagi" Yoongi makin menenggelamkan wajahnya didada Jimin yang tanpa pakaian.

"Astaga. Kalau _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ bangun dan melihat kita yang tanpa pakaian seperti ini, aku bisa malu sekali, _hyung_ "

"Kamarnya sudah ku kunci dari semalam, tenang saja" ucap Yoongi tak peduli.

" _Hyung_ , _eomma_ dan _appa_ sebentar lagi akan bangun, aku tidak enak jika belum keluar kamar sebelum _eomma_ dan _appa_ bangun" rengek Jimin lagi.

"Mereka akan mengerti. Tenang saja"

" _Hyung_!" Jimin melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoongi dengan paksa dan mendudukan diri ditenpat tidur.

"Pelit sekali, Cuma minta waktu tambahan untuk dipeluk saja tidak boleh" Yoongi protes dan membalikan tubuhnya membelakangi Jimin, tangannya merayap kearah bantal guling yang tidak jauh darinya, memeluk guling itu dan kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.

Jimin terkekeh, mengusap lembut rambut Yoongi dan mengecup pipi pucat itu sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidur untuk mandi.

Saat Jimin hendak membuka pintu kamar mandi, suara Yoongi menghentikan langkah Jimin dan membuat Jimin memerah malu.

"Seksi sekali, nyonya Min" goda Yoongi. Matanya bahkan tanpa ragu menatap lurus pada tubuh Jimin yang tidak memakai apapun ditubuhnya.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Apa? Dengar ya, karena eomma sedang membuatkanmu susu dan appa sedang dibawah, kau ku izinkan memegang jariku. Hanya jari saja" Hyungwon menatap memicing pada Mino yang sedang terbaring ditempat tidur orangtua-nya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya untuk Mino genggam.

"Dengar, jangan pikir karena kau ini imut, aku akan ramah padamu" ucapnya lagi dan tetap membiarkan Mino memegang tangannya.

"Oh, dan jangan pikir aku…."

"Huuum…" Mino mengguman dan mengerjab menatap Hyungwon.

"H-huh? Kau pikir _aegyo_ seperti itu mempan untukku?" Hyungwon melotot menatap Mino.

Mino hanya menatapnya polos.

"Tunggu sebentar disini." Hyungwon melepaskan jarinya dan berjalan kearah lemari Chae eomma dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana. Sebuah kotak dengan bungkusan ber-aksen kekanankan Hyungwon letakkan pelan-pelan disamping Mino.

"Aku memberimu hadiah karena terpaksa, oke? Jangan besar kepala" Hyungwon menatap memicing lagi pada Mino. "Pegang tanganku" Hyungwon mengarahkan lagi jarinya kedalam genggaman Mino.

"Hyungwon, Mino tidak menangis, kan?" Chae _eomma_ baru muncul bersama botol susu ditangannya.

"Tidak, _eomma_."

"Kau menjaga Mino dengan baik ternyata" Chae _eomma_ menggusak rambut Hyungwon dan mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur dimana Mino terbaring.

"Apa _hyung_ dan Jimin sudah bagun?" Hyungwon bertanya penasaran.

"Jimin _hyung_ " koreksi Chae _eomma_. " Jimin sedang menemani _Appa_ sarapan dibawah, _hyung_ -mu masih tidur" jelas Chae _eomma_.

"Oh…" Hyungwon hanya ber-oh ria. " _Eomma_ , boleh aku yang memberikan Mino susu? Tapi ya.. aku tidak terlalu ingin sih, hanya penasaran saja, tapi…"

"Pegang" Chae _eomma_ memberikan botol susu ditangannya pada Hyungwon dan tersenyum lebar melihat anak bungsunya itu.

" _Eomma_ , aku tidak terlalu ingin, tapi kalau _eomma_ memaksa ku untuk memberikan Mino susu, aku bisa apa"Hyungwon mengambil alih botol susu itu dan memberikannya pada Mino.

Chae _eomma_ tertawa menanggapi ucapan Hyungwon, siapa juga yang memaksanya?

"Kau sudah memberikan hadiahmu untuk Mino?" Chae eomma melirik pada bungkusan kotak besar yang ada diatas temat tidur.

"Itu yang pertama dan terakhir" ucap Hyungwon.

Chae _eomma_ kembali tertawa.

"Mino sudah ucapkan terimakasih pada _samchon_?" Chae _eomma_ menggerakkan tangan Mino kearah Hyungwon.

"Euw.. aku tidak mau dipanggil dengan itu. Panggil aku Hyungwonie, mengerti?" Hyungwon menatap kearah Mino yang sedang sibuk minum susu.

" _Gomawo_ , Hyungwonie…" Chae _eomma_ tertawa dan menggusak rambut Hyungwon.

Selesai minum susu, Mino dibawa turun kebawah bersama dengan Chae eomma dan Hyungwon. Jimin yang melihat Mino turun, berjalan mendekat dan mengambil tubuh Mino untuk digendong.

"Apa kabar, Hyungwon?" sapa Jimin ramah.

"Baik" jawab Hyungwon seadanya.

"Jimin, di kamar _eomma_ ada hadiah dari Hyungwon, tadi lupa dibawa turun" ucap Chae _eomma_.

" _Gomawo_ , Hyungwon" Jimin tersenyum tulus.

"Hmm" jawab Hyungwon dan berjalan melewati Jimin, kemudian duduk disamping Appa-nya yang sedang makan.

"Yoongi belum bangun juga?" Chae eomma merangkul pinggang Jimin dan berjalan kearah meja makan.

"Belum eomma. Sebentar lagi akan ku bangunkan" Jimin memperbaiki gendongannya ditubuh Mino.

"Berikan Mino padaku, dan bangunkan suami-mu" Hyungwon berucap ketus dan tangannya bergerak seperti meminta Mino ke gendongannya.

Jimin melirik kearah _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Chae bergantian sebelum memberikan Mino pada Hyungwon.

" _Ne_ " jawab Jimin akhirnya dan menyerahkan Mino pada Hyungwon.

.

.

.

"Hyung, bangun" Jimin mengguncang pelan bahu Yoongi yang masih saja tertidur. Jam sudah menunjukan pukul Sembilan pagi, tapi namja pucat ini masih enggan bangun dari tidurnya.

Yoongi bergerak merenggangkan ototnya dan duduk ditempat tidur, matanya terlihat menyipit karena cahaya matahari yang sudah masuk kekamar setelah Jimin membuka tirai jendela.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Yoongi menggusak rambutnya dan memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang mengaitkan tali pada gorden jendela.

"Sembilan. _Eoma, appa_ dan Hyungwon sedang sarapan, cepat bangun" Jimin bergerak kearah tempat tidur dan merapikan rambut Yoongi yang berantakan.

Yoongi hanya mengangguk dengan mata terpejam.

"Hyung mau kopi hitam atau teh?"

"Kopi saja"

"Ya sudah, cepat mandi. Aku menunggu di meja makan" Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Setelah Jimin pergi, Yoongi terdiam dengan mata terpejam beberapa menit. Setelah kesadarannya terkumpul, Yoongi baru ingat kalau semalam Stella membuat ulah, dengan gerakan cepat, Yoongi mengambil ponselnya dan mengernyit heran saat tidak ada laporan apapun yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Jackson, beritahu aku dimana keberadaan Stella. Lacak ponselnya" Yoongi akhirnya menghubungi Jackson karena penasaran.

Tidak sampai dua menit, Jackson sudah mengirimkan letak keberadaan Stella. Stella masih di Busan, tepatnya dirumah Yongguk.

"Kau dimana?" Yoongi berucap tanpa basa-basi saat teleponnya diangkat Stella.

" _Ditempat penitipan_ " jawab Stella acuh.

"Kemana kau semalam?"

" _Berpesta_."

"Apa maksudnya kau mengirim foto seperti itu? Dan kau bahkan belum sembuh! Bisa-bisanya kau pergi berpesta" geram Yoongi.

" _Bosan, stupid. Kau pikir aku tidak mati bosan hanya melihat laut dikamarnya_ "

"Jangan membuat masalah, atau aku akan memberitahu papa"

" _Cerewet. Kau bukan tuan Choi yang harus ku patuhi. Sudah, aku ingin mandi_ " Stella menutup sambungan teleponnya sepihak.

Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal. Sial sekali, Stella hanya bermain dengan mengirim gambar seperti itu.

Yoongi berjalan keluar kamar setelah selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Dia duduk disamping Jimin yang sedang sarapan roti dengan Mino dipangkuannya.

" _Hyung_ , pegangkan Mino sebentar. Aku akan membuatkan _hyung_ kopi" ucap Jimin.

"Tidak perlu, Jim. Suruh pelayan saja" Chae _eomma_ menahan gerakan Jimin.

Jimin melirik pada Yoongi dan hanya mengangguk untuk setuju. Tangannya bergerak mengambil tubuh Mino dari pangkuan Jimin dan mengecup pipi anaknya itu berkali-kali.

"Bagaimana kuliahmu?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa melihat kearah Hyungwon sama sekali.

"Baik-baik saja." Hyungwon yang merasa pertanyaan itu tertuju padanya, menjawab seadanya.

"Baguslah. Berapa lama kau akan disini?"

"Tiga minggu" Hyungwon memasukan potongan roti ke mulutnya. " _Hyung_ , Wonho…"

"Dia sibuk. Tidak bisa menemanimu lagi" potong Yoongi tegas dan membuat Hyungwon merengut sedih.

Jimin yang melihat perubahan diwajah Hyungwon langsung memegang paha Yoongi dan menatap suaminya itu yang sedang sibuk bermain dengan Mino. Dan Yoongi tidak mempedulikannya.

"Tapi Wonho bisa menemanimu setiap _Weekend_. Iya kan _hyung_?" Jimin meremas pelan paha Yoongi dan membolakan matanya.

"Kata siapa?" Yoongi mengernyit menatap Jimin.

"Kataku barusan" Jimin menatap lurus pada mata Yoongi.

"Hyungwon, Wonho sudah sibuk bekerja sekarang, dia tidak bisa menemanimu jalan-jalan" Chae _appa_ menggusak rambut Hyungwon.

"Wonho tidak sesibuk itu, _Appa_. Dia pasti bisa meluangkan waktu untuk menemani Hyungwon" potong Jimin.

"Kata siapa?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin.

"Kataku, _hyung_. Aku barusan bicara" Jimin berucap gemas.

"Kami sedang sibuk untuk pembukaan club baru, sayang. Semalam itu hari terakhir Wonho bisa bersantai. Iya, kan Mino?" Yoongi mengelus kepala anakknya yang bersandar dibahunya.

" _Hyuuunng_ …" Jimin berbisik gemas. Matanya melirik-lirik pada Hyungwon yang sudah kehilangan selera makannya. "Satu hari saja… berikan Wonho izin.." bisik Jimin pelan.

"Kenapa harus?" Yoongi balas menatap Jimin. "Tidak ada untungnya bagiku"

Jimin melirik lagi pada Appa, eomma dan Hyungwon yang sedang sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing dan mendekatkan tubuhnya pada Yoongi untuk berbisik. "Aku milikmu nanti malam" bisik Jimin cepat.

Yoongi menyeringai. "Call."

"Licik sekali" Jimin memukul pelan bahu Yoongi.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar. "Mungkin nanti sore Wonho bisa menemanimu lagi jalan-jalan" ucap Yoongi.

"Benarkah?" raut wajah Hyungwon berubah ceria dalam sekejap. Jimin tersenyum hangat melihatnya.

" _Ne_. terimakasih pada Jimin. Dia berkorban untukmu" ucap Yoongi cuek. Karena ucapan yoongi, Jimin jadi ditatap dengan tatapan bingung oleh Hyungwon, _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ Chae.

" _Gomawo_ , Jim" Hyungwon tersenyum kecil.

"Jimin lebih tua darimu." Tegur Yoongi.

"Aku tau" Hyungwon memutar bola matanya. " _Gomawo_ Jimin _hyung_ "

.

.

.

"Boss bilang, aku harus menemanimu jalan-jalan lagi" Wonho berdiri disamping mobilnya, berhadapan dengan Hyungwon yang baru saja keluar dari rumah dengan tangan terlipat di dada.

"Perlu kau ingat, kalau aku dipaksa olehnya!" Hyungwon berjalan angkuh melewati Wonho menuju pintu samping tempat penumpang. "Yah, buka pintunya" ucap Hyungwon.

"Oh, _ne_ " Wonho menekan tombol _unlock_ pada kunci mobilnya. Tanpa bicara apapun, Hyungwon langsung masuk mobil dan duduk dikursi penumpang.

Keduanya berjalan meninggalkan halaman rumah keluarga Chae. Dalam perjalanan, sesekali Wonho melirik kesampinya, Hyungwon sedang menatap keluar jendela disampingnya. Anak manja ini tidak banyak berubah ternyata. Dia masih ketus dan seenaknya kalau bicara.

"Kita mau kemana?" Wonho akhirnya buka suara saat mobilnya sudah masuk kejalan besar.

"Kemana saja"

Wonho berkedip bingung. Dia tidak tau harus membawaa Hyungwon kemana. Selama ini dia hanya menuruti kata-kata Hyungwon. Biasanya, Hyungwon yang mengarahkan kemana mereka akan pergi.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau beli atau ingin makan sesuatu?" Tanya Wonho lagi.

"Pergi ke pusat jajanan kaki lima saja" putus Hyungwon.

"Myeongdong?" Wonho bertanya untuk memastikan.

"Ne"

Sampai disana, Wonho dan Hyungwon berjalan bersisian dengan sedikit jarak diantara mereka. Banyak orang lalu lalang dan kebanyakan adalah para muda-mudi dan turis. Hyungwon melirik ke kiri dan kanan dimana ada banyak gerobak jajanan berjejer. Sudah lama sekali rasanya Hyungwon tidak membeli jajanan disini.

"Ingin makan apa?" Tanya Wonho sambil melihat pada Hyungwon yang masih sibuk menentukan jajanan apa yang lebih dulu ingin dia coba.

"Aku ingin semuanya" ucapnya pelan.

"Kau yakin? Perutmu bisa pecah kalau makan semua" Wonho tertawa kecil.

"Wonho _Oppa_!"

Hyungwon yang lebih dulu berbalik saat mendengar nama Wonho dipanggil. Disana berdiri seorang gadis yang berpakaian lucu dengan rok mini dan kaos yang dimasukkan kedalam rok.

"Ternyata benar. Astaga, kita kemarin bertemu di club. Ingat denganku?" ucap gadis itu senang dan berdiri membelakangi Hyungwon yang terdiam kesal.

"Yang mana ya?" Tanya Wonho bingung dan menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Kemarin aku duduk disampingmu, _Oppa_. Aku yang menuangkan minuman untukmu" ucapnya ceria.

"O-oh, itu kau" ucap Wonho gugup saat dilihatnya mata Hyungwon yang menajam melihatnya.

"Ne. ingat kan? Oppa sedang apa? Ayo ikut aku minum" gadis itu menarik tangan Wonho.

"T-tapi…"

"Pergi saja, aku bisa sendiri" Hyungwon berjalan menjauh membuat Wonho menjadi panic. Akan sulit untuknya menemukan Hyungwon dikeramaian seperti ini. Hal ini makin rumit karena gadis itu tidak juga melepas tangan Wonho.

"Ayo oppa" ajak gadis itu lagi.

Baru sedetik Wonho memalingkan wajahnya dari Hyungwon, Hyungwon sudah menghilang ditengah keramaian.

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa. Mungkin lain kali. Maafkan aku" Wonho buru-buru melepas tangannya dan membungkuk beberapa kali pada gadis itu.

Hyungwon berjalan sendiri, wajahnya terlihat datar tanpa ekspresi apapun disana. Dia kesal, tapi tidak mungkin juga untuk mengkonfrontasi Wonho. Memangnya dia siapa? Mungkin kalau Wonho masih jadi _bodyguard_ nya, dia masih bisa mengamuk seperti biasa dan menyeret Wonho bersamanya, tapi keadaan sudah tidak sama lagi.

Hyungwon berhenti ditempat penjual odeng. Membeli beberapa tusuk dan memakannya tidak jauh dari tempat penjual itu. Matanya terlihat kosong menatap jalanan ramai didepannya. Ingatannya kembali berputar saat dirumah. Sesaat sebelum Yoongi dan Jimin pulang ke rumah mereka. Hyungwon tidak sengaja melihat kearah kamar tamu yang tidak terkunci, dimana Yoongi dan Jimin menginap. Tadinya dia ingin mengembalikan botol susu Mino yang tertinggal di kamar orantuanya, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Yoongi sedang memeluk Jimin dan belakang.

Saat melihat itu dada Hyungwon berdebar keras. Ada rasa kesal dan iri yang Hyungwon rasa saat melihat Jimin dan Yoongi bermesraan, tapi itu belum apa-apa jika dibandingkan dengan perasaannya sekarang saat Wonho bahkan tidak mau repot-repot mengejarnya. Dia merasa bukan siapa-siapa lagi. Ada perasaan tidak diinginkan saat Wonho tidak mengejarnya seperti sekarang. Hyungwon harus akui, dia merasa sangat sedih.

"Haus…" guman Hyungwon tanpa semangat dan melangkahkan kakinya dari samping gerobak penjual odeng itu.

Hyungwon berhenti ditempat penjual _bubble tea_ yang cukup ramai, mengantri didepan seorang gadis yang sedang menunggu pesanannya selesai dibuat.

"Hyungwon!" Wonho tersenyum lega saat akhirnya menemukan Hyungwon setelah beberapa menit mencari.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Hyungwon kesal.

"Mencarimu…" guman Wonho pelan.

"Tidak perlu. Aku bisa sendiri"

Bukannya pergi, Wonho malah tetap berdiri didekat Hyungwon, menunggu pesanan Hyungwon sampai selesai dan berjalan mengikuti Hyungwon kemana pun anak manja itu pergi meskipun dia diabaikan.

"Berhenti mengikutiku!" Hyungwon berbalik dan menatap kesal pada Wonho.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku akan bilang pada Yoongi _hyung_ kalau kau melakukan tugasmu dengan baik. Kau tidak perlu menemaniku lagi. Pergi sana" usir Hyungwon.

"Aku mengikutimu bukan karena perintah dari Yoongi _hyung_ "

"Lalu apa?" tantang Hyungwon. "Kau hanya takut aku mengadu pada Yoongi _hyung_ kan? Padahal jelas sekali kau ingin pergi minum-minum dengan gadis itu" Hyungwon berucap sarkas.

Wonho memilih diam. Percuma dia menjawab, pada akhirnya mereka akan bertengkar seperti biasa.

"Aku benar, kan?" Hyungwon menatap remeh pada Wonho.

"Sebenarnya kau ingin aku bagaimana? Kau ingin aku pergi? Aku tau kau terpaksa ku temani" Wonho menghelan nafas lelah.

"Ya sudah, pergi sana!" Hyungwon mengamuk dan berjalan meninggalkan Wonho.

Terlalu lama bersama Hyungwon membuat Wonho paham kalau Hyungwon itu memiliki gengsi selangit. Hyungwon tidak akan menjatuhkan harga dirinya hanya untuk meminta seseorang bertahan disampingnya, maka dari itu, Wonho tetap berjalan mengikuti Hyungwon dibelakang anak anak manja itu.

"Tunggu" Wonho akhirnya memberanikan diri menggenggam tangan Hyungwon untuk pertama kalinya. "Aku minta maaf"

Hyungwon berhenti berjalan dan menatap kearah Wonho. "Aku mau pulang…"

"Oke, kita pulang" ucap Wonho mengalah.

"Ke apartemenmu"

" _Mwo_?"

.

.

.

"Ada apa dengan topeng _mini mouse_ mu itu, nona perkasa?" Yongguk terkekeh dan menggeleng melihat topeng yang Stella kenakan.

"Dengar _Asshole number two_ , sekalipun ingin membuat kekacauan, aku harus tetap tampil feminim" ucap Stella cuek dan berjalan turun dari mobil Yongguk.

Yongguk tertawa dan ikut turun dari mobil. Mereka sudah sampai di parkiran _basement_ sebuah hotel. Ada seorang anak pengusaha yang sedang mengadakan pesta ulang tahun dengan tema pesta topeng, dimana anak Yakuza yang menembak mereka juga berada di pesta ini.

"Baiklah, _my queen_ " Yongguk tertawa dan mengokang pistol miliknya. "Siap untuk berpesta lagi malam ini?" Yongguk menawarkan siku tangannya untuk Stella gandeng.

" _Yes,servant_ " Stella mengokang pistolnya dan menyembunyikkannya dipaha. "Ayo berpesta" Stella berjalan menuju pintu kaca dan meninggalkan Yongguk dibelakangnya.

"Oke, baiklah. Belum jinak ternyata" Yongguk terkekeh dan berjalan dibelakang Stella.

Keduanya sudah sampai di aula dimana pesta topeng diselenggarakan. Gaun merah super ketat dengan belahan sampai paha yang milik Stella, melambai-lambai saat tubuhnya berjalan dikerumunan tamu.

Yongguk yang berada disamping Stella memperbaiki letak _headset Bluetooth_ ditelinganya.

" _Arah jam dua belas_ " Yongguk melirik kedepan saat suara seseorang terdengar ditelinganya.

" _Jas berwarna maroon_ " ucap suara itu lagi. Yongguk mengangguk mengerti.

"Kau ingin yang mana untuk di bereskan malam ini?" Yongguk berdiri merapat disamping Stella.

Pesta topeng ini bukan pesta topeng seperti pesta topeng kuno. Kebanyakan mereka mengenakan topeng karakter seperti yang dipakai oleh Stella. Yongguk merasa aneh dengan keadaan pesta ini.

"Anak ini masih 17 tahun?" ucap Stella dengan nada bingung.

"Memang. Tapi jangan Tanya pergaulan miliknya. Dia liar" ucap Yongguk.

"Aku akan memotong Mino kalau dia minta pesta ulang tahun seperti ini di umurnya yang ketujuh belas" Stella berucap remeh.

Yongguk tertawa kencang. "Jadi, yang mana?"

"Yang berjas maroon"

"Itu target utama. Aku yang akan membereskannya" Yongguk mengernyit menatap Stella.

"Yah, aku yang lebih dulu di tembak, jadi aku yang akan membereskannya" Stella menatap tajam dibalik topengnya.

Tidak sampai sedetik setelah ucapan Stella keluar, Yongguk sudah menembak tepat kearah namja ber-jas _maroon_ itu.

" _Fu*ck you_!" maki Stella saat keadaan pesta ulang tahun itu berubah mencekam. Banyak orang berlari lalu lalang untuk menyembunyikan diri saat suara pistol itu terdengar.

" _My pleasure, Queen_ " Yongguk mengedipkan matanya pada Stella dan berjalan ketengah ruangan, dimana orang-orang sudah membungkuk ketakutan.

Orang-orang milik Yongguk yang sudah lebih dulu berada di pesta itu mengunci pintu masuk dan mengarahkan satu tembakan lagi kelangit-langit aula dan membuat jeritan beberapa perempuan terdengar menyakitkan telinga Stella.

" _Shut up, bitch_ " guman Stella kesal dan berjalan mengikuti Yongguk ketengah aula.

"Ingat aku?" Yongguk membuka topengnya didepan namja berjas _maroon_ saat semua cctv sudah dirusak oleh orang-orang miliknya.

Stella menepuk pelan bahu Yongguk dan menggeser tubuh Yongguk kesamping. Matanya terlihat kelam saat melihat darah yang mengotori lantai dengan namja berjas _maroon_ sedang memegangi perutnya kesakitan, bekas tembakan Yongguk.

"Bukan begitu caranya memperkenalkan diri, _Asshole number two_ " Stella berjalan memutari tubuh namja berjas maroon itu. Saat tepat berada dibelakang namja itu, Stella menodongkan pistolnya dibahu namja itu dan tersenyum manis kemudian belutut dibelakang pria itu

"Ingat tidak kau menembakku dibahu kemarin?" bisik Stella tepat di telinganya.

" _Queen_ , kau membuat darahku naik ke ubun-ubun" Yongguk menatap tak suka kearah Stella yang membiarkan namja itu bersandar ditubuhnya.

"P-pengecut…" ucap namja itu meremehkan.

"Lebih pengecut mana jika dibandingkan denganmu yang berani menembak kami dari jarak jauh, huh?" Stella menarik rambut namja itu hingga bersandar dibahunya.

"Kau membuat malu ayah-mu yang sudah lebih dulu ku masukkan ke dalam neraka" Stella terkekeh. Tanpa aba-aba Stella menembak bahu namja itu dan membuat Namja itu tersungkur dibawah kaki Yongguk.

Stella berdiri dan ada bekas darah di bajunya. "Apa aku juga harus menyeret anak ini sendiri?" Stella menatap Yongguk dengan tenang.

"Kita punya pelayan yang siap mati untuk mu, _Queen_ "

" _Oww… so bullshit_!" Stella mengelus pipi Yongguk dan tersenyum manis. "Bawakan dia sebagai hadiah untukku kalau begitu, _asshole number two_ " ucap Stella riang.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"Dia harus diajari sopan santun" ucap Stella santai.

"Kalian, bereskan kekacauan ini dan bawa dia kerumah" perintah Yongguk.

"Ah.. dan untuk kalian. Anggap tidak terjadi apa-apa ya. kalau sampai hal ini mucul diluaran, kalian akan bernasib sama dengannya. Paham?" Yongguk tersenyum dan menatap berkeliling ruangan. "Ya sudah, diam kalian akan ku anggap sebagai jawaban kalian paham" putus Yongguk sendiri dan berjalan menikuti Stella yang berjalan keluar ruangan seperti tidak terjadi apapun dibelakangnya.

.

.

.

"Bangun" Stella menumpahkan air diatas kepala namja berjas merah itu. Keadaannya sudah sekarat, tapi Stella seperti tidak mempedulikannya.

"Bagun, nak. Kau harus _Mommy_ beri pelajaran agar kau mengerti caranya menjadi anak yang penurut" Stella menepuk pipi namja itu beberapa kali dan menggesekkan tongkat _baseball_ ditangannya kelantai berdebu dibawahnya.

.

.

.

TBC


	15. Chapter 15

"Iya, aku tidak bermaksud bolos kerja. Nanti aku datang ke club" Wonho memutar bola matanya kesal mendengar omelan Luhan ditelepon.

Wonho berjalan masuk kedalam kamarnya lagi yang terlihat redup, diatas tempat tidurnya, Hyungwon sedang tertidur. Wonho sebenarnya ingin mengantar Hyungwon pulang, tapi dia tidak tega membangunkan Hyungwon yang terlihat tidur sangat nyaman dengan guling dipelukannya.

"Bangunkan… tidak?" Wonho terlihat kebingungan sendiri.

"Aku pasti kena masalah besar kalau dia tidak ku pulangkan" Wonho menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Merasa buntu, Wonho menelepon Chae Appa untuk memberitahu keberadaan Hyungwon.

"Tuan maaf menelepon anda selarut ini, ini aku Wonho. Hyungwon, dia ketiduran di apartemenku, b-bisakah tuan mengirimkan supir untuk menjemput Hyungwon ke apartemenku?" ucap Wonho tak enak hati. "Aku harus bekerja malam ini tuan" lanjut Wonho.

"Mwo? Apa tidak apa tuan?" Tanya Wonho memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah. "Baik tuan, besok pagi akan ku antar pulang. Maaf mengganggu tidur anda, selamat malam" Wonho memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan tuan Chae dan menatap Hyungwon yang tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya sekali lagi.

Wonho berjalan mendekat ketempat tidur, memperbaiki posisi selimut Hyungwon dan menggusak rambut Hyungwon pelan. "Aku bekerja dulu. Jangan mengamuk kalau nanti kau bangun masih di apartemenku" guman Wonho pelan dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Saat pintu kamar Wonho terdengar tertutup dari luar, Hyungwon membuka matanya dan terkekeh menang. Dia sudah bagun sejak Wonho meletakkannya diatas tempat tidur. Hyungwon hanya bingung harus seperti apa dia bersikap di depan Wonho saat sedang berduaan, jadi Hyungwon memilih pura-pura tidur saja.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Bugh!

Satu pulukan dari tongkat baseball di tangan Stella mendarat di wajah samping namja berjas maroon itu.

"Apa ibu-mu tidak pernah mengajarimu sopan santun pada yang lebih tua, huh?" Stella menarik rambut namja itu hingga mendongak dan tersenyum manis padanya. "Sakit?" Tanya Stella pura-pura khawatir.

"S-sakit…" namja bernama Kenta itu merasa telinganya berdenging keras sekarang akibat pukulan yang diterimanya.

Tak jauh dari Stella, Yongguk sedang duduk sambil menghisap rokok. Memperhatikan bagaimana Stella melampiaskan kekesalannya pada pria yang berlutut di depan Stella itu.

"Anak _yakuza_ manja sepertimu lebih baik mati saja" ucap Stella merasa iba. "Kau hanya berlindung pada para _bodyguard_ sampahmu itu. Miris sekali" ejek Stella.

"Katakan, kau ingin segera selesai atau kau masih ingin bertahan? Pistol atau tongkat baseball?" Stella mendudukan diri didepan Kenta dan menatap lurus pada mata yang setengah tertutup karena darahnya yang menetes dari kepala sudah turun kewajahnya.

"Keduanya sama saja, dengan pistol, kau hanya akan merasakan sedikit terkejut dan kemudian kau akan kembali ke rumah Tuhan, jika pakai tongkat, kau bisa menikmati setiap detik dari kematianmu, ini hanya soal waktu saja" Stella merobek gaunnya dan menggunakan robekan itu untuk membersihkan darah yang menetes diwajah Kenta.

"Kau tampan juga" Stella terkekeh.

"Aku mendengar ucapanmu, _Queen_ " Yongguk menyahut dari belakang punggung Stella.

" _Shut Up! Asshole number 2_ " Stella memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Kau… kau akan habis sebentar lagi" Kenta tersenyum sinis menatap Stella.

"Aku takut sekali" Stella menutup mulutnya berpura-pura ketakutan.

" _Bodyguard_ ku akan datang kesini dan kalian akan hancur!" ucap Kenta susah payah.

" _Listen to mommy, kid_ …."

"Boss, ada yang menyerang" seorang pekerja Yongguk muncul dengan wajah panic.

"Giring mereka kesini." Yongguk berdiri dan mengokang senjatanya. "Siap untuk pesta darah, Queen?"

Stella berdiri dan tersenyum senang. "Peliharaanmu benar-benar datang ternyata" Stella tersenyum senang. Tidak ada sedikitpun raut ketakutan terlihat diwajahnya.

"Perhatikan bagaimana Mommy mengirim sampah-sampah masyarakat milikmu itu ke rumah Tuhan, nak" Stella mengedipkan matanya dan merobek kembali gaunya dan membuatnya bergerak lebih leluasa.

Suara tembakan terdengar bersahutan diluar ruangan, Stella melepas sepatu miliknya dan meleparnya tepat kewajah Kenta dan membuat hidung namja itu berdarah.

"Oops" Stella tertawa dan berjalan kearah Yongguk.

"Ini akan melelahkan" Yongguk tersenyum senang melihat Stella yang sudah berdiri disampingnya.

"Dasar lemah. Kau bisa bersembunyi kalau kau mau" ejek Stella.

Yongguk mendengus dan tertawa keras. "Kau membuatku semakin semangat. Kencan denganku jika aku selesai menghabisi mereka semua?" tawar Yongguk.

Stella melirik dan tertawa sinis. "Teruslah menjadikanku objek fantasi seksualmu, _Asshole number two_. Aku tidak tertarik berkencan denganmu"

Tepat setelah Stella menolak mentah-mentah Yongguk, Stella melepaskan satu tembakan dan mengenai kepala salah satu Bodyguard milik Kenta berkedip bingung.

"Pesta dimulai, _Asshole number two_ " Stella berjalan menuju pintu dan berhadapan langsung dengan berhadapan langsung dengan segerombolan pria berpakaian super formal.

"Siap bertemu dengan Tuhan, tuan-tuan?" Stella menyambut mereka dengan ramah dan suara tembakan kembali bersahutan dilorong menuju gudang tempat Kenta berada.

Yongguk yang sudah sadar dari keterpanaannya, berkedip dan menyusul Stella yang lengannya sudah berdarah terkena tembakan. Gadis itu bahkan masih sanggup memegang pistolnya dengan kokoh sekalipun tangannya terluka. Tanpa berpikir panjang lagi, Yongguk membereskan sisa kekacauan yang ada. Lorong gudang itu penuh darah, banyak mayat tergeletak disana.

"Boss…" salah satu pekerja Yongguk muncul dan menatap menganga melihat banyaknya orang tergeletak di lorong gudang.

"Buang semua sampah ini ke laut dan masukkan batu kedalam kantung mayatnya. Aku tidak ingin mereka muncul lagi kepermukaan" perinta Yongguk dan menggendong Stella saat wajah gadis itu mulai memucat karena banyaknya darah yang keluar dari lengannya.

"Dan anak itu, benamkan dia di laut hidup-hidup" Yongguk berucap dingin dan meninggalkan gudang rumahnya yang sangat mengerikan.

.

.

.

Jimin mengernyit heran saat lagunya terdengar samar-samar didalam rumah. Jimin melangkahkan kakinya ketangga dan tersenyum hangat melihat Yoongi dan Mino yang sedang menonton video klip Jimin yang terkakhir. Keduanya terlihat serius dan Jimin tertawa kecil melihatnya.

Mino yang duduk dipangkuan Yoongi terlihat serius menatap televise, begitu juga dengan Yoongi yang terlihat berwajah datar.

"Papa tampan sekali ya…" Jimin memuji dirinya sendiri dan berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Yoongi dan Mino.

"Kau terlihat imut disini" Yoongi menunjuk layar TV yang memutar MV Jimin.

"Imut bagaimana?" Jimin memutar bola matanya dan mengambil Mino dari pangkuan Yoongi.

"Kau dan selimut kuning dan kucing dan teleskop." Yoongi menjelaskan.

"Appa terpesona?" Jimin menaik turunkan alisnya.

"Aku suami yang beruntung sekali" Yoongi gantian menaik turunkan alisnya dan membuat Jimin merona malu.

"Yah! " Jimin memukul bahu Yoongi pelan.

Yoongi terkekeh, merentangkan tangannya dibahu Jimin, mengusap pelan bahu Jimin dan mengecup kepala samping Jimin. "Kau luarbiasa" puji Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ pasti ada maunya!" Jimin menatap memicing dengan wajah memerah padam.

Yoongi tertawa dan menggusak rambut Jimin sayang. "Lihat papa-mu Mino, kalau tidak dipuji dia minta di puji, sudah _Appa_ puji, _Appa_ dicurigai" adu Yoongi.

Mino hanya menatap kedua orangtuanya polos tanpa ekspresi dan tersenyum lebar saat Yoongi meletakkan kepalanya diatas paha Mino yang berada dipangkuan Jimin. Dengan sigap, Mino langsung menjambak rambut Yoongi pelan, menarik-narik rambut _Appa_ -nya yang terasa geli dipaha kecilnya.

"Mino, tidak boleh menarik-narik rambut Appa seperti itu" Jimin menarik pelan genggaman tangan Mino dirambut Yoongi.

Bukannya menurut, Mino malah menggunakan satu tangannya lagi untuk kembali menarik rambut Yoongi dan berguman kecil dengan senang. Yoongi? Dia tidak keberatan sama sekali, toh tidak sakit.

"Mino, minum susu dulu. Ayo pegang botolnya" ucap Jimin dan kembali menarik tangan Mino dari rambut Yoongi.

" _Appa_ , jangan tiduran di paha Mino, nanti dijambak" Jimin mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi.

"Hmm" jawab Yoongi tak peduli dan tidak beranjak sama sekali.

"Ham hem ham hem" omel Jimin dan menyangga kepala Yoongi dengan tangannya, membuat kepala Yoongi beranjak dari paha kecil Mino.

Yoongi mendudukan diri lagi disamping Jimin dan menatap datar pada Jimin.

"Apa?" Jimin bertanya bingung.

"Lapar" ucap Yoongi polos dan membuat Jimin tertawa kecil.

"Ya sudah, Appa pegang Mino dulu. Mau makan disini apa di meja makan?" Tanya Jimin.

"Disini saja. Aku dan Mino sedang sibuk _fanboying_ " Yoongi berucap dengan wajah datarnya dan membuat Jimin tertawa keras.

" _Saranghae, hyung_ " Jimin tertawa dan mengecup pipi Yoongi.

"Hmm" ucap Yoongi dan kembali sibuk menonton video-video Jimin.

Saat sedang sibuk menonton, Chae _Appa_ dan Chae _eomma_ muncul diujung atas tangga, tersenyum kecil melihat kegiatan ayah dan anak itu yang sedang sangat serius menonton Jimin di TV.

"Kalian lucu sekali" komentar Chae _eomma_ dan mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi.

"Eomma, Appa, kenapa tidak bilang dulu mau datang?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Kami kesini ingin mengunjungi cucu kami" tuan Chae tersenyum dan mendudukan diri di sofa tunggal.

"Oh, ini hadiah dari Hyungwon. Tertinggal dirumah" Chae eomma meletakkan bungkusan besar diatas meja.

"Gomawo eomma" Yoongi berucap datar.

"Kemarikan Mino, biar eomma saja yang memberikannya susu"

Yoongi menyerahkan Mino ke pangkuan ibu-nya.

"Ingin minum sesuatu, eomma, appa?" tawar Yoongi.

"Tadi Jimin sudah bertanya dan pelayanmu sedang menyiapkan minum" ucap tuan Chae.

"Oh, e _omma_ dan _appa_ sudah makan?" Yoongi kembali bertanya.

"Sudah. Sebelum kesini, kami sudah makan. Apa Hyungwon ada kesini tadi?" Tanya tuan Chae.

"Tidak ada" jawab Yoongi jujur.

"Oh, _Appa_ pikir dia ada kerumahmu. Dari semalam dia belum pulang, masih bersama Wonho sepertinya"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum. "Kalau bersama Wonho, dia pasti baik-baik saja"

"Ya, Appa yakin dia akan baik-baik saja" ucap tuan Chae.

Jimin muncul bersama seorang pelayan dan Jackson dibelakangnya, Jackson tersenyum canggung saat melihat ada orangtua Yoongi disana.

"Boss, tuan-nyonya" Jackson membungkuk sopan.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya yoongi penasaran.

"Boss, Wonho sedang bersama anak manja itu, jadi dia…" Jackson terkejut dan menutup mulutnya saat dia menyadari ucapannya. "M-maksudku. Wonho sedang bersama tuan Hyungwon. Tuan Hyungwon memaksa Wonho untuk menemaninya…" ucapan Jackson memelan diakhir kalimatya. "Juga, Luhan masih di Busan boss. Aku agak kewalahan" ucap Jackson.

"Oh, aku akan ke club nanti, mungkin jam dua belas malam aku kesana" ucap Yoongi.

"Tapi Boss, club sedang ramai sekarang" ucap Jackson tak enak hati.

Yoongi melirik Jimin yang juga sedang menatapnya seperti sedang meminta izin.

"Makan dulu baru pergi" ucap Jimin dan meletakkan nampan berisi makanan Yoongi diatas meja.

"Ya sudah, kau, kembali saja ke club, selesai makan aku akan pergi"

Jackson tersenyum lega saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi. Dengan semangat Jackson membungkuk dan langsung pamit kembali ke club.

Jimin mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi dan menatap suaminya yang sedang makan, sedangkan Chae _eomma_ dan Chae _appa_ sedang sibuk bermain dengan Mino.

" _Eomma, Appa_ , menginap disini, kan?" Tanya Jimin.

"Bagaimana?" Chae _Eomma_ menatap kearah tuan Chae.

"Besok pagi _eomma_ dan _appa_ akan pergi ke Daegu. Mungkin sepulang dari Daegu _eomma_ dan _appa_ bisa menginap disini" jawab tuan Chae.

"Sayang sekali" ucap Jimin kecewa.

"Maaf ya" Chae eomma mengelus lutut Jimin dan Jimin hanya mengangguk tersenyum.

Jimin mematikan TV didepanya dan sibuk bercerita soal Mino pada mertuanya itu sementara Yoongi masih sibuk sendiri dengan makanan didepannya. Setelah Yoongi selesai makan, Jimin membersekannya dan menelepon pelayan di dapaur agar mengambil piring Yoongi.

"Aku siap-siap dulu" ucap Yoongi dan pamit dari ruang tamu menuju kamar.

Jimin sedang sibuk mengganti pakaian Mino yang basah karena terkena susu, saat Chae eomma meminta Jimin mengurus Yoongi lebih dulu.

"Biar eomma saja yang mengganti pakaian Mino. Sebaiknya kau mengurus bayi besarmu yang satu lagi, Jim" ucap Chae eomma.

Jimin terkekeh dan mengangguk. " Eomma, aku titip Mino, ya" Jimin pamit menuju kamar.

"Hyung, mau pakai kemeja atau kaos saja?" Tanya Jimin saat Yoongi selesai mandi.

"Kaos saja" Yoongi menggusak rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk ditanganya, Yoongi berjalan menuju laci disamping tempat tidur dan mengambil ponselnya dari dalam laci.

"Keringkan rambutmu dengan benar, Appa" Jimin berjalan kearah Yoongi yang sudah duduk diatas tempat tidur dengan ponsel ditangannya.

Jimin bisa melihat kerutan didahi Yoongi dan tersenyum kecil saat suaminya itu tidak menanggapi ucapan Jimin. "Hyung, dahimu berkerut" Jimin mengelus bahu telanjang Yoongi.

Yoongi mendongak dan tersenyum. "Keringkan rambutku" perintah Yoongi dan memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celana.

"Apa Stella ada menghubungimu?" Yoongi mendongak menatap Jimin yang sedang menggeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk.

"Tidak. Aku sudah mengirimi pesan pada Mommy beberapa kali, tapi sepertinya Mommy masih sibuk" ucap Jimin.

Yoongi mengangguk, menarik pinggang Jimin mendekat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya diperut Jimin.

"Maaf tidak bisa menemanimu menonton film horror malam ini" sesal Yoongi.

Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup rambut Yoongi. "Tidak masalah, tapi hyung harus membelikanku sesuatu" Jimin tersenyum licik.

Yoongi mengangkat kepalanya dan mengernyit menatap Jimin. "Apa aku sedang diperas?"

Jimin tertawa dan mengecup bibir Yoongi. "Hanya setelan jas saja, tuan Min. boleh ya?"

"Jas apa?"

"Kemarin aku melihat ada salah satu jas keluaran baru dari brand favoritku, hyung" ucap Jimin dan mengalungkan tangannya dileher Yoongi. "Aku ingin punya. Boleh ya?"

"Semua uangku sudah ada padamu, kan?"

Jimin tertawa dan kembali mengecup bibir Yoongi. Semenjak mereka menikah, uang Yoongi seluruhnya dipegang oleh Jimin, dan Jimin yang menjatah uang bulanan Yoongi. Perlu diingat, uang Yoongi adalah uang Jimin, uang Jimin adalah uang Jimin.

"Tapi aku juga harus izin jika ingin menggunakan uangmu kan _hyung_?"

Yoongi mengangguk dan tersenyum dengan mata yang menajam.

"Kita beli kembaran ya?" ucap Jimin dan membuat Yoongi mengernyit protes.

"Tidak. Kau saja." Tolak Yoongi, Jimin mencibir.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu. Hyung, nanti pulang jam berapa?" Tanya Jimin lagi.

"Jam empat subuh mungkin" ucap Yoongi tak yakin.

"Ya sudah, pakai bajunya, kasihan Jackson kalau sendirian" Jimin hendak beranjak dari depan Yoongi saat Yoongi menarik Jimin hingga terduduk ditempat tidur dan menarik tengkuk Jimin kemudian mencium bibir Jimin panas.

Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi gemas saat lidah Yoongi menari-nari didalam mulutnya, Jimin merasa tubuhnya terasa lemas, dengan perlahan Jimin melepas ciuman Yoongi dan tersenyum malu saat jarak mereka masih begitu dekat.

" _Saranghae_ , Park Jimin" bisik Yoongi didepan bibir Jimin.

Jimin merasa dadanya meledak karena bahagia. Jimin menarik tengkuk Yoongi dan mencium bibir Yoongi lagi sampai suara ketukan dari luar kamar menyadarkan keduanya. Jimin terkekeh saat ciuman mereka terlepas.

" _Nado_ , Mino _Appa_ " ucap Jimin malu-malu dan melepaskan diri dari pelukan Yoongi.

"Eomma, masuk…" Jimin mempersilahkan nyonya Chae masuk kedalam kamar.

"Jim,Yoon, eomma dan appa harus pulang, ada tamu yang datang ke rumah" ucap Chae eomma dan menyerahkan Mino pada Jimin.

Oh, ne _Eomma_. Biar ku antar" ucap Jimin.

"Tidak perlu. Aku saja. Aku juga akan pergi" ucap Yoongi dan segera memakai bajunya, berjalan kearah pintu, mengecup dahi Jimin dan mencium pipi Mino.

"Tapi hyung…"

"Sudah jam Sembilan malam. Mino pasti sudah mengantuk. Kalian dia kamar saja" ucap Yoongi. "Aku pergi dulu. Ayo _eomma_ " ajak Yoongi sambil merangkul bahu ibu-nya.

.

.

.

"Apa maksudmu dia tertembak lagi?" Yoongi memijat pangkal hidungnya saat rasa pusing menyerang kepalanya.

"Dia sudah baik-baik saja. Aku hanya ingin memberitahu keadaan Stella padamu"

"Tolong rantai saja dia ditempat tidurmu agar tidak membuat masalah lagi" ucap Yoongi asal.

Diujung telepon, Yongguk tertawa. "Aku akan menjinakkannya, tenang saja"

"Aku tidak yakin kau bisa. Aku khawatir kau yang jadi jinak" ucap Yoongi.

Yongguk tertawa lagi. "Aku menelepon hanya ingin mengabarimu itu tuan. Jangan khawatir, serahkan saja Stella padaku"

"Ya. kalau dia mulai banyak tingkah, bius saja" ucap Yoongi.

"Aku tidak akan tega" ucap Yongguk.

"Kabari aku perkembangannya lagi nanti" ucap Yoongi dan memutuskan panggilan teleponnya.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya erat untuk menghilangkan kepenatannya. Rasanya dia ingin pulang dan memeluk Jimin erat-erat. Kepalanya selalu sakit jika dihadapkan dengan Stella seperti ini.

Saat Yoongi sibuk dengan pikirannya, ponsel Yoongi yang berada diatas meja bergetar dan nama Jimin muncul dilayar.

 **Jimin: Appa, coba tebak siapa yang sudah mulai merasa besar dan tidak mau tidur padahal sudah tengah malam.**

Yoongi tersenyum dan menaikkan alisnya. Tidak sampai beberapa detik, foto Mino yang sedang telungkup diatas bantal masuk kedalam ponsel Yoongi.

Yoongi: Kenapa belum tidur?

Jimin: sepertinya Mino menunggu Appanya pulang. Bagaimana ini?

Yoongi: Appa sedang bekerja.

Jimin: tebak siapa yang hanya bisa menatap bos kecil kita yang sedang bermain dengan pasrah?

Yoongi terkekeh.

Yoongi: siapa?

Sebuah foto masuk lagi ke ponsel Yoongi. Foto Jimin.

Yoongi: Aku pulang sekarang.

.

.

.

"Yoongi hyung, Stella Noona, Adik kecil kalian kembali" sosok itu menarik kopernya dengan semangat, masuk kedalam mobil mewah yang sudah siap membawanya menuju kediaman Papa Stella.

.

.

.

TBC

*Lari naruto*

Maaf kakakk yorobun, aku updatenya lama. Lagi sibuk di RL.

Tapi aku usahain update kalau senggang LOL

Ketjup jidatnya satu satu


	16. Chapter 16

"Kenapa lengan atasmu di perban, Nak?" Papa Min melirik lengan Stella yang dibalut perban. Baru pagi ini papa-nya melihat itu.

"Tergores, Papa. Jangan khawatir" Stella tersenyum dan kembali mengelus macan kumbang miliknya yang sedang menidurkan kepalanya diatas paha Stella. "Dimana Amber?"

"Belum bangun. Semalam dia sampai kerumah dan langsung pergi ke club, katanya menemui Yoongi, tapi Yoongi tidak ada disana" Papa Min tertawa.

"Yoongi memang sudah jarang pergi ke club, sejak punya anak dia jadi betah di rumah" Stella tertawa.

"Perubahan yang bagus, tapi pastikan adikmu itu tidak lupa darimana dia berasal"

"Aku tau" Stella memutar bola matanya.

"Jangan kesal pada Papa, _Princess_. Papa hanya mengingatkan" Papa Min tersenyum lembut.

"Selamat pagiiii..." Amber berputar sebelum duduk dipangkuan Papa Min yang sedang bersantai ditaman dekat kolam bersama Stella.

"Ku pikir kau tidak akan bangun lagi" Sindir Stella.

" _Aigoo Noona_... aku merindukanmu. Tapi aku lebih rindu Papa" Amber memeluk Papa Min, terkekeh dan mendudukan diri disamping Stella setelahnya. "Dimana Yoongi _hyung_ tinggal sekarang? Semalam aku ke apartemen lamanya, dia tidak ada"

"Yoongi bukan _hyung_ mu" Stella memutar bola matanya lagi.

"Ayolah. Kau saja ku panggil _Noona_ tidak keberatan, kenapa aku memanggil Yoongi dengan sebutan _hyung_ kau keberatan? Panggilan _Oppa_ itu sangat norak, iya kan Pa?" Amber melirik kesamping dimana Papa Min sedang tertawa dan mengangguk sekilas. "Jadi, dimana Yoongi hyung tinggal?"

"Dia sudah tinggal dirumahnya sendiri bersama keluarganya" Papa Min menjawab saat melihat Stella sedang sibuk melonggarkan tali dileher macan miliknya.

"Keluarganya? Hyungwon si manja brengsek itu?" Amber duduk tegak.

"Bukan. Yoongi sudah menikah, dia bahkan punya anak" Papa Min tertawa.

"MENIKAH? Siapa orang sial yang berhasil dinikahinya? Aku kasihan padanya" ucap Amber prihatin.

"Park Jimin" Stella menyahut dan tertawa.

"P-Park Jimin?" Amber menatap Stella tak percaya.

"Iya"

"Bukannya dia artis?" Amber menatap Stella dan Papa Min bergantian.

"Memang." Stella berucap santai.

"Papa, bukannya bahaya kalau Yoongi _hyung_ terlalu sering di ekspose media? Kita bisa..."

"Jimin tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku bisa jamin dia tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan pekerjaan kita dan dia tidak akan pernah bersinggungan dengan dunia kita." potong Stella.

"Pastikan Jimin tetap seperti itu, Nak. Kau tau Papa selalu memastikan lingkaran kita tetap kecil. Pastikan Jimin tidak mencari tahu terlalu banyak soal Yoongi, kalau dia tau terlalu banyak, Papa..."

"Aku paham" potong Stella. "Jimin jadi urusanku. Dia anakku kalau Papa lupa"

"Sekalipun dia anak kesayanganmu, jika dia mulai berontak dan terlalu mengontrol Yoongi, Papa akan menyingkirkannya. Kau tahu sendiri kalau kau dan Yoongi adalah anak kesayang Papa."

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Hyung, mau sampai jam berapa malas-malasan?" Jimin berkacak pinggang melihat Yoongi yang masih bertah diatas tempat tidur bersama Mino yang duduk diatas perutnya.

"Sebentar lagi. Lagian pekerjaanku tidak terlalu banyak, proyek sudah berjalan dan aku hanya perlu memonitornya saja" Yoongi menarik Mino kepelukannya dan mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur. "Apa sarapan sudah siap?"

"Mandi dulu, lalu turun kebawah untuk sarapan" Jimin merangkak menaiki tempat tidur, menggambil Mino dari pelukan Yoongi.

"Cium aku dulu kalau begitu" Yoongi menahan pergelangan kaki Mino hingga membuat anaknya menggantung diantara kedua orangtuanya.

"Kalau sudah mandi, baru dicium." Jimin mendekatkan diri agar bisa memeluk Mino dengan benar. "Kaki Mino, Appa" Jimin menatap lurus pada Yoongi yang tersenyum kecil dan melepas kaki anaknya.

"Akan ku tagih setelah mandi, Nyonya Min" Yoongi bergerak turun dari tempat tidur menuju kamar mandi, meninggalkan Jimin yang sudah merona.

"Mino, kalau sudah besar jangan seperti Appa" Jimin menatap memicing pada anaknya yang hanya menatap polos padanya.

"Jiminie, dompetku?" Yoongi berjalan menuju Jimin yang sedang duduk bersama beberapa pelayan di ruang makan, melihat Yoongi muncul, pelayan-pelayan itu undur diri.

"Ada di kamar, Appa. Sudah ku letakkan diatas meja sofa"

"Kenapa tidak bilang?"

Jimin terkekeh. "Hyung, kau benar-benar harus ku urus setiap pagi ternyata." Jimin menyerahkan Mino yang berada digendongannya dan berjalan menuju kamar.

"Sarapannya, tuan" bibi Song menarik bangku untuk Yoongi dan mempersilahkannya duduk.

" _Gomawo_ "

Bibi Song membolakan matanya dan terpaku, selama dia bekerja untuk Yoongi, tidak sekalipun dia pernah mendengar kata terimakasih terucap dari namja pucat ini. Saat dia tersadar dari terkejutnya, Bibi Song melirik beberapa pelayan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya dan sama-sama sedang menatap tak percaya pada Yoongi yang sudah duduk manis dengan Mino dipangkuannya.

"O-oh, ne" Bibi Song mengangguk kaku dan undur diri dari meja makan.

Yoongi sedang makan saat Jimin baru saja turun sambil membawa dompet dan ponsel Yoongi yang ada diatas meja sofa kamar mereka, bisa Jimin lihat anaknya sedang menatap pergerakan sendok Yoongi mulai dari piring sampai kedekat bibir Yoongi, anaknya terlihat sedang membuka mulutnya dan Jimin tertawa.

"Mino, belum bisa makan" Jimin terkekeh, memeluk bahu Yoongi dari belakang sambil menggusak pelan rambut anaknya.

"Aku senang melihatnya begitu" Yoongi terkekeh dan kembali pura-pura tidak menyadari keadaan anaknya.

"Kau jahat, _Appa_ " Jimin mengecup pipi Yoongi dan mendudukan diri disamping Yoongi. "Mino, sini, _Appa_ sedang makan" Jimin merentangkan tangannya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh Mino.

"Oh ya, Jim, nanti malam temani aku pergi ke acara relasi bisnisku" Yoongi melirik sekilas pada Jimin.

"Dimana, hyung?"

"Di hotel milik Namjoon"

"Mino bagaimana?"

"Dibawa saja, tidak akan lama"

Jimin mengangguk paham. " _Hyung_ , nanti aku boleh pergi sebentar?" Jimin memegang paha Yoongi untuk menarik perhatian Yoongi.

"Mau kemana?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya.

"Sudah lama aku tidak pergi dengan Seokjin hyung, jadi nanti siang aku ingin pergi jalan-jalan. Boleh tidak?" Tanya Jimin dan mengelus pelan paha Yoongi.

"Pulang jam berapa?"

"Jam empat sore?" Jimin memiringkan kepala, dimata Yoongi, Jimin terlihat seperti sedang ber- _aegyo_ untuknya.

"Kau pintar sekali membujuk, nyonya Min" Yoongi menyentik pelan dahi Jimin dan mengangguk. "Boleh, tapi saat aku pulang kerja, kalian harus sudah ada di rumah"

Jimin tersenyum lebar " _Gomawo, Appa_ "

"Mino, tutup mata, _Appa_ ingin mengambil jatah pagi"

Jimin terkekeh, memeluk anaknya erat dalam pelukannya dan mencium Yoongi tepat di bibir.

.

.

.

" _Hyung_ , apa Namjoon hyung sering pergi tengah malam?" Jimin bertanya penasaran.

"Lumayan, biasanya dia hanya pergi beberapa jam saja. Kadang pergi jam satu pagi dan pulang jam empat pagi, tapi tidak sering" jawab Seokjin.

"Apa _hyung_ tau apa yang dilakukan Namjoon _hyung_ selama pergi diluar?"

Seokjin terkekeh. "Tentu saja. Aku tahu sekali soal suamiku, Jimin. Apa kau dan Yoongi sedang ada masalah?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Huh? Tidak. Aku.. aku hanya tidak sengaja menemukan koleksi…" Jimin melirik kesekitar ruang tamu Seokjin dan menatap anaknya yang sedang tertidur dalam gendongnnya.

"Koleksi apa?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Senjata milik Yoongi _hyung_ , tidak hanya satu, _hyung_. Ada banyak" ucap Jimin berbisik.

"Namjoon juga punya" ucap Seokjin santai.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya terkejut. "Seberapa banyak?"

"Banyak, dengan berbagai bentuk. Tidak pernah ku hitung untuk jumlah pastinya"

"Apa Namjoon _hyung_ memberitahumu secara langsung, _hyung_?"

"Ne. tidak ada yang tersembuyi lagi diantara kami, Jim. Aku tahu apa yang dia lakukan diluaran, meskipun aku tidak mendukung semua yang dia kerjakan" Seokjin tersenyum kecil.

"Namjoon _hyung_ bekerja sama dengan Yoongi _hyung_ , kan?" Jimin menatap Seokjin tepat dimata.

"Namjoon itu tangan kanan suamimu" koreksi Seokjin.

"Sama saja. Apa yang Namjoon _hyung_ lakukan, _hyung_?"

"Tanyakan pada Yoongi secara langsung, Jim" Seokjin memutar bola matanya. "Kalau ada yang mengganjal, kau harus bertanya padanya, bukan orang lain"

"A-aku hanya sedikit takut untuk bertanya, _hyung_. Selama ini aku tidak pernah tau apa yang Yoongi _hyung_ kerjakan diluar sana saat tengah malam, tapi, aku…"

"Yoongi belum cerita, mungkin karena kau belum siap. Lihat dirimu, Jim. Kau tau dia mengoleksi senjata saja kau sudah seperti ingin minta cerai"

"jangan sembarangn! Mana mungkin aku minta cerai" Jimin terdengar merajuk.

"Jim, kalau kau takut Yoongi macam-macam diluar, jangan khawatir, Namjoon pasti akan memberitahuku. Tenang saja" Seokjin menepuk tangan Jimin pelan. "Lagian, Yoongi sudah sangat banyak berubah"

"Aku hanya takut Yoongi hyung bekerja ditempat yang berbahaya" cicit Jimin.

Seokjin tersenyum miris. Jiminnya belum berubah, Jiminnya masih naïf dan polos yang menganggap dunia ini masih diisi orang-orang baik, tanpa menyadari kalau dia sudah menikahi ' orang penting' dari kumpulan orang jahat itu sendiri. "Setiap pekerjaan memiliki konsekuensinya, Jim"

"Ya, aku tau" Jimin menunduk. "Aku tau Yoongi hyung yang ada disiang hari dan malam hari itu berbeda. Suga dan Yoongi, orang yang sama dengan pekerjaan yang sama sekali berbeda"

"Jim, terkadang menjadi tidak tahu itu lebih baik" Seokjin tersenyum kecil dan menimbulkan tanda Tanya besar untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kau sangat lihai dalam melarikan diri" Yongguk tersenyum miring menatap Stella yang sedang duduk manis di ruang tamu rumah Stella.

"Ku anggap itu pujian, jadi, terimakasih" Stella berucap santai.

"Kenapa kau pergi tanpa bilang padaku dulu?"

"Dan kenapa aku harus pamit padamu, _Asshole number two_?"

"Tata krama dalam bertamu?" Yongguk menaikkan alisnya.

"Lihat si penjual perempuan yang sedang berbicara soal tata krama ini" Sindir Stella.

Yongguk tertawa keras mendengar sindiran Stella. "Aku kemari hanya ingin memastikan keadaanmu, _queen_. Aku agak… khawatir?"

"Terimakasih, tapi aku baik-baik saja. Luka tembak tidak akan membunuhku" Stella tersenyum remeh. "Dimana koper berisi baju-bajuku?"

"Di rumahku. Kalau kau mau, kau harus ke Busan mengambilnya sendiri" Yongguk tersenyum miring.

"Kau bisa memilikinya. Aku bisa beli baju lagi"

Yongguk tertawa lagi. "Pergi ke pesta malam ini denganku?"

"Apa untungnya jika aku pergi?" Stella menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Yang kudengar _kitten_ akan datang"

"Call" Stella mengangguk setuju.

Yongguk menaikkan alisnya tak percaya. Segampang itu? hanya dengan membawa nama anak kesayang Stella, Stella setuju pergi dengannya? Harusnya Yongguk menjual nama Jimin juga saat dia mengajak Stella kencan.

.

.

.

"Ramai sekali" Jimin merapatkan diri disamping Yoongi yang sedang menggendong Mino, berjalan beriringan dengan salah satu tangan Yoongi berada dipinggang Jimin. "Ini acara apa, _hyung_?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Hanya pertemuan basa-basi saja" Yoongi menarik Jimin makin mendekat padanya agar tidak tersenggol oleh tamu lainnya yang lalu lalang.

"Lama tidak bertemu, Yoon" Seorang wanita dengan pakaian mahal super seksi muncul disamping Yoongi dan sepertinya dengan sengaja mengelus lengan atas Yoongi yang sedang menggendong Mino. Jimin menatapnya dalam diam.

"Ya" jawab Yoongi seadanya.

"Jadi, siapa anak kecil ini?" gadis itu menyentuh pipi Mino halus.

"Anakku" Yoongi memundurkan langkah untuk menjauhkan tangan gadis itu dari pipi Mino.

"Kau punya anak?" gadis itu menaikkan alisnya, takjub. "Tampan sepertimu" pujinya.

Jimin berdehem keras saat tangan gadis itu masih saja betah menggerayangi Yoongi.

"Park Jimin?" gadis itu menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum lebar kearah Jimin.

"Min Jimin lebih tepatnya, Nona" Jimin menatap dengan senyum yang tidak luntur dari bibirnya.

"Min Jimin?" gadis itu bergerak maju dan menatap Jimin dengan raut bingung.

"Aku sudah menikah" jelas Jimin.

"Oh, wow. Maaf aku tidak tahu, aku sudah lama tidak menonton TV" gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Aku sibuk dengan bisnisku diluar negeri, iya kan, Yoon?" gadis itu berjalan mendekat didepan badan Yoongi, mengelus pelan jas Yoongi dibagian dada. "Oh, terkahir kali perusahaanku bekerja sama dengan agensimu, mungkin sekitar 3 tahun lalu? Dan aku tidak menyangka kau di undang disini, aku pikir ini acara khusus para pengusaha" ucapnya lagi.

Jimin menatap gadis itu tajam dan tetap berusaha tersenyum, menahan cemburu yang sudah mulai membakar dirinya sendiri. Dari tingkah laku gadis ini, sudah sangat jelas kalau gadis ini pasti pernah atau paling tidak satu kali, 'tidur' dengan Yoongi.

"Ya, aku kesini bersama suamiku" Jimin bergerak mendekat kearah Yoongi, memeluk lengan Yoongi. "Kenalkan, Min Yoongi, suamiku" ucap Jimin ramah.

Yoongi yang sedang berdiri didekat keduanya tersenyum licik. "Min Yoongi, suami Park Jimin" Yoongi menatap gadis itu yang terlihat kebingungan dan sediki salah tingkah.

"O-oh" gadis itu hanya ber-oh ria karena tidak tahu harus seperti apa merespon ucapan Jimin. "Aku permisi dulu" gadis itu pamit dari hadapan Jimin dan Yoongi.

"Cemburu, nyonya Min?" goda Yoongi dan terkekeh pelan.

Jimin berdiri didepan Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi tepat dimata. "Kalau keadaan dibalik, ada seseorang yang menyentuhku dan terang-terangan menggodaku didepanmu, apa yang kau lakukan hyung?"

Yoongi terdiam dan balas menatap mata Jimin yang seperti tidak ingin kalah dalam kontak mata kali ini.

Jimin mendengus dan membalikan badan saat tidak ada jawaban yang Yoongi berikan, berencana kembali berdiri disamping Yoongi sampai Yoongi menarik tangannya dan membuat pinggung Jimin bertabrakan dengan dada Yoongi dan kaki kecil Mino.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun padamu dihadapanku, karena aku akan menghilangkannya, segera setelah dia berani menyentuh milikku tanpa izin" bisik Yoongi tepat ditelinga Jimin.

Entah bagaimana ucapan Yoongi terdengar sedikit mengerikan dan sangat seksi disaat yang bersamaan untuk Jimin.

.

.

.

"Hyungwon" Wonho berjalan mengekori Hyungwon yang sudah bersiap masuk kedalam rumah.

"Apa lagi?" Hyungwon memutar bola matanya.

"Apa.. apa besok aku boleh menemanimu lagi?" Tanya Wonho takut-takut.

Hyungwon mendengus remeh. "Tergantung."

"Oh, ini milikmu" Wonho menyerahkan paper bag bergambar lucu khas toko bayi pada Hyungwon.

"Aku sengaja meninggalkannya, kenapa malah kau bawa turun?" omel Hyungwon.

"Tapi, ini…"

"Berikan itu pada Yoongi, itu miliknya"

"Huh?"

"Astaga, mana mungkin baju-baju bayi itu muat untukku. Dengar ya, aku membeli baju-baju itu karena aku hanya ingin, bukan sengaja ingin membelikan baju untuk Mino. Jadi, karena itu baju bayi dan Yoongi punya bayi, berikan saja padanya" Hyungwon berucap tak sabar.

"O-oh.. oke" Wonho mengangguk, meskipun dia kebingungan.

"Dan satu lagi, jangan katakan itu dariku. Bilang saja kau yang membelinya" perintah Hyungwon.

"Tapi kan…"

"SSsshhhh" Hyungwon meletakkan jari telunjuknya didepan bibir, isyarat agar Wonho segera diam. "Apa susahnya tingga menurut!"

"Aku bukan _bodyguard_ mu, jadi.."

"Aku tau! AKU TAU KAU BUKAN _BODYGUARD_ KU LAGI! AKU TAU KAU SUDAH PUNYA PEKERJAAN YANG LAYAK!" Hyungwon mendengus dan membuang nafas kesal. "Karena itu kau bersikap seperti ini? Kau.." Hyungwon menunjuk dada Wonho dengan jarinya. "Kau lupa diri, Wonho" tuduh Hyungwon.

"Apa maksudmu aku lupa diri?"

"Kau lupa kau berasal dari mana, huh? Kau lupa kau dapat pekerjaan dari siapa? Dari keluargaku juga! Jangan bersikap menyebalkan hanya karena kau punya pekerjaan layak sekarang! Sekalipun kau bukan lagi bodyguard ku, kau tetaplah…"

"Oke, cukup." Wonho memotong ucapan Hyungwon. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik, Chae Hyungwon. Selamat tinggal" Wonho berbalik menuju mobil tanpa melihat lagi kearah Hyungwon yang sedang berdiri mematung, menyesali semua kelakuannya.

.

.

.

"Yoongi, istana itu di pimpin seorang raja, bukan tangan kanan seorang raja" Papa Min menatap Yoongi serius. "Ini kenapa aku tidak suka dengan ide kau menikah. Kau jadi lemah"

"Aku hanya istirahat sebentar, Pa" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Papa Min. "Aku tetap mengontrol pergerakan dibawah tanah…"

Papa Min tersenyum remeh. "Yoongi, rumahmu ada dibawah tanah, bukan diatas. Ingat itu"

"Aku selalu ingat itu. aku hanya…"

"Kalau Jimin membuatmu tidak bisa melakukan hal-hal yang sudah menjadi tanggung jawabmu, Papa yang akan memaksamu, bahkan dengan menghilangkan Jimin kalau perlu"

"Jangan sentuh keluargaku" geram Yoongi.

"Papa juga keluargamu, Nak." Papa Min tertawa kecil. "Kau anak kesayanganku. Dan hadirnya Mino, itu seperti munculnya generasi yang baru. Kau tahu artinya kan?"

"Mino tidak akan.."

"Jangan katakan itu, Nak. Mino itu penerusmu dan Papa dengan senang hati akan setuju, kita hanya perlu menunggu Mino besar untuk…"

"Anakku tidak akan berada di lumpur ini" tegas Yoongi.

"Lalu? Siapa yang kau harapkan menjadi mesin pembunuh dan mesin pengeruk uang selanjutnya, Min Yoongi? Park Jimin-mu yang naïf itu?"

Yoongi terdiam dan masih menatap lurus pada Papa Min. "Aku tidak akan memberikan tempatku pada siapa pun, bahkan pada anakku sendiri"

"Itu lebih baik, karena Papa lebih percaya padamu daripada orang lain, bahkan pada anak kandung Papa sendiri, Stella" Papa Min tertawa kecil. "Kita berdua sama-sama tau, Stella itu manusia bebas. Dia bertindak sesuai keinginannya dan tidak pernah menuruti peraturan."

"Ya" jawab Yoongi sekenanya.

"Kembali ke rumah, Nak. Rumahmu di bawah, bukan diatas" Papa Min menepuk bahu Yoongi sebelum berlalu pergi meninggalkan ruang kerja Yoongi.

.

.

.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

"Papa, kumohon, jangan" Yoongi mengiba, berlutut di depan Papa Min yang sudah siap mengarahlan pistolnya sekali lagi pada Jimin setelah sempat meleset mengenai lampu tidur kamar Yoongi dan Jimin.

Terdengar suara tangisan Mino yang cukup keras yang berada didalam keranjang bayinya, membuat Yoongi semakin panic, sedangkan Jimin sudah meringkuk ketakutan disamping tempat tidur. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan keringat meluncur deras dari punggungnya.

"Kau sedang menguji kesabaranku, Min Yoongi? Berani sekali kau berlutut seperti ini" Papa Min menendang bahu Yoongi hingga tersungkur di dekat Jimin.

"Papa, Mino sakit semalam, aku tidak bermaksud untuk…" Yoongi berusaha menjelaskan ketidak hadirannya di transaksi penjualan senjata tadi malam saat sekali lagi pistol milik Papa Min ditembakan kedekat Jimin dan mengenai tempat tidur tepat disamping Jimin.

"PAPA!" Yoongi berteriak putus asa, menghalangi tubuh Jimin yang lagi-lagi diarahkan pistol oleh Papa Min. "Papa, kumohon… ku mohon…" Yoongi menyatukan kedua telapak tangannya didepan wajahnya, memohon dengan putus asa agar Papa Min berhenti menembaki Jimin yang sudah memeluk Yoongi erat, menyembunyikan diri dibelakang punggung Yoongi.

"Kau mengecewakan, Min Yoongi" ucap Papa Min datar.

"Aku berjanji, aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakan lagi, tapi jangan sentuh Jimin" mohon Yoongi.

Papa Min berjalan kedekat sofa, membalik sofa itu menghadap Yoongi dan mendudukan diri dengan tenang disana. "Jadi, kenapa kau berani tidak datang?"

Yoongi mengelus tangan Jimin yang memeluknya erat untuk mengais sedikit ketenangan dari segala kekacauan yang tengah terjadi di rumahnya saat ini, tangisan Mino yang terdengar makin keras membuat Yoongi kebingungan harus seperti apa dia bertindak.

"Mino sakit, badannya panas, dia menangis…"

"Anak bayi memang merepotkan" Papa Min tersenyum mengerti.

Yoongi merasa nafasnya mendingin disetiap detiknya, alaram bawah sadarnya memasang tanda bahaya yang tidak pernah berhenti berbunyi saat pria dengan perawakan sangat tenang ini muncul dirumahnya.

"Tapi itu tidak menjadi alasan untuk kau tidak datang!" Papa Min menatap dingin pada Yoongi.

Pria dingin itu berdiri dari duduknya, kembali berjalan kearah Yoongi, menarik Yoongi menjauh dari Jimin begitu saja dan memojokkan Jimin yang sudah menangis ketakutan.

"Selama ini aku tidak pernah keberatan Yoongi berhubungan dengan siapapun, bahkan denganmu sekalipun. Tapi ini sudah mulai keterlaluan, Park Jimin. Kau membuat Yoongi lupa dimana tempatnya" Desis Papa Min tenang.

"Bergerak dan aku akan membolongi kepalanya, Min Yoongi" ancam Papa Min saat Yoongi berusaha mendekat. Ancaman itu membuat Yoongi terdiam kaku ditempat. Kepalanya terasa pusing dengan semua intimidasi yang didapatnya saat ini. Jika ada orang yang tidak mungkin bisa Yoongi singkirkan, itu Cuma Papa Min.

"Papa… hiks… aku…"

"Sshhh" Papa Min tersenyum ramah pada Jimin dan menarik rambut Jimin hingga membuat Jimin mendongak keatas. "Jangan coba-coba mengontrol anakku, Park. Kau mungkin sudah menikah dengannya, tapi dia punya tanggung jawab lain selain memanjakanmu dan anakmu! Paham?" Papa Min menghempaskan kepala Jimin begitu saja hingga bertabrakan dengan kayu tempat tidur.

Jimin mengangguk kencang pertanda dia paham. Air matanya semakin deras dengan mata yang menatap ketakutan pada Papa Min.

"Aku tidak minta Yoongi setiap hari untuk meninggalkanmu dan cucu-ku. Tapi saat dia punya tanggung jawab dimalam hari, kau tidak bisa menghalanginya, apapun alasannya." Papa Min menatap lurus pada mata Jimin.

Yoongi yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka terduduk lemas, tangisan anaknya bahkan sudah tak lagi bisa didengarnya. Seluruh indranya berpusat hanya pada Jimin saat ini.

Lagi, Jimin mengangguk ketakutan, mata Papa Min seperti memaksa Jimin untuk menurut akan semua ucapannya.

"Ini peringatan pertama untukmu, Park Jimin. Selanjutnya, aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi. Ini juga berlaku untukmu, Min Yoongi" Papa Min melirik Yoongi yang terlihat pucat disana.

Papa Min berdiri didepan Jimin, menggusak rambut Jimin dan tersenyum lebar seperti tidak terjadi apapun sebelumnya diantara keduanya dan berjalan menuju keranjang Mino.

"Cepat sembuh, Mochi. Kakek tidak sabar bertemu denganmu lagi" ucap Papa Min dan mengusap pelan kepala Mino, membuat bayi kecil itu terdiam dari tangisnya.

"Ingat tanggung jawabmu, Min Yoongi" Papa Min berjalan santai keluar kamar yang sudah berantakan karena ulahnya.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Sepeninggalan Papa Min, Jimin berlari kencang kearah Mino, mengambil bayi kecil itu dari box-nya dan memeluk bayinya erat. Kaki Jimin melemas dan terduduk dilantai dengan Mino yang berada digendongannya sementara Yoongi hanya terdiam ditempatnya.

"Jim" Yoongi berjalan lemas kearah Jimin dan Mino, memeluk keduanya dengan rasa bersalah yang sudah menelan Yoongi seluruhnya. Dia sadar tidak bisa melindungi keduanya.

"Hyung, hiks.. sebenarnya ada apa?" Jimin menatap gemetar pada Yoongi. Seingatnya dia tidak melakukan apapun yang kiranya bisa membuat Papa Min semarah itu padanya bahkan sampai menembaknya.

"Maafkan aku" Yoongi menunduk lemas, tidak tau harus bagaimana dia menjelaskan, karena ini murni salahnya, bukan salah Jimin.

Bukan Jimin yang membuat Yoongi tidak bisa pergi semalam, Yoongi sendiri yang enggan pergi karena Mino sedang demam. Dia hanya tidak tega meninggalkan anaknya saat sedang sakit dan meminta Namjoon menggantikan kehadirannya lagi malam ini. Harusnya Yoongi lebih paham, Papa-nya tidak bisa ditentang, apalagi jika Yoongi sudah diperingati sebelumnya.

"Hyung! Aku tidak akan bisa mengerti jika kau hanya bilang maaf!" Jimin meninggikan suaranya, ketakutan membuatnya sulit mengontrol emosinya dan membuat Mino kembali menangis.

"Jimin ku mohon" pinta Yoongi pelan. Dia tidak ingin bertengkar disaat seperti ini.

"Apa salahku, hyung! Apa yang kulakukan sampai Papa ingin membunuhku?!" bukannya berhenti, Jimin semakin dibakar oleh emosinya. Tidak peduli dengan keadaanya yang kacau, air mata yang terus turun, nafas yang berantakan dan Mino yang menangis digendongnannya.

"Aku hiks.. aku tidak mengerti hyung! Apa yang kulakukan? Apa.. hiks.. ini"

"JIMIN!" Yoongi membentak tanpa sadar karena Jimin terlihat seperti sedang meracau didepannya. Bentakan Yoongi berakibat buruk pada akhirnya, Jimin memundurkan tubuhnya menjauh dari Yoongi dengan wajah yang kembali ketakutan.

"Jangan bunuh aku, hyung" Jimin terisak dan makin menyeret mundur tubuhnya. Kepalanya menggeleng keras.

Yoongi mendesah putus asa. "Jim, aku…"

"JANGAN MENDEKAT!" Jimin berteriak histeris saat Yoongi mendekat padanya. Air matanya semakin deras turun dari pipinya membuat Yoongi mematung ditempatnya.

"K-ku mohon jangan hiks…" Jimin menangis ketakutan. "Jangan bunuh aku, hyung. Ku mohon… hiks.. ku mohon…" Jimin terisak, nafasnya makin berantakan.

Suara isakan Jimin dan tangisan Mino yang beradu membuat kepala Yoongi nyaris pecah. Dia juga tertekan, dia juga takut, dan Jimin membuat keadaaan semakin sulit untuk mereka.

Yoongi berdiri, menatap Jimin dengan tatapan terluka saat Jimin seperti menggulung diri bersama Mino, sangat terlihat Jimin ketakutan padanya. Yoongi menyambar coatnya, berjalan melewati Jimin dan Mino begitu saja dan berlalu dari rumah. Dia butuh waktu sendiri, begitu juga dengan Jimin.

.

.

.

"Kau terlihat… kacau?" Stella menatap isi ruangan Yoongi yang berantakan, meja Yoongi terlihat bersih tanpa ada layar computer ataupun berkas diatas meja, semuanya sudah jatuh kelantai dengan keadaan yang mengerikan.

Stella mendapat laporan dari sekertaris Yoongi yang mengadu padanya kalau Yoongi tengah mengamuk dan memecahkan barang-barang didalam ruangannya. Itu kenapa ada Stella muncul disini.

"Keluar" geram Yoongi.

"Oh wow, kalau kau lupa, aku suka sekali melanggar aturan" Stella berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan dimana Yoongi sedang duduk bersandar diatas kursi kerja. Ruangannya dipenuhi asap rokok dan Stella bisa melihat ada banyak punting rokok berserakan didekat Yoongi.

"Aku benar-benar akan.."

"Akan apa? Kau mengancamku?" Stella mendengus kesal dan mendudukan diri didepan Yoongi yang hanya dihalangi meja kerja Yoongi.

Stella duduk bersandar dikursi, kakinya naik keatas meja, tepat didepan wajah Yoongi. Dengan santai Stella mengeluarkan mancis dan rokok dari celana jeans yang dikenakannya dan menyalakannya tanpa peduli pada Yoongi yang sedang menatap marah padanya.

"Apa kita perlu pesan minuman?" Stella menggeser sedikit kakinya agar bisa melihat Yoongi yang sedang menatapnya. "Astaga, kenapa aku bertanya, tentu saja perlu" Stella mengeluarkan ponselnya.

"Keluar dari sini" geram Yoongi.

"Ada apa, huh?" Stella terkekeh dan menurunkan kakinya dari meja, asap rokok mulai menyembul dari bibirnya yang dipoles lipstick merah terang.

"Jimin minta cerai?" canda Stella.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi, namja pucat itu kembali menghisap rokoknya dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Stella tau, Yoongi sedang banyak pikiran.

Stella menghela napas, meletakkan rokok diantara jari telunjuk dan jari tengan miliknya dan duduk merapat kearah meja. "Terjadi sesuatu? kau ketahuan selingkuh? Atau Mino memanggilmu ahjussi?"

Lagi, hanya tatapan tajam yang Stella terima. "Ayolah. Kau pikir aku bisa tau kalau kau tidak bicara?" Stella mulai kesal.

"Papa kerumahku"

"Dan?" Stella menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia hampir membunuh Jimin"

Stella berhenti berkedip, matanya menatap tak percaya pada Yoongi yang sedang menunduk. Ada rasa penyesalan yang bisa Stella tangkap dari gelagat Yoongi. "Papa menembak _Kitten_?" Tanya Stella tak percaya.

Yoongi mengangguk lemah. "Jimin ketakutan. Dia takut padaku." Yoongi tertawa miris.

"Kau kehilangan kepercayaannya?"

Yoongi mengangguk lagi. "Aku tidak tahu akan sesakit ini saat melihat Jimin setakut itu padaku. Selama ini aku selalu menikmati raut ketakutan orang lain dan saat Jimin yang menunjukannya…" Yoongi tidak sanggup melanjutnya. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum miris dan kembali menghisap rokoknya.

Stella terdiam. Dia paham bagaimana rasanya karena dia juga pernah ada diposisi yang sama. Ditakuti orang yang dia cintai.

"Dimana Kitten?" Stella kembali menghisap rokoknya.

"Dirumah"

"Kau tinggal sendiri?" Stella menaikkan alisnya.

Yoongi mengangguk.

"Luar biasa, _Stupid_ " Stella melemparkan puntungan rokoknya pada Yoongi dan berjalan keluar ruangan Yoongi begitu saja.

.

.

.

"Jim, maaf aku tidak ada disana" Jungkook mengelus punggung Jimin yang sedang menangis kebingungan. Saat melihat Jimin muncul di apartemennya bersama Mino, Jungkook tersenyum lebar menyambut keduanya sampai Jungkook melihat koper yang Jimin bawa, Jungkook menyadari ada yang salah dengan Jimin.

"Kau bisa tinggal disini untuk sementara." Jungkook tersenyum sedih melihat Jimin.

"Tidak, aku akan tinggal di apartemenku saja." Tolak Jimin.

"Apa Yoongi hyung sudah tau kau pergi?" Tanya Jungkook lagi. "Jim, kalau bertengkar, penyelesaiannya bukan dengan cara kabur. Yoongi hyung pasti kebingungan mencarimu"

Jimin tersentak, badannya mendingin. Dengan cepat Jimin menyambar tangan Jungkook dan menggenggamnya erat. "J-jungkook, jangan beritahu Yoongi hyung kami disini, ku mohon" Jimin mengiba.

"Tapi.."

"Jungkook, kau harus janji" pinta Jimin putus asa.

"Jim, itu sulit" Jungkook melepas tangan Jimin. "aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi dan kenapa kau seperti ketakutan pada Yoongi hyung, tapi Jim…"

"Jungkook, ku mohon…" Jimin kembali berkaca-kaca, membuat Jungkook sulit untuk menolak permintaan Jimin. "Ini bukan soal aku saja, ini juga demi keselamatan Mino, ku mohon, Jungkook-ah" Pinta Jimin.

"Jim, setidaknya biarkan Seokjin hyung tau" Jungkook mengajukan syarat.

Jimin menggeleng keras. "Jungkook, ku mohon, ini hanya kita berdua saja. Aku tidak akan merepotkanmu, aku janji. Setelah apartemenku selesai dibereskan aku akan pergi dari sini, jadi…"

"Jim, kau kacau" Jungkook memegang erat bahu Jimin. Mata Jimin terlihat tidak focus dan ada raut ketakutan yang jelas disana.

Jimin terdiam, sadar akan sikapnya yang kacau.

"Oke, tidak masalah kalau kau tidak ingin ada yang tau. Tenangkan dirimu dulu, oke? Kau sudah makan? Mino sudah minum susu?" Jungkook melirik Mino yang tertidur pulas diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Aku bisa makan nanti"

"Akan ku masakan sesuatu untukmu. Istirahatlah" Jungkook tersenyum kecil dan berjalan keluar kamar.

Saat Jungkook keluar kamar, Jimin menatap lama kearah Mino dan menangis. Dia kalut. Satu-satunya cara yang bisa Jimin pikirkan saat ini adalah pergi dari Yoongi. Jimin bergerak mendekati Mino, menidurkan diri disamping anaknya dan menangis dalam diam hingga dia ikut tertidur disamping Mino.

"Taetae hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu" Jungkook mengintip disamping pintu kamarnya dengan tatapan sedih.

.

.

.

"Jimin pergi"

Stella yang sedang duduk santai diatas tempat tidur yang sudah berantakan itu menyambut Yoongi yang baru saja pulang ke rumahnya.

"Apa maksudmu Jimin pergi?" Yoongi berjalan masuk ke kamarnya dan menatap Stella tajam.

"Bukan hanya Jimin, Mino juga pergi" Stella menyalakan TV didepannya dan menampilkan rekaman CCTV saat Jimin pergi bersama Mino dengan satu koper besar ditangan Jimin.

Yoongi terdiam kaku. Kepalanya terasa berputar, hatinya terasa sakit. Yoongi hanya bisa tertawa dan menghempaskan diri diatas tempat tidur. Tawanya terdengar makin menyedihkan ditelinga Stella.

.

.

.

Seminggu. Sudah seminggu sejak Jimin pergi meninggalkan rumah. Dengan sedikit bujukan dari Jungkook akhirnya Jimin setuju kalau Jungkook tinggal diapartemennya untuk membantu menjaga Mino. Terkadang Taehyung juga datang berkunjung untuk bermain bersama Mino.

Jimin sedang menatap kosong pada Mino yang sedang tidur siang diatas karpet bersama Jungkook. Bersyukur karena demamnya sudah reda meskipun Mino masih rewel jika malam hari.

Sudah seminggu juga Jimin memutuskan kontak dengan Yoongi. Dia tidak bisa bohong kalau dia merindukan namja pucat itu. ada keinginan Jimin untuk kembali, tapi ketakutan dan trauma membuatnya enggan untuk kembali.

Jimin tersentak dari lamunannya saat seseorang memencet bell apartemennya. Buru-buru Jimin berlari menuju pintu agar suara bell tidak mengganggu anaknya yang sedang tertidur. Jimin tersentak mundur saat pengacara Yoongi lah yang berdiri dan sedang membungkuk sopan padanya.

"Tuan Nam?" Jimin tersenyum kaku.

"Saya kesini ingin mengantarkan ini" tuan Nam menyerahkan map berwarna biru pada Jimin.

"A-apa ini?" Tanya Jimin takut.

"Surat perceraian dari tuan Min Yoongi"

.

.

.

TBC


	18. Chapter 18

"Sebentar-sebentar, mungkin telingaku ada masalah" Stella menggosok-gosok telinganya dengan telapak tangan dan mendudukan diri dengan tegak diatas tempat tidur. "Coba ulangi" Stella menatap serius kearah Amber yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ mengirimkan Jimin surat cerai" ulang Amber.

"Katakan sekali lagi dan akan ku patahkan lehermu" Stella tersenyum lebar.

"Sudahlah, aku pergi saja" Amber menarik tali yang melingkar di leher macan milik Stella yang sedang tertidur dibawah kaki Stella dan berlalu meninggalkan Stella yang masih memproses informasi yang didapatnya dari Amber.

"Bercerai?" Stella terkekeh dan matanya mengelam. " _Did that Asshole just testing me_?"

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

" _Asshole_!" teriakan Stella dibawah tangga membuat pelayan di rumah Yoongi berlarian menuju pintu rumah dari dapur. Mereka seperti sedang mengisyaratkan Stella agar diam dengan meletakkan jari mereka di depan bibir.

"Dimana si brengsek itu?" geram Stella.

"Princess, tuan besar sedang tidak dalam kondisi yang baik" bujuk salah satu pelayan Yoongi dengan memegang tangan Stella erat-erat, menghalangi Stella untuk naik ketangga menuju kamar Yoongi.

"Aku harus bicara dengannya. Sudah berapa hari dia tidak keluar rumah?" Stella melepas pelan tangan pelayan yang sedang memeganginya.

"Sekitar seminggu, sejak tuan Jimin dan tuan Mino pergi" adu pelayan itu lagi.

"Dia tidak keluar kamar selama itu? tidak makan juga?" Tanya Stella penasaran.

"Kami mengantarkan makanan ke kamar, Nona. Dan… minuman"

"Minuman apa?" Stella melirik tajam pada pelayan disekitarnya.

"Tuan minta dibawakan minuman beralkohol di kamar"

Stella mengangguk dan berjalan menuju tangga, tapi para pelayan dengan sigap menghalangi langkah Stella.

"Ya Tuhan, aku memang jahat, tapi tolong singkirkan pelayan-pelayan tidak berdosa ini dengan keajaibanmu, sebelum aku menyingkirkan mereka" guman Stella pada dirinya sendiri.

"Nona tidak boleh naik keatas. Tuan bilang dia tidak mau bertemu siapapun" pelayan rumah Yoongi merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menghalangi Stella berjalan.

"Menyingkir" Stella memberikan peringatan.

"Tapi Nona"

"Satu.." Stella mulai berhitung.

"Nona, nanti anda…"

"Dua" Stella merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari sana.

"B-baik-baik.." tiga pelayan yang menghalangi Stella membuka jalan untuknya.

"Membuat kesal saja" Stella mengibaskan rambutnya dan berjalan ke kamar Yoongi yang auranya terlihat suram bahkan dari depan pintunya saja.

.

.

.

Jimin di infus. Dia menolak makan dan minuman yang diberikan Jungkook untuknya sejak dia menerima surat dari pengacara Yoongi. Mino yang berada di gendongan Jungkook terlihat sedang menatapi Jimin dengan pandangan polos dan membuat Jungkook makin mengeratkan gendongannya pada Mino.

"Aku harus memberitahu Seokjin _Hyung_ kalau begini" ucap Jungkook.

Jimin membuka matanya yang bengkak karena menangis tanpa henti sejak seminggu ini, wajahnya terlihat kuyu dan pucat, seperti tidak ada semangat lagi dalam hidupnya. Menyedihkan. Hanya itu yang bisa disimpulkan jika orang melihat keadaan Jimin sekarang.

"Jungkook, jangan" pinta Jimin lemah.

"Tidak bisa. Aku akan memberitahunya. Ini demi Mino. Jujur saja, aku belum becus menjaga bayi, jadi aku harus memberitahunya" putus Jungkook dan berjalan keluar kamar Jimin untuk menelepon Seokjin.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Seokjin sudah datang. Wajahnya terlihat panic dan berjalan terburu melewati Jungkook dan Mino begitu saja didepan pintu, Seokjin langsung berjalan cepat menuju kamar Jimin dan matanya berkaca-kaca saat melihat Jimin terlihat sangat hancur sekarang.

"Jim…" panggil Seokjin pelan.

Jimin tersenyum lemah, berusaha mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur dengan tangan yang masih terinfus. "Kau datang, _Hyung_ "

"Jim, kau…" Seokjin kehilangan kata-katanya dan memeluk Jimin erat-erat.

"Dia menceraikanku _Hyung_ " Jimin memeluk Seokjin erat-erat. "Aku bingung, apa yang kulakukan sampai aku diperlakukan hiks… _Hyung_ , aku ketakutan hikss" Jimin menangis keras dipelukan Seokjin, bahunya bergertar hebat karena tangisnya.

"Dia tidak akan melakukannya, Jim. Tidak akan" Seokjin menggusap-usap punggung Jimin yang bergerak naik turun.

"Dia melakukannya, _Hyung_ … hiks.. aku bingung.. apa salahku hiks.. aku… aku butuh penjelasan hiks …" Jimin meraung-raung.

"Tidak, dia tidak akan melakukannya" hibur Seokjin.

"Aku harus apa.. hiks.. _Hyung_ … tolong… hiks.. tolong aku" isak Jimin.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, Jim…" Seokjin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Jimin dan ikut menangis bersama Jimin yang sedang meracau betapa bingungnya dia dengan sikap Yoongi kali ini.

Di depan pintu, Jungkook sedang menghapus air matanya sendiri dan tersenyum kecil saat Mino hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan polos. "Ayo minum susu" ucap Jungkook pelan, meninggalkan Jimin dan Seokjin didalam kamar.

.

.

.

Stella membuka paksa pintu kamar Yoongi dengan cara menendangnya. Saat pintu kamar itu terbuka, Stella bisa melihat ruangan itu penuh asap rokok dan bau alcohol menyengat dari dalam ruangan. Keadaan kamar itu masih sama saat terakhir kali Stella meninggalkan Yoongi sendiri di kamarnya. Hancur berantakan.

Stella berjalan masuk kedalam kamar dan sayup-sayup Stella bisa mendengar suara musik, saat sampai didepan Yoongi yang sedang telungkup diatas tempat tidur, Stella meringis melihatnya. Yoongi sedang berbaring dengan tangan dan wajah yang mengarah ke lantai, tangannya bergerak memutar kotak musik milik Mino disana dan Stella bisa melihat tiga botol besar minuman beralkohol yang tergeletak begitu saja dilantai dan jangan lupa entah berapa puluh puntung rokok berserakan dilantai.

"Hey, calon duda" Stella melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menatap miris pada Yoongi tidak bergerak , meskipun Stella yakin Yoongi masih bisa mendengarnya.

Merasa di abaikan, Stella berjalan ke jendela kaca besar dikamar itu, membuka tirai, jendela dan pintu yang menuju balkon, sangat sesak rasanya harus menghirup asap rokok yang sangat pekat dikamar Yoongi.

"Kalau mau mati, tembak saja langsung kepala bodohmu itu" omel Stella.

Yoongi tersenyum miring dan terkekeh, kepalanya terangkat hanya untuk melihat Stella yang sedang berdiri di dekat pintu balkon lalu kembali menatapi mainan milik Mino yang ada ditangannya. Kotak musik yang selalu Jimin putar sebelum Mino tidur malam hari.

"Bangun" perintah Stella dan tersenyum senang saat melihat tongkat baseball milik Yoongi yang menyembul dibalik sofa. "Sepertinya aku punya cara yang bagus aga kau bangun" Stella berjalan senang menuju dekat sofa, mengambil tokat baseball Yoongi dan menngetukkannya di telapak tangannya.

"Sudah lama kita tidak saling menghajar, kan? Ayo bermain" Stella menyeringai dan mengayunkan tongkat baseball Yoongi dua kali sebelum melemparkannya kearah Yoongi yang langsung telak mengenai kepala Yoongi.

Yoongi hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali sibuk dengan mainan Mino. Rasa sakit akibat pukulan tongkat baseball yang melayang ke kepalanya, sudah tidak bisa lagi Yoongi rasa.

"Tidak seru" Stella mendengus saat Yoongi tidak melawan. "Jujur saja, aku ingin sekali membunuhmu…"

"Lakukan saja" guman Yoongi.

"Tidak seru! Paling tidak kau harus melawan dulu, itu baru seru!" geram Stella dan mendudukan diri dilantai, dekat dengan botol-botol minuman yang sudah kosong.

"Kenapa kau melakukannya?" Stella menggusak kepala Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi tajam.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau lakukan itu pada Jimin. Dia tidak salah."

"Aku tau. Aku yang salah dan aku sadar diri. Dia tidak sama dengan kita, kau sendiri yang pernah bilang begitu, jadi aku melepasnya. Dia layak hidup normal" Yoongi meringis saat mengatakannya.

"Kau yakin akan melepas Jimin? Bagaimana dengan Mino?" Stella bergeser dan menyandarkan punggungnya disamping tempat tidur, bersisian dengan kepala Yoongi yang menggantung kearah lantai. "Jimin pasti sedang menangis sekarang" guman Stella.

Tidak ada yang bisa Yoongi katakan lagi untuk merespon ucapan Stella.

"Kau tau, kalau kau menurut, Papa pasti luluh lagi."

"Dia memaafkanku dengan cepat, tapi tidak dengan Jimin"

"Ini kan salahmu, brengsek!" Stella menyiku kepala Yoongi.

"Aku tau aku yang salah! Tidak perlu menyalahkanku lagi!" Yoongi menaikkan suara.

"Benar, kau harus meresponku begitu, kau harus marah, jadi aku tidak akan segan-segan lagi menghajarmu" Stella tersenyum bangga dan menepuk kepala Yoongi beberapa kali.

"Jadi, kau tetap dengan keputusanmu untuk bercerai?" Stella melirik Yoongi yang memanikan rambut Yoongi dengan jarinya.

"Ya, Jimin tidak pantas ada dilumpur"

"Kau benar. Anakku terlalu naïf untuk ada disini. Dia masih berpikir polos, dia hanya tau dunia ini baik-baik saja tanpa sadar keadaan sudah sangat berubah drastis."

"Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan apapun darinya" guman Yoongi. "Aku ingin jujur, aku ingin dia tau pekerjaan seperti apa yang kulakukan di malam hari, tapi saat dia menatapku seperti monster yang siap membunuhnya, aku yakin dia tidak akan siap, jadi, aku melepasnya"

"Kau mencintainya, Min Yoongi" Stella terkekeh. "Kau dan otak bodohmu ini tidak pernah memikirkan seseorang sampai seperti itu. Kau hanya takut ditolak" Stella tertawa keras.

Yoongi terdiam.

"Kau tidak ingin melepas Jimin, jauh didalam hatimu yang sudah lama tidak terpakai itu, kau ingin Jimin tetap tinggal. Kau sedang kalut makanya mengambil keputusan sembarang. Aku rasa Jimin menerimamu apa adanya. Kau suaminya. Dia hanya butuh penjelasan, kurasa?" Stella menaikkan bahunya.

"Dia takut padaku. Dia bahkan memutus kontak denganku" guman Yoongi lagi.

Stella tertawa. "Kau akan menyesal kalau tidak mencarinya , _Asshole_ "

"Kau mau kemana?" Yoongi mengernyit saat melihat Stella berdiri.

"Pulang, kau pikir aku _babysitter_ mu?"Stella memutar bola matanya. "Oh ya, nanti malam aku tidak bisa ke club, kau urus ya. Aku sibuk" Stella berlalu.

Stella menutup pintu dari luar, mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon seseorang. " _Asshole number two_ , belikan aku pistol baru dan aku akan kencan denganmu"

.

.

.

" _Mommy_ " Jimin terkejut melihat Stella yang sedang berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Hey, anak _Mommy_ " Stella tersenyum lebar dan mendudukan diri disamping Jimin yang terlihat sudah cukup segar daripada keadaan sebelumnya. Berbicara dengan Seokjin membuat Jimin jau lebih tenang. "Kau pucat"

"Aku agak kurang sehat, Mom" Jimin menundukan pandangannya, menghidari tatapan Stella.

"Ayo pergi" ajak Stella.

"Kemana?" Jimin menatap membola pada Stella.

"Makan malam. Kita perlu bicara sepertinya" Stella menarik tangan Jimin pelan.

"Mom, tapi.."

"Mino sedang bersama Seokjin dan Namjoon, Jungkook sedang syuting. Kita hanya pergi sebentar"paksa Stella. "Ganti bajumu. _Mommy_ membelikanmu baju baru" Stella tersenyum lebar. "Oh, dan rias sedikit wajahmu, Kitten, kau terlihat lusuh, _Mommy_ tidak suka" perintah Stella. " _Mommy_ tunggu lima belas menit"

Jimin menahan tangan Stella saat Stella mengajaknya ke club milik Yoongi. Jimin terlihat enggan dan berusaha pergi, tapi Stella berhasil menarik Jimin hingga masuk kedalam club.

Keadaan club itu ramai, musik menghentak, lampu yang kelap-kelip, dan asap rokok yang memenuhi ruangan. Jimin berjalan menunduk disamping Stella dan berkali-kali memperbaiki posisi kerah bajunya yang terlalu turun. Kalau Yoongi melihat Jimin berpakaian seperti ini keluar rumah, Jimin bisa-bisa di kurung di kamar oleh Yoongi, saat lintasan soal Yoongi mampir dikepalanya, Jimin tersentak dan perasaan sedih kembali menghampirinya.

"Duduk disini" Stella menarik Jimin duduk didepan bar yang menjual minuman, beberapa orang yang mengenal Jimin melirik dan berbisik terang-terangan didepan Jimin dan ada juga yang mengambil foto Jimin entah untuk alasan apa. Stella yang melihat Jimin merasa tak nyaman diperlakukan seperti itu, langsung melirik tajam dan mengancam orang-orang tersebut melalui matanya.

" _Mommy_ , nanti Yoongi _Hyung_.."

"Hey, jangan pikir _Mommy_ tidak tau apa yang terjadi. Kalian akan bercerai, kan? Ini saatnya kau mencari pengganti _Asshole_ brengsek itu. tenang, _Mommy_ dipihakmu" Stella menepuk bahu Jimin pelan.

"Tapi Mom…"

"Ini, Minum ini untuk merayakan lepasnya kau dari si brengsek itu." Stella meletakkan gelas didepan Jimin yang hanya ditatapi Jimin begitu saja. "Tenang saja, kau hanya akan bertemu lagi dengannya saat dipersidangan, jadi, ayo minum" Stella menaikkan gelasnya kearah Jimin.

Jimin mengambil gelas diatas meja itu dengan ragu, meminum sedikit minuman beralkohol itu yang langsung terasa panas ditenggorokannya.

"Ayo minum lagi" Paksa Stella dan menahan gelas Jimin didepan bibir Jimin hingga minuman didalam gelas kecil itu habis. Stella menyeringai.

Dilantai dua, Yongguk sedang berhadapan dengan Yoongi, keduanya sedang bicara soal harga senjata yang ingin dibeli Yongguk. Sesekali Yongguk melirikkan tatapannya menuju pintu masuk diantara ramainya tamu yang ada, mencari Stella.

"Orang gila macam apa yang ingin membeli senjata berwarna kuning terang?" Yoongi tersenyum miring, menggeleng tak percaya dengan permintaan Yongguk.

Yongguk tertawa dan enggan menjawab pertanyaan Yoongi. Musik menghentak membuatnya malas untuk mengeraskan suara hanya untuk menjawab.

Yongguk membolakan matanya saat menangkap sosok Stella yang sedang menari diatas meja bar mengikuti musik dan makin membelalak saat melihat siapa yang ikut menari dengan sangat seksi disamping Stella.

"JIMIN!" Yongguk takjub dan melirik Yoongi yang terlihat tersentak saat Yongguk mengucapkan nama Jimin.

"Tuan Min, kau pria yang beruntung" Yongguk terkekeh dan melongokkan kepalanya kearah Stella yang terlihat jelas dari atas sini. "Jimin penari yang hebat, dia pasti hebat diatas ranjang" sambung Yongguk sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Yoongi yang duduk agak jauh dari pembatas, bergerak mendekat dan matanya membola sempurna melihat Jimin yang sedang menari diatas meja bar. " _What the fuck_ " maki Yoongi.

"Tuan, kau terkejut? Kau tidak datang dengan Jimin?" Yongguk yang memang tidak tau apa-apa hanya menatap Yoongi kebingungan.

Dibawah sana, Jimin sedang menari dengan liar, beberapa orang terlihat memenuhi meja dan ikut menari dilantai. Yongguk bisa melihat rahang Yoongi yang mengeras dengan tangan terkepal diatas meja.

Yoongi membuang pandangannya dari Jimin, sementara Yongguk hanya menatapi Stella yang sedang menari diatas meja. Saat Stella balas menatapnya seperti memberi kode untuk turun, Yongguk mengangguk dan dengan sengaja meninggalkan pistolnya didepan Yoongi.

Stella tersenyum puas saat melihat Yoongi yang sedang menahan amarahnya mati-matian. Saat keadaan semakin ramai dengan beberapa orang yang ikut naik keatas meja dan menari bersama Jimin, Yoongi tidak tahan lagi. Dia mengambil pistol Yongguk dan menembakkannya kearah Jimin.

Keadaan club berubah mencekam dengan beberapa orang berlarian untuk melindungi diri. Tembakan itu berhasil memecahkan kaca penghias yang tepat berada dibelakang Jimin.

Stella berdiri tegak menantang Yoongi yang berada dilantai dua, sementara Jimin berlutut, tangannya menyentuh lantai dengan kepala menunduk. Diantara kehebohan yang tengah terjadi dilantai bawah, Yoongi dan Stella seperti sedang perang lewat tatapan mata.

Kontak mata antara Yoongi dan Stella terputus saat Yoongi melihat Jimin menegakkan kepalanya, memandang kearah Yoongi dengan wajah yang terlihat polos dengan kepala yang sedikit miring, Jimin terus membuat kontak mata dengan Yoongi dengan tatapan mata yang sama hingga sedetik kemudian, Jimin menyeringai dan mengedip nakal pada Yoongi.

Yoongi yang berada diatas seperti terkena serangan jantung dadakan dan tersentak tanpa sadar.

"Ku bunuh kau, _Hyung_ " geram Yoongi sambil menyumpahi Stella tanpa henti. Dia yakin, Jiminnya pasti sedang mabuk sekarang. Jiminnya?

.

.

.

TBC


	19. Chapter 19

"Hehe.. hehe Kau mirip suamiku" Jimin meracau dan mengelus jas bagian depan Yoongi yang berdiri didepan meja, tempat Jimin terduduk dalam keadaan mabuk.

Stella sudah kabur saat melihat Yoongi turun dari lantai dua bersama dengan pengawalnya yang disediakan oleh tuan Choi. Jangan Tanya dia kemana, dia pergi liburan. Dia sedang ke bandara sekarang.

"Pipinya…" Jimin menusuk pipi Yoongi dan terkekeh kecil dengan mata yang sayu. "Kulit suamiku juga sepucat milikmu" Jimin terkekeh lagi dan menurunkan jarinya keleher Yoongi.

"Ayo pulang" guman Yoongi pelan dan menarik tangan Jimin agar turun dari meja.

"ANDWAE!" Jimin menghempaskan tangan Yoongi dan menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak mau pulang! Aku mau disini saja" Jimin tersenyum lebar.

Yoongi hanya bisa menghela napas saat Jimin bergeser mundur menjauhinya.

"Jiminie" panggil Yoongi lagi dan mendekat ke meja.

"Ah… suaramu juga mirip suamiku" Jimin terkekeh dan menatap Yoongi sayu.

Yoongi menarik Jimin hingga mendekat padanya, kaki Jimin menggantung mengarah lantai dan Jimin mencoba memberontak lagi.

"Yah! Yah! Jangan sentuh-sentuh!" Jimin menarik tangannya dan meletakkannya didepan dadanya.

"Jim, ini aku" Yoongi menunduk dan menghela nafas untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Saat mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jimin terdiam. Matanya memandangi wajah Yoongi yang berdiri didepannya, tangannya bergerak mengelus pipi pucat Yoongi dan kemudian Jimin menangis tanpa suara.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ …" rengek Jimin tiba-tiba.

"Iya, ini aku. Ayo pulang" bujuk Yoongi.

"Yoongi _Hyung_ , Jiminie tidak mau pisah" Jimin menggeleng keras. Air matanya sudah mengalir dipipinya tanpa henti. Beberapa pengunjung dan pengawal Yoongi hanya bisa diam memandang kejadian didepannya tanpa mengerti masalahnya sama sekali.

"Iya, ayo pulang" ajak Yoongi dan menarik Jimin makin mendekat padanya.

"Gendong" Jimin meletakkan tangannya dibahu Yoongi dan terkekeh lagi, padahala baru sedetik yang lalu dia menangis.

Yoongi mengangguk, melepas jas miliknya dan menyampirkanya dibahu Jimin, berusaha menutupi bagian dada Jimin yang terlihat karena kerah bajunya yang sudah semakin turun.

Jimin meletakan dahinya di dada Yoongi, saat merasa ada jas yang tersampir dibahunya, Jimin mendongak, kembali menangis lagi.

"D-dulu.. dulu _Hyung_ juga melakukannya… _Hyung_ selalu melakukan ini kalau sudah membuatku menangis" adu Jimin dan membuat Yoongi makin menyesali perbuatannya.

" _Hyung_ juga dulu menembakku agar berhenti bergerak" Jimin memegang kemeja dibahu Yoongi dengan erat.

"Iya. Ayo pulang" Yoongi tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana dia menghadapi Jimin yang sedang mabuk. Dia akan membuat perhitungan pada Stella setelah ini.

" _Hyung_ , Jiminie tidak mau pisah hiks… Jiminie akan merubah sikap Jiminie, tapi jangan tinggalakan Jiminie" Jimin mulai menangis lagi. Yoongi hanya bisa menutup matanya, menahan emosinya agar tidak menembak kepalanya sendiri sekarang.

Yoongi menarik paha Jimin dan menggendong Jimin seperti anak koala yang menempel di pohon. Yoongi melewati barisan tamu yang melihat penasaran pada mereka dan tentu saja hanya diabaikan oleh Yoongi, sementara Jimin masih saja meracau digendongan Yoongi.

Sampai di depan ruangan milik Yoongi, Wonho yang melihat Yoongi sedang menggendong Jimin, dengan terburu membuka pintu ruangan dan membantu Yoongi meletakkan Jimin yang sudah tertidur di sofa ruang kerjanya.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa?" Tanya Wonho kebingungan.

"Tidak ada. Cari saja Stella sampai dapat" perintah Yoongi.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Yoongi terduduk dilantai yang dilapisi karpet sambil mengelus kepala Jimin yang tertidur sambil menangis diatas sofa. Rasa bersalah seolah melahap Yoongi tanpa sisa. Setelah memastikan keadaan Mino baik-baik saja, akhirnya Yoongi bisa bernafas sedikit lega. Pria pucat itu terus memandangi Jimin yang masih saja menangis dalam tidur. Berkali-kali Yoongi menghapus air mata Jimin dengan tangannya dan merasa semakin menyesal setiap detiknya.

Saat sedang memandangi Jimin yang tertidur, ponsel Yoongi bergetar, ada pesan dari Jackson yang mengatakan kalau Stella ada di bandara dan Yoongi hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya takjub. Untuk urusan melarikan diri, Stella ini juara-nya.

Tepat jam lima pagi Jimin terbangun dengan kepala yang sedikit pusing dan ada jas yang menyelimutinya. Jimin melirik ke sekitar dan sadar kalau dia ada di ruang kerja Yoongi. Jimin mendudukan diri dengan panic, matanya mencari-cari keberadaan namja pucat itu disana dan tidak menemukannya.

Jimin berdiri untuk mencari Yoongi sampai pintu kamar mandi terbuka dan memunculkan Yoongi yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi.

"H- _Hyung_ " Jimin memundurkan langkahnya menjauhi Yoongi.

"Sini" panggil Yoongi.

Jimin melihat arah Yoongi bergerak dengan kaku, namja pucat itu duduk di kursi kerjanya dan menepuk pahanya sebagai isyarat agar Jimin duduk disana. Jimin bergeming, tidak beranjak sama sekali dari tempatnya.

"Jiminie, kesini" perintah Yoongi.

Dengan cepat Jimin langsung melangkah saat suara Yoongi terdengar cukup keras untuknya. Jimin berdiri didepan Yoongi, tidak ingin mendudukan diri di paha Yoongi. Dia masih takut.

"Aku minta maaf" Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin agar mendekat padanya. Yoongi mendongak dan melihat mata Jimin yang bengkak karena menangis, lagi-lagi Yoongi merasa menyesal.

Yoongi langsung berdiri saat Jimin mulai menangis didepannya, namja pucat itu memeluk Jimin erat dan menggumankan kata maaf berkali-kali, membuat Jimin menangis makin keras dipelukannya.

"H- _Hyung_ aku tidak mau pisah… hiks.. jangan hiks…"Jimin terisak, tangannya meremas kuat baju Yoongi dibagian punggung dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi.

"A-aku akan menurut, aku tidak hiks.. aku tidak akan ikut campur _Hyung_ , aku janji.. hiks… tapi jangan hiks… jangan…" Jimin tidak sanggup mengucapkan kata cerai dari mulutnya. Memikirkan kata itu saja sudah membuat Jimin sedih.

"Tidak. Maafkan aku. Aku yanga salah" Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin berkali-kali sebagai permintaan maaf.

" _Hyung_ , aku tidak… hiks… tidak mau begini.. maafkan aku" Jimin menangis makin keras dipelukan Yoongi.

"Ini salahku, Jiminie. Ini salahku" Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin lembut dan berkali-kali namja pucat itu membisikan kata maaf sampai Jimin merasa tenang.

Yoongi mendudukan Jimin dikursi kerjanya, membukakan air mineral untuk Jimin minum dan mendudukan diri di meja kerjanya.

"Merasa lebih baik?" Yoongi menghapus lagi air mata Jimin dengan punggung tangannya, sedangkan Jimin masih terisak sampai bahunya naik turun.

Jimin mengangguk pelan, menarik tangan Yoongi dari pipinya dan mencium tangan pucat itu lama. Yoongi tersenyum, mengelus kepala Jimin yang sudah menyandarkan pipinya dipunggung tangan Yoongi, terlihat seperti anak kucing yang minta perhatian.

"Maaf" Yoongi meminta maaf entah untuk yang keberapa kali pagi ini.

Jimin hanya mengangguk, merentangkan tangannya, minta dipeluk.

Yoongi tersenyum, memeluk Jimin dan membiarkan kepala Jimin bersandar diperutnya. Yoongi mengelus rambut Jimin, keduanya hanya terdiam menikmati waktu mereka yang sempat hilang selama seminggu lebih.

Yoongi meraba punggung Jimin pelan dan merasa Jimin-nya semakin kurus, matanya terlihat berlingkar hitam dan bengkak. Rasa bersalah Yoongi makin bertambah saat dia melihat plester bekas infuse ditangan Jimin.

"Kau sakit?"

Jimin menggeleng malas diperutnya.

"Ini bekas infus, kan?" Yoongi memegangan telapak tangan Jimin dan mengangkatnya keatas.

"Tapi sudah tidak sakit lagi, _Hyung_ " guman Jimin lemah.

Pandangan Yoongi meredup. Entah sudah berapa banyak dia menyakiti Jimin selama ini dan Jimin masih saja bertahan dengannya.

"Pasti nanti aku masuk berita lagi" Jimin terkekeh lemah, mengangkat kepalanya dan mendongak menatap Yoongi yang masih duduk bersandar diatas meja.

"Aku sudah memastikan semua rekaman dari tamu yang datang semalam sudah dihapus sebelum mereka pulang"

Jimin tersenyum kecil dan kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diperut Yoongi.

"Masih mengantuk?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, tidur lagi saja di sofa" usul Yoongi.

"Aku ingin tidur di rumah, _Hyung_. Bawa aku pulang" pinta Jimin pelan.

.

.

.

"Dimana Jimin?" _Hyung_ won menatap para pelayan yang sedang menyambutnya didepan pintu.

"Sedang.. sedang ada urusan diluar" salah satu pelayan Yoongi beralasan.

 _Hyung_ won mengecek jam dipergelangan tangannya dan mengernyit heran. "Sepagi ini? Ini bahkan masih jam enam pagi"

"I-itu…"

"Good morniiinggg~" Amber berjalan masuk dengan semangat dan tanpa sengaja menyenggol bahu _Hyung_ won, membuat barang yang ada ditangan _Hyung_ won jatuh kelantai.

"Yah!" _Hyung_ won menatap tajam pada Amber yang sedang membolakan matanya. Dia benar-benar tidak sengaja. "Dimana matamu?" geram _Hyung_ won.

Dengan polos Amber menujuk matanya seolah memberi tahu _Hyung_ won dimana mata-nya berada.

"Amber?" _Hyung_ won membolakan matanya.

"WOAH, SI MANJA BRENGSEK!" tunjuk Amber heboh. "Woah, Daebak, masih hidup"

"Yah! Kenapa kau ada disini?" bentak _Hyung_ won. "dan apa-apaan dandananmu ini?"

"Ini namanya emansipasi wanita! Semua orang berhak menjadi apa yang dia mau, anak manja" ejek Amber. "Oh, aku kesini disuruh Papa-ku tentu saja. Aku harus memperbaiki kamar Yoongi _Hyung_ dan kakak ipar Jimin. Kau sendiri? Sedang apa disini? Dimana peliharaanmu itu? siapa namanya? bonho? Joho?"

"Wonho dan dia bukan peliharaanku, brengsek!" maki _Hyung_ won kesal.

"Pasti dia tidak tahan denganmu dan memilih bunuh diri daripada mengurusmu dan sikap burukmu itu, kan?" tuduh Amber.

"Kau mau mati ya?"

"Bos, tempat tidur ini kemana?" dari depan pintu, ada seorang laki-kali yang sedang menatap Amber menunggu arahan dari Amber.

"Letakkan dilatai dua, sebelum itu, kalian keluarkan dulu tempat tidur yang lama" perintah Amber.

Setelah mendapat perintah Amber, beberapa orang masuk kedalam rumah. Ada Jackson ikut naik keatas untuk mengawasi. Dia sengaja melewati _Hyung_ won begitu saja, malas ikut tersangkut pertengkaran Amber dan _Hyung_ won yang tidak penting.

"Kenapa tempat tidurnya diganti?" _Hyung_ won mengernyit bingung.

"Bukan urusanmu, anak manja" Amber memandang memicing pada _Hyung_ won.

"Kau benar-benar mau ku hajar, ya?" ancam _Hyung_ won.

"Oh, Bibi Song!" Amber melambaikan tangannya pada pelayan paling tua disana.

"Nona Amber" Bibi Song membungkuk sopan.

"Aigoo, Amber saja, tidak pakai Nona. Oh ya bibi Song, aku ingin kamar Yoongi _Hyung_ di bersihkan, ya. Perintah dari papa."

Bibi Song mengangguk lagi.

"Boss, sofanya juga dikeluarkan?" teriak pekerja itu dari ujung tangga atas.

"Iya. Sofa yang dibeli papa itu untuk dikamar Yoongi _Hyung_ juga, _Hyung_ " balas Amber.

" _Hyung_?" _Hyung_ won menatap tak percaya pada Amber. "Kau ini bodoh atau apa? Kenapa kau memanggil Yoongi dengan _Hyung_?"

"Kau cerewet sekali" Amber memutar bola matanya kesal. "Kau kenapa kesini pagi-pagi?"

 _Hyung_ won menaikkan dagunya dengan angkuh, "Tidak ada, aku hanya ingin memberikan titipan Eomma-ku"

"Boneka?" Amber Menaikkan alisnya.

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek!" _Hyung_ won menyenggol bahu amber dan berjalan menuju tangga atas.

"Yah! Chae _Hyung_ won! Kalau kau lupa anak yoongi _Hyung_ itu laki-laki" teriak Amber sambil tertawa.

"Dasar gila" gerutu _Hyung_ won. "Yang namja menjadi yeoja, yang yeoja menjadi namja. Sekeluarga sakit semua" omel _Hyung_ won pelan.

"Dimana Jackson?" Wonho baru muncul hanya menatap Amber dari atas sampai bawah.

"Bonho!" ucap Amber sok akrab.

"Wonho, Amber…" Wonho tertawa dan balas memeluk Amber, menepuk bahu Amber dua kali sebelum merenggangkan pelukannya.

"Astaga, kau berubah" puji Amber. "Ternyata kau masih bekerja untuk _Hyung_ won, ya"

"Huh? Ada _Hyung_ won disini?" Wonho menaikan alisnya.

"Kau tidak datang dengannya?"

"Tidak. Aku sudah tidak bekerja untuknya lagi" Wonho tersenyum. "Aku kesini ingin mengambil baju Yoongi _Hyung_ , dia masih di club, Jimin-ssi sedang tidak enak badan"

"Kakak ipar sakit?"

"Hanya tidak enak badan" Wonho tersenyum lagi. "Ada apa diatas?"

"Oh, Papa mengganti tempat tidur dan sofa milik Yoongi _Hyung_ , kata Papa sebagai permintaan maaf pada Jimin"

Wonho hanya mengangguk meskipun dia tidak begitu mengerti. "Aku keatas dulu"

Amber mengangguk dan memilih pergi ke dapur, menggeledah isi kulkas Yoongi.

Sampai di atas, Wonho bisa melihat _Hyung_ won yang sedang duduk di ruang tamu, keduanya saling bertatapan dan Wonho jadi orang pertama yang membuang pandangannya.

Wonho berjalan masuk ke kamar Yoongi, menuju kamar mandi yang terhubung langsung ke walk in closet milik Yoongi. Setelah mengambil baju, Wonho berjalan keluar kamar lagi untuk pergi. Saat dia menuruni tangga, sudah ada _Hyung_ won didepan pintu.

Lagi, Wonho berusaha mengabaikan _Hyung_ won yang terang-terangan sedang menatapnya. Wonho berjalan keluar rumah begitu saja, melewati _Hyung_ won yang tanpa Wonho sadari mengikutinya dari belakang menuju ke halaman rumah Yoongi dimana mobil Wonho terparkir sembarangan.

"Wonho" cicit _Hyung_ won saat sampai didepan mobil Wonho.

Wonho berbalik dan mendapati _Hyung_ won yang sedang berdiri gugup didepannya.

"Aku buru-buru" ucap Wonho.

"Kau mengabaikanku?" _Hyung_ won menarik tangan Wonho paksa.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, _Hyung_ won?" Wonho mengernyit. Ini rumah Yoongi, pengawal Yoongi masih berkeliaran disekitar rumah. Dia bisa kena masalah kalau sampai _Hyung_ won marah padanya.

"Aku ingin bicara! Kau mengabaikanku! Aku tidak suka!" teriak _Hyung_ won.

Wonho menutup matanya dan menggeleng karena telinganya sedikit berdenging mendengar teriakan _Hyung_ won. "Oke, tengangkan dirimu, dan bicara pelan-pelan." Ucap Wonho. Ada beberapa pengawal Yoongi yang sudah menatap terang-terangan padanya.

"A- itu.. aku.. aku"

"Ya?"

"Aku minta maaf" cicit _Hyung_ won pelan dan menunduk.

"Kau bilang apa?" Wonho mengernyit karena tidak jelas mendengar ucapan _Hyung_ won.

"Aku minta maaf" cicit _Hyung_ won cepat.

" _Hyung_ won, aku tidak bisa mendengarmu dengan jelas"

 _Hyung_ won menegakkan kepalanya dan menatap kesal pada Wonho yang hanya menatap bingung padanya. _Hyung_ won menarik kerah kaos yang dipakai Wonho dengan paksa dan mencium Wonho tepat di bibir.

Wonho membolakan matanya, tubuhnya terasa kaku.

"Aku minta maaf" cicit _Hyung_ won lagi saat ciuman itu terlepas.

Wonho membolakan matanya tak percaya. Dia bahkan tak mendengarkan ucapan _Hyung_ won barusan. Ini terlalu mengejutkan untuknya.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku membencimu!" _Hyung_ won memukul bahu Wonho dan berjalan cepat masuk kedalam mobilnya yang tidak jauh dari mobil wonho.

Didepan pintu rumah Yoongi, Amber sedang terkekeh dengan kamera ponsel yang sedang mengarah pada Wonho dan _Hyung_ won. "Kena kau anak manja"

.

.

.

TBC


	20. Chapter 20

"Sore" Yoongi tersenyum kecil dengan handuk melingkar di bahu telanjangnya.

Jimin yang masih berada ditempat tidur, mendudukan tubuhnya dan menatap Yoongi yang sudah segar dengan mata setengah terpejam. " _Hyung_ , ini dimana?" Jimin melirik ke kiri dan kanannya.

Yoongi terkekeh dan berjalan mendekat ketempat tidur. "Di hotel. Bangun, ayo pulang"

Jimin mengernyitkan hidungnya, seingatnya dia masih dikantor Yoongi semalam dan sedikit mabuk… saat Jimin menyadari hal itu, Jimin buru-buru memeluk Yoongi dan kembali menangis.

"H- _Hyung_ " Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Yoongi yang masih berdiri dipinggir tempat tidur.

"Maaf. Jangan menangis lagi. Kau sudah menangis seharian, Jiminie. Bahkan saat tidurpun kau masih menangis." Yoongi menggusak kepala Jimin pelan.

"Kita… tidak.."

"Tidak. Aku yang salah. Aku sangat bodoh mengambil keputusan itu, maafkan aku" sesal Yoongi. "Cepat mandi, kita harus pulang. Mino pasti sudah mencari kita"

"Astaga!" Jimin melepas pelukannya dan menatap kaget pada Yoongi.

"Baru ingat kalau kita punya anak, nyonya Min?"

"H- _Hyung_ , Mino bagaimana?" Tanya Jimin khawatir.

"Dirumah Namjoon, setelah ini kita akan menjemputnya. Cepat mandi" Yoongi menarik pelan tangan Jimin hingga turun dari tempat tidur.

"Tapi bajuku…" Jimin melirik tubuhnya yang sudah tidak memakai atasan. Bajunya hilang entah kemana, mungkin bisa tanyakan pada si pucat yang berdiri didepannya.

"Sudah ku buang" ucap Yoongi enteng.

"Kenapa dibuang?" protes Jimin.

"Kau sangat menyukai bajumu itu, nyonya Min?" Yoongi menatap memicing pada Jimin.

Merasa terancam Jimin hanya berkedip dan menatap bingung pada Yoongi. "B-bukan begitu _Hyung_ , tapi kan…"

"Aku tidak suka bajumu! Apa-apaan kau memakai pakaian dengan kerah sangat rendah seperti itu, nyonya Min? Kau sedang menguji kebaikan hatiku?" Yoongi mengintimidasi.

"B-bukan, tapi..."

"Cuma aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu" ucap Yoongi posesif.

Jimin merona merah, tangannya dengan kesal mencubit main-main perut Yoongi dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Yah! Min Jimin! Kita belum selesai bicara!" Yoongi berteriak saat Jimin berlari ke kamar mandi.

"MINO _APPA_ , KAU MENYEBALKAN!" teriak Jimin dari dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Yah! Hentikan senyum bodoh-mu itu, mengerikan, You know! " Jackson memukul kepala Wonho dengan kertas yang ada ditangannya.

Bukannya membalas, Wonho malah makin melebarkan senyumnya dan tertawa sendiri sambil menangkup wajahnya diatas meja.

Namjoon yang berada disana, hanya menggeleng bingung melihat kelakuan Wonho. Dipangkuannya ada Mino yang sedang bermain sendiri dengan sebuah boneka kecil bergambar beruang. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

Sejak Jackson dan Wonho masuk keruangan kerjanya, kelakuan Wonho yang paling ajaib menurut Namjoon. Wonho tidak berhenti tersenyum dan tertawa sendiri padahal mereka sedang membahas pekerjaan.

"Tidak" elak Wonho dengan senyum lebar di bibirnya.

"Aku bisa gila kalau begini" geram Jackson. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa bos kecil disini? Apa Yoongi _Hyung_ sudah mulai mengajari anaknya berbisnis kotor sejak dini?" Jackson menarik pelan tangan Mino dan menggerak-gerakkannya.

"Jaga omonganmu, kalau sampai Yoongi _Hyung_ mendengarnya, kau bisa tamat" Namjoon terkekeh.

"Aku kan hanya bertanya" Jackson menaikkan bahunya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku dengar Yoongi _Hyung_ ikut terlibat dalam bisnis terbaru bersama Yongguk" mulai Namjoon.

Jackson mengangguk antusias. "Penyelundupan minyak"

"Lalu senjata illegal?"

"Si bodoh ini yang mengurusnya" Jackson menunjuk Wonho yang duduk tenang disampingnya.

"Kenapa aku tidak diajak ya…" guman Namjoon.

" _Hyung_ , kau sudah mengurus hotel dan para pembunuh bayaran, biarkan kami yang mengurus ini. Ayolah, proyek hotelmu saja sudah mendapatkan untung banyak. Yoongi _Hyung_ bahkan mengamankan pajak hotel. Bisnis penyelundupan minyak ini masih belum tentu dapat keuntungan banyak atau tidak" kesal Jackson.

"Benar juga, sejak kapan Yoongi _Hyung_ tertarik dengan bisnis itu?" Namjoon memperbaiki posisi duduk Mino dipangkuannya.

"Sejak Stella memberitahu kalau bisnis minyak bisa menghasilkan uang yang tidak sedikit, dan Yoongi _Hyung_ tertarik berinvestasi ke perusahaan minyak milik Yongguk. Tentu saja selain itu Yoongi _Hyung_ juga pakai cara kotor, seperti menyelundupkan minyak. Kalau minyak sudah langka dipasaran, harganya pasti meroket dan saat itu baru hasil selundupan dikeluarkan sedikit ke pasaran dengan harga yang tidak wajar." Jelas Wonho. "Hasilnya, tentu saja untung banyak"

"Harusnya otakku bisa selicik itu" puji Namjoon.

"Kalau otakku bisa selicik itu, aku pasti sudah kaya raya seperti Yoongi _Hyung_ " Jackson mengangguk setuju.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi aku bertemu Amber di rumah Yoongi _Hyung_ " mulai Wonho.

"Sudah biasa, kan?" Namjoon menanggapi dengan enteng.

"Oh, dia juga mengganti beberapa perabotan dikamar Yoongi _Hyung_ " lanjut Jackson. "Perintah dari bos besar"

"Sudahlah, tidak perlu dibahas" Namjoon mengalihakn pembicaraan. "Dimana Stella?"

"Mencariku, calon _Appa_?" Stella berdiri didepan pintu dengan tangan menenteng tas kecil berlambang H ditangannya.

"Kau kembali?" Jackson memutar tubuhnya kebelakang untuk bisa melihat Stella.

"Ne. aku batal liburan, istri tuan Choi ada disana. Untung saja aku tidak dijambak" ucap Stella enteng dan mendudukan diri diatas meja Namjoon.

"Kemarikan Mino-ku" Stella merentangkan tangannya dan mengambil Mino dari tangan Namjoon.

"Aku rasa kau perlu cari sugar daddy yang baru" usul Namjoon.

"Benar, terlalu beresiko dengan pria yang sudah beristri" Jackson menambahi.

"Justru karena dia pria beristri, jadi sangat menantang" Stella mengedip genit.

"Dasar gila" guman Namjoon.

"Oh ya, aku kesini ingin memberikan info" Stella kembali berdiri dan menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan serius.

"Info apa?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

" _Dia_ kembali"

Namjoon menelan ludahnya gugup.

.

.

.

Jimin berdiri gugup didepan pintu kamar mereka. Trauma yang Jimin alami kembali muncul. Dia takut untuk masuk kamar mewah itu lagi. Suara tembakan seperti masih bisa Jimin dengar dengan jelas dan ketakutan itu terpancar jelas diwajah Jimin yang sudah memucat.

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa" Yoongi menenangkan. Tangannya menggenggam tangan Jimin lembut dan menarik Jimin untuk masuk kedalam kamar.

Saat pintu terbuka, suasana asing langsung menohok keduanya. Mereka merasa asing dengan kamar itu. kamar itu sudah dilapisi wallpaper dominan putih dengan aksen bunga hitam, sangat berbeda dengan kamar mereka yang sebelumnya berwarna coklat madu. Tempat tidur, sofa, gorden, bahkan lampu tidur kamar mereka pun sudah berganti. Ada tambahan lain yang membuat perasaan Jimin menghangat, foto Mino yang dipajang besar di dinding dekat TV.

" _Hyung_ , merubah kamar kita?" Jimin melirik kearah Yoongi yang menatap bingung pada isi kamar mereka.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan berjalan masuk ke kamar tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin. Matanya menatap waspada pada setiap sisi kamarnya, sementara Jimin sudah tersenyum hangat melihat isi kamar mereka yang baru.

" _Hyung_ , terimakasih" Jimin memeluk Yoongi erat dan menenggelamkan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi. Yoongi hanya bisa mengusap pelan bahu Jimin tanpa bicara apapun. Dia sendiri merasa bingung dengan keadaan kamarnya yang sudah sangat berbeda.

" _Hyung_ juga memajang fotoku di kamar, manis sekali" Jimin terkekeh dan mengecup bibir Yoongi sekilas dan berjalan lagi menyusuri kamar mereka.

Yoongi tersenyum kaku. Perlahan Yoongi berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi dan memeriksa ruangan itu, tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Setelahnya Yoongi kembali ke kamar dan menarik selimut yang berada ditempat tidur.

Jimin dan Yoongi membolakan matanya melihat tumpukan uang yang tersusun rapi diatas tempat tidur dengan susunan kata 'SORRY'.

Jimin berjalan antusia kearah tempat tidur dan terkekeh kecil, tangannya mengalung ditangan Yoongi dan menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu suaminya itu. "Ini bukan seperti suami-ku saja. Sejak kapan _Hyung_ jadi romantic seperti ini?" goda Jimin.

Yoongi berdehem dan menarik tangan Jimin hingga berdiri tepat didepannya. Tanpa bicara apapun, Yoongi mencium Jimin dengan liar yang dibalas dengan sama panasnya oleh Jimin, keduanya terhempas keatas tempat tidur dengan Jimin yang menimpa tumpukan uang diatas tempat tidur.

Yoongi dengan tidak sabar menarik baju Jimin hingga terlepas, menjalankan bibirnya diatas tubuh Jimin yang sedang menggeliat tidak nyaman dibawahnya karena tumpukan uang dibawahnya.

Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi dan mendesah tertahan saat Yoongi menghisap dadanya kuat. Nafasnya sudah berantakan dan Jimin bergeser semakin naik kearah kepala tempat tidur. Nafas Jimin tercekat saat Yoongi menjalankan lidahnya kearah perutnya dan mengigit kecil perut Jimin dan kembali naik untuk mencium Jimin. Ciuman itu berantakan dan Yoongi terlihat sangat liar sekarang.

Yoongi menyeringai sambil melirik lampu tidur mereka yang terletak di meja nakas sebelah tempt tidur, Jimin dibawahnya sudah memejamkan matanya erat saat Yoongi masih saja menjalankan bibirnya diatas tubuh Jimin.

Saat Yoongi inggin membuka celana milik Jimin, seringaian Yoongi makin terlihat jelas mengarah ke lampu tidur itu dan detik berikutnya Yoongi mengacungkan jari tengahnya sebelum menarik paksa kamera kecil yang berada dilampu tidur itu begitu saja. Kamera itu rusak dalam sekejap.

Ditempat lain, seseorang sedang tertawa keras dan bertepuk tangan sambil memandang TV di depannya. " _That's my Son_!" tuan Min tertawa makin keras sambil memperhatikan layar TV yang sudah menghitam.

.

.

.

"Harusnya aku tau kau itu sangat licin" Yongguk berdiri menghalangi Stella yang sedang berada di mall bersama dengan Mino yang berada didalam _Stroller_ -nya.

"Ya, terimakasih" ucap Stella cuek dan kembali mendorong _Stroller_ Mino.

"Kau tidak menepati janji kencan denganku. Itu tidak baik, nona perkasa"

"Aku memang bukan orang yang suka menepati janji" Stella berjalan lagi dan menabrak kaki Yongguk dengan sengaja memakai roda _Stroller_ Mino.

"Tapi kau tidak bisa melakukan itu padaku, nona perkasa!" Yongguk merentangkan tangannya dan menghalangi Stella berjalan.

Stella mendengus dan menatap malas kearah Yongguk. "Lalu kau mau apa?"

"Kita harus kencan!" paksa Yongguk.

"Aku tidak tertarik" Stella memutar bola matanya kesal dan menarik _Stroller_ Mino berjalan melewati Yongguk.

"Tapi kau sudah janji!" Yongguk berkeras.

Stella berhenti dan berkacak pinggang didepan Yongguk. Matanya menatap kesal pada Yongguk yang sudah merusak acara ' _kencan bersama Mino setelah memaksa Yoongi dan Jimin untuk setuju Mino dibawa olehnya pergi belanja'_.

"Dengar," Stella memijit pangkal hidungnya pelan. "Pertama, jangan merengek padaku, kau sudah terlalu tua untuk melakukannya. Kedua, aku tidak suka dipaksa. Ketiga, kau bukan tipeku. Keempat, aku transgender"

"K-kau apa?" Yongguk menggosok telinganya untuk memastikan dia tidak salah dengar.

"Aku trans-gen-der!" jelas Stella.

Yongguk berkedip tiga kali sampai " _WHAT THE F*CK_?"

.

.

.

TBC


	21. Chapter 21

"Sangat disayangkan kau hanya menyambut tamu-mu seperti ini dan melakukan pertemuan di gedung tua yang sudah kumuh" Yoongi berucap santai saat kakinya sudah menginjak anak tangga terakhir di gedung tua tempat dia bertemu seseorang.

Cahaya temaram lampu menyambut kedatangan Yoongi dan Wonho. Didepan mereka ada meja yang terbuat dari tong besi bekas yang sudah dibentuk seperti meja dan dua kursi kayu reot yang salah satunya sudah di duduki oleh seseorang. Dibelakang pria itu bisa Yoongi lihat ada beberapa anak remaja yang berdiri dengan sombong dan menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Harusnya aku saja yang menentukan tempatnya." Lanjut Yoongi dan berdiri didepan kursi reot berwarana coklat kayu.

"Senang melihat anda akhirnya muncul" ucap pria itu sambil berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan.

"Hati-hati dengan tanganmu, Nak. Aku berbisa" ucap Yoongi dan mengabaikan uluran tangan pria itu. "Jadi, ada apa?"

"Silahkan duduk dulu" ucap pria itu.

Yoongi terkekeh meremehkan dan menendang kursi kayu reot didepannya hingga bertabrakan dengan dinding dan hancur. "Aku tidak duduk di tempat sampah" ucap Yoongi tenang.

Pria itu hanya menatap kearah kursi yang baru ditendang Yoongi beberapa detik sebelum kembali melihat kearah Yoongi yang masih berdiri angkuh didepannya. Tangan pria itu bergerak keatas seperti menyuruh tenang anggotanya yang mulai terprovokasi dengan sikap Yoongi yang arogan.

"Aku ingin duduk dikursi milikmu" ucap yoongi tiba-tiba dan membuat suara riuh muncul dari belakang pria itu.

"Tenang!" teriak pria bernama Daniel itu cukup keras.

"Silahkan" Daniel bergeser dan membolakan matanya saat Yoongi menaiki meja untuk duduk dikursi miliknya.

"Jadi, ada apa?" Yoongi melipat kakinya dan merapikan coat miliknya.

"Kami ingin memberikan penawaran untuk anda" mulai Daniel.

"Aku suka anak kecil yang mulai berbisnis" puji Yoongi. "Jadi, apa yang bisa kau tawarkan?"

"Kami bisa menjadi kaki tangan anda dan menjaga wilayah kekuasaan anda dan…"

Kata-kata Daniel terhenti saat tawa Yoongi terdengar cukup keras dan mengejek ditelinganya. Setelah berhenti tertawa, raut wajah Yoongi berubah hanya dalam sedetik menjadi sangat mengerikan, Daniel yang seorang pemimpin gank terkenal saja merinding dibuatnya.

"Kau dan gank miskin mu ini, apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk mengamankan wilayahku anak kecil?" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Daniel. "Aku bahkan tidak pernah mendengar nama gankmu ini sebelumnya" ejek Yoongi.

"Kami sudah merebut wilayah selatan" ucap Daniel.

Yoongi kembali tertawa. "Nak, bisnisku bukan perebutan wilayah seperti orang-orang bodoh seperti kalian lakukan"

Wonho tersenyum sinis. "Kau sudah menunggu enam bulan lebih untuk bertemu bos kami, tapi hanya itu prestasi yang bisa kau pamerkan. Kau menyedihkan" ucap Wonho sambil menepuk kasihan bahu Daniel.

Yoongi tertawa mendengar ucapan Wonho. "Oke, aku akan bermurah hati kali ini. Jadi, selain perebutan wilayah yang kau banggakan itu, apalagi yang kau bisa pamerkan untukku?"

Daniel menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum bicara, matanya bahkan tidak berani menatap mata Yoongi yang mengintimidasinya sejak tadi. "A-aku…"

"Kau bisa memakai pistol?" Tanya Yoongi santai.

Daniel membolakan matanya gugup dan mengangguk ragu.

"Berkelahi dengan tangan kosong?"

Daniel mengangguk yakin kali ini.

Yoongi melemparkan pistol miliknya keatas meja dan menatap Daniel dengan remeh. "Tembak aku dengan pistol itu" tantang Yoongi.

Daniel membolakan matanya. "A-apa?"

"Jangan membuatku mengulang perkataanku, Nak" Yoongi mendecak kesal.

Tangan Daniel gemetar saat dia menyentuh pistol milik Yoongi yang tergelatak diatas meja besi. Yoongi terus mematai pergerakan tangan Daniel yang lamban mengangkat pistol dan mengarahkan pistol itu kearah Yoongi.

"Kau takut?" Yoongi terkekeh.

Daniel menaikkan dagunya, berlagak yakin kalau dia sudah sangat terbiasa dengan pistol ditangannya. Bagaimanapun dia butuh Yoongi dan uangnya untuk membantu masalah keuangan di gank yang dipimpinnya. Daniel bosan mencuri dan dia ingin naik ke level yang lebih tinggi kali ini. Bukan hanya gangster jalanan, tapi gangster yang dipimpin oleh mafia yang sesungguhnya.

Daniel menarik pelatuk dan mengarahkan pistolnya kearah Yoongi, Daniel menelan ludahnya gugup sebelum menekan pistol itu sampai peluru entah darimana menembak tangan Daniel.

Anggota gank Daniel berhamburan. Ada yang berlari bersembunyi dan ada yang langsung mendatangi Daniel yang sedang kesakitan memegangi tangannya yang tertembak.

Wonho dengan santai mengambil pistol milik Yoongi yang tergeletak terkena cipratan darah Daniel dari lantai dan menembakannya keatas, membuat keadaan gedung tua itu menghening seketika.

Yoongi tertawa keras dan memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa hari ini. "Anggotamu bahkan lari hanya karena satu tembakan" tawa Yoongi mengejek.

Daniel yang sudah berdiri menahan sakit ditangannya hanya menatap gemetar pada Yoongi. Dia baru sadar sekarang, dia sedang berhadapan dengan monster yang sesungguhnya.

"Kemari, Nak" Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya meminta Daniel untuk mendekat.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Daniel takut tapi tetap berjalan mendekati Yoongi yang masih duduk santai dikursinya.

"Berlutut" perintah Yoongi.

Dengan menelan harga diri didepan anggotanya, Daniel berlutut didekat kaki Yoongi.

"Wow, anjing yang penurut" Yoongi terkekeh. "Pembunuh bayaran" ucap Yoongi tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Daniel menatap Yoongi kebingungan.

"Kau bisa bekerja untukku sebagai pembunuh bayaran, tapi tentu saja kau akan membayar sangat mahal untuk bisa berada ditempatku" ucap Yoongi enteng.

Daniel hanya menatap bingung sampai dia menjerit kesakitan karena Yoongi tanpa belas kasihan menginjak tangannya yang tertembak. Darah merembes dari bawah tapak sepatu Yoongi, keringat berucucuran dan Daniel gemetar hebat merasakan sakit ditangannya.

"S-sakit…" ucap Daniel gemetar dan memegang pergelangan kaki Yoongi tanpa sadar.

"Aku bahkan sudah merasakan lebih dari ini. Jangan cengeng" ejek Yoongi dan menepuk kepala Daniel beberapa kali.

Keringat terlihat membasahi punggung Daniel. Dia kesakitan dan orang didepannya ini seperti tidak berniat melepaskan injakannya pada tangan Daniel.

"Kau bisa berada dibawah naunganku, tapi dengan syarat, kau harus meninggalkan tempat sampah ini" Yoongi memberi penawaran.

Daniel mengangguk cepat dan terus memegangi pergelangan kaki Yoongi agar tidak semakin menekan tangannya dilantai.

"Kau dan keluarga sampah yang kau pimpin ini, cukup sampai disini" guman Yoongi pelan.

Daniel menggeleng dan mati-matian menahan sakit pada telapak tangannya.

"Menjadi pemimpin dari para sampah seperti ini tidak akan memuaskan ego besarmu itu, Nak. Oh, dan berkelahi dijalan, itu sangat tidak penting." Lanjut Yoongi. "Temui aku jika kau sudah siap untuk meninggalkan keluarga sampah ini dan menjadi anjing peliharaanku" ucap Yoongi dan berdiri dari duduknya, meninggalkan Daniel yang tergelatak kesakitan dilantai berdebu.

" _Hyung_ , apa kita akan mengirim anak itu pada Kris?" Wonho berjalan mengikuti Yoongi menuruni anak tangga.

"Tentu. Segera kirim dia pada Kris saat dia menemuimu lagi"

"Aku mengerti"

"Kemana lagi setelah ini?"

"Ada undangan pelelangan manusia, _Hyung_. Kau berminat datang?" ucap Wonho. "Yongguk yang mengundang"

Yoongi tertawa kecil dan menggeleng. "Aku rasa dia butuh penjelasan soal Stella"

Wonho tertawa keras mendengar ucapan Yoongi. "Jadi, bagaimana, _Hyung_?"

"Kita kesana. Aku ingin melihat wajah bodohnya" Yoongi tertawa kecil.

.

.

.

.

Yoongi duduk dibarisan tengah bersama dengan Yongguk dan Wonho yang berada disisi kiri dan kanannya. Mata Yoongi menatap tajam pada panggung didepannya yang menunjukan laki-laki dan perempuan yang dimasukkan kedalam kurungan besi dan diberi nomor untuk dilelang dan dijual.

"Kau berminat, tuan? Dia baru kami temukan" Yongguk berbisik pelan.

Yoongi melirik dan terkekeh. "Aku tidak suka sampah masyarakat seperti mereka. Menurunkan levelku saja"

"Benar juga. Pasanganmu saja Park Jimin" guman Yongguk.

"Apa yang kau lakukan kalau mereka tidak laku dipelelangan?" Yoongi menatap penasaran.

"Terkadang aku menjual ketempat pelacuran, itu khusus wanita dan beberapa pria cantik, sisanya, aku menjual organ tubuhnya" Yongguk berucap bangga.

"Apa itu menghasilkan banyak uang?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Sangat banyak. Aku bisa menjual jantung dengan harga fantastis di pasar gelap"

Yoongi mengangguk paham.

Acara pelelangan berlangsung lancar dan untuk hari ini, semua milik Yongguk yang dilelang sudah terjual dan menghasilkan pundi-pundi uang dengan nominal fantastis. Yongguk tersenyum senang dengan pencapaiannya hari ini dan mengajak Yoongi dan Wonho untuk ikut minum dengannya disalah satu bar.

Ketiganya duduk disalah satu meja yang sudah dipesan Yongguk secara khusus, minuman beralkohol sudah berada dimeja mereka dan sudah hampir habis setengah.

"Aku rasa kau ada keperluan lain" mulai Yoongi dan menenggak minumannya lagi.

Yongguk menaikkan alisnya dan kemudian wajahnya terlihat murung tiba-tiba. "Aku patah hati" guman Yongguk.

Yoongi tertawa keras diikuti oleh Wonho yang menyemburkan minuman dari mulutnya.

"Aku bukan ayahmu, jangan curhat padaku" Yoongi menahan tawanya untuk menghargai Yongguk.

"Tapi aku butuh teman bicara" guman Yongguk.

Yoongi menuangkan minuman lagi ke gelas Yongguk dan menyuruhnya untuk minum.

"Oke, jadi kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi basa-basi. Sebenarnya dia tidak akan peduli, tapi apa salahnya untuk mendengar lelucon lain di jam tiga subuh?.

"Stella menipuku" mulai Yongguk.

Wonho mati-matian menahan tawanya, dia segan untuk tertawa karena Yoongi hanya menatap Yongguk dengan tatapan yang seolah mengatakan 'si bodoh yang malang' pada Yongguk.

"Apa yang dia lakukan?" Tanya Yoongi lagi.

"Dia tidak bilang kalau.."

"Seorang _sugar baby_?"

" _Sugar baby_?" Yongguk membolakan matanya mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Oh, dia tidak bilang kalau dia itu simpanan tuan Choi?" Yoongi membuka aib milik Stella yang tidak diketahui public.

"Simpanan?"

"Oh, tidak bilang ya" ucap Yoongi cuek.

"J-jadi dia…"

"Transgender" potong Yoongi.

"KAU TAU?" Yongguk berucap heboh.

"Aku sepupunya kalau kau lupa" Yoongi meminum minumannya tanpa memperdulikan keterkejutan Yongguk.

"T-tapi…. Wajahnya…"

"Yongguk," Yoongi memegang bahu Yongguk dengan tatapan iba. "Tolong jangan bodoh sampai keterlaluan seperti ini" nasehat Yoongi.

Wonho sudah tidak tahan lagi, dia sudah tertawa sambil membungkuk.

Yongguk kehilangan kata-katanya, dia hanya menatap seperti anak anjing pada Yoongi. Dia merasa ditipu mentah-mentah kali ini.

Saat sibuk menatap kasihan pada Yongguk, ponsel Yoongi begetar didalam kantong jasnya. Yoongi tersenyum kecil saat nama 'JIMINIE-KU' muncul dilayar ponselnya. Jangan Tanya siapa yang membuat nama itu, kalian sudah tau pelakunya.

 **Jimin: Katanya pulang jam tiga :(**

Yoongi tertawa kecil membaca pesan dari Jimin, ini bahkan masih jam tiga lewat lima menit.

 **Yoongi: kenapa belum tidur?**

 **Jimin: sudah jam tiga lewat tujuh menit :(**

 **Yoongi: iya, sebentar lagi pulang.**

 **Jimin: jam berapa? :(**

Yoongi terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

 **Yoongi: Sebentar lagi. Aku sedang berbuat kebaikan saat ini.**

 **Jimin: Kebaikan apa?** ** _Appa_** **, pulaaanggg….**

 **Yoongi: ini soal Stella. Iya, sebentar lagi pulang.**

 **Jimin: Mommy kenapa?**

 **Yoongi: kalau soal Stella, kau bahkan lupa merengek lagi untuk menyuruhku pulang.**

Dirumah, Jimin tertawa kecil dan menutup mulutnya, melirik Mino yang sedang tertidur lelap disampingnya.

 **Jimin: I love you, cepat pulang,** ** _Appa_** **.**

 **Yoongi: hm.**

 **Jimin: hm?** ** _Hyung_** **marah?**

 **Yoongi: tidak. Tidur saja.**

 **Jimin: Jangan marah :(**

 **Yoongi: tidak.**

Dirumah, Jimin mempoutkan bibirnya sampai satu ide melintas dipikirannya. Dia perlu mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jimin mengirim fotonya pada Yoongi.

 **Jimin: piyamanya bagus tidak** ** _Hyung_** **? Suka tidak?**

Jimin menunggu agak lama sampai Yoongi membaca pesannya. Ponsel jimin kembali bergetar tanda ada pesan masuk dari Yoongi dan Jimin merona hebat membaca balasan pesan dari Yoongi.

 **Yoongi: lebih bagus tidak pakai baju. Aku lebih suka.**

Jimin memilih mendiamkan pesan Yoongi dan mengubur wajahnya dibantal. Dadanya berdebar keras dengan perasaan senang.

"Kau ingin mabuk?" Yoongi menatap lagi pada Yongguk yang sedang mengangguk kencang.

"Ya sudah." Ucap Yoongi santai.

"Yah, setidaknya kau harus menahanku melakukan hal buruk, tuan Min" omel Yongguk. "Orang yang sedang patah hati itu…"

" _Asshole_!"

Yoongi dan Yongguk sama-sama mencari suara itu dan menemukan Stella sedang berlari dengan wajah panic menuju Yoongi dan mengabaikan keberadaan Yongguk.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"D-dia sudah di rumah" ucap Stella gugup.

"Siapa yang kau maksud? Di rumah siapa?"

"Astaga, aku mau pingsan" saat Stella mengatakannya, Stella benar-benar jatuh pingsan.

.

.

.

Setelah mengirim Stella yang pingsan ke rumah sakit, Yoongi memilih kembali kerumah meinggalkan Stella yang dengan senang hati Yongguk jaga disana. Kepalanya masih sibuk memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari ucapan Stella, memikirkan itu, Yoongi buru-buru pulang untuk memastikan keadaan Jimin dan Mino di rumah.

Yoongi mendorong pelan pintu kamar dan melirik Jimin yang tertidur disamping Mino. Yoongi bernafas lega saat mendapati keduanya baik-baik saja. Yoongi melepaskan pakaiannya dan hanya menyisakan boxer pendek saja, dan pergi ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri sebelum tidur.

Selesai dengan ritual kebersihan sebelum tidur, Yoongi berjalan kearah tempat tidur, mengecup pipi Mino dan kening Jimin sebelum merebahkan tubuhnya didalam selimut disamping Mino tertidur.

Tidak sampai setengah jam, Yoongi akhirnya jatuh tertidur dengan nyenyak, wangi Mino selalu bisa menenangkan kepalanya dan memberinya rasa nyaman. Tanpa Yoongi sadari, tepat didepan kamarnya ada seorang pria tegap dengan jas berwarna mencolok berdiri dan membuka pintu kamar itu pelan-pelan.

Pria itu berjalan pelan seperti mengendap-endap menuju tempat tidur. Dia mencibirkan bibir saat melihat Jimin dan Mino yang tertidur diatas tempat tidur yang sama dengan Yoongi. Kemudian wajahnya kembali tersenyum hangat saat melihat wajah Yoongi yang tertidur, tanpa permisi, pria itu mencium pipi Yoongi.

.

.

.

TBC


	22. Chapter 22

"Apa maksudmu tidak terjadi apapun?" Stella mengernyitkan dahi memandang Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Bahkan Yoongi tidak melirik Stella yang berdiri didepannya sama sekali.

"Tidak terjadi apa-apa, yang terjadi hanya aku dan Jimin bercinta. Apa itu yang ingin kau tau?" Yoongi melirik dari layar komputernya dan kembali sibuk dengan pekerjaannya.

"Aku tidak bertanya soal itu, brengsek! Apa kau yakin tidak terjadi apapun? Kau sudah periksa CCTV di rumah mu?" Stella berkeras.

"Sudah" jawab Yoongi asal.

"Tidak mungkin! Kau pasti tidak memeriksanya!" tuduh Stella.

Yoongi berdecak kesal dan menatap tajam pada Stella, "Dengar, tidak terjadi apapun, Min Stella. Kami baik-baik saja"

"Kau akan ku bunuh kalau sampai dia menyentuh _Kitten_ karena kau lalai, _asshole_. Aku bersumpah!" Stella melempar asbak rokok dimeja tepat kearah Yoongi dan berlalu begitu saja dengan makian yang tidak berhenti.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Mino, jangan dimasukkan mulut" Jimin menarik mainan berbentuk bola dari tangan Mino dan membersihkannya dengan tisu. "Ini kotor, Nak, perutmu bisa sakit" nasehat Jimin dan hanya ditanggapi dengan tatapan bingung oleh anaknya.

"Tunggu sebentar, Papa akan membuatkan Mino susu" Jimin melirik keruang dapur dan meminta salah satu pelayan menemani Mino diruang bermain milik Mino.

Setelah selesai membuatkan susu, Jimin kembali keruang bermain Mino dan memberikan botol susu pada pelayannya yang sedang bermain dengan Mino karena ponsel Jimin terlihat berkedip dan bergetar diatas meja kecil.

Jimin mengernyit saat ada nomor asing yang mengirimnya pesan, ini memang bukan yang pertama kali untuk Jimin mendapatkan pesan iseng, tapi kali ini, Jimin benar-benar dibuat takut dan merinding.

'Aku melihatmu. Aku didekatmu'

Sebuah pesan aneh disertai foto Jimin yang sedang berdiri didekat Mino, muncul diponsel Jimin. Jimin melirik kesekitar dengan rasa takut yang mulai dirasakannya. Matanya menatap berkeliling dan memeriksa jendela ruang bermain itu dengan cepat. Saat Jimin tidak melihat siapapun di daerah kolam berenang yang berhadapan dengan ruang bermain Mino, Jimin langsung menarik gordennya untuk menghalangi seseorang melihat apapun yang terjadi diruang bermain.

Belum berapa detik Jimin menutup gorden, sebuah foto punggung Jimin yang sedang menarik gordeng didepannya masuk keponsel Jimin. Jimin tersentak dan berusaha sebaik mungkin menyembunyikan ketakutannya.

Buru-buru Jimin menarik Mino yang sedang bermain dilantai dan membawanya keluar dari ruang bermain.

"Tuan, ada apa?" Tanya pelayan itu kebingungan.

"T-tutup semua pintu dan jendela" ucap Jimin gugup dan memeluk Mino erat.

"Tapi tuan.."

"Tutup saja!" bentak Jimin tanpa sadar. Ketakutan mulai merayapi Jimin lebih dari sebelumnya.

"B-baik" ucap pelayan itu dan berjalan keluar ruang bermain.

'Aku didalam, bukan diluar'

Jimin ingin menangis saja rasanya saat mendapati pesan selanjutnya. Matanya menatap awas pada setiap sudut rumah dan tangannya makin erat memeluk Mino.

"Mino, Papa takut" guman Jimin pelan dan berjalan menuju dapur dimana para pelayan berada.

"Tuan, ada apa?" Tanya bibi Song penasaran saat melihat wajah Jimin yang pucat.

"B-bibi Song, apa ada orang asing yang masuk rumah?" Tanya Jimin takut dan berdiri mendekat pada bibi Song.

"Tidak ada tuan. Ada apa?" Tanya bibi Song khawatir.

"Seseorang mengirimiku pesan dan foto" Jimin menunjukan ponselnya pada Bibi Song. "Seseorang sudah menyelundup kedalam rumah" guman Jimin gugup.

"Tuan, tenanglah. Duduk dulu" bibi Song menenangkan.

"Bibi, aku takut" Jimin memegang erat tangan bibi Song.

'Takut? Aku hanya akan melihatmu, aku tidak akan menyentuh'

Jimin melempar ponselnya saat pesan itu selesai Jimin baca. "KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!" teriak Jimin.

Mendengar suara Jimin yang keras, Mino menangis karena terkejut. Bibi Song yang juga mulai dilanda panic, berusaha menenangkan Jimin. Beberapa pelayan terlihat berlari kearah ruang makan dan menatap bingung pada Jimin.

"Tolong telepon tuan besar" perintah bibi Song dan terus memeluk Jimin yang ketakutan.

Tidak sampai satu jam, Yoongi sudah muncul di rumah. Keadaan ruang makan terlihat ramai karena hanpir semuanya merasa ketakutan dan terancam. Beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga di rumah mewah itu sudah berkeliling dan memeriksa setiap ruangan, tapi nihil. Tidak ada satupun hal yang mencurigakan.

"Ada apa?" Yoongi berlari kearah Jimin dan memeluk Jimin erat.

"Hyung, ada seseorang di rumah. Dia mengirimiku pesan dan foto. Dia mengambil fotoku, hyung. Aku takut" racau Jimin.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu, hey" Yoongi menangkup wajah Jimin dan mengelusnya pelan, sangat terlihat kalau Jimin sedang ketakutan sekarang. "Tidak apa, aku disini…" ucap Yoongi menenangkan.

"Mino dimana?" Yoongi bertanya pelan pada Jimin yang masih ketakutan.

"Disini, tuan" pelayan yang tadi berada diruang bermain bersama Mino, berjalan mendekat dengan Mino berada digendongannya.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau…"

"Tidak akan terjadi apa-apa, oke? Aku disini" Yoongi menarik Jimin dan memeluknya lagi dengan erat.

"Semuanya kembali bekerja, dan beritahu kalau ada sesuatu yang mencurigakan" perintah Yoongi.

Sampai malam, tidak ada lagi hal yang terjadi. Rumah kembali tenang saat Yoongi pulang. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa berdiam diri ditempat tidur dengan Mino dipelukannya. Dia masih takut, perasaannya tidak bisa tenang kalau orang yang mengirim pesan itu belum juga ditemukan.

"Tidurlah, sudah malam" Yoongi menggusak rambut Jimin sayang dan mengecup dahi Jimin.

Jimin hanya menggeleng dan mengambil tangan Yoongi untuk digenggam. Dia takut kalau ditinggal sendirian. "Hyung, aku takut…" ucap Jimin putus asa.

"Aku akan mencarinya, jadi jangan takut" Yoongi menenangkan.

Yoongi juga sama khawatirnya dengan Jimin setelah membaca pesan-pesan yang dikirim orang itu. dia tau, bahkan sangat tau, orang itu gila. Tidak seharusnya dia mengabaikan ucapan Stella. Setelah sadar CCTV seluruh rumahnya di rusak, Yoongi hanya bisa mengumpat dan memaki dalam hatinya.

"Hyung jangan ke club malam ini, ya" mohon Jimin.

"Tidak. Aku akan di rumah, jadi jangan khawatir, tidurlah." Yoongi menarik Jimin hingga berbaring ditempat tidur, sementara Mino sudah mereka letakkan diantara mereka. Bayi itu sudah tertidur sejak pukul tujuh malam tadi.

Tengah malam, Jimin terbangun karena sudah saatnya Mino minum susu. Jimin memeriksa gallon air minum dikamar mereka yang sudah kosong, terpaksa Jimin harus turun ke dapur untuk membuatkan Mino susu. Rasa kantuk yang menyerang membuat Jimin lupa tentang terror yang diterimanya siang tadi dan memilih pergi sendiri ke dapur tanpa ditemani.

Keadaan dapur terlihat sepi karena para pelayan pasti sudah tidur, Jimin berjalan kearah termos air panas, mengisinya kedalam botol susu milik Mino dan mencampurkan air dingin juga kedalamnya, saat Jimin berbalik, seseorang sudah berdiri tepat di depannya.

.

.

.

"Perasaanku tidak enak" Stella menghembuskan asap rokok yang dihisapnya ke atas. "Jantungku berdebar terus"

"Kau pasti mulai mabuk" komentar Gyuri.

"Minum satu gelas mana mungkin membuatku mabuk, kau pikir aku peminum pemula" Stella memutar bola matanya.

"Kalau begitu kau harus memeriksa jantungmu"

"Perasaanku tidak enak setiap memikirkan kitten" Stella menghempaskan punggungnya kesandaran kursi dibelakangnya. Suara musik menghentak di club mala mini tidak lagi bisa Stella nikmati.

"Kenapa tidak ke rumah Yoongi-ssi saja. Biasanya kau selalu kesana tanpa tahu waktu" ucap Gyuri.

"Aku takut" guman Stella.

"Kau bilang apa?" Gyuri menaikan alisnya karena dia benar-benar tidak mendengar ucapan Stella karena suara musik yang terlalu keras.

"Ku bilang, kau pikir aku sudah gila. Bagaimana kalau aku menggangu mereka sedang bercinta?" omel Stella.

"Kenapa marah? Aku kan hanya bertanya!" Gyuri mencibir karena nada suara Stella yang meninggi.

"Ayo minum lagi!" Ajak Stella dan menuangkan minuman ke geleas Gyuri, sisanya, Stella meminumnya langsung dari botol.

"Yah! Yah! Kau sudah gila!" Gyuri menyambar botol minuman itu dari tangan Stella.

Stella dengan kesal menarik kembali botol minuman yang ditarik Gyuri dari tangannya dan meletakkannya dengan keras diatas meja. "Aku sedang frustasi, tau!" omel Stella.

"Memangnya kapan kau tidak frustasi?" Gyuri membalas.

"Kau tau, kepalaku hampir pecah berhadapan dengan bocah Yongguk itu, belum lagi di iblis itu muncul, dan aku tidak tau kenapa dia harus datang kesini dan…"

"Stella!" Jackson berlari ke meja Stella dan Gyuri, wajahnya terlihat lega saat melihat Stella sudah berhasil ditemukannya.

"Apa? Dasar pengganggu" cibir Stella.

"Jimin-ssi! Ini soal Jimin-ssi!"

Stella mendelikkan matanya saat nama Jimin disebut, dengan cepat Stella menyambar tangan Jackson dan membawanya menjauh dari Gyuri. Bagaimanapun, Stella tidak ingin Gyuri tau soal mereka.

"Apa?" Tanya Stella penasaran.

"Jimin-ssi di rumah sakit"

"What the fuck?" maki Stella tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Seseorang menyerangnya di rumah dan…"

"Rumah sakit mana?" ucap Stella tak sabar.

"Di rumah sakit XX" jawab Jackson.

Tidak sampai sedetik, Stella langsung berlari menuju rumah sakit, tanpa permisi pada Gyuri.

.

.

.

Bugh!

Stella meninju rahang Yoongi begitu sampai didepan pintu kamar Jimin. Yoongi tersungkur kelantai dan mendecih kesal karena rahangnya seperti bergeser akibat mendapatkan bogem mentah dari Stella.

"Aku akan membunuhmu, Min Yoongi." Ucap Stella tenang. "Akubenar-benar akan membunuhmu kali ini"

"SUDAH KU BILANG, PERIKSA ISI RUMAHMU, BRENGSEK!" teriak Stella, tangannya sudah menarik kerah piyama Yoongi dengan geram.

"Ini rumah sakit" Namjoon berucap tenang dan menjauhkan Stella dari Yoongi.

"KALAU KAU TIDAK BISA MENJAGA ANAKKU! HARUSNYA KAU BILANG PADAKU!" teriak Stella lagi. Sementara Namjoon masih berusaha menenangkan Stella yang benar-benar mengamuk kali ini.

Yoongi yang baru saja dipukul sampai terjatuh kelantai itu, akhirnya berdiri, tatapannya dingin dan wajahnya terlihat tanpa ekspresi. Stella sadar, Yoongi sedang dalam kondisi paling mengerikan sekarang.

"Yoongi hyung sedang marah besar" guman Namjoon pelan dan mendorong Stella sampai keluar dari ruang inap Jimin.

"Apa yang terjadi pada anakku? Apa yang dilakukan di brengsek itu sampai anakku masuk rumah sakit?!" Stella bertanya penuh tuntutan.

"Tenangkan dirimu dulu" ucap Namjoon putus asa. Dua kakak adik ini benar-benar temperamental. Yang satu seperti monster yang satu lagi seperti iblis betina tanpa tau aturan.

"Katakan saja ada apa!" geram Stella.

"Dengar, kita tau dia sudah kembali, aku pasti tau ini ulah siapa!" ucap Namjoon.

Stella menelan ludahnya gugup dan membuang pandangan dari Namjoon.

"Dia menyerang Jimin entah untuk alasan apa" Namjoon mulai menjelaskan. "Dia menghantam kepala Jimin ke dinding dan mencekik leher Jimin, bekas tangannya bahkan membiru dileher Jimin. Syukurnya ada pelayan yang datang kedapur dan berteriak, dan kabar burukanya, pelayan itu dibanting begitu saja sampai kepalanya bocor menghantam dinding" Namjoon menghela nafas lelah.

"Kau sama takutnya denganku…"

"Aku tidak takut!" elak Stella.

"Kau takut." Namjoon berucap tegas. "Kau, aku dan Yoongi hyung, sama takutnya." Ucap Namjoon tak terbantahkan.

"Aku benar-benar ingin membunuhnya" geram Stella.

"Ya, kalau saja kau seberani itu" Namjoon menghela napas lagi. "Aku bahkan gemetar hanya karena mengingatnya"

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Stella pelan.

"Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan, kita tidak tau siapa yang dia inginkan. Bisa saja dia…" belum sempat Namjoon menyelesaikan kata-katanya, ponselnya berbunyi dan nama Seokjin muncul dilayar ponselnya.

"Seokjin?" Namjoon menempelkan ponselnya ditelinga dan matanya berubah gugup saat bukan suara Seokjin yang ada disana.

" _Jadi, kau sudah menikah, Kim Namjoon?"_

Namjoon meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Dia kenal suara itu. suara dari mimpi terburuknya.

"A-apa maumu?" Tanya Namjoon gemetar.

" _Kau dan Yoongi, kalian berkhianat_ " ucap suara itu lagi.

"Jangan sentuh Seokjin-ku" geram Namjoon.

 _"_ _Kau berani menggunakan nada itu padaku?"_ pria itu tertawa meremehkan. " _Aku bahkan bisa menghilangkan Seokjin-mu ini sekarang juga…_ "

"Jangan berani-berani menyentuhnya!" bentak Namjoon.

" _Ssshhh… jangan berteriak padaku. Sebaiknya kau pulang, pasanganmu sudah sekarat"_ pria itu tertawa sebelum menutup teleponnya.

"Namjoon?" Stella memanggil cukup keras saat Namjoon berlari kencang meninggalkan Stella.

Stella berdecak kesal karena Namjoon mengabaikannya, saat Stella ingin kembali masuk kedalam ruangan Jimin, ponselnya didalam kantong bergetar, ada nomor asing yang masuk ke ponselnya.

"Siapa?" Tanya Stella gugup.

"Princess kecilku" suara pria itu terdengar sangat mengejek ditelinga Stella.

Stella menelan ludahnya gugup.

"Lama tidak mendengar kabarmu. Atau harus ku katakan kalau kau berusaha menghindariku mati-matian?" pria itu tertawa keras. "Jangan pikir kau bisa lari, Princess." Suaa penuh ancaman itu membuat Stella gemetar.

"Apa maumu?"

"Bersenang-senang?"

"AKu tidak melakukan apapun, kenapa kau melakukan ini padaku?" geram Stella.

"Tidak melakukan apapun? Kau menjadi jalang untuk tuan Choi itu dan kau bilang kau tidak melakukan apapun? Dasar pelacur" ejek pria itu.

Stella menutup matanya untuk menahan amarahnya. "Ya, aku memang begitu. Aku sama busuknya sepertimu, aku mengeruk uang dari pria kaya sepertinya"

Pria itu tertawa keras. "Sebentar lagi giliranmu, pengkhianat"

Stella menelan ludahnya gugup setelah telepon itu tertutup. Dengan kasar Stella membuak pintu kamar Jimin dan berdiri didepan Yoongi yang sedang menunduk disamping tempat tidur Jimin dengan menggenggam erat tangan Jimin.

"Kita atau dia, Cuma itu pilihanya" ucap Stella.

"Aku tau" Yoongi berucap tenang.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" geram Stella. "Yoongi, kau tau, kalau kita tidak bisa menemukannya, dia akan yang akan membunuh kita sesegara mungkin!"

Yoongi mendongak, matanya terlihat kelam dan dingin dimata Stella. "Tidak ada pilihan, tidak ada dia atau kita. Yang ada hanya dia. Dia akan membayar ini secepatnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menyentuh milikku tanpa izin" ucap Yoongi tenang.

Stella memundurkan langkahnya, aura yang Yoongi keluarkan benar-benar mengerikan, Stella bahkan merinding melihatnya. Stella mungkin gila, tapi Yoongi, dia kejam, tanpa belas kasihan kalau dia benar-benar sudah sampai pada ambang batas toleransinya.

.

.

.

TBC


	23. Chapter 23

**PENUH ADEGAN KEKERASAN! JANGAN DIBACA KALAU GA KUAT.**

 **JIMIN GA MUNCUL DI CHAP INI.**

"Boss, aku menemukannya" Jackson menutup panggilan teleponnya dan terus mematai pria berjas formal itu dari jauh. Jackson meminum minumannya dengan buru-buru dan berbaur kedalam kerumunan manusia yang berada dilantai dansa untuk menari, matanya terus menatap awas pada pria yang sedang bergerak mengikuti musik di bangkunya.

'Jack, menjauh dari sana' Wonho mengirimi pesan singkat pada Jackson dan dengan cepat menurut. Jackson tidak jadi mendekat dan berdiri kesudut club dimana Wonho juga sedang berdiri dengan gusar.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Jackson kebingungan.

"Boss memintamu menjauh. Dia gila. Kalau dia mengenalimu, bisa-bisa kau habis juga" ucap Wonho.

"Siapa dia sebenarnya?" Jackson kebingungan.

"Entahlah, yang pasti bukan orang sembarang. Jangan terkecoh dengan sikap feminim dan badan tegapnya. Dia gila." Wonho terkekeh dan memutar kursi untuk membelakangi lantai dansa.

"Bagaimana dengan Seokjin-ssi? Ada kabar lain?"

"Keguguran. Dia mendorong Seokjin-ssi dari tangga. Dia bahkan tidak punya rasa kasihan pada bayi di perut Seokjin-ssi" Wonho bergidik ngeri. "Boss kita masih jauh lebih baik, setidaknya, boss tidak menyentuh anak kecil. Yang ini benar-benar monster"

"Namjoon pasti benar-benar marah sekarang" Jackson berucap sedih.

"Entah kenapa kali ini aku merasa boss akan mengotori tangannya lagi setelah sekian lama tidak membunuh" Wonho menghela nafasnya. "Kau tau, jika boss tidak lagi menggunakan Kai atau pembunuh bayaran lain untuk menghilangkan seseorang, itu artinya orang ini benar-benar orang penting. Mana mungkin boss mau repot-repot membunuh orang yang berada dibawahnya"

"Apa menurutmu yang akan boss lakukan kali ini?" Tanya Jackson penasaran.

"Aku yakin dia akan membunuh orang itu seperti singa merobek mangsanya. Kau tau, kalau suudah marah, boss kita berubah jadi manusia yang haus darah"

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Aku turut berduka" Yoongi menepuk bahu Namjoon yang sedang berdiri memandangi makan anaknya yang tanahnya masih basah.

"Aku tidak akan menahan diri lagi kali ini, hyung" ucap Namjoon tenang. Matanya menatap kosong pada tanah kuburan didepannya.

"Aku. Aku yang akan melakukannya untukmu"

"Terimakasih, hyung. Tapi aku akan melakukannya untuk Seokjin"

Yoongi terdiam disamping Namjoon. Keluarga Namjoon sudah pulang kembali ke rumah setelah acara pemakaman, sementara Seokjin masih belum sadarkan diri setelah dilakukan oprasi pengangkatan janin miliknya.

"Jelaskan pada Seokjin dengan perlahan. Dia pasti terguncang" Yoongi meletakkan bunga mawar putih diatas pemakaman anak Namjoon.

"Aku tau." Namjoon mengangguk paham. "Hyung, carikan dia untukku"

Yoongi melepas kaca mata hitam yang digunakannya dan menatap Namjoon dengan teliti. "Kau tau dia mimpi buruk untuk kita"

"Kau benar. Dia sudah menjadi mimpi burukku selama bertahun-tahun, tapi kali ini aku sudah menghadapi yang terburuk. Aku sudah kehilangan anakku, itu jauh lebih buruk. Jadi, berhadapan dengannya tidak lagi ada apa-apanya"

.

.

.

Orang-orang memanggilnya dengan sebutan Mr. Min. pria berperawakan tinggi tegap dengan sikap feminim. Seseorang yang sudah _berjasa_ membentuk Stella dan Yoongi menjadi seperti mereka yang sekarang. Gila dan menyeramkan.

Mr. Min dimata Stella dan Yoongi yang masih kecil saat itu adalah gambaran monster yang sesungguhnya. Pria itu tidak segan mencambuk, mengikat, memukul, bahkan menusuk keduanya kalau keduanya membuat masalah ataupun tidak memenuhi harapannya.

Sedikit kesalahan kecil yang mereka ciptakan, maka hukuman yang tidak setimpal akan mereka dapatkan. Tidak heran kalau dulu sangat banyak luka dibadan keduanya. Sampai Papa Min keluar dari penjara, akhirnya Yoongi dan Stella, kembali diasuh oleh Papa Min.

Pria penyayang yang selalu menuruti kemauan anaknya, tidak peduli segila apapun permintaan itu, bahkan kalau kau meminta kepala sebagai kado, kau akan mendapatkannya.

Terlalu lama mendapatkan perlakuan yang tidak manusiawi dari Mr. Min membuat jiwa Stella dan Yoongi sedikit terguncang. Ditahun pertama mereka kembali diasuh papa Min, keduanya sering mimpi buruk, menangis saat tidur dan sering gemetar saat melihat Mr. Min datang ke rumah Papa Min.

Puncak dari kegilaan yang sudah diserap dengan baik oleh Yoongi dan Stella adalah saat keduanya bersekongkol untuk membunuh ayah kandung Yoongi. Sejak kecil Yoongi sudah sering dipukuli ayahnya, begitu juga dengan ibu-nya. Itulah alasan kenapa Yoongi kabur dari rumah. Dan Yoongi remaja adalah Yoongi yang tumbuh tanpa rasa sayang dan belas kasihan, sama seperti Stella. Mereka membunuh ayah Yoongi dengan kejam saat ayah-nya lagi-lagi memukuli Ibu Yoongi saat dia mabuk.

Catatan kelam itu hanya Papa Min, Yoongi dan Stella yang tau. Dan itu juga alasan kenapa Yoongi dipindahkan keluar negeri bersama Stella selama beberapa tahun.

Mr. Min tau setakut apa Yoongi dan Stella padanya dan itu dimanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin untuk menekan keduanya sampai ketitik terendah dalam hidup mereka. Saat Namjoon muncul sebagai _anak baru_ Papa Min, Namjoon diberikan pada Mr. Min dan disanalah mimpi buruk Namjoon berasal. Pria itu masih sama, dia pemarah, gila, dan tidak segan memberi hukuman sampai kau nyaris mati karena hukumannya.

.

.

.

Namjoon memasang sarung tangan kulit dikedua tangannya, dengan sabar Namjoon menunggu disamping mobil milik Mr. Min dengan sebuah pisau tersembunyi didalam saku jas miliknya. Udara dingin pukul dua pagi tidak lagi Namjoon rasa. Yang dia tau, dia harus segera menyelesaikan orang ini sekarang juga.

Saat pria itu keluar dari club dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya, Namjoon mengeratkan genggamannya pada pisau ditangannya. Yoongi yang berada tidak jauh dari sana ikut mendekat dan menjaga jarak aman.

Hanya sekedip mata bagi Yoongi saat keadaan berubah. Namjoon berlari kearah Mr. Min dan menancapkan pisau di bahu pria itu. bukannya meringis atau merasa kesakitan, pria itu malah dengan santai menarik pisau dari bahunya dan tertawa seperti mengejek pada Namjoon.

Namjoon sudah siap dengan segala konsekuensinya, Pria itu menyeringai menghadap Namjoon dan menebaskan pisau ditangannya kearah leber Namjoon.

Yoongi gemetar. Pria itu adalah mimpi buruknya.

Leher Namjoon terlihat mengeluarkan darah, tapi Namjoon tidak juga berhenti melawan.

"Kita akan mati bersama" Namjoon terkekeh dengan lelehan darah yang sudah mengotori bajunya. Lukanya tidak lebar, hanya sedikit saja bagian dari leher Namjoon yang terkena ujung pisau.

Mr. Min tertawa keras dan berdiri menjaga jarak dari Namjoon. "Kau yang akan bersama dengan anakmu secepatnya" pria itu meludah dan berlari menedang Namjoon hingga terjatuh kelantai parkiran.

Mr. Min menduduki perut Namjoon dengan mata pisau yang bergerak-gerak didepan wajah Namjoon. "Pertama. Aku akan membuatmu buta…"Pria itu tersenyum senang.

Beruntung bagi Namjoon saat ujung pisau itu tidak berhasil mengenai matanya dan berakhir berada satu senti dari kepalanya.

"Ckck… percobaan pertama gagal, mungkin bisa percobaan kedua" tanpa aba-aba, Mr. Min menancapakan pisau ditangannya ke perut Namjoon.

Teriakan kesakitan terdengar nyaring ditelinga Yoongi dan membuat Yoongi memejamkan mata. Tidak ada jalan mundur, Yoongi menutup matanya erat dan saat mata itu terbuka, matanya terlihat dingin dan kelam.

Ini adalah cara paling pengecut yang pernah Yoongi lakukan. Yoongi memukulkan tongkat baseball miliknya ke kepala Mr. Min dan membuat telinga milik Mr. Min mengeluarkan darah dan tersungkur disamping Namjoon begitu saja.

"Lama tidak bertemu" Yoongi tersenyum dan mengangkat tongkat baseball.

Mr Min tertawa saat melihat Yoongi-lah yang muncul didepannya. "Banyak sekali perubahan, Min Yoongi. Kau sudah berani melakukan ini padaku"

"Aku bahkan bisa membunuhmu sekarang" Yoongi terkekeh sinis.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara sekarang"

Yoongi membiarkan Mr. Min berdiri dan tanpa aba-aba kembali memukulkan tongkan Baseball-nya kearah kepala tuan Min hingga kepalanya mengeluarkan darah.

Tanpa Yoongi duga, pria itu tetap berdiri tegak dan berhasil menggapai leher Yoongi dan mencekik lehernya tanpa ampun. Wajah Yoongi terlihat memerah karena kesulitan bernafas, sementara Namjoon sudah berusaha untuk tetap sadar dan mencoba mencabut pisau diperutnya.

"Itu tidak sopan, Min Yoongi" Pria itu terkekeh melihat wajah kesakitan Yoongi.

"L-lepas!" Yoongi berusaha menahan cekikan dilehernya yang semakin lama semakin menguat.

Tidak sampai seditik, tubuh Yoongi dihempaskan kelantai dan darah segar mengalir dari kepala Yoongi. Mata Yoongi terasa berkunang-kunang dan rasa sakit mulai menjalari Yoongi.

Ingatan masa kecilnya kembali masuk dan membuat Yoongi gemetar. Pria yang sedang menduduki perutnya saat ini adalah penyebab mimpi buruk dan trauma terbesar milik Yoongi.

"Aku sudah bilang, jangan coba-coba berkhianat dengan memiliki pasangan. Apa sesusah itu untuk mengerti?" sekali lagi pria itu menghempaskan kepala Yoongi ke lantai.

"Kau pikir dengan melakukan perlawanan seperti ini, kau sudah cukup kuat? Tidak, Min Yoongi" pria itu terkekeh dan menguatkan cekik-an tangannya dileher Yoongi.

Yoongi bergerak liar karena kesulitan bernafas. Tangannya masih setia memegangi pergelangan tangan pria itu agar tidak semakin menekan leher Yoongi sampai satu ide melintai di kepala Yoongi. Yoongi mencakar bagian mata sampai wajah Mr. Min.

Keadaan berbalik dengan Yoongi yang berhasil mencekik leher Mr. Min yang sudah berada dibawahnya. Yoongi tersenyum lebar dan matanya berkilat dingin.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri dengan kekuatan yang kau punya" ejek Yoongi.

"L-lepaskan! Min Yoongi!"

"Hehehe aku tidak sepenurut itu. Min Yoongi yang itu sudah mati" Yoongi menekan leher Mr. Min dengan erat sampai kuku-kuku milik Yoongi menancap di leher Mr. Min.

"K-kau… kau akan mendapatka…"

"Ssshhh…" Yoongi menggeleng dan terkekeh. "Kau harus menuai bibit monster yang kau tanam dulu. Kau terlalu terlena dengan kekuatan milikmu itu dan lupa kalau monster didikanmu juga bertumbuh dan menjelma jadi malaikat kematianmu" Yoongi tersenyum makin lebar.

"Ini untuk bekas luka dileher Jimin-ku" Yoongi menghempaskan kepala Mr. Min kelantai berkali-kali tanpa belas kasihan.

"Yang ini untuk bekas luka di dahi Jimin-ku"Yoongi memukulkan kepalan tangannya di dahi Mr. Min.

"Dan yang ini untuk anak Namjoon" Yoongi menyeringai. Yoongi menancapkan pisau dimata milik Mr. Min. teriakan kesakitan terdengar mengerikan, tapi tawa Yoongi yang terdengar menggema, jauh lebih mengerikan.

"Dan yang ini untuk anakku" Yoongi mengeluarkan pistol miliknya dan menembak tepat di dahi tuan Min.

Tubuh pria tegap itu bergetar sebelum dia kehilangan nafasnya. Yoongi terkekeh dengan darah yang membanjiri bajunya. Perlahan Yoongi bangkit, membersihkan noda darah yang makin melebar diwajahnya, darah milik Mr. Min.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Yoongi melirik Namjoon dan tersenyum sinis.

"Aku sudah melakukannya untuk anakmu."

Namjoon menelan ludahnya kesulitan. Rasa sakit diperutnya akibat tusukan tidak lagi terasa, berganti dengan rasa ngeri yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Yoongi beberapa menit yang lalu benar-benar bukan seperti Yoongi yang selama ini dia kenal.

"Bisa berdiri?" Yoongi merapikan jasnya yang sudah berlumuran darah.

Namjoon mengangguk kaku.

"Sial kepalaku pusing" Yoongi terkekeh dan memegang belakang kepalanya yang berdarah.

"B-Bos…" Wonho menatap ngeri pada keadaan Yoongi dan Namjoon.

"Bawa aku dan Namjoon ke rumah dokter Kim." Perintah Yoongi.

"Lalu, dia?" Jackson bertanya bingung sambil menatap mayat didepannya.

"Berikan pada **_Yoongi_**. Pastikan **_Yoongi_** mengabiskannya tanpa sisa. Orang sepertinya tidak akan di terima tanah" Yoongi tertawa dan berjalan menuju mobil, meninggalkan Wonho, Jackson dan Namjoon yang merinding merasakan aura Yoongi yang menguar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu…

Stella terduduk lemas diatas rumput, tidak jauh dari lokasi parkir yang sudah sengaja disterilkan agar tidak ada orang yang masuk kedalam lokasi parkir. Matanya berkedip kosong dengan dada yang berdebar keras. Dia melihat semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Dia melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Yoongi berubah menjadi Yoongi yang sedang marah, dan Stella merinding mengingatnya.

"Hyung…"

Stella menegakkan tubuhnya saat suara yang sangat Stella kenali memanggilnya. Stella berbalik dan mendapati Jisung sudah berdiri tidak jauh darinya. Tak jauh dari Jisung berdiri, Stella bisa melihat Yongguk yang berlari menuju padanya.

"Stella…" panggil Yongguk pelan.

Mendengar suara Yongguk, Jisung berbalik dan menatap bingung pada Yongguk.

"Kau?" ucap keduanya bersamaan.

"Stella" Yoongi memanggil Stella dan membuat ketiganya menatap Yoongi dengan ekspresi terkejut bukan main. Pria pucat itu bersimbah darah dan yang membuat itu semakin mengerikan adalah, senyum Yoongi yang terlihat terlalu ceria.

"Ayo pulang." Perintah Yoongi.

Stella berkediap sesaat sebelum berdiri dan berlari kearah Yoongi. Hal terakhir yang Stella lakukan adalah memeluk Yoongi erat-erat dan mengusap punggung Yoongi berkali-kali.

"Tolong kembali, tolong kembali menjadi Min Yoongi, cepat kembali, ingat Mino dan Jimin. Kau bukan monster, ku mohon kembali pada dirimu lagi" mohon Stella.

Mata itu, mata yang menyorot kejam itu, Stella pernah sekali melihatnya dan dia tidak ingin melihat itu untuk kedua kalinya.

"Sepertinya kau membuat dua orang bodoh itu terkejut" Yoongi tertawa.

"Cepat kembali, Yoongi. Cepat kembali" mohon Stella.

Yoongi tertawa keras sebelum kepalanya mulai semakin sakit dan dia kehilangan kesadarannya.

.

.

.

TBC


	24. Chapter 24

"Belum tidur?" Papa Min melirik kedalam kamar Stella.

Stella yang sedang melamun pun terkejut mendengar suara Papa-nya yang sudah berdiri di dekat pintu. Saat melirik kearah pintu dan mendapati Papa nya sudah berjalan masuk kedalam kamar, Stella mengangguk lemah.

"Mino baru tidur?" Tanya Papa Min sambil melirik Mino yang tertidur disamping macan milik Stella.

"Ne. Dia baru tertidur seteleh menempel pada _Yoongi_ seperti ini" Stella terkekeh.

Diatas tempat tidur Stella, terlihat Mino yang tertidur sambil dipeluk macan milik Stella. Keduanya berbagi selimut kecil milik Mino yang hanya bisa menutupi kaki bagian depan _Yoongi_ saja.

"Mino tidak takut?" Papa Min menaikkan alisnya.

"Dia bahkan memanjat badan _Yoongi_ naik turun dari tadi sebelum tidur" Stella menepuk dahinya pelan.

Papa Min tertawa tertahan. "Cucuku" ucapnya bangga.

"Bagaimana _Asshole?"_ Tanya Stella penasaran.

Saat ini Yoongi sedang di rawat di ruang bawah tanah milik Papa Min, tidak mungkin memasukkan Yoongi ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan mengerikan seperti itu.

"Dokter Kim bilang dia baik-baik saja, Cuma belum sadarkan diri" Papa Min mendudukan diri diatas meja rias milik Stella. "Apa yang terjadi?"

" _Asshole_ sangat marah karena dia menyakiti Jimin" ucap Stella.

"Kau ketakutan, Nak?"

"Aku melihat Yoongi yang saat itu, Pa. Yoongi yang sangat marah. Bisa Papa bayangkan bagaimana paniknya aku?"

Papa Min mengangguk. "Yoongi saat marah memang tidak bisa dikendalikan. Itu kenapa Papa tidak menyentuh Jimin-nya."

Stella mencibir. "Papa hampir melukai anakku!" tuding Stella.

"Yah, kalau Papa mau, Papa benar-benar akan menembaknya saat itu. itu hanya pancingan agar adikmu bekerja lagi. Papa mengerti bagaimana bahagianya punya anak, tapi orang seperti kita tidak bisa lama-lama beristirahat, Nak." Papa Min tertawa kecil. "Dan Papa sangat sadar, Yoongi tumbuh terlalu besar dan sudah tidak bisa ku kendalikan dengan benar. Salah langkah sedikit, dia bisa saja membunuh Papa" Papa Min tertawa.

"Lain kali kalau Papa ingin si Asshole itu bekerja, Papa tembak saja dia. Jangan sentuh anakku!" protes Stella.

"Cerewet sekali" Papa Min memutar bola matanya dan berdiri tegak.

" _What?"_ Stella menatap jengkel.

"Kau sudah memandikan macan itu sebelum bermain dengan cucu Papa, kan?" Papa Min mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja sudah"

"Ya sudah, tidurlah. Adikmu baik-baik saja. Saat dia sadar, dia pasti kembali menjadi Yoongi yang biasa. Jangan khawatir" Papa Min menggusak kepala Stella.

"Siapa juga yang khawatir, dia mati saja aku..."

"Iya, iya," Papa Min memotong ucapan Stella dan berlalu dari kamar anak-nya. Dia perlu mengurus sisa tulang belulang milik adiknya yang sudah jadi santapan pelihaan anaknya malam ini. Bagaimanapun, Mr. Min adalah keluarganya, Papa Min merasa perlu menyiapakan pemakaman kecil untuknya.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Jimin sudah keluar dari rumah sakit dan saat ini sedang berada di rumah Papa Min untuk melihat keadaan Yoongi. Masih terlihat jelas bekas cekikan yang membiru dileher Jimin yang memperjelas sekuat apa pria yang sudah mencekiknya saat itu.

Jimin terlihat takut-takut memasuki satu-satunya rumah mewah yang berada dipulau itu. di depan Jimin, Papa Min sedang makan dengan tenang, sementara Stella sedang mengambil Mino yang masih berada di kamarnya bermain dengan Amber.

"Kau sudah sehat, Nak?" Papa Min mulai berbicara setelah menyelesaikan makannya. Matanya melirik tajam penuh intimidasi kearah Jimin.

Jimin mengangguk ragu dan matanya tidak berani menatap kearah Papa Min. Jimin masih takut berhadapan secara langsung dengan pria tua didepannya ini. Sikap dan sifatnya tidak bisa diprediksi. Dia terlalu tenang,bahkan saat mengarahkan senjata untuk menyerang.

"Baguslah." Papa Min tersenyum ramah. "Ingin minum sesuatu?" tawar Papa Min.

Jimin hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Maaf atas perbuatan adikku kemarin…" mulai Papa Min.

Jimin mengernyit bingungm tapi tetap menundukkan pandangannya.

" Dia memang seperti itu, terlalu overprotective pada anak-anaknya" Papa Min tertawa, membuat Jimin merinding. "Dia merasa kalau Yoongi dan Stella itu miliknya, makanya dia sangat marah saat tau Yoongi menikah"

Jimin hanya melirik sekilas dan kembali menunduk. Dia merasa bingung dengan ucapan Papa Min saat ini.

"Sama sepertiku, aku juga tidak suka dengan ide pernikahan"

Jimin menegakkan tubuhnya, perasaan takut mulai merayapi Jimin.

"Tapi, karena kau memberikan cucu seperti Mino, aku jadi berubah pikiran" Papa Min menatap tajam pada Jimin. "Dengar, Nak. Kalau kau menurut dan tidak mengacau, aku adalah orang yang paling baik yang pernah kau kenal. Tapi kalau kau berani ikut campur dalam urusan pekerjaan bawah tanah dan menghalangi Yoongi bekerja, kau tau siapa yang akan kau hadapi, kan?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat.

"Hey, jangan ketakutan seperti itu" Papa Min tertawa keras. "Aku ini juga Papa-mu"

"Ne, tuan" cicit Jimin.

"Papa, bukan tuan" koreksi Papa Min.

"Ne, Papa" ucap Jimin takut.

"Oh, soal lehermu, aku minta maaf mewakili adikku" Papa Min tersenyum kecil

Jimin menatap bingung pada Papa Min didepannya. Sejak tadi dia tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan tuan Min yang sebenarnya, tapi karena Jimin masih merasa takut pada pria yang sedang duduk dengan tenang didepannya ini, Jimin memilih menelan semua pertanyaannya.

"Kitten, Mino ada bersama Asshole di ruang bawah tanah" Stella yang baru saja turun dari kamarnya, mengelus bahu Jimin pelan.

"Oh" jawab Jimin sekenanya.

"Kenapa Papa tidak bilang kalau Mino sudah kebawah tanah? Membuatku capek saja" Omel Stella.

"Kau tidak bertanya, Nak. Bukan salah Papa" Papa Min tertawa.

"Ayo kebawah. Mino pasti merindukanmu. Sudah dua hari kau tidak melihat Mino dan Asshole, kan?" Stella tersenyum kecil dan menarik Jimin pelan hingga berdiri.

"Kami permisi, tuan" pamit Jimin.

"Papa, Park Jimin, bukan tuan" Papa Min memperingatkan.

Stella tertawa dan menggusak kepala Jimin.

"Ne, Papa" ucap Jimin kaku.

.

.

.

Stella membawa Jimin ke depan pintu besar setelah menuruni tangga menuju bawah tanah. Didepan pintu ada dua _bodyguard_ yang berjaga-jaga dengan senapan laras panjang ditangannya. Jimin hanya menatap sekilas dan menundukan kepalanya, dia harus mulai terbiasa dengan keadaan seperti ini, sepertinya.

" _Asshole_ didalam" ucap Stella dan mendorong pelan bahu Jimin.

"Mommy tidak masuk?" Jimin menatap Stella kebingungan.

"Tidak. Mommy ada pekerjaan lain diatas. Kalau ingin sesuatu, minta saja pada mereka berdua" Stella menunjuk dua bodyguard yang sedang mengangguk kearah Jimin.

"Mommy, terimakasih" Jimin tersenyum lembut dan menggenggam tanganStella.

"Hey, aku ini Mommy mu, terimakasihmu tidak diperlukan. Mommy tinggal, oke?" Stella menepuk bahu Jimin dan berjalan naik menuju tangga.

Sepeninggalan Stella, Jimin mendorong pelan pintu besar didepannya dengan bantuan bodyguard disana, saat pintu terbuka, Jimin mengucapkan terimakasih dan masuk kedalam kamar.

Keadaan kamar itu remang dan Jimin bisa melihat dengan jelas interior didalam kamar itu yang mewah. Kamar itu dominan berwarna hitam dan emas. Saat Jimin makin melangkah masuk, Jimin tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum lebar.

Diatas tempat tidur itu, Yoongi sedang tidur memeluk Mino seperti guling, sementara Mino terlihat pasrah dengan kedua tangan terangkat keatas dan punggung kecilnya digunakan Yoongi untuk menutup wajah.

Mino yang awalnya terlihat pasrah diajadikan guling dengan perutnya yang dipeluk erat, mendadak mulai menangis saat melihat Jimin muncul. Wajah pasrahnya berubah menjadi wajah sedih karena rindu. Bayi itu mulai bergerak-gerak dipelukan Yoongi dan mulai menangis.

"Babababa…." Mino makin bergerak cepat dengan tangan yang melambai kearah Jimin, seperti minta pertolongan.

Jimin berlari kecil dengan tawa yang mulai terdengar keluar dari bibirnya.

"Kasihan anak papa…" Jimin mendudukan diri diatas tempat tidur sambil memegang tangan Mino yang sudah menangis minta digendong.

Yoongi yang mendengar suara Jimin memunculkan kepalanya dari balik punggung Mino dan terkekeh kecil kearah Jimin.

"Kau nakal, appa" Jimin memicingkan matanya dan menggusak rambut Yoongi yang tersenyum dengan mata terpejam.

"Baba…" Mino kembali menangis karena Yoongi tidak juga melepaskan Mino dari pelukannya.

"Appa, kasihan Mino" Jimin mengacak-acak rambut Yoongi sampai namja pucat itu membuka mata dan tertawa.

"Padahal sebelum kau datang, dia diam saja waktu ku peluk" Yoongi tertawa dan melepaskan Mino yang langsung merengek minta dipeluk Jimin.

"Kasihan anak Papa…" Jimin memeluk Mino dan menepuk punggung kecil anaknya yang sedang menangis dengan pelan.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjemputmu ke rumah sakit" Yoongi mendudukan diri ditempat tidur dan mencium dahi Jimin sekilas.

"Tidak apa. Hyung, bagaimana kepala? Sudah baikan? Bagaimana bisa hyung terjatuh sampai kepala hyung luka? Astaga, padahal kau sudah besar, hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, enggan menjawab. Dia tau, Stella pasti mengarang kebohongan lagi agar Jimin tidak khawatir.

"Coba sini ku lihat" Jimin menarik pelan tengkuk leher Yoongi hingga dahi Yoongi bersentuhan dengan punggung Mino yang sedang memeluk Jimin. "Ini dijahit, hyung?" Jimin merapikan lagi rambut Yoongi setelah melihat perban kecil dikepala belakang Yoongi.

"Hanya tiga jahitan. Bukan masalah" jawab Yoongi enteng.

"Kalian hanya ditinggal dua hari sudah bermasalah" omel Jimin.

"Maaf tidak bisa menjagamu dengan baik" sesal Yoongi.

Jimin tersenyum kecil "Ini salahku karena tidak waspada dan tidak bisa membela diri, hyung"

"Harusnya aku saja yng turun kebawah malam itu"

"Tidak perlu disesali. Lagipula, Mommy bilang pelakunya sudah tertangkap dan sudah diproses di kantor polisi."

Yoongi lagi-lagi tersenyum kaku dan enggan menanggapi ucapan Jimin. Mungkin kalau Jimin tau yang sebenarnya, Jimin tidak akan sehangat ini pada Yoongi.

"Bagaimana lehermu?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sudah tidak sakit." Jimin tersenyum menenangkan. "Tapi kepalaku masih terasa bengkak hyung" adu Jimin.

"Dibagian mana?""

"Ini" rengek Jimin sambil mengambil tangan Yoongi untuk memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Masih sakit?" Yoongi mengelus pelan kepala Jimin.

"Sedikit" ucap Jimin sedih.

"Baa… baa…"Mino yang sudah berhenti menangis, mengurai pelukannya, bayi itu memegang kedua sisi wajah Jimin dengan tangan kecil dan menatapi Jimin dengan tatapan rindu, kemudia mulai menangis lagi.

"Aigoo… anak Papa.. rindu sekali, ya?" Jimin terkekeh dan menciumi wajah bayi kecil itu berkali-kali. "Papa sudah pulang, nanti malam kita bisa tidur bersama lagi"

"Mino sangat merindukanmu. Dia bahkan tidur dengan baju-mu semalam" adu Yoongi.

"Kalau Appa, bagaimana? Tidak rindu?" Jimin berkedip-kedip menatap Yoongi.

"Biasa saja" Yoongi menaikkan bahunya dan kembali berbaring.

"Oh, begitu…" Jimin mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya dan menatap tajam pada Yoongi. "Ya sudah kalau begi…"

"Pinjami aku dadamu. Aku mau tidur" Yoongi menarik pelan tangan Jimin.

"Katanya tidak rindu…"

"Memang tidak. Aku hanya butuh tidur saja" elak Yoongi.

"Ya sudah, pakai bantal saja, lebih empuk" tolak Jimin.

"Tidak mau."

"Katanya tidak rindu…"

"Bantal tidak bisa mengelus rambutku" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Aku juga tidak bisa. Aku sedang sibuk, Appa. Aku ingin melepas rindu dengan Mino. Hanya Mino yang merasa kehilangan karena aku tidak ada" Jimin berkeras.

Yoongi tertawa mendengar jawaban Jimin, perlahan Namja pucat itu menarik Jimin hingga berbaring dengan Mino yang berada diatas Jimin. "Kami tidak nyenyak tidur, kalau kau tidak ada" Bisik Yoongi.

"Kami membutuhkanmu" ucap Yoongi lagi.

Jimin memerah padam, sementara Mino yang terus memeluk Jimin karena bayi itu masih rindu.

.

.

.

"Sebentar" Yongguk menghalangi jalan Jisung.

"Kau lagi?" Jisung membolakan matanya. Jisung pikir dia tidak akan bertemu lagi dengan pria aneh ini setelah kejadian tabrakan beruntun beberapa bulan lalu. "Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku tamu diacara ini. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku petugas medis yang ditunjuk langsung oleh tuan Yoon untuk acara ini. Kenapa?"

"Kau tau siapa Stella yang sebenarnya, kan?" Tanya Yongguk tanpa basa-basi.

"Iya, lalu?"

"Kau kenal baik dengannya? Kenapa kau menyebutnya hyung saat itu?"

"Dia lebih tua dariku, tentu saja ku panggil dengan sopan"

"Tapi dia.."

"Apa? Transgender? Lalu kenapa? Tidak boleh ku panggil begitu?" Jisung mulai kesal.

"Yah, aku bahkan belum selesai bicara!" kesal Yongguk. "Apa kau ada hubungan dengan Stella sebelumnya?"

Jisung tertawa sinis. "Apa kau sedang dekat dengannya?"

"Aku pacarnya" Yongguk berbohong.

"Oh, berarti dia belum mengatakannya ya. aku Jisung, mantan pacarnya"

Yongguk membolakan matanya dan menatap Jisung tak percaya. "Tidak mungkin"

"Lebih tidak mungkin lagi kalau kau adalah pacarnya" Jisung menatap tajam pada Yongguk. "Aku tau kau bukan tipenya"

"Yah! Kau pikir…"

"Hyung…" Jisung menatap lurus kearah pintu masuk. Disana, didepan pintu itu, Stella sedang berdiri, menggandeng seorang pria berumur yang terlihat tegap disampingnya dengan mesra. Tuan Choi. _Sugar daddy_ -nya.

" _What the f*ck_ " guman Yongguk sambil melihat kearah Stella.

Merasa diperhatikan, Stella melirikkan pandangannya dan menemukan pusat sakit kepalanya belakangan ini sedang berdiri kaku menatapnya.

"Kepalaku…" Stella memijat kepalanya yang mendadak terasa pusing.

"Sayang, kau baik?" tuan Choi mengalungkan tangannya dipinggul Stella.

"Kepalaku mendadak sakit, _Daddy_." Rengek Stella manja dan menjatuhkan kepalanya kedada tuan Choi.

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar, oke? Kita bertemu pemilik acara dan segera pulang"

"Daddy tidak apa kalau pulang lebih cepat?"

"Tentu. Kau itu prioritasku"

Stella tersenyum lebar menatap tuan Choi. Perlahan Stella bergeser dan melirik kearah Yongguk dan Jisung yang masih berdiri kaku ditempat mereka. Karena kesal, Stella mengacungkan jari tengahnya pada keduanya.

Yongguk dan Jisung sama-sama terkejut. Terutama Jisung. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah sekalipun Stella besikap ataupun berkata kasar padanya. Dan malam ini, Jisung merasakan secara langsung kebencian Stella padanya.

.

.

.

"Namjoon, aku tidak merasakan pergerakan lagi diperutku" Seokjin menatap Namjoon dengan lelehan air mata dipipinya.

Namjoon menunduk hingga dahinya bersentuhan dengan tangan Seokjin yang digenggamannya. Bekas tusukan diperutnya tidak lagi terasa, terganti dengan rasa sedih dan bersalah yang menghujani Namjoon tanpa ampun.

"Seokjin, maaf…" isak Namjoon.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Seokjin kebingungan.

"Dia sudah tidak ada disana. Kita sudah kehilangan. Maafkan aku" isak Namjoon makin keras.

Jungkook dengan erat memeluk Taehyung. Bahunya terlihat naik turun karena menangis.

Dia sangat ingat bagaimana Seokjin sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu 'Apel'-nya, dia sangat ingat bagaiamana Seokjin yang sangat bersemangat setiap memasuki toko bayi, dia sangat ingat bagaimana Seokjin selalu mengajak bicara 'Apel' dan keinginan Seokjin untuk mengajak 'Apel' ke toko kue miliknya. Dan hal itu membuat Jungkook merasa sangat sedih saat keinginan kecil Kakak-nya itu tidak bisa diwujudkan.

"Namjoon, apa maksudmu?" Seokjin menghapus air matanya kasar dan menatap Namjoon yang masih menunduk dengan kebingungan.

"Apel sudah tidak ada, Seokjin. Maafkan aku. Aku lalai menjaga kalian. Maafkan aku" Namjoon mengecup berkali-kali tangan Seokjin sebagai permohonan maafnya.

"Namjoon, itu…" Seokjin tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya karena saat dia mengerti arti ucapan Namjoon, tangisan Seokjin terdengar mengiba dan sangat menyedihkan.

.

.

.

"Terlalu banyak kebohongan tidak akan berakhir baik, Min Yoongi" Papa Min menatap Yoongi lurus. Keduanya sedang berada di ruang tamu, saat jam sudah menunjukan pukul dua pagi.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin Jimin tau"

"Lalu apa? Kau ingin terus mengatakan kalau yang menyerangnya itu fans gila-nya?" tantang Papa Min.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik untuk sekarang"

"Sampai kapan?" Tuan Min tertawa remeh.

Yoongi terdiam.

"Nak, Jimin harus tau yang sebenarnya. Dia harus tau kau siapa, dia harus tau apa pekerjaanmu, dia harus tau siapa penyerangnya, dia harus tau siapa musuhnya dan…"

"Aku yang tau kapan aku harus bicara jujur, Pa"

"Melindungi Jimin dengan cara terus membohonginya tidak akan baik, Nak."

Diam-diam Yoongi membenarkan ucapan Papa Min. Yoongi hanya tidak siap dengan reaksi Jimin nantinya jika dia tau yang sebenarnya.

Didekat tangga menuju bawah tanah, Jimin terdiam menyembunyikan diri disudut gelap tangga itu. Jimin mendengar seluruhnya. Yang Jimin tau, dia sedang dibohongi sekarang.

.

.

.

TBC


	25. Chapter 25

"Huumm…" Mino berguman kecil, menggulingkan badannya merapat kearah Yoongi, menepuk pipi pria pucat yang sedang tidur itu dua kali kemudian memperhatikan wajah Appa-nya beberapa detik, setelah tidak mendapat respon, Mino kembali berguling ditempat tidur kearah Jimin.

Lagi, Mino menepuk pipi orangtuanya, mendudukan diri dan menatapi wajah Jimin dengan wajah sembab khas baru bangun tidurnya.

"Baa…" panggil Mino pelan. Setelah tidak mendapatkan respon, Mino menjatuhkan kepalanya ke perut Jimin dan membuat Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Mino-ya?" Suara serak Jimin membuat Mino mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jimin dengan wajah kantuknya yang masih tersisa.

"Huum.." Guman Mino sebagai jawaban.

Jimin terkekeh melihat wajah bayi-nya yang masih terlihat linglung, pelan Jimin mengangkat Mino keatas perutnya, menidurkan Mino lagi didadanya.

"Masih mengantuk?" bisik Jimin pelan.

Mino hanya menggusakkan wajahnya didada Jimin, mencari tempat nyaman untuk meletakkan pipi-nya.

"Baaaba…" Mino menepuk dada Jimin.

"Papa…" ulang Jimin.

"Ba.."

Jimin tertawa kecil, mengecup puncak kepala Mino yang terlihat jelas dibawah dagunya.

"Mino mau bangun atau masih ingin tidur?" Jimin mengelus kepala bayinya itu pelan.

Mino hanya merespon pertanyaan Jimin dengan ucapan bayi yang tidak Jimin mengerti.

"Papa masih mengantuk, ayo tidur lagi" Jimin memutar tubuhnya hingga menyamping dengan memeluk erat tubuh kecil anaknya. Menepuk-nepuk bokong Mino agar bayi kecilnya itu kembali tidur karena ini masih jam setengah lima pagi.

Bukannya tertidur, Mino malah mendongak menatap Jimin dan tersenyum lebar menunjukan giginya yang mulai tumbuh dibagian bawah.

"Kenapa? Mino sudah tidak mengantuk lagi?"

Mino tersenyum makin lebar dan tawa kecilnya mulai terdengar, membuat Jimin ikut tertawa bersama anaknya.

"Aigoo… hati papa meleleh" Jimin menciumi wajah Mino membuat bayi itu risih dan menjauhkan wajah Jimin dengan tangan kecilnya.

"Babaa.."

"Oke, oke, tidak dicium lagi" Jimin memeluk erat Mino dan menyandarkan dagunya diatas kepala Mino.

"Ba…ba…" Mino menaikkan tangannya kearah leher Jimin dan menepuk-nepuk pelan leher samping Jimin, persis seperti yang dilakukan Jimin pada bokong Mino.

"Mino ingin menidurkan Papa?" Jimin terkekeh.

Mendengar suara tawa kecil disampingnya, membuat pria pucat disamping mereka terbangun. Yoongi meraba kesamping dimana Mino tertidur, saat tidak menemukan anaknya disampingnya, Yoongi membuka lebar matanya dan terduduk cepat. Wajahnya berubah lega saat melihat Jimin dan Mino sedang berpelukan dengan Jimin yang melirik sedikit kearahnya.

"Jadi kalian bermesraan tanpa Appa?" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya dan bergeser untuk kembali tidur didekat Jimin, kemudia memeluk Jimin dari belakang.

"Kau terbangun hyung?" Jimin terkekeh dan menyamankan punggungnya dibadan Yoongi.

"Kalian bersenang-senang tanpa aku. Itu curang namanya" protes Yoongi.

Saat mendengar suara berat Appa-nya, Mino memunculkan kepalanya dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat Yoongi yang sudah bangun.

"Aabaa.." Mino berucap senang, badannya bergerak-gerak dipelukan Jimin tapi enggan untuk dilepas. Mino hanya menggerak-gerakkan jarinya terbuka dan tertutup untuk menyapa Yoongi kemudian kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada Jimin.

"Begitu saja?" Yoongi mengernyit protes.

Jimin tertawa menang.

"Yah, Mino-ya, kau melupakan Appa? Appa yang memelukmu kemarin saat tidur!" Yoongi menaikkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mengintip anaknya yang kembali menepuk-nepuk leher samping Jimin.

"Sudah, Appa kembali tidur saja. Mino memang lebih sayang pada Papa-nya. Terima saja" Jimin tertawa kecil, mengelus pelan pipi Yoongi.

"Sepertinya kita perlu punya anak lagi, supaya kita impas" Yoongi berguman pelan.

"Hyung, sepertinya kau masih mengantuk, sebaiknya tidur lagi saja. Kau meracau" Jimin merona malu mendengar ucapan Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Park Jimin" Guman Yoongi lagi.

Jimin menundukkan kepalanya karena malu, kemudian mencium puncak kepala Mino dan memeluk bayinya erat semetara Yoongi juga sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Terimakasih karena sudah menjadi milikku"

Jimin makin berdebar dan memerah mendengarnya. Hilang sudah kantuk yang Jimin rasakan. Sementara anaknya sudah mendongak lagi dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan polosnya.

"Papa tidak malu" protes Jimin pada Mino, padahal Mino tidak mengucapkan apapun.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Seokjin berdiri didepan box bayi yang sudah terpasang di kamar mereka. Seharusnya, beberapa bulan lagi box bayi itu sudah berisi Apel miliknya. Seokjin menyentuhkan jarinya kearah gantungan boneka yang menempel pada box bayi dan memutar pelan gantungan itu hingga suara _lullaby_ terdengar.

Tadinya Seokjin sudah tidak ingin menangis lagi, tapi saat dia kembali ke rumah dan menemukan box bayi itu masih terpasang di kamar mereka, air matanya jatuh lagi. Belum lagi lemari pakaian 'Apel' yang terlihat paling mencolok di kamar dengan hiasan kuda pony berwarna-warni, Seokjin makin tidak tahan untuk tidak menangis.

"Maaf" Namjoon memeluk Seokjin dari belakang dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Seokjin.

"Huh? Kenapa minta maaf?" Seokjin memaksakan tawa kecilnya keluar, tangannyya bergerak mengelus tangan Namjoon yang melingkar di perutnya.

Menikah dengan orang seperti Namjoon, membuat Seokjin harus terbiasa dengan semua kemungkinan terburuk yang terjadi padanya. Dia sudah tahu konsekuensinya saat menikah, tapi Seokjin hanya tidak pernah memperkirakan kalau dia akan kehilangan anaknya bahkan sebelum anak itu sempat dia lihat rupanya.

"Karena aku…"

"Aku yang tidak waspada, itu bukan salahmu, Appa"

Mendengar ucapan Seokjin membuat Namjoon makin merasa bersalah dan menangis dibahu Seokjin.

Seokjin yang merasakan baju bagian bahunya basah, tersentak dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Namjoon, menciumi wajah Namjoon agar Namjoon berhenti menyalahkan dirinya sendiri dan mengucapkan kata kalau Seokjin tidak apa-apa, dia baik-baik saja.

"Namjoon, Apel akan tertawa kalau melihat Appa-nya menangis" Seokjin lagi-lagi memaksakan tawanya.

"Maaf" hanya itu yang bisa katakan berulang-ulang.

"Kehilangan itu biasa, Namjoon-ah" Seokjin memeluk erat pinggang Namjoon untuk mencari kekuatan. Dia bisa saja berkata seperti itu, tapi hati Seokjin sudah hancur saat menyadari dia tidak akan pernah bertemu Apel seumur hidupnya.

"Kita tidak baik-baik saja, Jinseok. Kita tidak baik-baik saja. Jangan berpura-pura kuat untukku"

Seokjin menangis keras saat mendengar ucapan Namjoon. Dia memang tidak baik-baik saja. Tidak ada satu orang pun di dunia ini akan baik-baik saja jika kehilangan orang yang mereka cintai.

"Namjoon… aku… hiks… bawa aku.. hiks.. bawa aku bertemu Apel… hiks" isak Seokjin pilu.

"Kita akan ke rumah Apel kalau kau sudah siap, Jinseok. Aku berjanji." Namjoon mengeratkan pelukannya pada Seokjin.

"Apel pasti kesepian hiks… dirumahnya… hiks… Namjoon, Apel kita kesepian… hiks…" isak Seokjin keras.

"Aku tau. Aku minta maaf"

"Dia tidak bersalah… Apel tidak bersalah… hiks.. Namjoon, Apel tidak bersalah…" Seokjin mengiba.

"Maaf…" Sesal Namjoon.

"Apel kita.. hiks.. Apel kita tidak tau apa-apa… hiks…"

"Seokjin, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku" mohon Namjoon dan mempererat pelukannya pada Seokjin.

.

.

.

"Apa-apaan" guman Yoongi sambil menatap horror tempat tidur mereka yang ditaburi kelopak mawar.

"Taraaa…! Mahakarya yang mulai Min Stella. Tersanjung sedikit, Brengsek!" Stella menyiku perut Yoongi dengan sengaja.

"Kau membuat kotor tempat tidurku dan membuatnya seperti pemakaman! Dibagian mana aku harus tersanjung?" Yoongi menatap sengit pada Stella.

"Lihat esensinya, _Stupid_! Aku sengaja melakukan ini agar..."

Kata-kata Stella terputus saat melihat wajah Jimin yang merona menatapi tempat tidur mereka yang ditaburi kelopak mawar merah. Stella menyeringai.

"Kau lihat itu, _Asshole_?" Stella berdiri sejajar dengan Yoongi dan menyeringai menang.

Yoongi menatap Jimin yang terlihat sedang 'hilang' didalam dunianya sendiri. Jimin terlihat sangat mengagumi kelopak-kelopak mawar yang dianggap Yoongi 'mengotori' tempat tidur mereka. Yoongi tersenyum hangat dalam sedetik dan kembali berwajah dingin saat melirik Stella.

"Aku menunggu ucapan terimakasih" Stella dengan sengaja menyelipkan rambutnya dibalik telinga dan mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Yoongi. "Ayo, bilang apa?"

Yoongi hanya menatap datar wajah Stella yang mendekat padanya dan memilih tidak mengucapkan apapun.

"Hey, _Asshole_ brengsek, ayo katakan sesuatu pada _Noona_ " Stella tersenyum penuh kesabaran pada Yoongi.

"Gu…"

"Iya.."

"Gum.."

"Iya, sedikit lagi…"

"Gumawo… hyung.."

Tak! Stella memukul leber Yoongi dengan keras dan membuat Jimin kembali dari lamunannya.

"Adik brengsek ini sudah bosan melihat matahari ternyata" geram Stella.

"Sakit, sialan" maki Yoongi sambil mengelus lehernya.

"Ini ide _Mommy_?" Jimin berkedip-kedip, terlihat sedikit rona merah masih tersisa diwajahnya.

" _Asshole_ yang minta. Katanya untuk penyambutan _Kitten_ yang sudah sembuh" ucap stella berbohong. Stella sangat senang karena Jimin benar-benar suka dengan ide-nya, dengan santainya Stella merangkul bahu Jimin yang masih menggendong Mino yang sedang tertidur dipelukan Jimin. "Kau suka, Nak?" Tanya Stella semangat.

Jimin mengangguk malu-malu. " _Mommy_ , terimakasih"

"Ne. _Mommy_ sangat senang karena kau suka , _Kitten_ " ucap Stella senang.

" _Hyung_ , terimaksih" Jimin menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yanag membuat jantung Yoongi berdebar halus dan membuat Yoongi salah tingkah.

"O-oh, ne.." Yoongi mempertahankan dirinya agar tidak menerjang Jimin saat itu juga.

Stella yang menyadari Yoongi salah tingkah hanya mencibir dan nyari kelepasan tertawa.

"Oh ya, Kitten. Mommy ingin bicara dengan Asshole sebentar, tidak apa kan? Setelahnya kalian bisa memakai tempat tidur ini proyek adik Mino yang baru!" Stella memegang kedua bahu Jimin dan menatap dengan antusias. "Semangat!"

" _Mommy_ …" Jimin tersenyum kaku dan malu.

"Oke, _Mommy_ pinjam suami mu sebentar" Stella menarik Yoongi keluar dari kamar dan menuju ruang kerja Yoongi yang letaknya cukup jauh dari kamar.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi menatap Stella datar.

"Jimin ada disana" mulai Stella setelah mengunci pintu ruang kerja Yoongi.

"Bisa bicara yang lebih jelas?"

" _Kitten_ mencuri dengar pembicaraanmu dan Papa di rumah"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya kaget dan mengingat-ingat kembali isi pembicaraannya dan Papa Min kemarin.

"Aku yakin _Kitten_ tidak sengaja. Dia tidak mungkin dengan sengaja mencuri dengar, karena dia membawa botol susu Mino saat tertangkap oleh _bodyguard_ sedang berdiri disudut tangga."

Yoongi berjalan menuju kursi kerjanya dan mendudukan diri dengan tenang.

"Terserah kau ingin melakukan apapun, tapi pastikan anakku tidak terluka" ucap Stella serius.

"Dia bahkan mencoba mencuri dengar isi pembicaraan kita sekarang" Yooongi berucap datar, memutar layar computer didepannya kearah Stella dan menampilkan Jimin yang sedang berdiri merapat kearah pintu dengan telinga yang menempel di pintu.

Stella membolakan matanya dan menatap Jimin dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"Dia pasti akan mulai mencari tau mulai sekarang." Yoongi menyandarkan tubuhnya kesandaran kursi.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

"Aku akan membiarkannya mencari tau sebanyak apapun yang dia bisa" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Dan?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku senang orang yang aku cintai mencari tau soal aku yang sebenarnya. Itu membuat naluri pemangsaku menjadi lebih bergairah dari sebelumnya" Yoongi terkekeh, menarik kembali layar computer kearahnya dan tersenyum hangat.

"Jimin-ku lucu sekali kan?" Yoongi tertawa.

"Kau akan membiarkan Kitten tau siapa kita? Kau sudah gila? Dia bisa ketakutan!" geram Stella.

"Apa salahnya mencari tau?" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. "Dia bisa mencari tau sampai keujung dunia, tapi dia mungkin lupa, polisi internasional bahkan tidak bisa mencari tau siapa Min Yoongi yang sebenarnya"

Stella mendengus dan tertawa lega. "Kau benar"

"Dia hanya akan tau kalau aku sendiri yang memberi tahu. Tentu saja setiap informasi yang didapat tidak gratis"

"Kau sedang melakukan perhitungan dengan anakku?"

"Tidak. Mana mungkin aku melakukan hal kejam pada dunia-ku sendiri. Kau pikir aku gila"

"Bukannya sudah gila dari dulu?" Stella memutar bola matanya.

"Ya, sama sepertimu" jawab Yoongi enteng.

"Lalu, apa yang akan kau lakukan kalau Jimin bertanya padamu?"

Yoongi menyeringai. "Kau sudah mengenalku seumur hidup, hyung. Aku tidak suka memberi info dengan gratis. Tentu saja untuk Jimin hal ini juga berlaku, hanya saja metodenya berbeda."

"Berbelit-belit" komentar Stella. "Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu, adik brengsek! Lalu, metode apa yang kau maksud?"

"Jangan suka mencari tau urusan ranjang rumah tangga orang lain, Min Stella" Yoongi terkekeh.

"Pastikan kau melakukannya pelan-pelan untuk setiap informasi yang Jimin tanyakan. Oh, dan jangan membuat Jimin hamil, Mino bahkan belum bisa mandiri" Stella mengibaskan rambutnya dan berjalan keluar ruangan Yoongi.

Park Jimin, hati-hati dengan suami buas-mu.

.

.

.

"Eomma, bisa kirimi aku foto Mino yang terbaru?" Hyungwon berjalan mondar-mandir didalam apartemennya dengan ponsel menempel ditelinganya.

"Untuk apa?" nyonya Chae terkekeh.

"Tidak ada, hanya ingin lihat saja sudah seperti apa dia sekarang." Hyungwon berucap datar.

"Bukannya kau tidak suka anak kecil?" goda nyonya Chae.

"Memang. Aku kan hanya ingin lihat saja. Ya sudah tidak jadi saja. Aku sayang eomma" Hyungwoon menutup panggilan teleponnya dan menatap sedih layar ponselnya yang menunjukan foto Mino masih bayi.

Hyungwon sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke kampus saat ponselnya kembali bergetar, ada pesan dari 'Eomma' beserta foto didalamnya. Dengan terburu Hyungwon membuka pesannya dan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

'Hyungwonie, cepat pulang dan bermain bersama Mino lagi'

TBC


	26. Chapter 26

"Hyung, kau pasti sangat terluka karena itu" Jimin terisak didepan Seokjin dan berkali-kali menghapus air matanya yang turun tanpa permisi saat Seokjin menceritakan apa yang menimpanya kemarin.

"Hey, kenapa menangis? Aku sudah baik-baik saja, Jim" Seokjin memaksakan senyumnya dan mengusap-usap punggung Jimin yang bergetar karena menangis.

"Tapi aku yakin, kau dan Namjoon hyung pasti akan mendapatkan pengganti Apel secepatnya"

"Tentu. Kami akan mendapatkan pengganti Apel secepatnya" Seokjin mengangguk setuju. "Sudah, jangan menangis. Lihat, Mino kebingungan melihatmu menangis" Seokjin memiringkan sedikit badannya untuk menunjukkan wajah Mino yang berada dipangkuannya.

"Maaf hyung" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Jadi, ada apa kau kesini?" Tanya Seokjin penasaran.

"Soal Yoongi hyung" mulai Jimin.

"Ada apa?"

"Ceritakan padaku apa saja yang hyung tau soal detail pekerjaan yang dilakukan Namjoon hyung dan Yoongi hyung"

Seokjin membolakan matanya dan tersenyum kecil kemudian. "Jim, lebih baik, Tanya langsung pada suami-mu. Bukan kapasitasku untuk menceritakan secara detail tentang pekerjaan bawah tanah mereka. Hanya saja yang perlu kau tau, mereka melakukan pekerjaan illegal. Itu saja yang bisa kuberitahu"

"Kalau itu, aku juga sudah tau hyung, tapi apa yang mereka kerjakan?"

"Tanya Yoongi" Seokjin menepuk bahu Jimin.

Ditempat lain, Namjoon dan Yoongi sedang terkekeh mendengar pembicaraan Jimin dan Seokjin. Sesuai perkiraan Yoongi, Jimin pasti mencari tau dari Seokjin lebih dahulu. Yang Jimin dan Seokjin tidak tahu adalah anting pemberian Namjoon yang dipakai Seokjin merupakan alat penyadap.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Ya Tuhan..." Stella memutar bola matanya kesal saat mendapatkan satu buket besar bunga mawar merah dari Yongguk. Ini sudah lima hari berturut-turut Stella mendapatkan bunga, Stella sudah bosan memasukkan bunga-bunga pemberian Yongguk kedalam tong sampah rumahnya. Bunga terakhir pemberian Yongguk sudah Stella gunakan untuk dekorasi kamar Yoongi dan Jimin kemarin.

"Yang ini akan dibuang lagi, _Princess_?" Tanya salah satu pelayan di rumah Stella.

"Kalau kau suka, boleh kau makan" ucap Stella asal.

Pelayan itu hanya terdiam didepan pintu kamar Stella yang sudah tertutup dari dalam.

Stella menghempaskan tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur. Kepalanya berdenyut nyeri karena kesal. Sudah berkali-kali Stella mengirim pesan pada Yongguk untuk berhenti mengiriminya hal-hal yang tidak penting, tapi namja itu seolah sudah tidak punya kemampuan membaca lagi. Semua pesan yang Stella kirim dianggap angin lalu olehnya.

"Sudah gila apa?" Geram Stella.

Saat sibuk memaki Yongguk dengan kata-kata tidak senonoh, ponsel Stella bergetar, menunjukan nama tuan Choi disana. Stella dengan semangat mendudukan diri ditempat tidur.

"Daddy!" sapa Stella girang.

"Kau sibuk?"

"Tidak. Bagaimana dengan kencan?" Tanya Stella semangat.

Tuan Choi terkekeh diseberang telepon. "Daddy menelepon untuk mengajakmu berkencan. Mau pergi kencan berkeliling dengan helicopter?" tawar tuan Choi.

"Mau!" Stella berucap senang. "Daddy, jemput aku ditempat biasa. Oke?"

"Oke. Telepon Daddy kalau kau sudah disana"

" _Yes, Daddy. I love you_ "

Stella melempar ponselnya dan berlari menuju lemari. Mencari pakaian seksi miliknya dan bersiap-siap untuk bertemu dengan tuan Choi. Hanya telepon singkat dari tuan Choi sudah membuat mood Stella kembali membaik dan bisa membuat Stella lupa dengan kekesalannya pada Yongguk.

.

.

.

"Stella bukan perempuan, jadi dia tidak akan luluh karena kau kirim bunga" Yoongi menatap penuh ejekan pada Yongguk yang sedang duduk didepannya, tepat disamping Namjoon.

"Lalu bagaimana?" Tanya Yongguk putus asa.

"Berikan dia sesuatu yang dia sukai" usul Namjoon.

"Iya, tapi apa?"

"Tentu saja uang!" jawab Yoongi dan Namjoon kompak.

"Dia tidak akan luluh jika kau hanya memberikan bunga. Aku yakin bungamu akan berakhir di keranjang sampah. Aku sangat tau sifatnya. Dia tidak suka bunga" jelas Yoongi.

"Tapi Stella punya banyak uang kan?" Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bodohnya..." guman Namjoon pelan. "Dengar, tidak ada satu orangpun di dunia ini akan menolak pesona uang. Tidak usah munafik, diluar sana yang siap membuka kaki untukmu tentu saja karena dia tau kau mempunyai uang untuk memanjakan mereka."

"Masih tidak paham?" Yoongi tertawa melihat wajah putus asa Yongguk.

"Stella akan tunduk kalau kau bisa membiayai semua keperluannya, tanpa terkecuali" sambung Yoongi. "Perlu ku beritahu kalau harga satu gaun miliknya bisa untuk biaya mambangun rumah yang cukup mewah"

"Kalau kau tidak cukup kaya, ada baiknya mundur saja" Namjoon tertawa.

"Aku yakin aku lebih kaya dari tuan Choi itu. aku lebih muda, lebih tampan, lebih segalanya dibanding pria hidung belang yang sudah punya istri itu" Yongguk membela diri.

"Kekuranganmu hanya, kau tidak menarik di mata Stella" Yoongi menambahi. Namjoon tertawa keras.

"Sial" maki Yongguk.

"Bukannya kau ada urusan lagi? Kau datang kesini hanya untuk bertanya soal Stella?" Yoongi mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Kebetulan aku ada waktu sebentar, jadi aku kesini saja. Sebaiknya aku pergi sekarang" pamit Yongguk.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu" Yoongi mengangguk paham.

Setelah Yongguk pergi, Yoongi tersenyum kecil menatap foto Mino diatas mejanya dan kembali focus kea rah Namjoon yang terlihat sedang berpikir keras.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Aku rasa Yongguk bukan sekedar penasaran pada Stella. Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?"

"Aku rasa juga begitu. Dia sudah tau Stella itu transgender, simpanan tua Bangka, tapi dia tetap saja keras kepala." Yoongi terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau tidak membantunya saja? Yongguk orang yang sepadan dengan Stella. Disbanding taun CHoi, aku lebih setuju dengan Yongguk" komentar Namjoon.

"Bukan urusanku. Kalau dia memang suka, kejar saja sendiri." Ucap Yoongi santai. "Aku yakin tidak akan mudah untuk Stella berpaling pada Yongguk"

"Kenapa begitu?"

"Stella menemukan apa yang paling dia inginkan dari tuan Choi"

"Apa?"

"Sosok seorang ayah biasa"

.

.

.

Jimin berusaha senormal mungkin saat berjalan masuk ke dalam ruang kerja Yoongi yang sangat jarang Jimin kunjungi. Saat berpapasan dengan beberapa bodyguard yang berjaga di depan ruang kerja Yoongi, Jimin sempat takut akan dihalangi, tapi perkiraan Jimin tidak terjadi.

Jimin mengunci ruangan itu dari dalam, berjalan berkeliling ruang besar itu sendirian, mencari-cari sesuatu yang bisa Jimin gunakan sebagai alat untuk mencari informasi.

Jimin mendudukan diri dibangku kerja Yoongi, menarik laci yang tidak terkunci dan mengeluarkan kertas-kertas dari dalamnya.

Coretan tangan Yoongi yang Jimin sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Jimin meraba lagi kedalam laci dan terkejut saat tangannya tanpa sengaja menyentuh tombol didalam laci yang membuat lukisan besar yang tergantung di dinding dekat kaca bergeser. Jimin tersentak saat melihat ada sebuah lemari besi yang cukup besar dibalik lukisan itu.

Tangan Jimin meraba kearah lemari besi, membuka lemari yang dikunci dengan menggunakan password itu dengan gemetar. Sudah berkali-kali dan Jimin masih saja gagal membuka lemari besi itu.

"Apa passwordnya..." Jimin mengetuk jarinya ke dinding sambil berpikir. "Tanggal pernikahan? Tidak mungkin, Yoongi hyung bukan orang yang seperti itu" guman Jimin.

"Passwordnya tanggal kau mengatakan iya untuk menikah denganku"

Jimin tersentak kaget saat suara berat Yoongi terdengar.

"Merindukanku?" Yoongi berjalan mendekat kearah Jimin yang mematung.

Jimin sudah sangat yakin kalau dia sudah mengunci pintu itu dari dalam, lalu darimana namja pucat ini masuk?

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan nyonya Min kami disini?" Yoongi berhenti tepat didepan Jimin, tangannya dimasukkan kesaku dengan bibir yang mengulas senyum.

"H-hyung, kau sudah pulang..." cicit Jimin.

"Tidak ingin memeluk suamimu ini, nyonya Min?"

Jimin berkedip-kedip, badannya berdiri kaku dengan mata yang menatap takut pada Yoongi.

"Sini" Yoongi mengeluarkan tanganya dari saku, memanggil Jimin untuk mendekat.

Ragu-ragu Jimin bergerak mendekat, memeluk pinggang Yoongi dengan kaku.

"Mino sudah tidur?"Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin yang sedang memeluknya kaku.

"Sudah hyung..."

"Mencari sesuatu, nyonya Min?"

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. Aura yang Yoongi keluarkan membuat Jimin merinding dipelukan namja pucat itu.

"Hyung, maaf..." sesal Jimin.

"Kenapa minta maaf?"

"Maaf.." Jimin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dibahu Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh, mencium kepala Jimin yang bergerak-gerak dibahunya. "Aku tidak marah, Jiminie. Kenapa minta maaf? Memangnya kau membuat kesalahan apa?" pancing Yoongi.

"Aku tidak bermaksud mencari tahu" ucap Jimin polos, membuat Yoongi terkekeh gemas. Jimin baru saja mengaku tanpa sadar.

"Iya, aku percaya kau sedang tidak mencari tahu pekerjaanku dibawah tanah" sindir Yoongi.

Badan Jimin menegang.

"Kalau ingin tahu, kau bisa bertanya padaku. Aku akan menjawabnya"

Jimin merenggangkan pelukannya dan menatap Yoongi tidak percaya.

"Polos sekali" Yoongi terkekeh, menarik tengkuk Jimin dan mencium Jimin tepat di bibir.

Yoongi mendorong Jimin kearah dinding, memerangkap Jimin diantara tangannya, memperdalam ciuman keduanya.

Jimin meremas kemeja bagian depan Yoongi saat lidah Yoongi bermain-main didalam mulutnya.

" _H-hyungh_.." Jimin tanpa sadar mendesah diantara ciuman mereka yang belum terputus.

"Jangan mendesah, Jimin" Yoongi memperingatkan dan kembali mencium Jimin.

Jimin menurut dan kembali membalas ciuman Yoongi, sama panasnya.

"Hnngh _.. hyung_ " Jimin kembali mendesah tanpa sadar saat telapak tangan Yoongi bermain diperutnya.

" _Shit_ " maki Yoongi. Desahan Jimin adalah perusak pengendalian diri Yoongi paling ampuh.

Keadaan makin panas diantara keduanya saat Yoongi sudah berhasil menarik baju Jimin hingga terlepas dari tubuh pemiliknya. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. Salahkan Jimin yang mendesah untuknya.

"Nyanyikan namaku semalaman, nyonya Min" Yoongi menyeringai dengan Jimin yang sudah tergelatak pasrah disofa, dibawah kukungan Yoongi.

" _Hyung_ , M-mino..."

"Malam ini kau milikku." Yoongi menatap lurus pada mata sayu Jimin yang malu-malu menatapnya.

Yoongi yang seperti ini, Yoongi yang arogan, Yoongi yang mendominasi adalah kelemahan Jimin.

"Ayo buat adik untuk Mino" Yoongi menyeringai nakal.

Entah atas dasar apa, Jimin menyukai seringaian nakal Yoongi setiap kali mereka bercinta.

Satu informasi yang Jimin dapat, satu malaman harus Jimin habiskan dengan menyanyikan nama Yoongi diantara desahannya.

Tidak ada yang gratis di dunia ini, Park Jimin.

.

.

.

TBC


	27. Chapter 27

Jimin mengeratkan genggaman tangannya pada Yoongi saat mereka memasuki club malam milik Yoongi. Jimin sengaja dibawa karena disana sedang diadakan acara. Club milik Yoongi sudah disewa seluruhnya untuk malam ini, jadi tidak terbuka untuk umum.

"Hyung, ini acara apa?" Tanya Jimin dan makin merapat disisi Yoongi.

"Ulang tahun, Kris" jelas Yoongi, menarik pinggang Jimin agar berdiri agak kedepan.

"Siapa itu?" Tanya Jimin ditengah-tengah lautan manusia yang sedang menari dilantai dansa.

"Hati-hati dengan pertanyaanmu, sayang. Kita sudah sepakat"

Jimin merona merah.

"Mau ku jawab sekarang, atau nanti saja?" Yoongi melirik kesamping, keduanya saling bertatapan dengan mata Yoongi yang menyorot tajam pada Jimin.

"T-tidak usah di jawab saja"

Yoongi tertawa. "Dia temanku. Untuk informasi itu, biayanya gratis" Yoongi mengedipkan satu matanya pada Jimin, membuat Jimin tersentak.

Jimin malu, pelan Jimin mendorong bahu Yoongi dan menolak bertatapan dengan suaminya itu.

"Kau menyebalkan, Appa" kesal Jimin.

"Aku tau" jawab Yoongi cuek.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Park Jimin" Jimin memperkenalkan diri, membalas jabatan tangan Kris dan tersenyum ramah.

"Akhirnya aku bisa melihat kakak ipar" canda Kris.

"Siapa yang kakak iparmu?" Yoongi mendengus, menarik jimin pelan agar duduk disampingnya.

"Tentu saja Jimin-ssi" Kris tertawa lagi.

"Kau mengundang banyak tamu" komentar Yoongi melihat club ternyata sama saja ramainya.

"Ini ulang tahunku" jawab Kris cuek. "Aku harus kesana dulu. Nikmati pestanya, Yoon, Jimin-ssi" pamit Kris.

Jimin mengangguk, sementara Yoongi hanya mendiamkan ucapan Kris.

Jimin menatap berkeliling, banyak wajah asing yang Jimin lihat. Tamu yang datang terlihat mencolok dengan pakaian mahal yang mereka kenakan. Jimin sadar, yang datang keacara ini bukan orang-orang sembarangan.

Yoongi merentangkan tangannya dibahu Jimin yang masih sibuk menatap berkeliling, ditangan Yoongi sudah ada minuman keras dan segelas susu. Yoongi yang minta, itu buat Jimin. Terakhir kali Jimin mabuk, keadaan Jimin sangat kacau. Dia hanya menangis semalaman.

"Hyung, apa mereka yang datang malam ini semuanya bekerja dibawah tanah?" Jimin menyentuh paha Yoongi, mendekatkan diri ketelinga Yoongi untuk bicara.

"Tidak juga" Yoongi menatap kesekeliling mereka. "Di dekat tiang, itu anak politisi terkenal" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin menatap kearah yang Yoongi maksud dan menemukan seorang gadis yang cukup terkenal di Negara mereka sebagai anak politisi.

"Hyung kenal dengannya?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

Yoongi hanya tersenyum saja, tidak mungkin dia mengakui kalau gadis itu pernah tidur dengannya, jauh sebelum Jimin muncul di depannya. Bisa-bisa Jimin minta pulang saat ini juga.

"Tuan Min..." Yongguk muncul dengan seorang gadis tengah menempel erat padanya. Jimin tersenyum kikuk, tangannya bergerak meremas pelan paha Yoongi, pertanda Jimin sedikit risih melihatnya. Terlalu intim.

"Kau datang?" sapa Yoongi basa-basi.

"Tentu, Kris mengundangku." Yongguk mendudukan diri tanpa diminta dengan gadis yang sepertinya sedikit mabuk itu duduk dipangkuannya dan mulai mengecupi leher Yongguk.

Jimin bergeser makin merapat pada Yoongi. Yoongi yang sadar kalau Jimin merasa risih, hanya membiarkan Jimin begitu saja. Jimin perlu terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti ini jika dia ingin tau seperti apa lingkungan bawah tanah Yoongi. Ini bahkan masih dasarnya saja.

"Hey, sabar sedikit, sayang" Yongguk mendorong pelan gadis itu karena kancingnya yang mulai dibuka satu persatu.

"Ayolahh..." rengek gadis itu lagi.

"Yoongi hyung" Jimin sengaja mengeraskan suaranya. Dia muak dengan pemandangan didepannya.

"Ne?"

"Apa tidak ada meja lain?" Tanya Jimin kuat.

"Yongguk, kalau kau ingin melihat matahari besok, angkat kaki dari sini" Yoongi berucap tenang, tangannya turun kepinggang Jimin untuk menahan Jimin yang siap berdiri.

"Ah, maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman, Nyonya Min" Yongguk membungkuk tak enak hati. " pergi sana" Yongguk menarik gadis itu sampai berdiri dari pangkuannya, mendorong gadis itu hingga cukup jauh dari meja.

Jimin hanya menatap Yongguk sekilas dan kembali duduk merapat disamping Yoongi yang sedang mengelus pinggangnya halus.

"Sudah pergi" Yongguk terkekeh. "ah, aku belum memperkenalkan diri dengan benar, Yongguk, panggil saja begitu" Yongguk tersenyum lebar, tangannya terulur kearah Jimin yang sedang memandangi tangan Yongguk.

Melihat tidak ada pergerakan dari Jimin, Yoongi mengambil tangan Jimin, mengarahkan tangan Jimin untuk menyalam Yongguk.

"Park Jimin" ucap Jimin akhirnya.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf soal yang tadi" Yongguk menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya, tidak masalah" Jimin tersenyum kaku, membuat Yoongi mendengus dan tertawa kecil.

"Yongguk orang yang baik, sayang." Yoongi menggusak kepala Jimin, karena Jimin terlalu menunjukan ketidaksukaannya pada Yongguk.

Jimin hanya melirik Yoongi sekilas, kembali sibuk melihat berkeliling.

"Jimin-ssi, ini sebagai permintaan maaf" Yongguk melepas kalung emasnya dari lehernya, menyerahkannya ke tangan Jimin dengan paksa.

"T-tidak perlu" Jimin menolak, mencoba menarik kembali tangannya yang dipegang Yongguk.

"Ambil saja, kalau tidak suka bisa kita jual" Yoongi tertawa, membuat Jimin menyiku pelan perutnya.

"Tidak perlu, Yongguk-ssi. Sungguh" tolak Jimin.

"Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah penyambutan karena akhirnya Jimin-ssi muncul disini." Paksa Yongguk.

Merasa hal ini tidak akan selesai, Yoongi menarik tangan Jimin, mengambil kalung pemberian Yongguk dan menggunakannya dilehernya sendiri.

"Hyung!" Jimin memicingkan matanya menatap Yoongi.

"Apa? Kalau kau tidak mau, buat ku saja" ucap Yoongi santai.

"Min Yoongi..."

Yoongi mendongakkan kepalanya keatas dan menemukan tuan Choi tengah tersenyum padanya.

"Tuan Choi" Yoongi menegakkan duduknya.

"Tidak perlu berdiri" sela tuan Choi saat melihat Yoongi ingin berdiri. "Ini?" tunjuk tuan Choi pada Jimin.

"Ya, aku sudah pernah membawanya di acaramu dulu, tuan Choi. Kenalkan, Park Jimin" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin berdiri, membungkuk sopan pada tuan Choi yang sudah duduk di kursi sebelah Yongguk.

"Senang bertemu dengan artis terkenal sepertimu, Jimin-ssi" tuan Choi tersenyum ramah. "Dan ini?" Tanya Tuan Choi menunju pada Yongguk.

"Yongguk, pemilik kartel minyak dan pelelangan" jelas Yoongi.

"Ah, aku pernah mendengar namamu" tuan Choi duduk menyamping, memperhatikan wajah Yongguk yang terkesan sombong, membuat Yoongi menahan tawa.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau aku seterkenal itu. jadi, dimana nyonya Choi, tuan?" Tanya Yongguk.

"Daddy..."

Jimin yang lebih dulu mendapati sosok Stella dengan baju hitam seksi yang dikenakannya. Saat keduanya bertatapan mata, Stella mengedipkan matanya, kode agar Jimin berpura-pura tidak mengenalinya.

Disisi lain, Yoongi sedang menunduk, dia ingin tertawa tapi tidak ingin membuat tuan Choi curiga, sedangkan Yongguk sedang menatap Stella terang-terangan, tanpa peduli kalau tuan Choi memperhatiakan tingkahnya.

"Daddy, aku sudah bertemu Kris" lapor Stella dan mendudukan diri dipangkuan tuan Choi.

"Sudah berikan kado dari Daddy?"

"Tentu saja" Jawab Stella manja.

Mendengar nada suara Stella yang manja, membuat Yoongi ingin muntah.

"Sayang, Daddy tidak bisa lama, Daddy harus menjemput anak Daddy sebentar lagi ke bandara, tidak masalahkan?"

Stella terlihat cemberut dibuat-buat, Yoongi sudah ingin mencekik Stella saat ini juga, sementara Jimin seperti tidak mengenali Stella sama sekali. Stella yang dikenalnya, bukan orang yang manja dan terkesan imut seperti ini.

"Daddy akan membelikanmu perhiasan sebagai permintaan maaf, oke? Jangan marah" Tuan Choi mengelus pinggang Stella mesra.

"Ya sudah, tapi Daddy harus bertemu denganku besok" rengek Stella.

"Mau muntah" ucap Yoongi. Membuat Stella mendelik tajam kearahnya.

"Hyung, tidak enak badan?" Tanya Jimin benar-benar khawatir.

"Hanya mual saja" Yoongi menatap pada Stella saat mengucapkannya.

"Min Yoongi, kau tidak apa?" Tanya tuan Choi.

"Tidak apa, tuan. Santai saja"

"Syukurlah" tuan Choi terseyum kecil. "Baby, Daddy harus pergi sekarang. Baik-baik disini, nantisupir akan kesini menjemputmu lagi" ucap tuan Choi.

"Tidak perlu Daddy, nanti aku pulang sendiri saja. Baiklah, hati-hati dijalan" stella mengecup bibir tuan Choi, Yongguk yang melihatnya langsung secara dekat, hanya bisa melongo tidak percaya.

"Ne." tuan Choi berdiri saat Stella sudah berdiri dari pangkuannya, pamit pada mereka yang ada disana dan berlalu bersama bodyguardnya.

"Apa-apaan, kau Min Yoongi?" Stella menarik kerah Yoongi geram.

"Mommy, jangan" sela Jimin.

"Huh, untung ada anakku" Stella melepaskan lagi cengkraman tangannya di kerah baju Yoongi dan duduk disamping Yongguk.

"Kenapa kau marah? Aku benar-benar ingin muntah" Yoongi membela diri.

"Aku tau maksudmu, adik brengsek" geram Stella, tangannya bergerak mengambil gelas Yoongi dan meminum isinya sampai habis.

"Stella" Panggil Yongguk sambil terus menatapi wajah Stella dari samping.

"Hmm?" jawab Stella tak peduli.

"Kau lebih memilih tua Bangka itu? yang benar saja?" Tanya Yongguk tak percaya. Okelah, tuan Choi tegap, tampan, kaya, punya istri dan anak, tapi Yongguk juga tidak kalah dengannya.

"Lalu aku harus memilihmu? Begitu? Yah, _Asshole number 2_ ," Stella memiringkan duduknya kearah Yongguk. "harus berapa kali aku bilang kalau kau bukan tipeku?" ucap Stella jengkel.

Yoongi tertawa keras mendengarnya, memeluk Jimin agar suara tawanya tidak terlalu terdengar.

Yongguk mendengus dan tertawa. "Kita lihat saja nanti, aku pastikan kau akan berlari padaku, Stella." Ucapnya Yakin.

"Ya, kita lihat saja" Balas Stella tak mau kalah.

.

.

.

Yongguk sedang berdiri didepan bartender yang sedang membuatkan minuman untuknya, Yongguk tersenyum licik sambil memegang satu bungkusan ditangannya.

"Kita lihat saja siapa yang akan menang nanti" Yongguk menyeringai.

Yongguk melirikkan matanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan tidak ada satupun mata yang sedang mengarahnya. Didepannya, Minuman untuk Stella dan Jimin sudah selesai dibuat, dua buah orange jus, satu untuk Jimin yang tidak di izinkan Yoongi minum minuman keras, yang satu untuk Stella karena dia tidak ingin minum mala mini.

Setelah memastikan tidak ada orang yang memperhatikan, Yongguk memasukan sesuatu berbentuk sebuk kedalam salah stau gelas jus didepannya, mengaduknya dengan sedotan dan kembali duduk manis seperti tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Antarkan ini ke meja tuan Min" pesannya pada pelayan yang lewat, bersiap mengantarkan pesanan.

"Kita lihat siapa yang akan merengek malam ini, Min Stella" Yongguk menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Minumannya, tuan" ucap pelayan itu sopan, dengan hati-hati pelayan itu meletakkan empat gelas minuman di meja Yoongi. Setelah selesai meletakkannya, pelayan itu pergi.

Yoongi melihat kearah meja bartender, disana masih ada Yongguk yang sedang berbicara dengan salah satu Bandar narkoba yang biasa berkeliaran di club milik Yoongi, keduanya sedang berbicara santai dan membuat Yoongi tidak curiga sama sekali.

" _Kitten, Mommy_ harus pergi sekarang, ada hal yang harus _Mommy_ urus, tidak apa, kan?" Stella menggusak rambut Jimin pelan. Sejak tadi keduanya sedang sibuk bicara tentang Mino yang makin besar dan hal-hal lain yang menjurus ke 'gosip'.

Stella mengambil gelas jus didepannya, menyedotnya sampai setengah dan meletakkan kembali gelasnya.

" _Mommy_ mau kemana malam-malam begini?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Papa ingin bertemu dengan Mommy" Stella menunjukan ponselnya, dimana Papa-nya mebirimnya pesan untuk bertemu disuatu tempat.

"Ah, begitu. Titip salam pada Papa Min, Mom" Jimin tersenyum lebar.

"Ne. Mommy pergi dulu."Stella menggusak kepala Jimin lagi. " _Asshole, bye!"_ Stella mengibaskan rambutnya dan berjalan dengan angkuh meninggalkan meja Yoongi.

Jimin hanya bisa tertawa melihat Yoongi yang mencibir tingakh Stella.

"Jangan seperti itu" Jimin terkekeh, menarik tangan Yoongi agar duduk disampingnya setelah di usir Stella tadi.

"Dia memang selalu seenaknya" kesal Yoongi.

"Mirip seseorang, kan?" Jimin menatap dalam kearah mata Yoongi dan tertawa saat Yoongi menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Menyindirku, nyonya Min?"

Jimin tertawa, memeluk Yoongi dari samping, menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi.

"Hyung, jam berapa kita akan pulang?" Jimin mendongak, dan mendapatkan ciuman di dahinya oleh Yoongi.

"Bosan?"

Jimin mengangguk. "Kasihan eomma dan appa Chae, mereka pasti terganggu tidurnya. Mino masih harus minum susu tengah malam"

"Mereka tidak akan masalah kalau cucu-nya yang merusak jam tidur mereka" Yoongi mengusap rambut Jimin yang masih saja memeluk dan bersandar padanya.

"Tapi tidak boleh sering-sering merepotkan eomma dan appa, hyung."

"Mereka tidak keberatan, Jiminie" Yoongi meletakkan tangannya dibahu Jimin. "Kalau mau pulang sekarang, minum dulu jus-mu. Yongguk sudah berbaik hati membelikannya"

Jimin tersenyum, meneggakkan duduknya dan menyedot minuman itu sedikit.

"Habiskan" Yoongi meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Jimin, memainkan jarinya dirambut Jimin yang berubah menjadi coklat terang. "Aku suka warna rambutmu" Komentar Yoongi, matanya terus memperhatikan Jimin yang sedang minum tanpa berkedip.

"Cocok untukku, hyung?" Jimin tersenyum lebar karena Yoongi menyukai warna rambutnya yang baru.

Yoongi mengangguk, tersenyum kecil. "Sudah minumnya?"

Jimin mengangguk cepat, menunjukan gelas jusnya yang sudah kosong.

Yoongi mengambil gelas minumnya, meminumnya sekali teguk dan meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja. "Ayo pulang" ajak Yoongi.

.

.

.

" _What a coincidence_..." Pria itu tersenyum puas saat melihat wajah Stella yang berubah tegang.

" _Sorry?"_ Stella berucap tenang.

Pria itu tertawa keras, membuat Stella memaki dalam hati.

"Aku menemukanmu, Dokter Joo, atau sekarang harus ku sebut Min Stella?" pria itu tersenyum mengejek melihat wajah Stella yang tetap bertahan agar terlihat setenang mungkin.

"Kau tidak sehebat yang ku pikirkan" ejeknya. "Merubah jati diri menjadi perempuan dan berpikir kalau criminal kelas kakap sepertimu tidak akan ditemukan?"

Stella mendengus, matanya menatap menantang pria di depannya. "Kau salah orang" Stella berusaha berlalu tapi tangan pria itu berhasil menangkapnya.

"Aku tidak bisa kau tipu, dokter. Menyerah baik-baik atau..."

Belum sempat ucapan pria itu selesai, seseorang menembakkan pistol kearah tangan pria, membuat genggamannya ditangan Stella terlepas begitu saja.

"Hadiah pertemuan kita, tuan" Stella menendang selangkangan pria itu tanpa belas kasihan dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang menembakkan pistol kearah mereka. Saat dia menemukan Yongguk, Stella tersenyum.

"Kau memang selalu bisa ku andalkan Asshole number two." Ucap Stella bangga.

"Rubah cara pandangmu, Queen, aku lebih berguna dari pada tua Bangkamu itu"

"KALIAN TERKEPUNG!"

Suara dari pengeras suara itu membuat Stella memaki sekali lagi.

"Aku akan senang kalau kita bisa menghabisi mereka bersama, tapi aku rasa kita perlu lari sekarang" ucap Yongguk sambil merapatkan Stella ke balik badannya. "Jumlahnya tidak seimbang, peluruku hanya tinggal tiga" sambung Yongguk.

"Ada ide?" Tanya Stella dari balik punggung Yongguk.

"Tentu."Yongguk terkekeh, membuang pistolnya ke tanah dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Kau gila?" maki Stella.

"Tentu saja tidak, queen. Kau aman." Yongguk terkekeh. "dikantong jasku ada granat. Kau tau cara menggunakkannya, kan?" guman Yongguk pelan.

"Kau benar-benar bisa ku andalkan"

"Hitungan ketiga, pastikan granat itu sudah aktif dan siap dilemparkan" Yongguk memberi instruksi.

"JANGAN COBA-COBA KABUR. KALIAN SUDAH TERKEPUNG" ucap suara itu lagi.

"BRISIK!" balas Yongguk.

Detik berikutnya, belasan senjata sudah mengarah padanya.

"Hey, aku bercanda! Santai sedikit" Yongguk terkekeh.

"Queen, kau siap?" guman Yongguk lagi.

"Tiga!" ucap Yongguk, dan Stella melemparkan granat itu kearah kerumuna polisi yang bersiap menangkap mereka.

Suara ledakan terdengar kuat, Stella dan Yongguk terus berlari menjauh sambil tertawa.

.

.

.

Jimin sadar ada yang salah dengan badannya. Dia merasa sangat 'ingin' sejak mereka sampai di rumah. Tadinya Yoongi sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidur, sedangkan Yoongi mengurus beberapa pekerjaannya di ruang kerjanya sebelum menyusul Jimin ke kamar. Tapi yang terjadi justru Jimin benar-benar gelisah diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia ingin Yoongi-nya.

Jimin berjalan mondar-mandir setelah tidak bisa tidur, Jimin menyerah. Tubuhnya benar-benar terasa aneh untuknya. Dia menginginkan Yoongi-nya!. Jimin berjalan ke depan meja rias, memperhatikan penampilannya yang sudah berantakan, piyamanya sudah kusut, rambutnya sudah berantakan karena terus berguling ditempat tidur menunggu Yoongi masuk.

"Lama sekali..." rengek Jimin.

Tidak tahan menunggu lama, Jimin berjalan kedepan pintu untuk menyusul Yoongi ke ruang kerjanya sampai sekali lagi kaca di kamar mereka menyadarkan Jimin kalau penampilan Jimin sangatlah biasa, malah berantakan.

Jimin berhenti, kemudian berlari menuju walk in closet milik mereka, mengganti baju dan merapikan rambutnya sebelum pergi ke ruang kerja Yoongi.

Saat sampai didepan ruang kerja, Jimin merasa dadanya berdebar kencang. Ini pertama kalinya Jimin 'meminta', biasanya selalu Yoongi yang memulai. Tapi tubuh Jimin yang terasa aneh membuat Jimin mengambil langkah sedikit berani.

Jimin mendorong pelan pintu ruang kerja itu, Jimin bisa melihat Yoongi yang sedang sibuk dengan computer dan beberapa kertas yang berserakan diatas meja.

"Hyung..." panggil Jimin pelan agar tidak mengejutkan Yoongi.

"Ne? belum tidur?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa menatap Jimin sama sekali. Jangan pikir Yoongi tidak menyadari keberadaan Jimin, deru nafas Jimin saja Yoongi sudah hapal.

"Belum..." cicit Jimin pelan.

"Kenapa?" Yoongi mengangkat wajahnya dan menaikkan satu alisnya.

Oke, Jimin dan kimono tidur satin berwarna hitam dengan belahan dada yang sangat turun. Apa Yoongi sedang dapat hadiah?

"A-aku tidak bisa tidur" ucap Jimin malu-malu.

"Ya, aku rasa aku juga sudah _bangun_ sekarang" ucap Yoongi sambil terus mematai badan Jimin.

Jimin merona, dadanya berdebar liar. "Hyung..."

"Katakan, Jiminie, pasti akan ku lakukan..." Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin yang terus berdiri di depannya.

" _Kiss me here, touch me there..."_ Jimin merasa pipinya sudah memerah. Dia sudah mengatakannya.

" _My pleasure_ " Yoongi menyeringai. Sepertinya Yoongi benar-benar dapat hadiah.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bilang berkali-kali, Dia sangat licin. Jika kalian pikir akan mudah menangkapnya, kalian salah besar" pria tinggi itu menggebrak meja dengan keras. Mereka melakukan rapat mendadak setelah mendapat laporan kalau Stella berhasil kabur lagi.

"Penjahat sepertinya tidak bisa diperlakukan seperti pencuri, pengedar atau kejahatan criminal lain! Kau sedang menghadapai seorang jenius!" geramnya lagi.

"Susun strategi baru dan tangkap dokter itu hidup-hidup!"

"Dan Min Yoongi, tangkap dia malam ini juga, hidup atau mati!"

Mereka hanya belum paham, criminal yang paling membahayakan adalah seorang jenius berkerah putih yang memilih menjadi _hitam._

 _._

 _._

 _._

TBC

BTW, kakak yorobun sekalian...

bole lo mampir ke wattpad (yunkiminsugar) buat update yang lebih cepat... XD


	28. Chapter 28

"Hyung?" Jimin menyamankan dirinya di dalam pelukan Yoongi.

Keduanya sedang berada di dalam bathtub berisi air hangat. Hanya berduaan karena Mino masih bersama eomma dan appa Chae.

"Hmm?" jawab Yoongi malas-malasan. Yoongi sedang sibuk mengecupi leher dan bahu telanjang Jimin yang memiliki wangi sabun yang menenangkan kepalanya.

"Badannku rasanya aneh sekali semalam" adu Jimin, menarik tangan Yoongi agar makin erat memeluknya dari belakang.

"Kalau begitu, sering-seringlah merasa aneh" jawab Yoongi asal.

Jimin tertawa mendengar jawaban Yoongi yang terdengar malas-malasan. Ini mandi pagi mereka yang sudah lama tidak mereka lakukan semenjak memiliki Mino. Jelas keduanya memanfaatkan waktu berduaan sebaik-baiknya sebelum bos kecil pulang ke rumah.

"Serius, Hyung. Badanku rasanya aneh. Tidak biasanya aku begitu"

"Tolong dibiasakan"

"Hyung, serius!" Jimin memukul pelan tangan Yoongi didalam air. Dari tadi Yoongi tidak benar-benar menanggapi ucapan Jimin.

"Iya, iya. Memangnya kenapa? Mungkin kau merasa begitu karena kau melihat aku terlalu tampan, semalam?" ucap Yoongi makin terdengar asal.

Jimin memutar bola matanya. "Aku melihatmu tiap hari, hyung. Lagian, semalam…"

"Yah, Park Jimin, Memangnya kenapa denganmu semalam? Aku saja senang kau begitu, kenapa kau mempermasalahkannya?"

Jimin merona malu mendengarnya. Jimin hanya merasa aneh, tidak biasanya dia sangat 'ingin' sampai sebegitunya. Jimin bahkan merasa dia benar-benar kehilangan urat malunya semalam. Memikirkan tingkahnya diatas tempat tidur, Jimin kembali memerah.

"Tapi kan, hyung…"

"Sudahlah. Anggap saja itu hadiah darimu. Lagian aku suka melihatmu seperti itu. sangat… seksi" bisik Yoongi tepat ditelinga Jimin.

Dada Jimin berdebar keras. Jimin dengan sengaja memercikkan air kearah Yoongi.

"Jadi biasanya aku tidak seksi?" Tanya Jimin malu-malu.

"Seksi, tapi tidak nakal. Ah, tapi kau pasrah sekalipun kau sangat menantang"

"Yah!" Jimin memukul lagi tangan Yoongi di dalam air. Telinganya sudah memerah karena ucapan Yoongi.

"Maluu…" ejek Yoongi. "Lagian apa yang membuat mu malu, nyonya Min? aku sudah melihat semuanya. Bagian tubuhmu yang mana yang belum ku cium?"

"Hyung! Hentikan, oke? Jangan berkata vulgar seperti itu lagi!" omel Jimin.

"Kau yang mulai" cibir Yoongi dan mengeratakan pelukannya pada tubuh Jimin.

"Hyung, bagaimana kalau aku tidak ada? Apa hyung akan menikah lagi?" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja" jawab Yoongi enteng.

Mendengar ucapan Yoongi, Jimin dengan cepat melepas pelukan Yoongi, memiringkan sedikit tubuhnya dengan dahi yang mengeryit.

"Wae?" Tanya Yoongi polos.

Jimin enggan menjawab, dengan cepat Jimin keluar dari bathtub, membasuh tubuhnya di shower dengan buru-buru. Sementara itu, Yoongi sedang memperhatikan Jimin terang-terangan. Memperhatikan dengan teliti setiap inchi tubuh Jimin yang terlihat dari ruang shower yang hanya dibatasi dengan kaca transparan.

Merasa di perhatikan, Jimin melirikkan wajahnya pada Yoongi. Keduanya saling bertatapan, tidak lama, karena Jimin langsung memutuskan kontak mata diantara mereka.

Yoongi tau Jimin tengah merajuk dengan ucapannya tadi.

Merasa tidak dibujuk atau ditahan sama sekali, Jimin menyambar handuk baju berwarna hitam milik Yoongi yang tergantung, memakainya asal dan keluar dari kamar mandi menuju _walk in closet_ milik mereka. Sebelum benar-benar menghilang, Jimin melirikkan lagi wajahnya pada Yoongi yang masih saja menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Mau disusul ternyata" Yoongi terkekeh melihat Jimin yang sedang merajuk.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Jimin sedang menggeser pintu lemari didepannya untuk mencari pakaian yang akan digunakannya untuk pergi menjemput Mino nanti, sementara Yoongi sudah mengenakan handuk, hanya berdiri didepan pintu sambil terus menatapi Jimin yang dengan sengaja mengabaikannya. Yoongi menyeringai.

"Carikan bajuku, Jiminie" ucap Yoongi didepan pintu.

Jimin hanya melirikkan matanya sekilas, berhenti mencari pakaian untuknya dan membuka lemari Yoongi, dimana jejeran setelan jas sudah tergantung rapi didalam lemari.

Setelah mendapatkan jas, Jimin berjalan ke kotak kaca besar yang ada ditengah ruangan, memilih dasi, jam, ikat pinggang, dan jam tangan yang akan Yoongi kenakan untuk bekerja hari ini.

"Tidak ingin bertanya soal pendapatku?"

Jimin terlalu kesal, sampai tidak menyadari Yoongi yang sudah mengurungnya diantara tubuhnya dan kotak kaca di depan Jimin.

"Hyung mengganggu" Jimin mendorong Yoongi hingga mundur beberapa langkah dan berjalan ke lemari lagi untuk mencari kemeja yang cocok untuk jas Yoongi.

Yoongi terkekeh pelan, membuat Jimin berbalik menatapnya.

"Apa yang lucu, Min Yoongi?" kesal Jimin.

"Oh, wow, Park Jimin-ssi" Yoongi masih tertawa, ada kilat jahil yang tertangkap dimata itu. "Min Yoongi? Sopan sekali"

Jimin mengabaikan Yoongi lagi. Dia makin kesal karena Yoongi tidak juga mengatakan apa-apa soal jawabannya saat di bathtub.

Jimin sudah akan berjalan meninggalkan Yoongi menuju kamar sampai Yoongi menahan tubuhnya dengan merentangkan satu tangannya untuk memeluk perut Jimin dari belakang.

"Marah?" Tanya Yoongi basa-basi.

Jimin hanya memberontak pelan sebagai jawabannya. Dia keberatan untuk dipeluk sekarang.

"Aku hanya bercanda, sayang"

"Tidak lucu!" Jimin menyiku pelan perut Yoongi yang memeluknya dari belakang.

Jimin bisa mendengar tawa kecil yang keluar dari pria pucat yang sedang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hyung, lepas…" kesal Jimin.

"Tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku" Yoongi menggosokkan hidungnya di leher Jimin yang masih lembab dengan wangi sabun yang masih tersisa dikulitnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak mengatakan maaf, hyung" Jimin memutar bola matanya kesal, tapi membiarkan Yoongi terus mengecupi lehernya begitu saja.

Yoongi kembali terkekeh dileher Jimin. "Apa aku harus meminta maaf karena aku menjawab seperti itu? kau sendiri yang bertanya, lalu kuberi jawaban, dan kau marah?"

Lagi Jimin kembali memberontak kecil untuk dilepas, tapi lagi-lagi Yoongi mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Jimin.

"Lepas, hyung" geram Jimin.

"Dengar, Park Jimin-ssi. Aku tidak akan menikah lagi…"

Jimin mendegus. Aneh memang, dia yang bertanya, dia yang marah. Hanya memikirkan Yoongi akan menikah lagi jika dia tidak ada, Jimin merasa sangat cemburu. Dia tidak rela membagi Yoongi-nya pada siapapun.

"Bukannya tadi hyung sendiri yang bilang akan menikah?"

Yoongi terkekeh, mengecup pipi Jimin sekilas dan meletakkan dagunya dibahu Jimin. "Aku tidak akan menikah lagi, karena kau tidak akan kemana-mana. Kau hanya boleh disini, karena kau milikku pribadi."

"Kalau aku pergi, bagaimana?"

"Kau tidak akan pergi karena aku tidak pernah memberi izin, bahkan dari awal pertemuanpun aku sudah bilang, kau tidak boleh pergi tanpa izin dariku."

"Egois" cibir Jimin.

"Memang. Sudah tau egois, masih saja mau diajak menikah" balas Yoongi. "Aku egois karena aku mencintaimu. Ingat itu"

Yoongi berjalan menuju kamar, meninggalkan Jimin yang tengah memerah menahan malu dan debaran dadanya yang menggila.

"Dasar menyebalkan" cibir Jimin dengan pipi yang memerah.

.

.

.

Yongguk tidak bisa tidur semalam. Setelah berhasil kabur dengan memakai granat, Yongguk membawa Stella ke rumah salah satu rekan bisnisnya. Seorang politisi terkenal yang disegani di Negara mereka. Siapa yang akan menyangka kalau buronan polisi internasional, tidur di rumah orang penting seperti tuan Im.

Entah sudah berapa kali Yongguk mendudukan diri dipinggir tempat tidur dan kembali berdiri sambil memandangi Stella yang sedang tertidur tanpa pakaian ditempat tidur dan hanya ditutupi selimut tebal dibaliknya.

"Kenapa tidak berekasi, ya" guman Yongguk lagi, kembali mendudukan diri disamping tempat tidur sambil memandangi wajah Stella yang sangat lelap.

"Apa dosis-nya kurang? Masa sudah seperempat tablet tidak berpengaruh apa-apa?" Yongguk mengernyitkan alisnya.

Harusnya, obat yang Yongguk masukkan ke dalam minuman Stella memiliki efek perangsan. Tapi, ini bahkan sudah hampir jam enam pagi, tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kau benar-benar tertidur apa pura-pura saja?" Yongguk mengelus rambut Stella pelan. "Kalau tidur begini cantik sekali. Siapa sangka kalau dia seorang mafia" Yongguk terkekeh pelan, tangannya masih terus mengelus rambut Stella.

Merasa bodoh karena bicara sendiri, Yongguk menghela nafas. "Apa aku harus punya istri dan anak dulu supaya kau tertarik?" Yongguk menatap lurus pada Stella yang tertidur miring dengan memeluk guling. "Dasar pembuat masalah" kesal Yongguk dan menjentikkan jarinya pelan di dahi Stella.

"Aku sedang memarahimu, hey, nona perkasa." Ucap Yongguk pelan dan terus menggusap kepala Stella.

Ketukan pintu membuat Yongguk berhenti berbicara pada Stella yang sedang tertidur. Yongguk menarik selimut sampai sebatas dagu Stella dan mematikan lampu sebelum menuju ke pintu.

"Maaf tuan, tuan Im ingin bicara" asisten tuan Im berucap sopan.

"Pacarku belum bangun. Bisa nanti saja?"

"Tuan Im hanya perlu berbicara dengan anda saja" ucapnya sopan.

"Apa jaminannya kalau pacarku akan aman-aman saja saat ku tinggal?" Yongguk berkeras.

"Rumah ini tidak mengizinkan tamu masuk sembarangan. Kami akan memastikan pacar anda baik-baik saja"

"Itu bukan jaminan" Yongguk memutar bola matanya.

"Anda bisa mempercayakan pacar anda pada _bodyguard_ disini. Pacar anda akan aman. Kami berjanji"

Yongguk menghela nafasnya, menatap kearah tempat tidur dimana Stella sedang terlelap. "Aku kesana sebentar lagi" ucap Yongguk akhirnya.

Setelah mengunci Stella dari luar, Yongguk berjalan mengikuti asisten tuan Im menuju ruang kerja tuan Im.

"Tidurmu nyenyak?" Tanya tuan Im ramah begitu Yongguk sampai didalam ruang kerjanya.

"Perhatian sekali. Aku merinding mendengarnya" Yongguk tersenyum remeh.

Mendengar ucapan Yongguk, tuan Im tertawa cukup keras. "Duduk" tuan Im mempersilahkan.

Yongguk mendudukan diri didepan tuan Im dengan berbatas meja kerjanya. Yongguk bisa melihat seorang pria lain yang duduk di sofa tidak jauh darinya. "Siapa?" Tanya Yongguk basa-basi.

"Oh, kenalkan, Jung Hoseok" tuan Im menatap Hoseok yang juga sedang menatap padanya.

"Yongguk" ucap Yongguk memperkenalkan diri pada Hoseok. "Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin membuat penawaran. Jumlahnya fantastis kalau kau mau bekerja sama" mulai tuan Im.

Yongguk tersenyum, menaikkan satu alisnya dan menatap tajam pada tuan Im. Dia sangat senang berbisinis dengan jaminan keuntungan fantastis.

"Oke, apa kali ini?" Tanya Yongguk semangat.

"Oh, sebelumnya, Hoseok adalah seorang produser, anggap saja begitu." Ucap tuan Im membuat Yongguk mengernyit bingung.

"Penawarannya begini, kau akan mendapatkan kilang minyak yang baru dengan pembersihan pajak dan kejadian semalam dianggap tidak ada, juga ini" tuan Im menggeser sebuah cek dengan nominal yang membuat Yongguk hampir meneteskan air liur. "Jumlah yang tidak sedikit, kan?" tuan Im menyeringai melihat mata Yongguk yang berkilat lapar.

"Aku pasti harus melakukan sesuatu yang cukup penting untuk mendapatkan semua ini, kan?" Yongguk bukan orang bodoh. Jelas dia tahu, tidak akan ada orang yang mau memberi semua itu dengan Cuma-Cuma.

"Tentu ada hal yang harus kau lakukan untuk mendapatkan semua ini, Yongguk" tuan Im tersenyum lebar.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan?" Tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"Serahkan Dokter Joo pada kami" Hoseok berucap tenang.

Yongguk mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. "Dokter Joo?"

"Iya, Dokter Joo, atau yang sekarang kau kenal dengan nama Stella" Hoseok menatap Yongguk lurus.

Yongguk tertawa kencang. Stella? Dokter? Nona perkasa-nya seorang dokter?.

"Aku serius!" geram Hoseok. "Serahkan transgender itu dan kau dapat semuanya!" Hoseok menggebrak meja karena kesal dengan tingkah Yongguk yang tidak serius.

"Kenapa aku harus menyerahkan dia padamu?" Yongguk meremehkan.

"Dimana dia?!" Hoseok mengarahkan pistolnya pada Yongguk karena kesal.

"Ah, aku takut sekali" ucap Yongguk main-main.

"Hoseok, tenanglah" tuan Im memperingatkan.

"Dengar Yongguk, cepat atau lamban, Stella atau dokter Joo, atau siapalah itu, akan tertangkap. Dia itu pengacau paling berbahaya. Mereka memberikan penawaran ini karena mereka yakin tidak akan semudah itu menangkap criminal sakit jiwa sepertinya." Jelas tuan Im.

"Lalu kalian pikir aku bisa menangkapnya?" ejek Yongguk.

"Aku tau dia ada di rumah ini" ucap tuan Im tenang. "Dia gadis yang semalam kau bawa kesini"

"CIA mengincarnya" ucap Hoseok.

Yongguk menaikkan alisnya terkejut. "CIA?"

"Iya"

"Lalu kau siapa?" Tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"Jung Hoseok. Dia produser, anggap saja begitu. Seperti kau yang dikenal sebagai pemilik kilang minyak" ucap tuan Im.

Yongguk terkekeh. "Kirim padaku uang DP-nya, ku pastikan dia ditanganmu" Yongguk berdiri, menepuk bahu Hoseok dan berjalan meninggalkan ruang kerja tuan Im.

.

.

.

"Anda ikut kami ke kantor" Yoongi hanya tertawa kecil saat dia disergap di parkiran bawah tanah kantornya.

Tanpa melawan sama sekali, Yoongi dimasukkan kedalam mobil berlapis baja dengan penjagaan ketat. Disamping kiri, kanan, dan depan Yoongi sudah duduk polisi dengan baju pengaman lengkap serta senjata laras panjang.

Bunyi sirine memekakan telinga berbunyi bersamaan dengan mobil yang membawa Yoongi menuju kantor polisi berjalan. Jika dilihar dari luar, seperti presiden sedang melewati jalanan karena banyaknya penjagaan disekitar mobil yang membawa Yoongi.

Keterdiaman Yoongi yang mencurigakan membuat polisi yang bertugas menjaga Yoongi merinding karena Yoongi hanya menatap kebawah dengan seringaian dibibirnya.

 _"_ _Pastikan dia tidak kabur_ " suara dari salah satu ponsel milik penjaga itu terdengar, membuat Yoongi mendengus dan tertawa.

Yoongi dibawa keruang bawah tanah, tempat dimana para tersangka kejahatan di introgasi. Ruangan itu sangat dingin begitu Yoongi masuk dan di dudukan paksa disalah satu bangku yang ada.

"Tidak ku sangka bisa bertemu muka langsung dengan criminal kelas atas yang paling sulit ditemui" ucap salah satu detektif yang Yoongi yakin bukan warga Negara mereka.

Mendengar ucapan yang logatnya cukup asing itu membuat Yoongi menyeringai remeh dan menatap tajam pada detektif yang duduk didepannya.

"Tipikal psikopat. Tidak ada takutnya" ejek detektif itu lagi.

Yoongi menyeringai lagi, sikapnya benar-benar tenang, hingga detektif yang berada didepan Yoongi kesulitan membaca emosi Yoongi yang sebenarnya. Yoongi terlalu dingin.

"Kau tidak selicin itu Min Suga, atau harus ku sebut Min Yoongi mulai sekarang?" detektif itu tersenyum remeh, mengimbangi permainan Yoongi yang terlalu tenang.

Yoongi bersandar santai, mendengar ocehan dari pria didepannya membuatnya muak. Belum lagi dengan tangannya yang diborgol dibelakang punggungnya, membuat pergerakan Yoongi terbatas.

"Kau bahkan bisa sesantai ini setelah tertangkap?" emosi pria itu mulai tersulut dengan sikap Yoongi yang termasuk dalam kategori kurang ajar dimatanya.

Menanggapi ucapan pria itu, Yoongi hanya menguap lebar.

Detektif itu menggebrak meja, emosinya benar-benar tersulut dengan sikap Yoongi yang tidak sopan padanya. Beberapa polisi yang ikut menjaga, menarik pria itu agar mundur dan kembali duduk dikursinya. Sesuai arahan dari atasan mereka, Yoongi tidak boleh disentuh sama sekali sebelum mereka berhasil mendapatkan informasi yang mereka inginkan.

Yoongi tertawa sinis, memejamkan matanya beberapa saat dan saat mata itu terbuka, kilat mata itu berubah marah.

.

.

.

TBC


	29. Chapter 29

.

Yongguk terkekeh saat dia tidak mendapati Stella dimanapun. Harusnya dia sudah paham betul kalau Stella itu sangat hebat dalam urusan melarikan diri. Yongguk membuka selimut yang dipakai Stella dan terkekeh melihat tulisan di sprei yang di coret dengan lipstick merah milik Stella.

'F*CK YOU'

Yongguk tertawa keras membacanya.

"Harusnya aku mengikatmu dengan tali agar tidak lari dariku lagi" Yongguk terkekeh.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Perhatikan cara bicaramu, tuan detektif" Yoongi tersenyum sinis. Kakinya menekan tepat dileher detektif yang terduduk terhempas kedinding dan kesulitan bernafas.

"L-lepaskan ini!" ucap detektif itu kesulitan karena lehernya yang ditekan Yoongi dengan kaki.

Keadaan jadi kacau diruang introgasi karena detektif itu tidak juga berhenti bicara dan mencemooh Yoongi yang memilih diam sejak awal. Kalau dia pikir Yoongi penyabar, maka dia salah besar.

Meja yang ditendang Yoongi kearah detektif itu terbalik, membuat sang detektif terjungkal bersama kursinya kearah dinding, membuat Yoongi lebih gampang melakukan tindakannya sekalipun tangannya masih saja diborgol.

"MIN YOONGI!"bentakan itu membuat Yoongi melepaskan tatapan dari calon mangsanya kearah pintu masuk yang sudah ramai dengan beberapa polisi yang langsung menarik Yoongi menjauh dari detektif itu.

Detektif itu terbatuk parah saat Yoongi melepas kakinya dari lehernya. Ada bekas tapak sepatu Yoongi dilehernya yang menandakan kalau Yoongi benar-benar akan membunuh detektif itu.

"Aku hanya membuatnya diam" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya dan tersenyum miring. "Lepaskan tanganmu, brengsek" Yoongi menatap tajam polisi yang memegangi bahu dan tangannya.

Kedua polisi itu langsung melepaskan tangannya dan mengarahkan pistol kearah Yoongi, berjaga kalau-kalau Yoongi menyerang.

Yoongi kembali duduk di kursi introgasinya dengan tenang. Waajahnya terlihat dingin dengan aura gelap dan arogansi yang kental terasa mengelilingi ruangan itu.

"Ini namanya percobaan pembunuhan!" bentak tuan Im. Dia datang untuk melihat Yoongi yang ditangkap. Tapi keadaan sangat kacau.

Yoongi menaikkan bahunya tak peduli. "Kenapa kau disini? Mana Nam Taehyun?"

"Pengacaramu itu sedang sibuk mengurus perusahaanmu yang tersandung masalah pajak!" geram tuan Im. "Tolong jaga sikapmu"

Yoongi terkekeh. "Jadi kau datang karena takut aku masuk penjara dan membuka semua urusan kita?" sindir Yoongi.

Tuan Im enggan menanggapi ucapan Yoongi. "Aku kesini sebagai jaminan untukmu"

"Oh, mulia sekali" ejek Yoongi.

"Bisa tinggalkan kami berdua?" tuan Im menatap pada polisi disekitarnya. Saat pintu tertutup dan meninggalkan mereka berdua, tuan Im mendudukan diri didepan Yoongi.

"Bukan kau yang mereka incar" mulainya.

"Aku tau. Mereka mengincar sepupuku" Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. "Mereka menangkapku hanya untuk pancingan agar sepupuku muncul. Karena aku tau, semua kelakuan 'baik' ku sudah di cover. Tidak ada alasan mereka untuk menangkapku." Yoongi menatap tajam tuan Im, sedetik kemudian dia tertawa senang.

"Benar-benar sakit" guman tuan Im.

"Aku mendengarmu. Terimakasih" Yoongi kembali tersenyum dan menatap tajam pada tuan Im.

"Dengar Min Yoongi, kau pasti akan di awasi dengan ketat mulai sekarang."

"Aku sudah terbiasa dengan orang-orang yang suka ikut campur urusanku. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu yang tepat sebelum mereka menghilang" Yoongi tersenyum dan menaikkan alisnya.

Tuan Im tau, Yoongi ini tidak ada takutnya. "Dengar, beritahu aku dimana sepupumu itu, masalah ini akan selesai"

Yoongi tertawa keras cukup lama, kepalanya mendongak karena merasa ucapan tuan Im sangat lucu untuknya. "Kepala siapa yang siap kau berikan padaku kalau aku menyerahkan sepupuku itu, huh? Kepalamu?" Yoongi tersenyum jahat membuat tuan Im merinding.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalian butuh otak yang ada didalam kepala sepupuku itu untuk mengambil informasi apapun yang kalian butuhkan dan hanya diketahuinya. Begitukan?" Yoongi menyeringai. "Kau tahu tuan Im, kita sama-sama pebisnis. Darah, bayar dengan darah, kepala, bayar dengan kepala"

Tuan Im menatap Yoongi lurus.

"Kalau kalian ingin kepala sepupuku, aku ingin kepalamu sebagai bayarannya. " Yoongi terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Mino demam" Chae eomma menatap Jimin tidak enak hati.

"Tidak apa, Eomma. Pasti tumbuh gigi lagi makanya demam" Jimin menatap anaknya itu dengan senyum kecil. Jimin tentu saja khawatir, tapi dia tidak ingin membuat Chae eomma merasa bersalah karena Mino terkena demam. "Apa Mino sudah diberi obat?"

"Sudah tadi. Selesai minum obat langsung tidur"

"Eomma jangan khawatir, Mino tidak apa" Jimin mengusap bahu Chae eomma dan tersenyum kecil. "Nanti juga sembuh, kan sudah diberi obat" hibur Jimin.

"Ne." Chae eomma menggusap dahi Mino yang sedang tertidur pelan.

Jimin tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana sayangnya keluarga Chae pada anaknya. Belum lagi Jimin melihat kamar mertuanya ini sudah seperti taman bermain. Ada banyak mainan Mino disudut kamar mereka.

"Yoongi bekerja?"

"Ne, eomma" Jimin mengangguk dan mendudukan diri ditempat tidur. "Kapan Hyungwoon pulang lagi? Aku dan Yoongi hyung berencana membelikan dia sesuatu sebagai tanda terimakasih karena sudah sering mengirimi Mino mainan dan pakaian"

"Belum tau, mungkin setelah wisuda dia akan pulang kesini. Semalam dia menelepon untuk mendengarkan suara Mino. Tau sendiri bagaimana Hyungwon, dia sangat gengsi mengatakan rindu pada Mino" cerita Chae eomma.

Jimin terkekeh kecil. "Aku paham, eomma. Hyungwon itu tidak ada bedanya dengan Yoongi hyung. Sama-sama gengsian"

"Jimin, eomma sempat mendegar kalau kau dan Yoongi ingin bercerai, apa yang terjadi?"

Jimin duduk tegak. Meskipun berita itu sudah cukup lama, setiap mengingatnya Jimin pasti sedih lagi. "Itu hanya karangan orang-orang saja Eomma, buktinya kami baik-baik saja" Jimin tersenyum kecil.

"Eomma khawatir. Melihat sikap Yoongi yang cukup keras, eomma takut kalian sering bertengkar. Dia itu seperti api, jika kecil dia bisa menjadi teman, dan kalau besar dia bisa menghancurkan semuanya tanpa sisa. Dia bersikap baik padamu, kan?" Tanya Chae eomma khawatir.

"Eomma benar. Dia memang cukup keras, tapi dia tidak pernah berbuat kasar padaku ataupun Mino, eomma. Eomma pasti lebih paham sifat asli Yoongi hyung jika dibandingkan denganku" Jimin mengelus bahu Chae eomma lembut.

"Terkadang eomma sering khawatir berlebihan dengan hubungan kalian. Eomma takut sifat temperamental Yoongi membuat hubungan kalian rusak, tapi sepertinya itu tidak terjadi. Dia sangat menyayangi kalian berdua"

"Eomma jangan khawatir, kami tidak apa. Jangan dengarkan omongan orang diluar sana. Bagaimana kalau Eomma menceritakan padaku soal Yoongi hyung masih kecil?" usul Jimin.

Chae eomma tersenyum sendu. "Yoongi kecil tidak pernah bahagia, Jiminie. Hidupnya sangat keras sejak kecil"

Jimin tersentak dan perlahan rasa bersalah menjalari perasaan Jimin.

"Sejak aku dan Appa-nya bercerai karena suatu hal, Yoongi dirawat oleh keluarga Min. dia tumbuh besar tanpa perhatian yang cukup, mungkin itu yang membuat sikapnya sedikit keras. Tumbuh remaja, Yoongi berubah menjadi pembangkang. Dia sering berbuat onar bersama Stella. Tidak satu dua kali keluarga Min harus mengeluarkan dia dari kantor polisi" cerita Chae eomma sedih.

"Sampai ada hal yang terjadi yang membuat Stella dan Yoongi harus pindah keluar negeri. Aku ibu yang buruk yang bahkan tidak bisa mempertahankan anakku satu-satunya. Aku takut Yoongi memperlakukan anaknya seperti kami memperlakukan dia dulu, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Terimakasih sudah hadir dikeluarga kami, Jiminie" Chae eomma menggenggam erat tangan Jimin.

Jimin menunduk sedih. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kisahnya dan Yoongi tidak jauh berbeda.

"Banyak hal yang berubah darinya sejak kau muncul. Biasanya dia selalu mengabaikan setiap ucapanku, bahkan dia menolak setiap kali aku ingin bertemu dengannya diluar negeri. Tapi saat ini rasanya seperti mimpi. Yoongi ku kembali, meskipun masih canggung, aku senang dia sering datang mengunjungiku" Chae eomma menghapus air matanya.

"Untuk orangtua sepertiku, tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain mendapatkan kunjungan dari anak, menantu dan cucunya"

Jimin tersenyum lebar. Harus Jimin akui, Yoongi itu sangat sulit untuk diajak ke rumah tuan Chae. Sering kali Yoongi berkelit untuk mendatangi rumah keluarga itu, biasanya Jimin akan pergi sendiri untuk bermain disana sambil membawa Mino dan memaksa Yoongi untuk menjemput mereka disana.

"Eomma, aku lapar" Jimin mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chae eomma terkekeh dan menggusak rambut Jimin. "Dari dulu aku ingin sekali mendengar anakku merengek seperti ini Jiminie. Mereka berdua terlalu kaku. Tidak seru"

Jimin tertawa kecil. "Kalau begitu, eomma masakkan aku sesuatu ya"

"Kau ngidam?"

Jimin tersentak dan kemudian pipinya memerah panas. Dia malu. "T-tentu saja tidak, eomma. Mana mungkin kami memiliki anak lagi, Mino saja masih kecil sekali"

"Ya, siapa tau saja kan?" Chae eomma tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

"Anda bisa pulang sekarang" Nam Taehyun, pengacara Yoongi berdiri dengan senyum lebar didepan Yoongi.

"Sudah beres?" Yoongi menegakkan kepalanya.

"Sudah, tuan. Asal ada uang, semuanya bisa diatur"

"Kau sudah menemukan Stella?" Tanya Yoongi pelan.

"Sudah tuan, dia berada di rumah tuan besar sekarang. Pejagaan juga sudah diperketat" jelas tuan Nam.

"Siapa yang mengincarnya?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran. "Jangan katakan CIA, aku sudah tau mereka mengincar Stella sejak lama. Gara-gara mereka juga Stella merubah diri seperti sekarang agar tidak ketahuan"

Taehyun terkekeh. "Kali ini lebih dahsyat lagi, tuan Min. ada sekte atau kepercayaan apalah itu namanya yang mempekerjakan para jenius untuk membangun dunia baru"

Yoongi tertawa. Dia harus akui Stella sudah mencapai level tertinggi seorang buronan. "Dan?"

"Mereka mau meminta Stella bekerja untuk mereka. Ada hal yang ingin mereka teliti dengan menggunakan senjata biologi, yang sialnya formulanya hanya ada dikepala nona Stella"

"Tuan, bukan nona" koreksi Yoongi.

"Aku sudah pernah memanggilnya tuan dan dia menendangku, tuan Min. aku belajar banyak dari kesalahan."

Yoongi tertawa.

"Jimin tidak tau soal ini, kan?" Tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak. Tuan Park ada dirumah tuan Chae bersama bos kecil."jelas Taehyun.

"Cari tahu lebih detail soal sekte yang kau maksud barusan." Ucap Yoongi.

Taehyun mengangguk mengerti dan membolakan matanya saat mendengar bunyi rantai besi.

"Kau merusak borgolnya, tuan"

"Tidak sengaja" jawab Yoongi santai. Tangannya sudah pegal diborgol. "Kapan aku bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Sebentar lagi setelah mereka selesai memeriksa ponsel anda" jelas Taehyun. "Aku sudah meminta Jackson memanipulasi data di ponsel anda, tuan"

Yoongi tersenyum senang. "Pastikan kali ini juga bersih"

"Namjoon turun tangan langsung kali ini, dia sudah lama tidak berburu, jadi dia yang akan 'membereskan' detektif itu secepatnya"

"Kalian memang bisa ku andalkan"

"Selalu, tuan Min" ucap Taehyun sopan.

.

.

.

"Si Yongguk brengsek itu akan segera tahu dengan siapa dia berurusan" Stella menatap pantulan dirinya dikaca. "Kita lihat siapa yang menang nanti. Menukarku dengan uang? Dasar bajingan!"

.

.

.

TBC


	30. Chapter 30

"Selamat pagi..." Bisik Stella tepat ditelinga Hoseok yang masih lelap tertidur. Jam masih menunjukan pukul empat pagi saat Stella menyelinap masuk kedalam apartemen milik Hoseok.

Merasa tidak ada pergerakan dari Hoseok yang masih nyenyak tertidur, Stella mencibir kesal. "Mungkin cara berbisikku kurang mesra. Bagaimana biasanya _Kitten_ kalau berbisik ditelinga _Asshole_? Bukan urusanku." Stella berguman sendiri dan memperbaiki posisi tidurnya yang menyamping.

"Bangun, brengsek..." Bisik Stella lagi.

Merasa ada yang asing disampingnya, Hoseok yang tertidur telungkup mengerjabkan matanya yang masih mengantuk beberapa kali sampai dia berbalik dan mendapati seorang perempuan sedang tidur menyamping kearahnya.

"Selamat pagi..."

Sapaan dari Stella berhasil membuat Hoseok kehilangan kantuknya, sangkin kagetnya Hoseok bahkan sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidurnya. Buru-buru Hoseok mengambil gunting diatas meja dan berdiri mengacungkannya pada Stella.

"Siapa kau?" Hoseok memperhatikan secara serius pada Stella yang masih tertidur diatas tempat tidurnya dan sedang tertawa. Suasana kamar yang gelap membuat Hoseok kesulitan untuk melihat siapa yang ada ditempat tidurnya.

"Kau lupa?" Stella terkekeh, menduduka diri diatas tempat tidur, berhadapan dengan Hoseok yang berjalan mundur kegorden belakangnya.

Tangan Hoseok perlahan membuka tirai, membuat penerangan dari luar berhasil masuk ke kamarnya dan Hoseok tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut dengan tamu tidak diundangnya kali ini.

"Stella!" Hoseok menguatkan pegangannya pada gunting ditangannya dan terus mengacungkannya pada Stella.

"Aku terharu kau ingat padaku" ucap Stella haru. "Sebentar, air mataku hampir menetes"

Hoseok tau itu sindiran, dan Hoseok merasa muak akan hal itu.

"Apa maumu!" geram Hoseok.

"Huh? Bukannya kau mencariku?" Stella memiringkan kepalanya, menatap dengan wajah bingung dibuat-buat. "Aku sudah disini, tangkap aku, _Daddy_ " lanjut Stella dan memajukan kedua tangannya kearah depan.

"Keluar dari sini!"

"Huh? Sudah jauh-jauh datang, menerobos masuk, lalu aku di usir? Jahat sekali" rajuk Stella.

"Ku bilang, apa maumu!" bentak Hoseok.

"Aku kesini karena kau mencariku, sayang."Stella berdiri diatas tempat tidur Hoseok, menunjukkan bagaimana menerawangnya dress yang sedang dipakai Stella, bahkan Hoseok bisa melihat dengan jelas pakaian dalam Stella dari tempatnya berdiri. "Ayo tangkap..." rengek Stella lagi.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya takut, dia sudah banyak diberitahu bagaimana bahayanya orang didepannya ini sekarang. Bahkan 'mereka' meminta Hoseok jangan pernah menghadapinya sendirian. Terkenal sebagai ratu psikopat, jelas Stella bukan lawan yang seimbang untuk Hoseok.

"Ya sudah, kalau kau tidak mau menangkapku, aku saja yang menangkapmu. Ayo bermain, calon budak." Stella menyeringai.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Yoongi baru saja sampai di kamar, melepaskan jas dan kemejanya, berniat berganti baju sampai matanya menangkap sosok kecil yang sedang terduduk diatas tempat tidur, bergoyang-goyang kecil seperti sedang menahan kantuknya.

Disampingnya, ada Jimin yang sedang tertidur pulas tanpa tau kalau anak mereka setengah terbangun dan sedang terduduk menahan kantuknya.

Yoongi berjalan mendekat setelah memastikan tidak ada bau rokok yang menempel dibadannya, mendudukan diri dan tersenyum lucu melihat anaknya yang terkantuk-kantuk diatas tempat tidur.

"Tidurlah..." Yoongi mengambil Mino dari atas tempat tidur, menimangnya dipangkuannya. Bukannya tertidur, Mino malah membuka mata dan terkekeh saat melihat Yoongi sudah pulang.

"Cepat tidur, nanti Papa marah pada Appa" Yoongi mengusap kening Mino, kembali menimang anaknya yang sudah bergerak-gerak minta dilepas.

"Abbaa..."

"Sshh... jangan keras-keras, nanti Papa terbangun. Bisa-bisa Appa dituduh sudah mengganggumu tidur, Mino-ya"

"Abba...aaababa..." Mino menunjuk-nunjuk perut Yoongi dan tertawa kecil.

"Astaga..." Yoongi menunduk, menyerang anaknya dengan ciuman-ciuman kecil. "Ayo ke balkon, nanti Papa terbangun. Dasar tidak penurut" omel Yoongi, tapi bibirnya tersenyum hangat.

Keduanya keluar menuju balkon yang menghadap ke kolam berenang, udara dingin pagi langsung menyerang keduanya, untungnya Yoongi sudah membawa selimut kecil milik Mino dan memakaikannya pada sang anak.

Yoongi memilih duduk di sofa yang ada dibalkon, menikmati waktu subuh bersama anaknya yang sedang duduk dipangkuannya dan sedang mengigiti pergelangan tangan Yoongi hingga dibanjiri air liur.

"Mino-ya, kau tidak boleh cepat-cepat bangun, kasihan Papa" ucap Yoongi, seolah anaknya sudah mengerti apa yang sedang dia bicarakan.

"Hey, kau dengar Appa, tidak?" Yoongi menggerakkan tangannya yang digigiti Mino pelan untuk menarik perhatian anaknya.

"Apa yang ku lakukan, mana mungkin anakku mengerti" Yoongi terkekeh dan mengeratkan pelukannya diperut Mino.

Yoongi memilih diam, menatapi langit yang gelap dan menikmati keadaannya saat ini. Yoongi sangat jarang ada di rumah, Jimin-lah yang selalu menjaga Mino nyaris 24 jam dan Yoongi sadar, menjaga anak kecil bukanlah pekerjaan yang gampang.

Yoongi sering membandingkan dirinya dan Jimin, terkadang Yoongi merasa kalah dalam menarik perhatian anaknya. Mino tidak masalah kalau Yoongi pergi bekerja, tidak ada pernah ada drama tangisan Mino kalau Yoongi pergi.

Berbeda kalau jimin yang pergi, hanya di tinggal 10 menit, Mino akan mulai mencari Jimin dan akan menangis kalau Jimin pergi. Rasanya Yoongi tidak terlalu dibutuhkan anaknya.

Jimin meraba tempat tidur disampingnya dan terduduk dengan panic saat tidak merasakan Mino ditangannya, Jimin melirik ke kiri ke kanan bahkan kebawah tempat tidur untuk mencari keberadaan Mino, tapi anaknya tidak juga ditemukan.

Jimin buru-buru turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar mereka, pintu itu terkunci dan membuat Jimin mulai pucat pasi. Saat Jimin nyaris menangis, Jimin menemukan Yoongi dan Mino yang sedang duduk dibalkon.

Mino sedang dipangku Yoongi, sedang menatap serius pada jarum jam ditangan Yoongi setelah membasahi tangan kanan Yoongi dengan liurnya. Sementara Yoongi sedang bersandar disandaran sofa dengan kepala mendongak keatas.

Braak...

Yoongi meneggakkan tubuhnya dan menatap Jimin yang terduduk lemas didekat meja dibalkon.

"Jim? Ada apa?" Yoongi cepat berdir dan berjongkok didepan Jimin dengan Mino digendongannya.

Tanpa bicara, Jimin memeluk leher Yoongi erat. Yoongi bisa merasakan bahu telanjangnya basah, Jimin pasti sedang menangis.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Yoongi pelan, tangannya bergerak mengelus punggung Jimin dengan lembut.

Jimin menggeleng keras, berusaha meredakan tangisnya.

"Kau mimpi buruk?" Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin untuk menenangkannya, sementara Mino sudah mengemut anting ditelinga Yoongi.

"Aku pikir Mino hilang" guman Jimin pelan.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, menggusak kepala Jimin dan mengurai pelukannya.

"Anak kita baik-baik saja. Dia sedang mencari tahu rasa anting ditelingaku" Yoongi berusaha mencairkan suasana.

Jimin terseyum lembut, menatap lurus pada wajah Yoongi. "Hyung, peluk aku" pinta Jimin lemah.

Yoongi tersenyum lebar, mendudukan diri di depan Jimin dan menarik kepala Jimin untuk dipeluk. Jimin memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat, menyandarkan dahinya didada telanjang Yoongi, sesekali Jimin menggusakkan hidungnya pada paha Mino yang sedang sibuk sendiri di gendongan Mino.

"Bau rokok" protes Jimin.

"Tadinya mau mandi, tapi aku melihat Mino terduduk diatas tempat tidur, jadi aku ingin menidurkannya lagi dengan membawanya kesini agar kau tidak terganggu" jelas Yoongi.

"Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot, hyung" kesal Jimin.

"Aku hanya ingin kau istirahat lebih lama, tapi kau malah menangis" Yoongi terkekeh, mencium kembali kepala Jimin lembut.

"Setidaknya beritahu aku"

"Kalau diberitahu, sama saja aku mengganggu" Yoongi mengernyitkan alisnya. "Mino-ya, berhenti memakan telinga Appa" Yoongi menjauhkan sedikit kepalanya.

Jimin yang mendengar ucapan Yoongi, terkekeh pelan, mengecup dagu Yoongi sekilas sebelum duduk tegak.

"Hyung, disini dingin, kasihan Mino. Ayo ke kamar" ajak Jimin.

"Abbaba..." Mino terdengar bernada protes, tangan kecilnya berusaha menangkap telinga Yoongi lagi, tapi tangan Jimin menghalanginya.

"Tidak boleh, Mino-ya. itu bukan makanan" Nasehat Jimin.

Seperti mengerti kalau dia sedang dilarang, Mino menurut dan berhenti menggapai telinga Yoongi.

"Apa-apaan ini" ucap Yoongi tidak senang. Anaknya menuruti ucapan Jimin, sementara ucapannya dianggap angin lalu.

"Wae?" Tanya Jimin polos. Dia bingung dengan nada protes Yoongi.

Yoongi menghela nafas, bukan salah Jimin kalau Mino menurut padanya. Ini salahnya karena sangat jarang menghabiskan waktu dirumah bersama anaknya. "Bukan apa-apa, ayo masuk" .

Yoongi mendudukan Mino diatas perutnya, anaknya sedang memukul-mukulkan mainan mobil-mobilannya diatas perut Yoongi, tidak masalah untuk Yoongi, toh tenanga anaknya tidak sekuat itu.

Disampingnya Jimin sedang memeluk dadanya, meletakkan kepalanya di lengan Yoongi dan salah satu kakinya menimpa paha Yoongi.

"Lama-lama kalian berdua berat juga" ucap Yoongi pelan.

Jimin tertawa kecil, menaikkan sedikit wajahnya untuk melihat wajah suaminya yang sedang mengernyitkan hidungnya.

"Kami tidak peduli" Jimin terkekeh dan menyurukkan wajahnya keleher Yoongi.

"Ya.. ya.. bagus sekali, sekarang kalian berdua sudah tidak menurut padaku lagi. Tunggu sampai kita punya anak lagi, Park Jimin dan kau Nak," Yoongi menatap memicing pada Mino yang menatapnya polos. "Tunggu sampai kau punya adik, Mino-ya"

"Appa akan punya teman sekongkol kalau adikmu lahir dan kau jadi nomor dua, Min Mino. Lihat saja nanti" ancam Yoongi.

Jimin tertawa, tangannya memukul dada Yoongi. "Kalau aku tidak mau, bagaimana Appa?"

"Aku akan memaksa, lihat saja kalian berdua"

Jimin tertawa lagi, mengecup rahang Yoongi dan menggusakan hidungnya dirahang Yoongi.

"Kami sayang Appa. Kami juga penurut" Kekeh Jimin.

"Tidak, kalian menjadikanku nomor dua. Aku tau. Aku bisa merasakannya" Yoongi memutar bola matanya kesal.

Jimin terkekeh lagi. Quality time seperti ini tidak sering mereka lakukan mengingat pekerjaan Yoongi yang sangat banyak, jadi Jimin sangat menikmatinya.

"Kalau punya anak lagi, mau perempuan atau laki-laki?" pancing Jimin.

"Apa saja, tidak masalah. Saat nanti adik Mino lahir, kalian berdua akan menjadi nomor dua" Yoongi menatap sinis pada Jimin yang tersenyum lebar dipelukannya.

"Oh ya? memangnya Appa tega menjadikan kami nomor dua?" Jimin menjepit dagu dan pipi Yoongi dengan tangannya, membuat bibir suaminya mengerucut lucu. "Yakin Appa bisa setega itu? huh? Huh?" goda Jimin.

Yoongi menggerakkan sedikit kepalanya agar tangan Jimin terlepas. "Kita lihat saja nanti, Park Jimin, kau juga, Nak..." ucap Yoongi sambil menatap Mino.

"Iya, ya sudah. Kami yakin Appa tidak akan tega." Jimin menaikkan sediki wajahnya, mencium pipi Yoongi sekilas dan kembali menidurkan pipinya di dada Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau belum tidur sama sekali. Ini sudah jam enam pagi" Jimin mengingatkan.

"Aku belum mengantuk"

"Itu karena hyung membiarkan Mino bermain-main. Hyung tidurlah, biar aku yang menjaga Mino" ucap Jimin.

"Nanti saja. Aku belum mengantuk"

"Tapi..."

"Nanti, Park Jimin" tegas Yoongi.

Jimin menurut kali ini, dia sangat suka saat Yoongi membiarkannya bermanja-manjaan seperti ini. Belum lagi tangan Yoongi yang mengelus helai rambutnya pelan dan sesekali juga Yoongi mengecup kepala Jimin cukup lama, membuat Jimin merasa sangat disayangi oleh Yoongi.

.

.

.

"Kapan kau akan menyerahkan Stella pada kami? Kau sudah menerima uangnya, Yongguk" tuan Im menatap dingin pada Yongguk.

"Secepatnya. Kalian akan mendapatkannya secepatnya. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa 'organisasi' kalian sangat menginginkannya"

"Jangan terlalu banyak bertanya, serahkan saja kriminnal itu pada kami dank au mendapatkan semua yang kau inginkan"

Yongguk tertawa keras mendengarnya. "Kriminal, ya..." ulang Yongguk.

"Kau hanya belum benar-benar mengenalnya, Yongguk. Percaya padaku, dia sakit jiwa"

Yongguk mendengus remeh. "Ya, terserahlah"

"Tuan maaf mengganggu" salah satu ajudan tuan Im membungkuk hormat padanya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya tuan Im penasaran.

Ajudannya melirik pada Yongguk, seperti bertanya apakah Yongguk boleh mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan atau tidak. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari tuan Im, ajudan itu mengangguk lagi.

"Jung Hoseok koma di rumah sakit. Seseorang menusuk perutnya berkali-kali dengan benda tajam." lapornya.

"Apa?" tuan Im menaikkan alisnya tak percaya.

"Dan detektif yang bertugas mengintrogasi tuan Min Yoongi, pagi ini ditemukan tewas terkubur semen di dinding gudang rumahnya, tuan. Seseorang menyelinap dan membunuhnya."

Yongguk menaikkan alisnya mendengar dua berita yang cukup menarik perhatiannya. "Mengubur seseorang dengan semen di dinding? Wow, psiko mana yang melakukannya"

"Kau bisa pergi" ujar tuan Im pada ajudannya.

"Apa ini perbuatan Stella?" Tanya Yongguk penasaran.

"Dia bisa lebih gila dari itu. itu kenapa dia perlu kau bawa kesini sekarang!" geram tuan Im.

"Aku makin penasaran, sebenarnya apa yang kalian inginkan darinya?" Yongguk menaikkan alisnya. Ada kilat yang terlihat dari matanya, yang tidak bisa tuan Im tangkap artinya.

.

.

.

Jimin melirik ke sofa kamar dimana jas dan kemeja Yoongi terletak begitu saja disana.

Yoongi dan Mino sedang tertidur ditempat tidur satu jam lalu, sementara Jimin yang merasa sudah tidak lagi mengantuk, memilih untuk pergi mandi dan mempersiapkan keperluan Yoongi untuk bekerja nanti.

Suara getaran ponsel dari dalam jas Yoongi menarik perhatian Jimin. Jimin melirik sekilas ketempat tidur dan memilih merogoh saku jas Yoongi untuk mengambil ponselnya.

Alis Jimin mengernyit saat ponsel Yoongi terbuka, ada pesan masuk kedalam ponsel suaminya dan mata Jimin membola terkejut.

0xxxxx

Masih ingat denganku, Min Suga?.

Itu sebuah pesan disertai foto telanjang seorang gadis yang Jimin kenal. Mirae.

.

.

.

TBC


	31. Chapter 31

" _Hyung_ , ada sesuatu yang ingin kutanyakan" ucap Jimin.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya dan menatap Jimin dari balik layar laptopnya. "Wae?"

Jimin menelan ludahnya susah payah, dia gugup. "Soal... soal _Hyung_ dimalam hari"

Yoongi menyeringai senang. "Kita sudah sepakat soal harga yang harus kau bayar untuk bertanya" Yoongi menatap tajam pada Jimin sambil bersandar disandaran kursi. Matanya menatap naik turun dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala Jimin dengan penuh minat.

"A-aku tau" ucap Jimin berusaha tenang.

"Bagus kalau begitu. Apa pertanyaannya?" Yoongi tersenyum lebar.

"Beritahu aku soal orang-orang yang berasal dari masalalumu, _Hyung_ "

Yoongi mengernyit. "Maksudnya?"

"Orang yang pernah... yang pernah tidur denganmu" ucap Jimin pelan. Saat mengatakannya ada perasaan tercubit yang Jimin rasa.

Yoongi mendengus tak percaya mendengar pertanyaan Jimin. "Dari semua hal yang bisa kau tanyakan, kau memilih itu, Park Jimin?"

"Aku perlu tau, _Hyung_ " ucap Jimin gentar.

"Aku kehilangan minat. Aku sedang tidak ingin malam ini" Yoongi menutup laptopnya begitu saja, berjalan melewati Jimin keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Saat ingin membuka pintu, Yoongi merasa seseorang tengah memeluk perutnya dari belakang.

" _Hyung_..." rengek Jimin.

"Berhenti merengek, Jimin."

Mendengar nada dingin yang dipakai oleh Yoongi, Jimin perlahan melepas pelukannya diperut Yoongi. Dia takut.

Tanpa bicara lagi, Yoongi berjalan keluar ruang kerjanya, membiarkan Jimin terdiam sendirian disana.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

Stella menatap tak percaya pada Jimin setelah mendengar cerita Jimin yang baru saja Jimin utarakan. Berkali-kali Stella menghela nafas dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana dia menghadapi situasi yang Jimin buat sekarang.

" _Mommy_ , katakan sesuatu..." ucap Jimin sedih.

"Kitten, _Mommy_ benar-benar tidak tau harus bagaimana" Stella menghela nafas lagi. "Dengar, Nak, pertanyaanmu itu bisa saja membuat Yoongi tersinggung. Wajar kalau Yoongi marah. Kau seperti tidak percaya padanya"

"Tapi aku punya alasan melakukan itu, Mom"

"Oke, apa alasannya?" Stella melipat tangannya di dada.

"Ada... eum.."

"Ada jalang yang mengganggunya?" tebak Stella.

Jimin menunduk sedih dan mengangguk pelan.

Stella memutar bola matanya. "Kitten, kalau kau curiga pada Yoongi karena ada jalang yang muncul, kau harusnya mengkonfrontasi jalang itu, bukan Yoongi. Apalagi bertanya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, jelas saja Yoongi marah"

Jimin menunduk lagi, tangannya bergerak memeluk Mino yang duduk dipangkuannya makin erat, sementara bayi itu masih sibuk sendiri mengigiti potongan apel ditangannya yang sudah banjir air liurnya.

"Aku hanya takut, Mom" cicit Jimin sambil memainkan sedotan dalam gelas jusnya.

"Apa yang kau takutkan? Percaya pada _Mommy_ , Yoongi sangat mencintaimu, maksudku kalian" koreksi Stella saat Mino menatapnya polos. "Iya, monyet kecil, Mimo juga mencintaimu, jadi cukup dengan tatapan itu, nak. Kau membuat Mimo merasa bersalah"

Mino tertawa kecil, mengangkat potongan apel ditangannya dan menunjukan giginya yang masih berjumlah empat dibagian atas dan bawah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Stella sambil membersihkan liur ditangan dan dibibir Mino dengan tisu.

"Mirae mengirim foto telanjang pada Yoongi _Hyung_ " ucap Jimin pelan.

"Astaga, _Mommy_ kira ada apa. Kirim saja video kalian sedang bercinta, beres."

" _Mommy_!" Jimin bersemu merah.

"Serius Kitten, kalau hanya hal seperti itu, tidak akan ada apa-apanya. Yoongi sangat mencintaimu, godaan murah seperti itu tidak akan mempan padanya" ucap Stella yakin. "Mungkin kalau kau yang mengirimnya foto telanjang, baru Yoongi panas dingin"

" _Mommy_!" Jimin memerah padam.

"Apa Yoongi sudah melihat fotonya?"

"Tidak, aku menghapus pesan itu langsung dari ponsel Yoongi _Hyung_. Aku panic melihat foto wanita telanjang, jadi... ya..."

"Ya, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Yoongi sangat mencintaimu dan sangat-sangat melindungimu bangaimanapun caranya" Stella terkekeh. "Kau bahkan takut dengan foto wanita telanjang."

"AKu hanya panic saat melihatnya, Mom. Aku tidak percaya ada seorang gadis yang berani mengirim foto sangat pribadi seperti itu ke ponsel orang lain. Terlebih lagi gadis itu tau dia mengirim foto seperti itu ke suami orang"

" _Mommy_ sering melakukannya, _Btw_ " jawab Stella cuek.

Jimin menaikkan alisnya bingung.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa." Stella mengibaskan tangannya. "Jadi, Yoongi mengabaikanmu? Begitu?"Stella mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jimin mengangguk lemah. "Yoongi _Hyung_ tidak menciumku saat pergi kerja pagi tadi. Dia hanya mencium Mino dan mengabaikanku" cerita Jimin sedih.

"Si _Asshole_ brengsek itu, dasar tidak tahu bersyukur" guman Stella pelan. "Coba pelan-pelan minta maaf, oke? Mau pergi ke kantornya hari ini? _Mommy_ akan menemanimu kalau kau takut, Kitten" tawar Stella.

"Apa tidak apa, _Mommy_?" Tanya Jimin penasaran.

"Kalau dia marah, _Mommy_ akan menedang wajahnya. Jangan khawatir" Stella menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Jimin.

"Jangan ditendang..." guman Jimin pelan.

"Oh, siapa gadis yang punya nyali besar mengirim foto telanjangnya pada Yoongi?" Tanya Stella penasaran.

"Namanya Mirae. Dia gadis yang pernah berkencan dengan Yoongi _Hyung_ dan pernah dibawa ke depan publik, Mom." Cerita Jimin.

"Huh? Siapa itu? kenapa _Mommy_ tidak tahu?"

"Dia model, tapi mungkin sekarang sudah tidak jadi model lagi"

"Ada fotonya?" Tanya Stella makin penasaran.

"Aku tidak punya, Mom. Tapi _Mommy_ bisa lihat di internet. Wajahnya akan muncul jika _Mommy_ mencarinya bersama dengan nama Yoongi _Hyung_ "

Stella mengangguk paham, mengeluarkan ponsel dan mengetik beberapa kata diponselnya. "Apa ini orangnya?" Stella menunjukkan layar ponselnya pada Jimin.

"Ne, _Mommy_ " Jimin mengangguk lemah.

"Ya sudah, ayo pergi temui Yoongi di kantor. _Mommy_ akan mengantar kalian kesana. Berikan Mino pada _Mommy_ "

Stella menggendong Mino, berjalan lebih dulu menuju mobil dan memasukan ponselnya setelah mengirim pesan.

'Dimana aku bisa menemukannya?' Stella mengirim pesan untuk Jackson disertai sebuah foto seorang gadis.

.

.

.

"Stella- nim bertanya soal Mirae, Boss" lapor Jackson.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya, menatap Jackson yang terlihat bingung didepannya. "Siapa Mirae?"

Jackson menatap Yoongi tak percaya. "Mirae, boss. Model yang pernah boss bawa ke acara penghargaan TV, saat boss terkena skandal ciuman panas waktu itu" ungkap Jackson.

"Oh.." jawab Yoongi tak peduli. "Kenapa Stella mencari gadis itu?"

"Tidak tau. Dia hanya bertanya dimana dia bisa menemukan Mirae."

"Tanya saja, dia ingin apa" balas Yoongi.

"Boss, Stella-nim tidak akan senang kalau aku balik bertanya. Bisa-bisa dia murka, bos tahu sendiri Stella-nim lebih kejam dari pada ibu tiri"

"Ya, kau benar" Yoongi mengangguk setuju. "Jawab saja pertanyaannya sebelum dia datang menghajarmu karena menjawab pesannya lebih dari 5 menit"

"Kau benar boss" Jackson mulai sibuk dengan laptop di depannya, meninggalkan pekerjaan dari Yoongi sebentar untuk mencari apa yang diinginkan Stella, setelah mendapatkannya, Jackson mengirim informasi terkait Mirae pada Stella.

Suara ketukan pintu membuat dahi Yoongi mengernyit, biasanya sekertarisnya akan menelpon jika ada perlu sesuatu atau ada tamu yang berkunjung.

"Kau ada tamu lain, Bos?" Tanya Jackson penasaran.

"Tidak"

Suara ketukan tak sabar itu membuat Yoongi mengernyit kesal, perlaha tangannya menekan tombol diatas meja dan pintu ruangannya terbuka otomatis. Didepan sana ada Stella, Jimin dan Mino.

"Lama sekali!" omel Stella dan berjalan masuk kedalam ruangan Yoongi, sementara Jimin dan Mino masih berdiri didepan pintu ruangan.

"Kitten, apa yang kau lakukan disana? Masuk!" ucap Stella.

"Kenapa kalian kesini?" Tanya Yoongi datar, matanya menatap bergantian pada Stella dan Jimin.

"Abbaaa..." Melihat Yoongi ada didepannya, Mino bergerak-gerak digendongan Jimin, tangannya terentang minta digendong.

Melihat anaknya seperti itu, Yoongi langsung berdiri dan mengambil Mino dari gendongan Jimin.

"Jimin ingin mengatakan sesuatu" ucap Stella, membuat Jimin terkejut dan salah tingkah.

Yoongi mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Jimin tajam, menunggu Jimin bicara.

" _Hyung_ , itu..."

"Ah, pekerjaanku selesai. Aku permisi dulu, Boss" potong Jackson. Jackson buru-buru berdiri, merapikan barang-barangnya dan membungkuk sopan pada Jimin sebelum keluar ruangan. Dia sadar, boss-nya butuh waktu pribadi.

Perhatian Yoongi beralih pada Stella yang sedang duduk santai diatas meja kerjanya seperti sedang bertanya.

"Apa? Kau mengusirku?" ucap Stella pura-pura kesal. "Dasar Asshole!" Stella berdiri, menarik Mino dari gendongan Yoongi dan berjalan keluar ruangan menyusul Jackson. " _Mommy_ akan membawa Mino, Kitten. Mungkin nanti malam _Mommy_ akan memulangkan Mino" teriak Stella sebelum menutup pintu ruangan Yoongi.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi saat Jimin masih terus terdiam.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_ " guman Jimin pelan.

Yoongi mendengus, mendudukan diri kembali ketempat duduknya tanpa mempersilahkan Jimin duduk.

"Aku tau aku salah. Maafkan aku" sesal Jimin. "Tidak seharusnya aku bertanya begitu, Yoongi _Hyung_ pasti tersinggung" Jimin meremas kedua tanganya yang mendingin saat Yoongi tidak juga bicara sama sekali.

" _Hyung_ , katakan sesuatu..." Jimin melirik sekilas pada Yoongi yang masih terus menatapnya datar.

"Apa alasanmu bertanya seperti itu, Park Jimin? Kau tidak mungkin tiba-tiba saja bertanya seperti itu tanpa alasan. Apa yang Stella katakan padamu?" Tanya Yoongi dingin.

"Bukan. Ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan _Mommy_ , _Hyung_. Jangan menyalahkan _Mommy_ " Jimin membela Stella.

"Lalu apa?"

"Aku... _Hyung_ , semalam aku melihat pesanmu" aku Jimin.

Yoongi mengernyit bingung.

"Ada seseorang yang mengirimi pesan dan sebuah foto telanjang" ucap Jimin pelan.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya. "Pesan apa yang kau maksud? Kau bisa memeriksa ponselku sekarang, tidak ada pesan yang seperti itu" kesal Yoongi.

"Aku sudah menghapusnya, _Hyung_. Aku yang pertama kali membuka pesan itu" aku Jimin.

"Apa maksudmu, Park Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi dengan nada dingin.

"Aku cemburu, _Hyung_! Aku takut tanpa sepengetahuanku ada gadis lain lagi yang mengirimu pesan seperti tiu, aku takut _Hyung_ tergoda dan lupa pada kami. Aku kalut, _Hyung_. Aku takut, makanya aku menanyakan hal bodoh seperti itu. Maafkan aku"

Mendengar pengakuan cemburu dari Jimin membuat Yoongi menyeringai dan sedikit berbangga hati.

"Kalau kau pikir aku selingkuh, maka bisa ku pastikan tuduhanmu salah. Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Aku tidak akan melanggar sumpahku untukmu Park Jimin, apapun alasannya"

Jimin makin menunduk dalam, ada rasa takut yang Jimin rasakan karena Yoongi bernada dingin padanya.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_ " sesal Jimin.

"Siapa yang kau maksud mengirimiku pesan seperti itu?" Tanya Yoongi penasaran.

"Mirae..." cicit Jimin.

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya takjub. Dia yakin mental gadis itu pasti sudah rusak sampai terlalu berani melakukan hal itu dan mata Yoongi membola saat menyadari sesuatu. Stella sedang mencari gadis itu.

"Dengar, Park Jimin, aku bukan orang yang pernah berpikir untuk memiliki komitmen seperti hubungan pernikahan, memiliki anak, menjadi seorang ayah dan yang paling tidak pernah kulakukan seumur hidupku adalah jatuh cinta pada seseorang." Yoongi berdiri dari duduknya, menarik Jimin mendekat dan mendudukan Jimin diatas meja, menatap Jimin dengan tajam tepat dimata.

"Tapi kau muncul entah dari mana dan membuatku tiba-tiba berpikir soal pernikahan, memiliki anak, dan menjadi seorang ayah." Jimin menatap gugup pada Yoongi, tangannya bergerak saling meremas gugup diatas paha.

"Oh, dan membuatku jatuh cinta. Hebat sekali" sambung Yoongi membuat Jimin menunduk malu.

" _Hyung_..." cicit Jimin.

"Dengan kau bertanya soal masalalu ku, kau hanya akan membuat perasaanmu sakit sendiri." Yoongi mengelus kepala Jimin pelan. "Gadis itu, biar jadi urusanku."

"Tidak mau!" tolak Jimin. "Aku akan bicara langsung dengannya."

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya tidak yakin akan keputusan Jimin. "Oke, jadi apa yang akan kau katakan padanya?" tantang Yoongi. Matanya menatapi wajah Jimin dengan teliti sampai Jimin memerah padam, bahkan tidak berani menatap Yoongi.

"I-itu... _Hyung_... kau terlalu dekat..." Jimin mendorong pelan dada Yoongi dan memundurkan tubuhnya.

"Bukannya kita biasa _sangat dekat_ , Park Jimin-ssi?" goda Yoongi dan terus menatapi wajah Jimin.

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup. " _Hyung_!" Jimin memukul dada Yoongi. Dia kesal diperlakukan seperti itu. ini intimidasi. Min Yoongi harus dilaporkan.

Yoongi tertawa kecil, menarik Jimin kepelukannya dan mengecup kepala Jimin berkali-kali, sementara Jimin menyamankan diri dipelukan Yoongi dengan menyandarkan dahinya dahinya di dada Yoongi. Mereka sudah baikan.

"Maafkan aku, _Hyung_ " ucap Jimin.

"Hmm" jawab Yoongi malas.

"Tapi biarkan aku bertemu Mirae, aku ingin bertanya langsung apa maksudnya melakukan hal itu"

"Harusnya saat kau menerima pesan itu, balas saja dengan foto telanjangmu. Jadi satu sama" ucap Yoongi asal. "Lebih bagus lagi kalau kau mengambil foto dengan ponselku, akan ku jadikan wallpaper, kalau perlu ku pajang di kantor"

Jimin meninju perut Yoongi main-main. Wajahnya sudah merah padam sejak tadi, semakin diperparah dengan dadanya yang ikut berdebar-debar. "Yah! Mesum" omel Yoongi.

"Memang..." ucap Yoongi cuek.

Yoongi mengurai pelukannya, menangkup wajah Jimin yang masih memerah dengan tangannya dan mengecup hidung Jimin pelan. "Aku mencintaimu. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya agar kau percaya? Apa perlu aku mengiklankannya di TV agar orang-orang tau aku mencintaimu?"

Jimin tertawa malu. "Norak" komentar Jimin.

"Biar saja. Yang penting kau berhenti curiga padaku. Aku tidak masalah di cap norak"

"Maaf ya, Mino _Appa_ " ucap Jimin lagi dan memeluk pinggang Yoongi erat.

"Hmm..."

"Tapi aku benar-benar akan bertemu dengan Mirae, _Hyung_. Aku butuh bicara dengannya"

"Ya, lakukan saja selama hal itu membuatmu puas" Yoongi mengelus punggung Jimin lembut. "Pastikan kau tidak terluka setelah bertemu dengannya"

Jimin mengangguk kecang dan mendongak menatap Yoongi yang masih berdiri sejak tadi.

" _Appa_ , Cium..." rengek Jimin.

"Ah.. aku masih banyak pekerjaan ternyata" Yoongi merenggangkan tangannya dan berjalan kembali menuju tempat duduknya.

" _Appaa_..." Rengek Jimin, berjalan kebelakang kursi Yoongi dan memeluk pria pucat itu dari belakang. "Sekali sajaa..." renegk Jimin lagi dan menempelkan pipinya di pipi Yoongi.

"Aku sedang sibuk" tolak Yoongi.

Jimin mendengus kesal, melepas pelukannya dari belakang dan mendudukan diri dipangkuan Yoongi.

"Oh, wow..." Yoongi membolakan matanya.

"Cium!" tuntut Jimin dengan mata memicing.

Yoongi menggelengkan kepalanya, menolak permintaan Jimin.

" _Appa_ a... cium..." rengek Jimin lagi.

Ditolak kembali, akhirnya Jimin menarik wajah Yoongi, menghujani wajah pucat menyebalkan itu dengan ciuman diseluruh wajahnya, setelah puas menciumi seluruh wajah Yoongi, Jimin tersenyum lebar dan berniat turun dari pangkuan Yoongi tapi tangan Yoongi sudah melingkar dipinggang Jimin.

"Kau pikir setelah melakukan itu bisa lari begitu saja?" Yoongi tersenyum licik. "Kau berurusan dengan Min Yoongi, Park Jimin-ssi."

"Aku tidak berniat lari sama sekali" Jimin balas tersenyum dan menatap wajah Yoongi.

"Bagus, karena aku tidak berniat melepaskanmu sekarang." Yoongi tersenyum licik, melepas kancing kemeja milik Jimin satu persatu dan menenggelamkan diri di dada Jimin.

Jimin meremas rambut Yoongi kuat saat dadanya dihisap dan gigit pelan oleh Yoongi. Kepala Jimin terdongak keatas untuk memberikan akses pada Yoongi menjelajah ditubuhnya.

Tanda merah sudah mulai tercipta satu persatu ditubuh Jimin, mulai dari dada, leher, bahu, perut, bahkan paha dalam Jimin sudah memiliki tanda merah hasil dari kerja Yoongi. Kertas diatas meja kerja Yoongi sudah berserakan dilantai saat Jimin ditidurkan diatas meja oleh Yoongi.

Dada Jimin berdebar keras saat dia menaikkan sedikit tubuhnya untuk melihat apa yang Yoongi lakukan dibawah sana. Tangan Jimin meremas kuat kertas-kertas dibawahnya sebagai pelampiasan. Saat Jimin sampai, Jimin menjeritkan nama Yoongi dengan badan yang melengkung dan nafas yang memburu.

"H- _Hyung_ h..." tangan Jimin bergetar saat menyentuh bahu telanjang Yoongi, ada sedikit cairan yang tersisa disudut bibir Yoongi, pelan-pelan Jimin membersihkan cairan itu dengan jarinya.

"Aku butuh kaki ini untuk terbuka lebar, Jim. Aku tidak akan menahan diri lebih lama lagi" Yoongi menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu benar-benar bersih dalam bekerja. Dia mematikan sambungan listrik diapartemen Hoseok sebelum melakukannya" tuan Im berucap geram.

"Darimana kau bisa yakin kalau itu Stella? Huh?" tantang Yongguk.

"Lalu siapa pelakuknya? Aku sudah memastikan identitas Hoseok tetap bersih dimata umum! Hanya orang-orang yang terlibat yang tau persis siapa Hoseok!"

"Aku hanya masih belum yakin saja kalau Stella seperti itu"

Tuan Im mendengus kesal. "Kau terlalu banyak berpikir sampai sekarang pun kau tidak bisa menangkapnya"

"Aku sudah menjebaknya" Yongguk terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia akan datang padaku, secepatnya. Aku memakai anak kesayangannya yang lugu itu untuk memunculkan Stella dengan sendirinya" Yongguk terkekeh.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Singkatnya aku memakai Min Yoongi secara tidak langsung, mengirim foto vulgar ke ponselnya dan memastikan kalau Jimin yang menerima pesan itu. dan seperti dugaanku, anak kesayangannya itu akan mengadu. Dan Stella akan datang padaku"

"Foto siapa yang kau pakai?"

"Mirae. Model yang dulu pernah jadi jalang Min Yoongi beberapa hari" Yongguk terkekeh.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkan foto vulgarnya?"

"Gadis itu ada di rumahku sekarang, sedang ku ikat untuk keperluanku selanjutnya. Pastikan semua hal yang kau janjikan sudah disiapkan saat Stella ku berikan pada kalian. Kalau tidak, aku akan melepas lagi buruan yang membuat kalian memeras otak untuk menangkapnya" Yongguk tersenyum kecil.

.

.

.

"Gadis itu ada di Busan" ucap Amber sambil menunjukan laptopnya pada Stella yang sedang menjaga Mino agar tidak terjatuh dari atas punggung ' _Yoongi_ ', macan peliharaannya.

"Ini titik pasti keberadaanya" Amber memperbesar peta yang tertera pada layar laptopnya.

"Jaga Mino sebentar" ucap Stella dan mengambil laptop ke pangkuannya.

Stella menatap serius kearah peta di depannya. Alisnya berkerut hebat karena dia merasa tidak asing dengan daerah yang ditunjukan oleh peta didepannya. Busan, daerah hutan yang berdekatan dengan pantai.

"Bukannya ini rumah si _Asshole number two_?" guman Stella kebingungan.

"Mino-ya, jangan memanjat _Yoongi_ terus. Kau berat" nasehat Amber dan menarik bayi itu menjauh dari punggung macan yang sedang tiduran diatas tempat tidur.

"Taayaa..." guman Mino dan kembali merangkak mendekat pada macan hitam itu, menjatuhkan tubuhnya dengan girang diatas perut macan yang kini sudah tidur menyamping.

"Yah, Mino-ya... kau pikir ini anjing. Ini macan. Salah-salah kau bisa di terkam" nasehat Amber lagi dan kembali menjauhkan Mino dari macan itu.

"Abbaa..." Mino kembali berguling kearah macan itu setelah Amber melepaskanya. Menepuk-nepuk hidung macan itu dengan riang.

Pekikan senang khas anak bayi itu terdengar menyenangkan ditelinga Stella yang masih sibuk berpikir, sampai suara pekikan riang itu berganti menjadi hening beberapa detik dan meledaklah tangis bayi itu dengan hebat.

Wajah Mino dijilat oleh macan.

"Yah! Amber! Kubilang..."

"Yah! Kenapa kau menjilat Mino!" suara Amber yang kuat mengalahkan pekikan kesal dari Stella, dengan cepat Amber menarik Mino menjauh dan membersihkan wajah Mino yang basah karena dijilat.

" _Yoongi_ menjilat Mino?" Tanya Stella terkejut.

"Iya. Dasar, bikin susah saja" omel Amber dan berusaha menenangkan Mino yang masih menangis.

"Yoo, _bigboy,_ kau cepat akrab dengan orang asing ya sekarang" Stella memukul bokong macannya bangga.

"Tidak apa, Mino-ya. itu artinya _bigboy_ suka padamu" Stella menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Mino yang mulai berhenti menangis digendongan Amber.

Saat sibuk menenangkan Mino, ponsel Stella bergetar, ada nama Luhan muncul disana, dengan cepat Stella menyambar ponselnya dan menekan tombol hijau dilayarnya.

"Yah, psikopat, ku pikir kau sudah tidak bernyawa karena tidak mengangkat panggilanku sejak tadi"

" _Ya, aku baik. Terimakasih sudah menanyakan kabarku, simpanan ahjussi_ " sindir Luhan diujung telepon.

Stella tertawa mendengarnya. "Kau kenal Mirae kan?" Tanya Stella tanpa basa-basi.

" _Aku seperti pernah mendengar namanya_ "

"Dia pernah menjadi jalang Yoongi beberapa hari"

" _kau bicara seperti bos hanya punya selusin jalang disampingnya sampai aku bisa hapal nama-namanya_ " sinis Luhan.

Stella memutar bola matanya kesal. "Yang pernah terkena skandal di publik. Soal video ciumannya dengan Yoongi"

" _Oh... dia. Aku ingat. Bos pernah memberikannya padaku sebagai mainan. Ah.. aku rindu sekali dengannya_ "

"Kau tau dia?"

" _Tentu saja. Ada apa?"_

"Cari dia untukku. Nanti malam aku akan ke Busan." Perintah Stella dan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

"Bagus, aku bisa mengerjakan dua pekerjaan sekaligus kalau begini" Stella tersenyum lebar.

.

.

.

TBC


	32. Chapter 32

Jimin: Appa, kami memotong poni Mino X)

Jimin meletakkan ponselnya setelah mengirimi Yoongi pesan. Dia kembali sibuk mengurus anaknya yang sudah mulai merangkak keliling ruang bermainnya. Sesekali Jimin mengangkat anaknya menuju tengah ruangan karena Mino selalu berusaha sembuyi dibawah meja plastic milikya. Pengasuh Mino juga terlihat ikut-ikutan merangkak bersamanya, bermain terlalu heboh sampai suara pekikan Mino terdengar ke dekat pintu utama.

Saat Jimin mendudukan diri di kursi plastic kecil milik Mino, ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Jimin tersenyum lebar saat melihat nama Yoongi muncul di layarnya.

Yoongi: kenapa dipotong?

Jimin: terlalu panjang, hyung.

Yoongi: coba kirim foto

Jimin terkekeh, dengan sengaja dia mengirim fotonya pada Yoongi.

Jimin: seperti ini? ini baju tidur Appa tadi pagi. hehehe

Yoongi: Kau sengaja?

Jimin: Tadi Appa minta foto, kan?

Yoongi: Mino, nyonya Min.

Jimin terkekeh lagi sebelum mengirim foto anaknya.

Jimin: lucu kan, hyung? X)

Yoongi: KENAPA PONINYA DI POTONG BEGITU?

Jimin: Kan lucu :(

Jimin: Appa?

Yoongi: hmm?

Jimin: Aku dan Mino nanti boleh pergi sebentar?

Yoongi; kemana?

Jimin: ke mall. Kami bosan di rumah...

Yoongi: Nanti saja tunggu aku pulang ke rumah.

Jimin: tapi kami bosannya sekarang, Appa :(

Yoongi: Ke mall mana?"

Jimin: yang di dekat rumah saja, ada baju keluaran terbaru dan aku ingin beli itu, tapi pakai uang Yoongi hyung bayarnya hehehehe.

Yoongi: ya sudah, nanti saja.

Jimin mengernyit. Dia tidak ingin kehabisan, baju itu sudah sejak kemarin Jimin inginkan, dia sudah melihat baju itu di majalah fashion ternama dan baru hari ini baju itu di datangkan ke Korea.

Jimin: pleaseeee?

Jimin mengirim fotonya lagi, berharap Yoongi mau luluh padanya.

Jimin: Appa, Pleaseee? Sebentaaarrr saja. Setelah beli baju, langsung pulang...

Ada sekitar lima menit Jimin menunggu sampai akhirnya pesannya dib alas oleh Yoongi.

Yoongi: sebentar saja! Kalau ingin pergi bermain, nanti saja tunggu aku pulang. Dasar perayu.

Jimin: I love you, Mino Appa. Sekalian bayar semua tagihannya, ya, Appa.

Jimin terkekeh menang dan berjalan riang menggendong Mino untuk mengganti pakaian.

"Ayo pergi belanja, Mino-ya" Ujar Jimin girang.

"Kenapa aku lemah sekali setiap melihat wajahnya?" Yoongi mengeluh pada dirinya sendiri.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini?" Luhan menatap horror bangunan rumah megah di depannya. Rumah yang sudah Luhan sumpahi tidak akan pernah didatanginya lagi, rumah yang lebih mirip rumah hantu dari pada rumah manusia. Rumah Yongguk.

"Jalang itu ada disini" ucap Stella enteng. Memarkirkan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah megah itu dan berjalan ke depan.

"Kau yakin ini bukan jebakan?" Tanya Luhan panic dan berjalan mendekat pada Stella.

Stella menbuang puntung rokoknya asal, memencet bel di gerbang itu seenak hatinya dan memukul-mukul gerbang itu tidak sabar.

"Kau gila?" geram Luhan melihat tingkah Stella. "Bagaimana kalau hantu disini marah karena kau terlalu berisik?" ucap Luhan takut.

"Mereka keluargaku" ucap Stella enteng.

"Huh? Yongguk?"

"Bukan, hantunya" ucap Stella enteng.

Luhan berlari kecil menuju belakang punggung Stella, menarik baju Stella kecil agar tidak ditinggal.

"Mencari Tuan Yongguk?" Tanya penjaga rumah itu dari balik gerbang.

"Iya. Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku Stella Min" ucap Stella dingin.

Mendengar nama Stella, Penjaga itu dengan cepat membukakan gerbang "Silahkan" ucap penjaga itu sopan,membuka pintu gerbang agar Stella dan Luhan bisa masuk kedalam.

Tidak ada ucapan terimakasih terlontar baik dari Stella ataupun Luhan. Keduanya hanya melewati penjaga disana dan berlalu begitu saja.

"Sombong" cibir salah satu penjaga yang sedang duduk didalam pos kecil disudut gerbang.

"Kebiasaan orang kaya. Arogan." balas penjaga yang tadi membukakan gerbang.

Luhan terus membuntuti Stella dengan memegang baju bagian belakang Stella, dia bahkan tidak berani melirik ke kiri dan kananya dimana banyak pohon besar yang tumbuh, membuat keadaan jalan menuju pintu rumah Yongguk terlihat teduh dan cenderung gelap.

"Mereka membiarkan kita masuk dengan mudah, bukannya aneh? Ini pasti jebakan" cecar Luhan.

"Aku sudah tau" ucap Stella enteng. "Demi bokong kecil Mino, Luhan, apa yang kau lakukan dibelakangku sejak tadi!?" Stella berbalik dan berkacak pinggang.

"Apa? Tidak ada"

"Kau memegangi bajuku sejak tadi, apa tidak bisa kau berjalan disampingku saja?" omel Stella.

"Apa tidak bisa kau mengabaikanku dan membiarkanku berjalan seperti ini saja?" balas Luhan.

"Terserahmu" ucap Stella menyerah dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Saat kaki Stella menginjak tangga pertama dari lima tangga didepan pintu rumah Yongguk, pintu rumah itu terbuka otomatis dan membuat Luhan lari.

"Yah!" reflex yang tidak main-main membuat Stella berhasil menarik tangan Luhan yang sudah meronta minta dilepaskan.

"Sudah ku bilang rumah ini banyak hantunya! Aku tidak mau ada disini!" ronta Luhan.

"Ikut. Aku. Sekarang!" kesal Stella dan menyeret Luhan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Keadaan remang dan terkesan gelap menyambut kedatangan Stella dan Luhan di rumah itu.

"Sela..."

Bugh! Luhan meninju seseorang yang memegang pundaknya.

"What the F*ck!" Stella terkejut dan berbalik, menatap Luhan kesal. "Kenapa kau meninjunya!"

"Dia mengagetkanku! Itu salahnya!" ucap Luhan tak terima.

"Huks.. aku.. aku tak apa" ucap pria itu dan berusaha berdiri dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. "Maaf membuat anda terkejut. Uhuk.. selamat datang" ucapnya lagi.

"Kau pelayan di rumah ini, kan?" ucap Stella saat mengingat-ingat wajah pria di depannya.

"Benar, Nona" ucapnya sopan sambil membersihkan noda darah dengan lengan bajunya.

"Dimana dia?" Tanya Stella tanpa basa-basi.

"Dia?" ucapnya Bingung.

"Wanita itu. Mirae, atau siapalah namanya" ucap Stella tak sabar.

"Ada di kamar tuan besar." Ucapnya lagi.

"OKe" balas Stella dan berjalan menuju tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah didekatnya. Tangga menuju kamar Yongguk.

Saat Stella mencapai tangga terakhir, Stella terhenti sebentar. Matanya menatap keatas tempat tidur dimana gadis itu sedang tertidur dengan tangan yang terikat dikepala tempat tidur, tanpa pakaian, tanpa ada selimut yang menutupi tubuhnya sama sekali.

"Sampah" maki Stella marah. Dengan cepat Stella melepas bajunya, menyisakan bra berwaran hitam miliknya dan meletakkan baju itu dibagian tubuh gadis itu dibagian bawah.

"Lepaskan kemejamu, Lu" paksa Stella.

"Huh? Kenapa?" Tanya Luhan tak bingung.

"Kau tidak lihat dia telanjang?" geram Stella.

"Lihat. Lalu?"

"Dimana isi kepalamu? Cepat lepaskan kemejamu dan tutupi dadanya" perintah Stella.

Dengan setengah hati Luhan melepas kemejanya, meletakkannya diatas tubuh gadis itu untuk menutupi dada. Saat Luhan ingin menegakkan tubuhnya, Luhan membolakan matanya.

"Ini gadis yang pernah ku tatokan?" guman Luhan pelan.

Bunyi gemerincing dan sirine terdengar saat Stella melepas paksa ikatan tangan Mirae. Terdengar suara gaduh dari atas, tidak sampai satu menit, sudah muncul orang-orang milik Yongguk didepan mereka dan mengarahkan pistol kea rah keduanya.

"Ramai sekali" cibir Stella. Luhan hanya menatap datar orang-orang yang mulai berturunan dari tangga.

"Angkat tangan!" ucap salah satu dari mereka sambil mengarahkan senapan kearah Luhan.

Dengan santai keduanya mengangkat tangan dan tersenyum remeh.

"Oke cukup" suara Yongguk terdengar dengan suara kekehannya. "Mereka tamuku. Kalian boleh pergi" ucap Yongguk.

Saat semua bawahan Yongguk pergi, Yongguk tetap bertahan dianak tangga terakhir sambil tersenyum menatap Stella.

" _Welcome home, Queen_ " ucapnya senang.

"Ya ampun, basa-basi perusak telinga" ejek Stella sambil mengusap-usap telinganya.

Yongguk tertawa kecil.

"Jadi, kau melepaskan ikatan tangan gadis itu?"

"Kau sampah, _Asshole number two_ " maki Stella.

Yongguk tertawa keras. "Aku suka panggilan itu."

Stella mendegus kesal. "Aku tau kalau kau yang ada dibalik semua ini"

"Kau menuduhku dibagian mana? Dibagian mengirim foto telanjang ke ponsel Min Yoongi?atau yang mana?" Yongguk tersenyum puas.

"Kau memanfaatkan gadis yang tidak bersalah. Pengecut"

"Dia menikmatinya" Yongguk menaikkan bahunya. "Dia kesepian dan butuh seseorang dan aku berbaik hati menawarinya tempat. Dan tentu saja ada harga yang harus dibayar untuk kebaikanku, Min Stella"

Stella menatap kebingungan. "Kapan kita akan menghajarnya? Dia banyak omong. Aku kesal" bisik Luhan.

"Kalau aku tidak melakukan ini, kau tidak mungkin kembali ke sini. Benar?" Yongguk tersenyum makin lebar. "Ada banyak hal yang harus kita selesaikan berdua saja"

"Aku datang kesini untuk bertemu gadis ini. Bukan denganmu. Maaf-maaf saja membuatmu besar kepala" ejek Stella.

Yongguk tertawa. "Yang aku tau kau tidak sepeduli itu pada orang lain, Min Stella"

"Kau benar. Kecuali orang itu hanya dimanfaatkan dan keberadaannya mengganggu kesenangan anakku" Stella berjalan mendekat.

"Tetap diposisimu, Queen" Yongguk memperingati. "Ini rumahku kalau kau lupa"

Stella menaikkan bahunya tak pedulu dan terus berjalan kearah Yongguk. Saat sinar laser berwarna merah bermain-main diwajahnya, Stella berhenti berjalan.

"Tidak ada hal yang bisa kau lakukan disini selain menuruti apapun kataku, Queen. Aku yang memerintah disini" ucap Yongguk dingin.

Stella memaki dalam hati.

"Hanya dengan satu perintah, maka nyawamu bisa melayang saat ini juga. Peluru bisa menembus kepalamu kapan pun kalau kau tidak menurutiku" lanjut Yongguk.

"Apa maumu?" tantang Stella kesal.

"Penjelasan"

"Ya sudah, tembak saja kepalaku." Ucap stella enteng.

Yongguk membolakan matanya tak percaya.

"Stella!" ucap Luhan horror.

"Aku lebih baik mati daripada menjelaskan apapun padanya, Lu" Stella memutar bola matanya. "Dimana ank buahmu itu? cepat tembak"

Yongguk dengan kesal berjalan kearah Stella. Menarik paksa tangan Stella mendekat padanya dan menatap Stella tajam. "Apa kau bilang?" geram Yongguk.

"Kau punya masalah pendengaran ternyata" ejek Stella. "Lebih baik aku mati daripada menjelaskan apapun padamu" ucap Stella dingin. Matanya menatap penuh arogansi pada Yongguk. Benar-benar pemberontak sejati.

"Jaga bicaramu" geram Yongguk.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan apapun. Aku tidak akan pernah memuaskan egomu itu, _Asshole_." Stella tersenyum remeh.

"APA KAU TAU DILUAR SANA ORANG-ORANG MENGINCARMU!" Yongguk meledak marah.

Stella tersentak mundur saat Yongguk mengguncang bahunya. Bekas cengkaram tangan Yongguk dilengannya terlihat jelas memerah. Stella mendesis marah.

"Lepaskan gadis itu, brengsek. Kau menggunakan cara paling rendah yang bahkan tidak sudi untuk ku lakukan."

"PERSETAN DENGAN GADIS ITU!" bentak Yongguk. "Demi Tuhan Stella, Mereka mengincarmu! Mereka ingin kau ditangkap entah dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati. Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau dalam bahaya!"

"Setiap detik. Aku sadar aku dalam bahaya setiap detik. Tidak perlu kau peringati" ucap Stella dingin.

"Ya ampun, drama percintaan macam apa ini" ucap Luhan kesal, ikut berbaring diatas tempat tidur dan menutup matanya disamping Mirae yang sepertinya diberi bisu.

"Jangan pikir aku tidak tau kalau kau mengambil keuntungan dari hal ini. Kau sengaja memancingku kesini agar kau bisa menangkapku, kan?" ejek Stella. "Kalau kau pikir aku semudah itu? kau sudah salah berurusan denganku"

Yongguk tidak siap saat tiba-tiba Stella menusuknya berkali-kali. Kesadarannya mulai hilang saat wajah Stella yang dingin terlihat mengabur dipandangannya.

"Kau menusuknya?" Luhan terduduk panic saat melihat darah Yongguk yang terciprat diperut rata Stella.

"Pengkhianat, tetap pengkhianat, Luhan." Ucap Stella dingin.

"L-lalu bagaimana sekarang?" ucap Luhan panic.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Kita tidak bisa keluar dari pintu, kita keluar dari jendela saja" ucap Stella enteng.

"Kau gila! Itu laut lepas!" ucap Luhan makin panic. Matanya menatap kalut pada jendela kamar Yongguk yang langsung menuju ke laut.

"Kau bisa berenang"

"Lalu gadis ini?"

"Tentu saja harus dibawa" ucap Stella sambil membuka jendela. "Ternyata ada tebing disini" Stella terkekeh melihat kearah bawah.

"Aku bisa gila kalau berteman denganmu terus" Luhan menggusak rambutnya frustasi.

.

.

.

"Hyung, Stella membuat masalah" lapor Namjoon.

Yoongi menghela nafas panjang. "Dengan siapa?"

"Dengan Yongguk"

"Oh, biarkan saja" ucap Yoongi cuek.

"Dia menusuknya berkali-kali"

Yoongi menaikkan alisnya tak percaya. "Kenapa?"

"Yongguk bekerja sama dengan tuan Im untuk menangkap Stella. Kau tau, sekte yang pernah kita bahas?Tuan Im menjadi bagian dari mereka dan Mereka ingin Stella membeberkan hasil temuannya yang dulu"

"Keadaan semakin kacau saja" Yoongi memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Hyung, kalau hasil temuan Stella dibuat ulang dan dijual, kau tahu berapa banyak uang yang bisa dia dapat? Bahkan sepuluh kepala masih terlalu murah untuk itu" ucap Namjoon.

"Orang-orang sakit jiwa itu benar-benar pantang menyerah." Yoongi menghela napas. "Jelas saja sepuluh kepala masih terlalu murah. Mereka ingin melakukan penelitian langsung dengan manusia dengan menggunakan senjata biologi. Jenius dan psikopat itu perpaduan paling mengerikan"

"Senjata biologi? Semacam penyakit baru?" Tanya Namjoon penasaran.

"Iya. Mereka ingin bermain di obat-obatan dengan menggunakan virus baru itu sebagai titik masalah. bisa kau bayangkan berapa juta dollar dana yang akan turun? mereka akan berpura-pura sebagai ' _the good guy'_ dengan membuat obat penangkal penyakit itu, sementara mereka sendiri dalang dibaliknya. Lagi-lagi ini masalah bisnis, Namjoon" jelas Yoongi.

"Kenapa kita tidak terlibat saja?"

"Kita tidak bermain dengan orang-orang seperti itu. Berbisnis dengan melibatkan terlalu banyak orang itu menyusahkan. Jangan terlalu serakah, Namjoon. Cukup habisi uang-uang pengusaha dan politisi saja."

Namjoon terkekeh. "Tapi aku melihat itu sebagai bisnis yang menggiurkan"

"Kau benar. Tunggu sampai Stella mendengar ucapanmu dan kepalamu akan berpindah ke kaki"

Namjoon tertawa. "Kau benar hyung, dibalik sifat kasar dan seenak hatinya itu, dia pria yang baik"

Yoongi tertawa. "Kau masih melihatnya sebagai laki-laki?"

Namjoon mengangguk. "Berubah secantik apapun, tetap saja dimataku dia tetap laki-laki"

Yoongi tertawa kecil, mengangguk menyetujui ucapan Namjoon.

.

.

.

"Jimin? Kau Jimin kan?"

Jimin menatap bingung dengan gadis didepannya. Tangannya bergerak memperbaiki masker yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.

"Kau pasti tidak ingat dengaku. Aku datang keacara pernikahanmu dan Yoongi. Aku masih keluarga Min" ucapnya ramah.

"Oh, hai.." sapa Jimin kaku.

"Itu Mino, benar?" ucapnya sambil membungkuk menatap Mino yang terduduk di strollernya dengan sebuah biscuit ditangannya.

"Iya, ini Mino" ucap Jimin sambil menarik Stroller Mino merapat padanya, menjauhi gadis itu.

"Kau pasti merasa asing denganku" ucapnya sambil berdiri kembali tegak. "Tidak apa, itu wajar kalau bersikap waspada pada orang yang belum kau kenal"

Jimin menatap gadis itu lama, memperhatikan dengan baik wajah gadis didepannya.

"Kau tau Jimin..." mulai gadis itu dengan mimic wajah yang berubah menjadi serius. "Entah aku harus berbahagia karena akhirnya Yoongi menikah dan memiliki keluarga kecil atau malah harus bersedih karena kau terlibat dengan monster sepertinya"

Jimin tetap diam, menatap gadis itu dengan serius.

"Sepertinya aku harus berduka untukmu yang sudah menikah dengan monster sepertinya. Suamimu, Min Yoongi, dia menyimpan banyak hal darimu, termasuk pembunuhan yang dilakukannya terhadap Appa-nya sendiri"

Jimin terdiam dengan tangan yang mulai mendingin.

.

.

.

TBC


	33. Chapter 33

"Hyung?" Jimin berjalan mendekat pada Yoongi yang sedang berada di ruang kerjanya, berdiri sambil memegang salah satu senapan angin miliknya.

"Wae?" Yoongi berbalik, menatap Jimin yang sedang membolakan matanya sambil menatap ngeri pada senapan ditangan Yoongi.

"Bisa turunkan itu?" ucap Jimin takut.

Yoongi tersenyum kecil, menggantung kembali senapan ditangannya dan berjalan mendekat pada Jimin. "Sudah. Mino sudah tidur?"

Jimin mengangguk, menggandeng tangan Yoongi dan mengajak Yoongi duduk di sofa. "Hyung, boleh aku Tanya sesuatu?"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Yoongi menarik Jimin makin dekat padanya.

"Siapa Min Yuqi?" Tanya Jimin serius.

.

.

.

KOI NO YOKAN-2

.

.

.

"Aku tidak mau lagi melakukan ini!" omel Luhan. Disampingnya Stella sedang memeras celananya yang basah.

"Itu seru, kan? Kapan lagi kau bisa berenang seperti salmon melawan arus?"

"Aku hampir hanyut!" geram Luhan.

"Hanya hanyut, jangan berlebihan" ucap Stella enteng sambil memasang lagi celana miliknya.

Setelah berhasil kabur dengan hujanan tembakan dari rumah Yongguk, Stella dan Luhan melompat dari jendela yang terhubung langsung dengan laut lepas. Lebih dari setengah jam keduanya berenang kesusahan karena arus laut yang mulai tidak bisa dikendalikan. Dengan sangat terpaksa mereka meninggalkan Mirae disana.

"Kalau aku mati bagaimana?" geram Luhan.

"Kubur. Itu juga kalau jasadmu bisa ditemukan." Ucap Stella enteng. "Ayo" Stella menatap hutan didepannya yang sudah gelap, berdiri kedinginan karena cuaca mendung yang diperkirakan akan turun hujan sebentar lagi, belum lagi tidak ada baju yang menempel di tubuhnya. Hanya bra hitam saja yang menutupi bagian atasnya.

"Enteng sekali kalau bicara" Cibir Luhan. Kakinya ikut melangkah mengikuti Stella sampai Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Mereka di hutan, entah dibagian mana mereka terdampar. "Kita kemana?" Tanya Luhan penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu. Jalan saja" ucap Stella santai sambil melirik ke kanan dan kiri mencari tanda.

"Kau gila! Ini sudah gelap. Mana mungkin kita bisa mencari jalan gelap-gelap begini"

"Jadi kau mau disini terus menerus? Cepat atau lambat, pesuruh si _Asshole_ itu akan menemukan kita kalau kita tetap disini"

"Itu lebih baik daripada aku bertemu hantu di hutan!" keras Luhan.

"Ya sudah, kau tetap disni saja dan berteman baiklah dengan hantu disini" Stella berjalan masuk lebih dalam kearah hutan, meninggalkan Luhan yang masih bimbang antara harus tetap tinggal atau ikuti Stella. "Brengesek!" kesal Luhan dan berjalan mengikuti Stella.

Keduanya berjalan selama setengah jam tanpa tau arahnya. Stella hanya berjalan lurus ditengah hutan tanpa pusing memikirkan kemana mereka akan sampai dan Luhan yang terus menerus menarik celana Stella agar tidak jauh-jauh darinya.

"Ada rumah" ucap Stella dan berjalan cepat menuju rumah kayu didepannya.

"Yah! Min Stella! Bagaimana kalau itu rumah khayalan? Bagaimana.. YAHH!" teriak Luhan saat Stella sudah berada dekat di rumah itu.

Stella melirik-lirik kedalam rumah melalui kaca jendela yang sudah kotor karena debu, ada cahaya kuning temaran seperti cahaya lilin dari dalam sana. Stella berjalan kearah depan dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat ada ladang sayur di depannya. Mereka tidak jadi tersesat di hutan.

Luhan dengan cepat menyambar siku tangan Stella saat manusia yang tidak ada takutnya itu ingin mengetuk pintu rumah. Luhan menatap marah padanya. tapi saat Stella memutar kepala Luhan kearah lading sayur di depan rumah itu, Luhan hampir menangis karena lega.

"Aku hidup... Sehunie... Lulu akan pulang..." ucap Luhan lega.

" _Annyeonghaseyo_..." Stella membungkuk sopan dengan tangan menyilang didepan tubuhnya saat seorang wanita tua membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

" _Mwoya? Aigoo_... kalian kenapa?" Tanya wanita tua itu panic saat melihat tubuh Luhan dan Stella yang basah dan belum lagi Stella tidak memakai baju.

"Kami tersesat, _ahjumma_ " ucap Stella sopan.

"Masuk.. masuk.. pasti dingin" ucap wanita itu dan mengambilkan selimut untuk menutupi badan Stella. "Tidak baik anak gadis berkeliaran tanpa pakaian" ucapnya khawatir.

Stella mengangguk sopan, membuat Luhan menatap bingung pada Stella. Dimana sikap barbarnya barusan pergi?

"Kalian darimana?" Tanya wanita itu sambil membuatkan teh untuk keduanya.

"Seoul, _Ahjumma_ "

"Ah.. orang kota ternyata" ucap wanita itu lagi. "Bagaimana bisa kalian bisa sampai ke sini? Ini bahkan cukup jauh dari Busan" ucapnya lagi.

"Kami ditembak jad hummfft..."

Stella dengan cepat menutup mulut Luhan dengan tangannya. "Kami berjalan-jalan dekat pantai, tapi ... tapi... hiks..."

"Jangan menangis" ucap wanita itu tak enak hati, perlahan tangan tuanya mengusap-usap pelan bahu Stella yang tengah menangis. "Kalian pasti masih trauma. Tidak apa, aku mengerti" ucapnya prihatin.

Luhan melongo. Apa-apaan ini?

"Apa kalian sudah makan?"

Luhan menggeleng pelan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan masak untuk kalian. Ah.. siapa nama kalian?" ucapnya sambil menatap Luhan dan Stella.

"Dia Stella, aku Luhan" jawab Luhan karena Stella masih tetap dengan aktingnya berpura-pura menderita untuk dikasihani.

"Ah, begitu. tunggu sebentar, ne. akan ku ambil kan baju. Baju kalian basah. Kalian bisa pakai kamar mandi dibelakang sambil menunggu aku menyiapkan makanan" ucap wanita itu ramah.

"Terimakasih banyak, Ahjumma" Luhan membungkuk sopan dengan perasaan tidak enah hati.

Setelah memberikan baju pada Luhan dan Stella, wanita tua itu pergi keluar rumah untuk mengambil bahan masakan untuk dihidangkan pada Stella dan Luhan.

"Akting yang bagus" cibir Luhan sambil melirik-lirik kearah ladang dimana wanita tau itu sedang memetik bahan makanan.

"Kita butuh tempat bersembuyi, sialan. Aku melakukan ini juga untukmu" Stella menyambar handuk diatas kursi rotan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Stella dan Luhan sudah selesai mandi dan berpakaian hasil pinjaman dari wanita itu. sangat bukan mereka sekali. Benar-benar penampilan ahjumma sejati. Luhan hampir saja pecah tawanya melihat pakaian Stella, begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Kalian sudah selesai?" ucap wanita itu sambil melirik Stella dan Luhan yang berdiri di dekat dapurnya. "Sini makan" ucapnya ramah.

Stella dan Luhan mengangguk sopan. Duduk di ruang tamu karena rumah kecil itu tidak memiliki meja makan. Dapurnya bahkan sangat kecil.

Setelah makan, Stella menyimpan piring kotor didekat bak pencucian piring dan kembali ke ruang tamu. Duduk disamping wanita tua itu dan menatapnya dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya.

"Aku juga punya anak gadis. Dia sudah menikah" cerita wanita itu sambil menatap Stella. "Dia tinggal bersama suaminya di Seoul" sambungnya.

"Oh ya? Ahjumma tinggal disini dengan siapa?" Tanya Stella penasaran.

"Aku hanya tinggal sendiri."

"Apa tidak takut hantu?" sambung Luhan.

Wanita itu hanya terkekeh. "Kalau siang disini ramai. Banyak pekerja ladang yang bekerja. Jadi, tidak sesunyi kalau malam" ceritanya.

"Kenapa Ahjumma mau menerima kami di rumah? Kalau kami ini ternyata orang jahat, bagaimana?" Tanya Stella tiba-tiba.

"Wajah kalian tidak menunjukan wajah orang jahat" jawabnya polos membuat Luhan dan Stella meringis sedih.

"Oh iya, Ahjumma. Di Seoul, anak ahjumma bekerja?" Tanya Luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ne. mereka membuka jasa Laundry. Ini namanya" wanita itu menyerahkan selebaran usang bertuliskan nama sebuah jasa laundry beserta alamat lengkapnya.

"Boleh kami ambil?" Tanya Stella.

"Tentu. Kalau kalian punya pakaian kotor, sesekali pergilah kesana untuk mencuci" ucap wanita itu senang.

Saat pagi, Stella terbangun lebih dulu tapi keadan rumah itu sudah kosong. Stella berjalan kearah jendela depann dan melirik kearah ladang dimana ada beberapa petani yang bekerja.

Saat Stella keluar dari rumah ahjumma itu, beberapa pekerja ladang menatapnya kebingungan.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Stella sopan. Dia butuh ponsel untuk menghubungi Papa-nya di seoul untuk menjemputnya, karena ahjumma ini tidak punya ponsel, dia terpaksa harus beramah tamah pada yang lain.

"Ah, Annyeonghaseyo" sapa dua petani itu bingung menatap Stella.

"Maaf Ahjumma, Ahjussi, ini mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi apa aku boleh meminjam ponsel kalian?" ucap Stella tak enak hati.

Keduanya hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju gubuk yang tak jauh dari tempat mereka berladang. "Silahkan" ucap ahjumma berbaju kuning yang menurut stella merupakan istri dari ahjussi di depannya.

"Terimakasih" ucap Stella senang.

Setelah menghubungi Papa-nya dan meminta Jackson melacak lokasinya, satu jam kemudian Stella dan Luhan di jemput oleh orang suruhan Papa Min. Banyak petani yang menatap bingung dengan mobil-mobil yang berbaris masuk ke pedesaan mereka dan orang-orang berjas mewah muncul disana.

Sesaat sebelum pergi, Stella sempat menunggu sampai setegah jam lebih agar bisa pamit pada ahjumma yang sudah memberi mereka tumpangan, tapi ahjumma itu tidak juga muncul.

"Bagaiamna?" Tanya Luhan dari dalam mobil.

Stella melirik lagi sekelilingnya dan menghembuskan nafas sebelum masuk kedalm mobil . "Jalan" ucapnya pada sopir didepan.

.

.

.

"Hyung?" Jimin memegang paha Yoongi dan menatap Yoongi dalam saat pria itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Apa Yuqi menemuimu?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada mata Jimin. "Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Dia menemuiki di mall saat aku dan Mino pergi belanja. Dia hanya bilang kalau dia bagian dari keluarga Min, itu saja" ucap Jimin.

"Oh ya?" Tanya Yoongi tak yakin.

"N-ne"

"Aku tahu kau berbohong, Park Jimin"

Jimin menelan ludahnya gugup, menarik tangannya dari paha Yoongi dan terduduk tegak.

"Dia mengatakan sesuatu? Apa?" tuntut Yoongi.

"Soal Appa hyung..." cicit Jimin.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa melepas pandangannya dari Jimin.

"H-hyung, kita lupakan saja" Jimin ingin berdiri tapi tangan Yoongi dengan cepat menarik pingganganya dan membuat Jimin makin merapat kearah Yoongi.

"H-hyung..." Jimin menekuk tangannya didepan dada untuk memberi jarak antara tubuhnya dan Yoongi.

"Apa kau tidak lelah selalu tidak tahu?"

Jimin menatap bingung pada Yoongi yang menyorot dingin padanya. "Kalau dengan tidak tahu kita baik-baik saja, aku memilih tetap tidak tahu, hyung" cicit Jimin.

"Oh ya? sampai kapan kau akan tahan seperti ini?" Tanya Yoongi lagi. "Apa kau tidak penasaran?" Yoongi menaikkan salah satu alisnya. Sinyal bahaya berdering kencang dibawah alam sadar Jimin.

Perlahan Jimin mengusap pipi pucat Yoongi, menarik wajah Yoongi mendekat padanya dan mengecup bibir Yoongi pelan. "Aku tidak tahu, hyung. Aku akan memilih tidak tahu asal hyung tetap sayang pada kami"

Yoongi mendengus. Melepas pelukannya pada pingang Jimin dan berdiri membelakangi Jimin yang menunduk.

"Kau tau kenapa aku tidak pernah cerita apapun soal keluarga ku?" guman Yoongi dan berbalik menatap Jimin yang masih diam di tempat duduknya. "Semua keluargaku, semua keturunan Min, bahkan termasuk aku, suamimu, kami tidak ada yang tidak sakit"

Jimin tetap menunduk tanpa berani menatap Yoongi sama sekali.

"Tidak ada yang bisa ku banggakan dari keluargaku, Park Jimin." Sambungnya. "Apa yang Yuqi katakan padamu?"

Jimin tetap bergeming dan tersentak saat Yoongi memukul meja didepannya.

"Hyung..." Ucap Jimin takut.

"Apa yang dia katakan?" paksa Yoongi.

"Hyung, kau membuat aku takut!" guman Jimin pelan. Matanya menatap bergetar pada Yoongi.

"Maaf..." sesal Yoongi dan menarik Jimin untuk memeluknya erat. Dia tidak bermaksud melakukan itu, dia hanya takut Jimin tau yang sebenarnya. Tentang semua masalalu nya.

"Aku tidak akan bertanya ataupun mencari tau kalau hyung tidak suka. Aku janji" ucap Jimin dan mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Yoongi.

"Maaf" sesal Yoongi dan mengecup kepala Jimin. "Apa yang dia katakan?" Yoongi melunak.

"Hyung, apaun yang dia katakan, aku tidak akan percaya" ucap Jimin.

"Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Apa yang dia katakan?"

Jimin menggeleng dalam pelukan. Dia tidak ingin membahas ini lagi.

"Apa dia mengatakan kalau aku membunuh Appa-ku sendiri?" ucap Yoongi.

Jimin terdiam kaku dan membuat Yoongi mendapatkan jawabnnya.

"Aku tidak percaya hyung melakukannya" sangkal Jimin.

"AKu melakukannya, Jim" aku Yoongi.

"Hyung pasti punya alasan makanya melakukannya" ucap Jimin lagi yang terdengar seperti pembenaran ditelinga Yoongi.

"Ya, aku membencinya" pandangan Yoongi menatap kosong pada pintu di depannya. Tangannya terus memeluk Jimin dan mengusap pelan rambut Jimin.

"Itu masalalu..." guman Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh miris. "Apa kau takut padaku sekarang?"

Jimin merenggangkan pelukannya dan mengelus leher Yoongi pelan dengan senyum kecil di bibirnya. "Aku hanya takut kalau hyung marah padaku..."

Yoongi hanya terdiam. Matanya menatap mata Jimin dengan tajam.

"Aku bukan orang baik..." guman Yoongi.

"Aku sudah tau" jawab Jimin tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Yoongi.

"Tidak ada alasan kau bertahan dengan orang sepertiku"

Jimin tersenyum hangat, membuat Yoongi sedikit merasa nyaman dari ketakutannya. "Seperti yang hyung katakan dari awal. Aku hanya boleh pergi kalau hyung memberi izin"

"Apa kau akan menurut?"

"Kapan aku tidak menurutimu?" Jimin tersenyum lagi, menarik leher Yoongi dan mencium bibir Yoongi pelan. Mendorong perlahan Yoongi kearah sofa perlahan membuka kancing kemeja Yoongi.

"Jim?" Yoongi menatap lurus pada Jimin yang sedang duduk diatas perutnya, tangannya menahan jari Jimin yang sedang membuka satu persatu kancing baju.

"Bukannya aku harus membayar untuk semua pertanyaan uang ku ajukan, hyung?" ucap Jimin malu.

Yoongi menyeringai.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kita kesini, _mom_?" Jimin menatap bingung pada Stella yang mengajaknya pergi ke pinggiran kota Seoul. Digendongan Stella ada Mino yang terlihat terkantuk-kantuk.

"Ayo" Ajak Stella tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Jimin.

Stella berdiri didepan sebuah jasa laundry yang terlihat usang setelah memastikan alamat dan nama di selebaran itu sama.

"Ada yang bisa kami bantu?" seorang wanita muda berdiri canggung didekat Stella. Matanya membola saat melihat ada Jimin berdiri di belakang Stella. "Jimin-ssi" ucapnya tak percaya.

"Annyeonghaseyo" sapa Jimin ramah.

"Woah, benar Jimin-ssi" ucapnya riang.

Stella tersenyum kecil melihat keluguan wanita di depannya.

"Kami kesini ingin menawarkan kerjasama" ucap Stella tanpa basa-basi.

Wanita muda didepannya terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Ah, aku Stella, pemilik hotel dan resort The Min." ucap Stella memperkenalkan diri dan tersenyum lebar saat melihat wajah kebingungan wanita di depannya.

"Nona, gedung ini tidak di jual" ucapnya pelan.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak ingin membeli gedung ini" ucap Stella ramah. "Aku kesini ingin menawarkan kerja sama"

"Kerjasama?" ulangnya polos.

"Ne. kami ingin menjalin kerja sama dengan laundry milikmu. Kami berencana ingin memakai jasa laundtymu untuk mencuci seluruh sprei dan lain-lain dari hotel kami" jelas Stella.

Wanita di depannya terlihat syok. Matanya menatap tak percaya pada Stella. "T-tapi kami hanya laundry kecil, nona. Apa tidak salah..."

Stella tersenyum. "Ah, mungkin kau bingung. Aku kesini ingin balas budi. Kau tahu, aku bukan orang yang suka berhutang budi"

Jimin mengernyit binngung, begitu juga dengan wanita di depannya.

"Maksudnya?" ucapnya pelan.

"Oke, Ibu mu di Busan, benar?" ucap Stella.

Wanita itu mengangguk. 'Di pinggiran Busan tepatnya"

"Kemarin aku mengalami insiden. Anggap saja begitu dan ibu-mu membantuku. Sebagai balasannya aku ingin membantumu dengan menjalin kerja sama dengan hotel milikku" jelas Stella.

"Kemarin?" wanita itu memastikan.

"Ne. kemarin aku bertemu ibu-mu"

Wanita itu terlihat kebingungan, membuat Stella menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Mungkin anda salah orang" ucap wanita lagi.

"Tapi ini benar alamat ini kan?" Stella menyerahkan selebaran usang ditangannya kepada wanita itu.

Dengan ragu wanita itu mengambil selebaran ditangan Stella dan mengangguk. "Ini memang alamat disini dan benar ini selebaran kami"

"Nah, benar kan!" ucap Stella sedikit kesal. "Ibu-mu berambut lurus dengan dominan putih, badannya sedikit gempal dan ada ompong dibagian atas giginya" Stella menjelaskan cirri-ciri wanita tau itu. "Itu ahjumma yang ku maksud!" tunjuk Stella pada foto yang tertempel disamping jam.

"Nona yakin bertemu Ibuku kemarin?"

"Ne!" jawab Stella emosi.

"Tapi Ibu-ku sudah meninggal sebulan yang lalu"

.

.

.

"Min Yuqi?" Amber menatap tak percaya dengan gadis yang muncul didepannya.

"Amber. Apa kabar?" seperti biasa. Gadis bernama Yuqi itu hanya tersenyum dingin dengan wajah arogan dan kesan anggun yang sulit terbantahkan.

"Kau kembali?" ucap Amber sambil memeluk Yuqi sekilas.

"Ne. untuk bertemu Yoongi dan menyadarkan Jimin kalau dia salah pilih pasangan"

.

TBC

*Kibas Rambut


End file.
